Harry Potter and the Hero's Curse
by klevis
Summary: Harry get's sucked in the inheritance cycle world because of an experiment of Voldemort. Will he be capable of returning home and even if he does will he ever find peace? contains Super-Harry and Intelligent-Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and I am not making any profit.**

**Chapter one: Where the hell am I**

Four years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and the final defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter but the price had been very high : Hogwarts was nearly destroyed and had been opened only 2 years ago and even now it had only a sliver of its old glory. The Ancient Wards, built by the founders and, if the legends were correct, - Merlin himself. Don't get it wrong, normally the wards were impenetrable but the very en masse practice of the Dark within the walls and wards, had caused them to deteriorate and when Voldemort had ripped the through the wards on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, they had totally fallen and nothing short of Merlin himself could rebuild them to their former glory

The Wizarding World was in ruins, Death Eaters were still a problem because many had the fortune to escape without anyone ever seeing their faces, the ministry had lost its influence and had been forced to accept the Order of the Phoenix as an legitimate organization ( well that wasn't as bad), and the rest of the magical Europe blamed Britain for Voldemorts expansion in their countries during 1997 which was called "the dark invasion" and during which thousands of light wizards had died in an effort to stop Voldemort from expanding hid domain. He failed but during his retreat he had destroyed any magical artifact he had gotten his hands on, and killed all the light wizards he had captured.

The only good thing ( except the Order of the Phoenix becoming a legitimate elite police force) was that the entire magical Europe and a part of Asia ( Siberia) had merged their individual governments and had created the Magical European Federation ( MEF) which had brought a measure of order in Europe after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Harry had been offered a position as the Head of the MEF Auror department but he had declined because he felt like he had lost to much fighting dark Wizards but he accepted a position as a councilor in cases were expertise in dark magic artifacts. He had accepted that because due to Voldemorts Hocrux was imbedded in his very soul, he had gained all his magic related knowledge. He would have gained his memories also but his soul and magic had purged them least he became another Voldemort.

He had been especially intrigued by the magic in the three Deathly Hollows and that's why he had started studying Arithmancy and Runes and had become quite proficient with it especially thanks to a wonder that he had discovered in the muggle world, a calculator, which made his job even easier. Today he had been called to inspect a dark artifact (they called whatever they discovered and didn't understand a dark artifact) who is rumored to have been created by Voldemort himself as a weapon of mass destruction.

Upon apparating to a forest in North Germany near a coastal city named Kiel he paused for breath, he really hated apparating that's why he was currently working for an alternative to apparition which didn't feel like you were being squeezed through a tube and with a greater that a thousand miles in one jump range that normal apparition had. As he approached the structure he could see a stone circle, with a diameter of thirty meters (one hundred feet) which had runes circling a pentagram and in the center of the pentagram stood an object which looked like a crystal glass and was filled with a black liquid. Around the stood dozens of German Aurors, casting different scanning spells over it but becoming more and more confused. His knowledge of Voldemort began to act up but he only got pieces of a dysfunctional magical artifact that didn't work as he had planned but could still be used somehow.

As he tried to get more info out of Voldemorts magical knowledge, he approached a man in his mid-thirties, he had blond hair common for most pureblood German Wizards,- his eyes were an ashen grey, shinning with intellect and experience, he was wearing the standard Auror uniform, grey combat trousers and shirt. His clothes were heavenly enchanted, as he didn't feel the cold of setting dusk and this guys were usually paranoiacs, so they were prepared for battle at any moment. As the man saw him he gave him a polite smile, even though he and Harry had already worked together, his name was Hans Wagner.

"Hello, Hans any news on this new artifact?" asked Harry.

"Not much unfortunately, it took our best curse breaker two weeks to get through the wards protecting this place but even now we can't seem to be capable of understanding what this thing truly is" answered Hans with a frown on his face.

"Why, I mean with the wards down you should be capable of scanning it properly?" asked Harry, worried at the implications of such a thing as he felt Voldemorts magical signature within the circle.

"The spells work perfectly but the problem is that we haven't seen anything quite like it, the closest thing to which we can compare it is a portkey but the magical concentration within it is through the rooftops and unless he wanted to jump to another galaxy, the energy levels don't make sense" explained Hans.

"I doesn't work properly" said Harry.

"What?" asked Hans.

"The artifact doesn't work properly, or Voldemort would have used it" said Harry.

"I still don't get what it has to do with your job" said Hans confused.

"It means it could be extra volatile, so tell your mean to stay away from it while I enter inside to try to either defuse it or destroy it" explained Harry.

"Okay" said Hans "guys keep a distance of fifty meters from it while mister Potter enters it"

The Aurors moved away immediately as Voldemorts artifacts had a nasty habit of exploding and they didn't want to risk it. As soon as Harry entered the circle it began to glow and he sensed his core channelizing magic into the circle. He cursed himself for his stupidity, of course he would key this artifact activation to his magical signature and because of his little stunts when he was born and in his fourth year their magical signature was so similar that it made no difference to this artifact. In less than a second he was gone from there and he found himself into a void where the magic of the artifact "slammed" him, for the lack of a better word,- against an invisible barrier that refused to give away. From his studies he recognized the barrier as a barrier between worlds and began to panic as those things were nigh-impenetrable. His chest began to ache as his core began channelizing insane amounts of magic, which was being used as a sledgehammer, - by the spell of the stone circle.

The consumption of the spell began to increase at an incredible pace and his core was reaching its maximal capacity, which was something in and on itself as he was the third most powerful Wizard in the whole world and his cores capacity was huge. The pain increased as his core was pushed to its maximum capacity and slightly surpassed it as the spell continued to use it as a sledgehammer against the world barrier. He began to lose consciousness as his core continued to channelize magic beyond its maximum capacity but just as unconsciousness was about to claim him the barrier gave away and from the hole the had just been formed he was sucked away toward a new world, not that he could think of that as he was to occupied with the blinding pain in his chest.

Harry tried to get up but his body was to tired because of the large amount of magic that it had channelized earlier, he thought that he was lucky that he was probably more powerful than either Dumbledore or Tom (I'm calling Voldemort, Tom from now because of simplicities sake) for if they tried to power that spell they would not be capable of doing any kind of magic for years if not lose their magical ability completely. As it was it would take him a day or so of sleep for his body and core to recover from that kind of exhaustion. He tried to at least get to the house just forty-forty five meters in front of him but he couldn't and just passed out there.

When Harry awoke he found himself inside a home and watching over him was a boy whose aura told was between fourteen and fifteen and a woman a Healer if he read her aura well ( he was pretty new to this thing having rediscovered this ability only just two months prior).As soon as she saw he was awake she told him

"You gave us quite a scare there lad" the woman said " this lad here was the one who found ,his name is Eragon and mine is Gertrude " she concluded.

" I guess that I was a little tired, and fell asleep right there and then" Harry said while trying to get up and failing, his muscles too sore to respond to his commands

" That was not just tiredness because no way a simple tiredness could make you sleep for two days without even waking once and don' try to move immediately because your muscles haven't moved in two days and they need a little time to " warm up" she said.

" Well, it could have been worse, I could have been eaten by a bear or wolf" Harry said and then something hit him " Would you mind telling me where I am"

"You are in Carvahall" said the boy looking at Harry like he was mad "so where are you from ? "

"Well , I don't actually remember that or anything previous to me waking here except that my name is Harry Potter" Harry lied, he couldn't just tell them "_hey I come from a different world and just happen to be wizard who collapsed from exhaustion in your front door_", they would think he was mad, even in his world he would be thought as mad and they had magic while this people certainly were not. He planned to just lay low until he could figure a way back which wouldn't cause him to lose his magic, he had grown quite fond of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Pensieve Computer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**All spells are in bold and also forgive me about the lack of the Ancient Language but I am still a rusty. Also a great thanks to everybody who has, is and will read this story. Translation of spells in the end of the chapter.**

In the last two weeks Harry had been busy building a house and securing himself food ( mainly through hunting animals in the spire, with a little help from his magic and Eragon ). Building the house turned out to be quite easy, a few diffindo charms on the trees, a featherweight charm on the wood, a wingardium leviosa (who thought that spell might be useful in building a house), and a few defodios here and there and in less than two weeks he had built a house for himself.

Once the building was finished the undetectable expansion charm was put to good use making the house literally gigantic although a good part of it were occupied by Harry's arithmancy and potions laboratory. As for the potion laboratory, Harry had discovered that potion making wasn't much about the ingredients as it was about the wizards concentration on the effect the potion must have and that's why he had always sucked at potion's. Eragon and Roran had quickly became friends with Harry and just five days ago he had shown them his magic and had asked them to keep it a secret and with a few spells had made sure that if somehow anybody tried to take the knowledge from their minds (like with Legilimens).

Harry after having built his house now was trying to research on his latest idea. He had figured that to create a spell or even a ritual which could send him home even if it ended having the same effect as Tom's spell it would take him years and in the worst scenarios decades so he decided to create the magical equivalent of computers, of course to build from scratch would be impossible so he decided to base it from the arithmetic equation of pensieve and then modify its equation to do things like a calculator , gain his knowledge on arithmancy and how it worked directly from his mind, develop a limited ( hopefully) sentience, have unlike human computers unlimited memory and hopefully it would have enough equation resolving capacity to allow him to hopefully return to his original world within a year or two.

He had progressed considerably in the last two months but had hit a block when his equations showed that when it came time to share his knowledge with his pensieve computer it would absorb all his memories and he would have a perfect copy of him only without a soul and with higher calculating and problem solving problem. He knew the problem stood in the combination of the sevens with the other numbers especially the numbers ten and eleven, whose magical power rivaled those of the number seven and were somewhat in constant battle due to their chaotic nature which fell in contrast with the sevens ever-shifting nature . He had discovered those number magical importances during his research of the Deathly Hallows, which in some way had been connected with the actual phenomenon and had caused their magical structure to mutate so radically that within it had been introduced new numbers, even more than just ten and eleven but that were the only ones he could decipher.

This knowledge was kept secret from anyone except for Hermione, and even her knew only that he knew their powers and not what their actual powers were,- due to their potential to make dark curses even more powerful and destructive just like they could be used to enhance other type of spells and just because he didn't trust in the magical communities, moral integrity.

He had the choice to easily take them out of the equation but that would result in his pensieve computer to loose potency and there were no guaranty it would even work so he decided against it. When the he heard knocking on the door he jumped and immediately took his wand in his hand and carefully approached the door, you never know when someone might try to kill you especially the butcher Sloan, especially after he broke his nose when he tried to overcharge the door way stood Eragon and Roran with an evil smirk plastered across their face.

"Come on Harry we know you have important business to attend with your magic and all, but you need to go out a little and we figured you should come with us to celebrate Eragon's birthday" said Roran while that smirk never left his face

" Are you sure you just aren't planning to pull a prank on me because if you do than may whatever god you believe in have mercy on your soul because I certainly won't" He said with a smirk of his own theirs and watched with great amusement as they paled slightly at that threat before he burst out laughing and they relaxed slightly

No, seriously we came here because we rarely saw you this last month and you need a little time out of your house or you might go insane." said Eragon while trying not to smirk

"Well I guess it won't hurt to go out a little" said Harry while trying to restrain himself from just using Legilimens on the two of them because while it was a really useful skill especially during duels ,he hated entering someone's mind.

While they were walking towards the village he could hear Roran and Eragon whispering probably worried what Harry might do to them if I didn't like their little "surprise" because while I was their friend they had always lived in a isolated community and magic was feared and magic user even more. When they got to the village he understood why they had been whispering along the way, not because they were afraid of his reaction but whether the girl would accept to meet him.

The girl's name was Cecil and she was a friend of Katrina. She was quite sweet but Harry wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment, seeing as he would be gone, as soon as he created the necessary spells to return back to his world, well that and the fact that the lost of Ginny was still to fresh for him to even think about starting a new relationship. Finding a way to leave her company without hurting her self-confidence, Harry neared Eragon and Roran from behind, using the stealth gained from years of sneaking around Hogwarts with crazy ghosts, cats and caretakers,- combined with a slightly overpowered **Silencio** to get behind them unnoticed. As soon as he got there he gripped there arms, putting a great deal of his physical strength behind the grip. Harry had never been the strongest of people when it came to physical strength, even after he had finally had the time to cure himself from malnourishment he had suffered for most of his life,- that being said he had always kept himself fit through physical exercises meant to train Aurors and the magic in his body and blood made sure that while he was not inhumanly strong he was quite near the peak of human physical conditions.

"Thanks for the little "surprise", but if you even think of doing it again I will make sure that no woman under any circumstance will not even think of going near you. Am I understood?" He told them while squeezing their arms a little harder

"Okay, you could have just said so in instead of charging us like a crazed bull" said Eragon trying to wrest his arm from my grip

"Harry, can you forgive them for me"-said Katrina while smiling at the faces Eragon and Roran were making " it was mainly my idea to set you up with her"

" Can do, but only if you three promise to never do it again and when I say "ever" I really mean it " he told while releasing their arms

Then Harry felt a presence trying to enter his mind In my mind, acting through his duelist instincts, which were really good by the way,- he threw his most powerful occlumency shields up while trying to locate the source of the attempted intrusion and in about ten minutes, whom to him felt like ten hours he tracked the source of the attempted intrusion back to the villages story teller Brom, if he correctly remembered his name. After that Harry walked toward him but the Old man just turned around and began walking toward a secluded area of the village. Once they were away from the sight of any villager, Brom turned around with a speed that Harry couldn't believe was coming from an old man and proceeded to surprise him as with a strength that should be impossible in a young and healthy man, let alone and old and frail story teller, he slammed him against a nearby wall and put a dagger in his throat.

"How did the empire found I was here?" he asked with a menacing growl and Harry could tell from his aura that he was very well capable of killing him in a heartbeat.

"First of all I don't work for the empire and second what the hell is a magic user doing here disguised as a story teller " Harry asked hoping he wouldn't have to resort to magic because if he was discovered the empire would take him and place him as a magician in Galbatorix army and although Harry could always escape that would bring trouble to Carvahall as a whole.

"Then where did you learn to form that kind of mind defenses" he said with suspicion creping in his voice probably because he could feel the sincerity coming from Harry's mind.

"You wouldn't believe me" Harry said while trying to project sincerity without dropping his mental walls because for as long as he willed them to be in place it would take thousands of the best legilimens to enter his mind without his consent and the form of legilimens Brom was using was incredibly weak in comparison to Harry's form.

"Try me" he said.

"Ok, but remember you asked for it" he said before whispering-** "ostendo memoriae **"

Harry really wouldn't like to be him right now because this spell broke thought his mind walls entered his chosen memories of his world to him, although he didn't like using mental manipulation spells (though they weren't hard to use or even rare back in his own world, especially memory spells),- he wasn't about to let him into his mid, despite his Aura telling Harry that he could be trusted and Aura's were never wrong as they were a representation of ones mind, soul and spirit . After a few minutes he recovered and said:

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, well more like with my mind, I wouldn't have believed it" he said visibly shaken , however if he was shaken about the fact my spell tore down his mental walls so easily or because of the information he received Harry couldn't tell, probably it was both.

"Tell me about it" I said before noticing something about his aura "do you by any chance happen to be related to Eragon, at least by blood"

"Yes, I'm his father and would like it to remain a secret for now and how the hell did you know" he told Harry while his aura told me he really was shocked and afraid he would tell Eragon

"Your aura is so similar to his and such resemblance happens only to those connected by family bonds or if you were his soul mate, which I seriously doubt because last I checked he still was attracted to women" Harry said leaving him even more puzzled.

"Its not I don't trust you but could you take an oath in the Ancient Language so that I know you wont just tell him once you are gone" he said eyeing Harry warily

"Your aura tells me to trust you and your decision but if I know something is that oaths are not to be taken lightly so you wont mind if I just take your knowledge regarding the Ancient Language directly from your mind so as to save us both time"- Harry said to him.

"If you can get thought my mental defenses than you are welcome"- he said with a grin that was so similar to Eragon's

"**eximere scientia" **Harry whispered and immediately he felt the knowledge enter his mind, everything Brom knew about the Ancient Language and as consequence magic, tough the fine uses of it still eluded him as those were only gained with experience.

" Incredible you just ignored my mental defenses although they are some of the best defenses in the whole world"- he said with awe in his voice

At that moment Harry formulated and spoke his promise and made that in pain of death although he left a loophole, if Brom died than Harry would be free to tell Eragon the truth about his parentage.

Harry spent the rest of the night with Brom comparing their worlds magic and then while contemplating about the differences of his and Eragon's aura it struck Harry, the solution of the problem stood in the numbers ( seven, ten ,eleven) chaotic nature being to alike to actually work together so if he put a few other numbers in the middle they would serve to create enough difference to actually allow them to work together. With that idea in mind he simply apparated to his home even forgetting to say goodbye to Brom.

In a week days Harry had finally completed his first prototype of the Pensieve computer and it proved a success but it would still take about three months to actually finish the world jumping spell with all the requirements Harry had asked for and all the other side projects he wanted to finish before living especially the magic powers of the number 0.1. Now Harry could just relax for the next three weeks because soon he would be home.

**ostendo memoriae – **literally meaning show memories

**eximere scientia – **meaning take knowledge


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Of training and dragon eggs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Omniscient and omnipresent narrator**

For the last three days Harry had been very relaxed and happy but then why shouldn't he? He was about to return home, had just created three new spells (the pensieve computer had created them for him, but he had created it) and today he was going to start his training in sword fighting and battle strategies. Harry had already a basic training in sword fighting and although he wasn't the best out there he was very confident that he could hold his own against Brom but when it came to military strategies he didn't know a thing.

He was very nervous as he approached the clearing where Brom had told him to come so that they could begin their training as " he needed to clean the cobwebs of his swords skills" and judging from the speed that he had showed three nights ago he was an opponent to be feared that was not taking in count what his aura had showed him, Brom had killed hundreds by his blade alone and many more had fallen to his magic prowess so he hoped he would never be on the receiving end of his fury because powerful as he might be he would only last one minute or so longer before Brom would kill him.

As he approached the clearing, Harry could see Brom, he was wearing a leather jacket probably boiled leather which could take a few hits even from a sharp blade but surely he wasn't expecting him to use a real blade in our first training session.

\- "You are late" he said emotionlessly as if thought he wasn't nervous which was quite probably true because he must have fought in more battles than Harry would fight in his entire life, which he hoped would be zero.

\- "I am not but you are early old man" Harry said trying not to show his nervousness but failing spectacularly.

\- "Are you sure you were not just too scared to face" he said while a smirk danced across his face.

\- "I am not afraid of facing you more like afraid of hurting you more than I can heal " Harry said trying to shake the nerves off.

\- "Your voice suggests otherwise" he said while still smirking.

\- "Well, its just a little chilly out here" Harry said while looking around for their training blades expecting wooden swords but only seeing a crimson blade which strangely had an aura of its own and that aura was outright scary.

\- "Than take out your blade out and let's see what you can do with it boy" he said while grabbing the crimson sword and getting in a fighting stance not unlike that of any Auror.

\- "Okay but if you get cut don't complaint" Harry said while I took my own blade out of my bottomless pouch.

\- "Before we start do this'- he said while we pronounced **Gëuloth du knífr a**nd a small ball of light appeared between his fingers and he moved along the blade.

Harry did the same and they started their training session or like Harry would call it later the torture session. Brom let Harry attack him first and initially simply avoided his attacks and after ten minutes when Harry's arms began to feel heave he started his counter-attack an he was forced to retreat but Harry didn't pay much attention to his surroundings because he was to focused on keeping himself out of the reach of Brom's blade and was rewarded with his foot getting caught in a root and he fell to the ground, his sword went away from his hand and to make it worse Brom started raining hits on him and Harry was pretty sure that those would bruise amd hurt like a bitch later on.

\- "That was unfair in attacking an enemy while he is unarmed and in the ground" Harry complained.

\- "In a battle your enemy won't stop to ask you if you are okay but it will just chop your head off so get up and stop whining like a little baby"- he said while getting into his fighting stance.

This time Harry attacked without holding back, he was used his superior footwork to run circles around Brom, whom while fast was not fast enough to keep up with Harry's full speed (Thank to DADA for needing him to be quick on his feet),- and he was slowly but surely pushed back until Harry noticed that he was retreating toward a narrow spot where his speed would be rendered useless giving the advantage to Brom's superior swordplay and earning him a few more bruises.

\- "So you noticed "- he said-"but what are you going to do?"

Harry decided not to answer him but instead he retreated, toward a spot where he had more space to move around and totally own Brom with his speed but that proved to be a mistake as Brom attacked him using his full speed and strength while he was off balance and in a matter of seconds he found himself kissing the ground… again. The continued that way for another hour, until Harry could no longer hold a blade in his hands and every inch of his body was covered in bruises that he was pretty sure would be magic resistant just to further aggravate him, after all his luck had never been one of the best.

After finishing with their swordsmanship training, Brom started teaching him various games that simulated real life warfare, - meant to develop his strategical thinking. According to Brom he was a natural at both strategies and swordplay but Harry seriously doubted that statement, considering the large amount of bruises littering his body, which Brom hadn't yet given him the time to try and heal them. After that, they both retuned to the village, using different paths so nobody could connect their disappearances.

For two months, that was his schedule, one hour swordsmanship training and another two of strategic games, while his body was still littered in bruises, though their number had been reduced drastically. That day however after he returned home, once he was finished with Brom's training,- he felt a large burst of magic in the Spire, much like the magic burst of one apparating but this had a lot of wasted energy in it. Worried over what the burst meant, Harry apparated directly in the Spire, without notifying Brom about that even though he was the expert when it came to Alageasian magic.

When he got there he noticed, Eragon touching a blue stone and than take it away. Harry Decided to follow Eragon and see what he would do with the rock his Aura reading had told him it was a Dragon. He had heard of this world Dragons from Brom but he didn't believe them since they weren't anything like the Dragons from his world but the Aura around the egg, confirmed all Brom's tales and then some more. He was so glad he had followed Eragon when he went to Sloan and offered him the egg in exchange of meat. Harry drew his wand and prepared to cast a Confundus charm on Sloan so that he didn't buy the egg, it would be catastrophic if the Dragon Egg was in the hands of such a scumbag such as Sloan. Luckily, Eragon mentioned the Spire and Sloan refused to buy the egg and Harry then walked in and bought the meat for Eragon, on the way noticing for the first time, how the Aura of the egg and Eragon's own were intertwining and slowly merging to a certain degree.

\- "Thanks, you know I will repay you as soon as I can" Eragon said looking ashamed of having to borrow money from Harry.

\- "Nonsense, I am actually going to leave soon enough so I don't need the money, than what the hell are friends for" Harry said while looking at a positively red Eragon.

\- "If you want you can have the stone"-he said while offering it to him.

\- "Let's put it this way. that stone was meant to be yours and for as long as you don't throw it away and don't tell anything of this to your uncle than you can consider your debt squared" Harrytold him.

\- "Thanks and what do you mean when you say it was meant to be mine?" he asked sounding very intrigued from my choice of words.

\- "Its connected to me having magic and my magic tells me that the stone must remain with you" Harry said as he apparated away to Brom's house.

When Harry apparated within Brom's house, Brom jumped from the sudden noise, drawing Za'rock but stopping when he noticed Harry standing there with a serious expression.

\- "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Brom with obvious concern.

\- "Oh, I just dropped by to congratulate you on your son becoming a dragon rider"-said while trying to keep himself from laughing at the expression on his face once he dropped this bombshell.

\- "What the hell are you saying" Brom said while looking a mix between wanting to dance from joy, concern and disbelief.

\- "Well, a blue egg just popped in existence in the Spine with quite a loud magical surge I'm surprised you didn't feel it" Harry said matter-of-factly.

\- "But the egg should be with the Vardens" he said.

\- "Yep, but it is here now" said Harry with a shrug..

\- "Well that complicates things because it means the Vardens lost the elves support along with three of their best magicians which to clear things with you , yes were elves and we have a Dragon Rider to train."- he said with thoughtful tone.

I apparated away leaving Brom to his own devices and wondering about what mess had I gotten myself into all the while plotting to find a way to find the higher being responsible for his luck and smack him/her upside his/her head for all the trouble that kept popping up on his way


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A Trip and War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and I am simply playing with the characters and I am not making any profit.**

**Omniscient and omnipresent narrator **

For the last three weeks Brom and Harry had been trying to teach Eragon as much as they could without revealing their secret before it was actually time for Eragon to learn about it. Brom had been telling the original story of the Riders Fall and since that had sounded interesting to Eragon he had asked of Brom to tell him all he knew about dragon and their Riders and he had complied although only after putting a show of him being to afraid of the Empire to actually tell him but he would tell him because he liked him.

Harry on the other hand had began teaching him the basic rules of magic, swordplay (since it would look weird for Brom a storyteller to teach him that) and everything he knew about plants and animals of this world, well not everything but just enough that he would recognize many of them and at the same time not raise any suspicion in Eragon.

Eragon's brain was like a sponge, the boy absorbed everything Harry taught him and he always wanted more, thankfully, Brom had accepted to share with him the knowledge about this worlds plants and animals because there were many species he didn't know about and let's face it Harry didn't know much about his worlds animals and plant species. He was almost sorry that he had to leave Eragon and Brom alone to face Galbatorix but he had to return back to his world because there he had left his friends waiting for him and his godson Teddy, which he really missed.

The pensieve computer had calculated that the world jumping spell would be ready by tomorrow afternoon and he really needed to get going because the pensieve computer, which Harry nicknamed "Moody" because it resembled the real Moody in that it was always impatient about him trying its new spells especially the new wards which could be anchored to a person and that he must always be vigilant because you might never knew when danger might come, Harry doubted that it was just worried that somebody might steal it especially since he had told it that there were none like it in both worlds, something he was rally coming to regret now that he had to deal with a computers over inflated ego.

\- "Okay Eragon I think its enough for today, and I am really tired" Harry said while thinking "_at least I only got two bruises from training with Brom today"_

\- "Seriously, couldn't you stay here a bit more?" Eragon asked while making a puppy face.

\- "I need to rest and so do you, and don't try that puppy face on me because it won't work" Harry told him but if he kept that puppy face for a little longer he might just do what he wanted, to bad it that wouldn't work on enemies which got him thinking_"_ _hell I'm thinking like Brom now, that's creepy"_

\- "Okay, but you will stay a little longer tomorrow, please" he said.

\- "We'll see" Harry said unsure whether I would actually see him tomorrow "_at least from my point of view" _Harry said in his mind since he had included a request in the pensieve computer that if the spell didn't work correctly and it sent him to a different world he could always return here at the same moment, from their perspective,- that he left,it never hurt to have a little extra security.

He left without saying a word trying to break him with a silent treatment but Harry just didn't pay any attention at that attempt to bend his will and apparated home. As he sat on his couch (that he had permanently conjured) he felt somebody move from the shadows and sent a wandless stunner, which due to his immense raw power was quite powerful wand or not,- but the shadowy figure blocked it with a movement of his arm and a flash of red. He immediately recognized the Aura of Brom and Za'rock and refrained himself from blowing the whole house up

\- "You know Brom you are lucky I just didn't kill you" Harry said off handedly.

\- "You couldn't do that even if you tried with all your power"- he said with a smirk releasing his shadow cloaking spell.

\- "You know I can sense every spell around me" Harry told to him with a smirk.

\- "Yes but there are already a lot of spells on this place and you won't have noticed one more"- Brom said while sitting in a couch directly opposite to my own couch.

\- "True but I could still sense an aura although I acted before I knew whose aura it was" Harry admitted sheepishly.

\- "Don't worry kid that kind of reflexes might just save your life in a real battle or in case someone tries to assassinate you"- he said while lighting his pipe.

\- "Why we don't just skip the pleasantries and we get to the point" Harry said feeling too tired to keep arguing with him about my resolve to avoid killing any human being.

\- "I just wanted to ask how Eragons training is going?" he asked although I could tell it was a lie.

\- "The training is going fine but you don't want to know that so what is it that you want?" Harry asked him while looking him in the eyes.

\- "I wanted to know when are you planning to leave for your home" he said while he stared intently into Harry's eyes and he was willing to bet his life that he was monitoring his feelings since he couldn't get past his defenses and directly read his thought s on the matter.

\- "Hopefully tomorrow but I will be back before you know I am gone" Harry said resorting to actually telling him the truth after all there was he could do to stop him even if he tried because he had no idea how powerful he truly was "_the third in my world with only a Romanian and an American wizard quite advanced in age were more powerful than me, and even more than Tom and Dumbledore for that matter"_

\- "How is that possible"- he said with a surprised yelp

\- "A quirk of world jumping magic I think" Harry answered with a shrug.

\- "Well that resolves the problem of Eragon needing your support through all of this"- he said and got up

\- "Don't worry I **shall come back to help Eragon as soon as possible**" Harrysaid the last part in the Ancient Language binding himself to Eragons cause.

\- "Than goodbye and thank you for your assistance "- he said while walking towards the door and going out.

\- "Don't worry about it" Harry whispered " _I think that Eragon reminds me of myself and I would have liked somebody to help me shoulder that responsibility out of his own free will rather than from obligation"_

Harry woke up really glad that this day had arrived at last well at least until he remembered his"torture" session with Brom. In twenty minutes he was in the clearing where they practiced regularly in both magic and swordplay and found him there with his sword already blunted, he could tell from the magic coating the blade.

Today there was no banter as usual but they just launched against each other with everything we had, for twenty minutes they used every trick in the book and a few that they had invented during their training but none of us could gain the upper hand that was until he noticed he was sweating and if he could just hold on a little longer, he would win because he would have exhausted all his energy but as if he had heard Harry's thought he suddenly looked invigorated and Harry knew he had drawn energy from his ring and that pissed him off, enough to try using a daring technique, it involved lots of fainting and left a gap in your defenses that's why he hadn't t used it before but he decided to relay on his speed not to get hit and amazingly it worked and five seconds latter he was looking down on a dumbstruck Brom which was sporting a bruise between the fourth and the fifth rib.

\- "I think I just defeated the great Brom" Harry said while laughing out loud.

\- "Okay great kid that was just a coincidence" he said while getting up.

\- "Yeah right you had more energy than I, so how was that a coincidence?" Harry asked looking as smug as Malfoy himself.

\- "Don't get your hopes up kid, just because you defeated me it doesn't mean you will be capable of defeating an Elf or a Shade"he said while getting into his sparring stance again.

They continued sparring for another two hours in which Harry defeated him three times and one of them while using his left arm, he was really glad that he had cast the ambidextrous charm on himself when he had started to train with Brom, so now he could fight with equal skill and strength in both arms. After he finished his training with Brom, Harry apparated into his home, where "Moody" downloaded, for a lack of a better word,- the world jumping spell into his mind, making him quite nervous at the though that he would be returning home very soon, like pronounce-a-spell soon.

"_its now or never"_ Harry said in his mind while his heart started beating like crazy in anticipation of what he was about to do.

"**Recludere** **unus portalis inter mundi" **Harry said and a vortex of swirling energy, that shinned with all the colors known to mankind,- opened right in front of him and Harry jumped in. He felt a sensation similar to that of a portkey and when he faced the world barrier again he felt the energy demands on his coire increase but never did it was one third of what Tom's spell had required, making its sustainment hard but not totally draining and painful like before, this spell worked as a bistury, opening a hole large enough to fit him, whether Tom's spell was a sledgehammer, opening a massive hole, thus waisting a lot of energy uselessly in the effort to open a hole in something as resistant as a World Barrier

When he got into his world he found himself in the Ancestral home of the House Potter. He called the house elves present there and changed his clothes, took a shower, ate some food before apparating into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, in London; luckily they hadn't yet unkeyed him from the wards, saving him from a horrible splinching. He simply passed through the halls of the headquarters, gaining him a few gasps of surprise from the people that saw him but otherwise nobody tried to stop him as he entered the meeting room, from which he sensed Hermione's and Ron's magical signature. When he entered inside saw Hermione, Ron now sporting a nasty scar along his face and neck, Alexandru Damian the only other wizard in Europe who was more powerful than me and at the same time he also was the prime minister of the MEF,- looking down into a map of Europe along with many other members of the Order both some that I knew and others that I didn't know.

\- "So I'm gone for a four months and you get yourself into trouble" Harry said trying to make a joke.

\- "Oh my god Harry were have you been all of this time" Hermione said as she hugged Harry before I could react

\- "You know, I just decided to take a stroll around and forgot to return " replied Harry with a grin

\- "Bloody hell mate, I hate to break this to you but you have been gone for year now, the date is 23 march 2002 today and we aren't in trouble, we are at war, at war with the bloody Vampires and we are loosing" he said the last part with a rage that surprised Harry who though he would never hear that kind of poison dripping from his friends voice.

The information Ron gave him caused his grin to fall and look around the room and berate himself for not seeing the signs sooner. However what he really was thinking was one sentence that kept rolling in his head "_What the hell have I gotten myself into_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Forging Alliances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**I really need a beta reader because I just read chapter three and four and I was a little disappointed in myself so if anyone wants to be my beta reader can you please message me into my account.**

**There will be from now on an interval of three to four days between chapters because I want to make longer chapters.**

**Harry POV**

The last two days were really confusing, first I come to find that an entire year has passed since I was transported to Alagaësia although "Mody" had already found why that happened. The problem stood in the extra power gained by the tens and elevens and the 0.1 (it had finished its research and had decided to ad it in the equation although its power was even greater than that of the number seven) plus the time manipulating part of the spell had somehow transported me back to my world but do to its immense extra power it had transported me ten months into the future, fortunately that had been fixed however the war was a different matter altogether.

It had started barely a month after my disappearance, the official cause was an attack by the vampires to reclaim the vampire king crown, which they claimed Voldemort had stolen from them and was the crown of the great Dracula (not the one we all know but that guys dad) and that was their by the right of making, which resulted in one hundred forty eight dead wizards and witches. The MEF had been forced due to public pressure to declare war but we had been caught unprepared and the first few battles had been a slaughter, the vampires had brought their full force against us and it wasn't just them.

The Alps, German vampire like nightmare demons whom draw power from negative emotions (which you can find easily in a battle and if that wasn't enough they make you see nightmares in middle of the battle, which can prove to be really deadly) although they had a weakness, if you could take their hat away their physical form would become powerless and quite easy to kill. Scorpion men, weird right but this guys had a grudge against wizard kind for stopping them from conquering the entire magical world a thousand years ago (Merlin Era) and they were deadly because they were fast and they could throw deadly balls of magical venom which were night impossible to stop but **Impedimenta **jinxes did slow them enough to cut their tails with a well aimed **Diffindo **and once their tail was cut they died probably because their venom accumulated and they died, I don't know.

Then there were the Antero Vipunen giants who unlike normal giants looked like a human been only eight meters tall, they had the ability to travel to a dimension which was connected to our universe through the underground at will and that was a problem because it gave them a way of travel who was almost as fast as apparition and couldn't be tracked by wizards and they were insanely strong, this guys could lift thousands of tons without a problem and manipulated gravity to a certain extent.

The guys I just mentioned were not so bad once compared to the Bakhtaks, Night demons or so muggles had depicted them, in reality they came to our world three thousand (and change) years ago from a dimension in which there was perpetual night and they hated sunlight although it wasn't deadly to them even if it weakened considerably. This guys were almost immune to magic unless in sunlight, almost as strong as the Antero Vipunen, as fast as vampires (who could run at an estimated twelve thousand kilometers for hour) and their claws were as sharp as adamantium and could make shadows substancial and control them, good news steel killed them even if it was just a scratch, a case of severe allergy I recon.

Our only allies until now were manticores who had a feud with the bakhtaks and Antero Vipunen, don't confuse them with the younger manticores who were feral, at least for the first century of their life, and couldn't tap into their magic except for making an infinite supply of their poisoned thorns and to make their poison almost incurable well except for house elf (and possibly other magical races like unicorns and phoenixes) magic but the old manticores who could use their magic easily and had turned entire battlefields upside down but that hadn't been enough we were beaten back.

The vampire coalition army was calculated to be a hundred thousand strong and their numbers were continuously increasing while we had only twelve thousand Aurors and two thousand manticores (which had saved our ass and still were for that matter). I had ordered "Moody" to add to "his" projects the creation of ward systems which could be applied to houses and fortresses and would stop the Antero Vipunen from just popping in our houses and an arsenal of spells and wards ( which could be anchored to a living person) which would be used kill and protect from the vampires and their allies and just today it had finished creating an anti-vampire spell.

I heard the door creek and I stood to greet Alexandru Damian the most powerful wizard in Europe (for now) and the newest MEF prime minister.

\- "So Alexander to what do I owe this pleasure "- I said while I already had a suspicion but for etiquettes sake I asked.

\- "Let's cut the crap and get to the point"- he said and that's what I liked in him he was very direct-"you were our best spell creator before you disappeared and we seriously need some new spells if we want to win this war"

\- "And…."- I said knowing there was something more but that he didn't want to impose on me.

\- "Well I want you to know that this is not obligatory and I ask this only as a favor to a friend and not as the prime minister to his subject"- he said while looking embarrassed.

\- "Oh ask already "-I told him while smiling because now I knew exactly what he was about to ask-"you are making it seem like you are about to ask my hand in marriage"

\- "You'd wish"-he said laughing at my joke-"but what I am about to ask you is far more important, I want you and Hermione Granger to be our official ambassadors to different races to ask for their alliance"

\- "You want to use my fame as the defeater of Voldemort and the liking the other races have to because of my friendly attitude to them, to gain their help in this war don't you meant that"- I said while making my voice look as if I was angry.

\- "This is only opt….."-he said before realizing I was only joking-"you little rascal, you still have not lost the habit of playing jokes on me haven't you"

\- "No its always fun to play jokes on you and watch your reaction and as for your first questions the answer is yes"- I said while smiling at the old man, I really liked him but the marauder side of me always liked to play jokes on him especially as he didn't get mad at all although make no mistake he was hell powerful and even more dangerous opponent in a battlefield.

\- "Good then I suppose I should be on my way"- he said wile getting up-"tomorrow you will be relocated to your laboratory"

\- "Before you leave I have a gift for you"- I said while raising my wand and saying-"**Repellum Nox**" and an Omni directional wave of sunlight spread around the room penetrating the walls of my house and spreading for at least hundred meters.

\- "That is a hell of a present Harry"-he said while looking shocked at my display of my newest spell.

\- "Well that was a small side project of mine that I modified to work with sunlight and that I thought might be useful"-I said smirking.

\- "If you continue at this rhythm I think we might stand a chance in this war"- he said.

"Not without allies"-I told him, Brom having drilled into my mind the importance of allies-"and also I'm working on a warding system for houses and other structures but this I will sell to every wizard using my inherited companies while this other wards which can be anchored to a human being I will give them to the MEF"- and then I took my wand out and said- "**memoriae transfero"** giving him the knowledge needed to use the spell and teach others how to use it.

\- "You know the MEF will repay generously for every spell and ward that you create"-he said while recovering from the memory transfer spell.

\- "I know but I need to give my companies a "wake-up call" and this ward system would be the best way to do so"-I said shrugging.

\- "If you say so"-he said shrugging before apparatting away.

**Apri 18,l 2002**

Harry "slipped" (the replacement of the aparittion that " Moody" had perfected a week ago and held almost no limitation but could still be stopped by wards and couldn't transport in no other planet except the moon who was relatively near, at the version normal wizards had been taught because the one I used had no such limitations except for wards) near a mansion in the outskirts of Paris and soon he saw Hermione "slip" nearby him together with two Aurors who were wearing full battle armor (supplied of course from the Potter inc.). Before them stood the mansion of the ruling body of the vela's.

\- "Ready, Hermione"-I said to her knowing very well she was nervous because I was nervous to, from this encounter depended the future of the war and possibly the world.

\- "No, I think I might get sick"-she said and at a closer inspection she looked actually green.

\- "Now its not the time for it"-I said while using a calming charm on her-"Let's go now, okay"

And with that we headed toward the front door of the mansion, if you looked from the outside you would never guess that that manor was home to the ruling body of the vela simply because it looked identical to every other mansion that were located in that hillside and held no exotic decorations like most wizards manors did but he could tell due to the great magical energy coming from the house and its wards who rivaled the wards of Hogwarts itself.

As soon as we entered the house I could feel the pull of hundreds of veelas allure trying to affect me but a simple oclumency shield stopped that from happening but then I felt male vela allure directed albeit unintentionally towards Hermione so I had to extend my own shields to Hermione. I heard a mental thanks and we entered the council room, in the room there were twelve veela, six males and six females and what was the strangest thing all of them had their allures turned off which demonstrated their immense willpower and influence they must have.

\- "Mister Potter, its nice to meet you"- the leader of the veela council said while shaking my hand-"please sit down"

\- "Thank you Miss Baudin but as you know we are not here for pleasantries but for matters of state"-is said while sitting down in the offered chair Hermione following my lead-"we are at war with the vampires and we are here to request your alliance"

\- "Why should that be a matter of our concern"-she said while looking totally unconcerned although I knew that was a lie.

\- "Because of the great number of veelas just dropping dead this days"-I said and that earned me a round of murmur across the entire council room.

\- "Silence"-Miss Baudin said and than she turned her stare towards me-"and might you explain were you got this impression Mister Potter.

\- "From this "-I said while showing them the resurrection stone.

\- "l'œil de la mort" –I heard her gasp-"were have you gotten such a powerful relic Mister Potter"

\- "I inherited it from my mentor"-I told her plainly refusing to name Dumbledore.

\- "So what do you have to offer"-she said eyeing the stone hungrily, she had just lost her younger son to a pair of bloodlust crazed bakhtaks.

\- "The offer is written in this scroll but apart that revenge, revenge on the ones who killed your sons and daughters, revenge on the ones who defiled you sacred sites and a way to say goodbye to the ones you have lost in this war, that's my personal offer to you"-I said raising my voice and I saw nods among the council members.

\- " If you can do that then prove, come three days from now in the woods of Versaille and if you can keep your promise the veela army will support yours in this war"-she said and got up and left the room and so did the other council members.

**1 April 21, 2002**

I saw as nearly nine hundred veela of different ages neared me. Annette Baudin spoke first.

\- "Its time Mister Potter for you to keep you part of the bargain so that I may do the same"-she said emotion evident in her voice so different from the attitude she had showed in the council room.

\- "Of course it is"-I said turning the stone three times and focusing on the veela that had been killed by vampires and their allies

Then I saw a veil appear out of nowhere in the middle of the forest and judging from the others faces they didn't see it, a perk of being the master of death I suppose, from the veil spirits came in their hundreds to meet their loved ones and I felt their emotions coming down on me and I was hard pressed to still stand on my feet and not to lay there and scream from the pain such a connection was giving me.

I now knew what drove the second Peverell brother to kill himself, all of their regrets being slammed into your head, that guy had only one, I had to handle the emotions of hundreds.

\- " You can talk to them for an hour maximum before really bad things start to happen"-I told them and then I sat breathing with difficulty. "Moody" had warned me that I could keep the connection for a maximum of sixty one minutes before things got out of hands but that could mean just that the stone would shatter or it could mean death would come and rip our souls from this world but that "Moody" couldn't calculate so it was better to be on the safe side.

They used their sixty minutes to the last second and after that they left but not before Annette Baudin had promised that all the veela army would be at our disposition until this war endured.

**August 16, 2002**

This time I was alone as I faced the entrance to the Manes underground dwelling. Manes were ghost like in appearance and nobody knew their origins but muggles thought they were neutral spirits of the deceased (I seriously don't get why everything had to orbit around them and their afterlife), they could be great allies and I would have contacted them earlier but it took some while for me to recover from my ordeal with the veelas and some other time to locate them because they were the best at hiding only surpassed by the theastrals.

The reason we needed them were simple, they could travel through the same dimension as the Antero Vipunen and had incredibly powerful magic. As I entered I sensed their wards scanning me and my intentions, I figured since I wasn't a pile of ash I might continue forward and when I entered the cental part of the gallery I saw a breathtaking sight, large piles of crystals of every color in existence sprouted from the walls and stood there shining with a light which came from inside them and they were hell charged with magical energy which would make the most expensive commodity in the wizarding world.

Judging from their magical signature this crystals were not native to this universe but came from the same dimension as the Antero Vipunen which was further proof of how much we needed their skills to navigate the dimension which the Antero Vipune inhabited. When I reached what was the biggest intersection between the galleries I saw them, Manes, they looked like humans only transparent and with an ethereal beauty which in legends were described as being possessed only by high elves. From the ground seven Manes rose and said in unison

\- "Welcome Merlin spawn in which way might we help you"-they said with a voice which gave me Goosebumps.

\- "My name is Harry Potter and as for the help you can help by wiping out the vampires and their allies"-I said a voice in my head telling me this was the right way to speak to them as they seemingly didn't like bootlicker-"and what do you men by Merlin spawn"

\- " As for your first request its not within our power to do so but we will gladly help even if you didn't offer us that which that scroll contains, for we sworn to help any Merlin spawn in honor of the great wizard Merlin and the help he gave us "- they said with their ethereal voice-"and as for your second request a Merlin spawn is someone who has followed Merlin footsteps in travelling outside of this world"

\- "Well that was easy"-I said to them and thinking to myself-"_a bit to easy_"

\- "We have however two condition in order to offer you our assistance in this war"- they said their tone getting a shade which was supposed to be ominous but to me sounded like the most beautiful music ever.

\- "And there is that"-I said.

\- "Do no think we want to trick you or your race Merlin spawn because we owe you much for your hospitality in this dimension but the following conditions are this, one we deal with the judging of the Antero Vipunen as you know them for we originate from the same dimension so it only fair we decide their fate"-they explained-"second condition is that you stay with us for one month for there is some knowledge that we must teach you about Merlin and our races history.

\- "I'm sure we can work something out but first I must contact my superiors because I'm here only as an ambassador not as a leader"-I explained to them

\- "Don't worry we understand and you will became a leader sooner or latter for the Hero's curse is upon you"-they said as they left without giving me a chance to ask them about the Hero's curse.

The MEF accepted their conditions especially as they agreed to allow me continuous communication with the MEF so that I could send them my latest spells ("moody's" creations but they didn't know but the Manes did) and in my first week I send to Potter inc. my newest warding system which made a great success and a lot of money to me since there was not a warding house or structure without one in the entire world. Except for sending new spells, discovering new runes(which I kept to myself due to their immense power being created using ten, eleven and 0.1 in their creations) and discovering the magical properties of the numbers twelve, thirteen, 0.2, 0.3 and 0.4 (which were all more powerful than the number seven)

I learned how the Manes and the Antero Vipunen originated from the same dimension and the Antero began the war because they didn't like their peaceful neighbors and the Manes were defeated because they were to pacific and by the time they learned how to wage war there were to little of them to make a difference and had tried to escape and had found our dimension but the Antero's followed them. Their rescue came in the for of Merlin and a group of druids who found them one day while being attacked by the Antero's and decided it was enough and defended the and in the process beating the Antero back into their home dimension which also gained wizard kind their eternal hate. They also told me about a structure which was called "Storm keep" and he gave them a spell which would reveal the location of it only to a true Merlin spawn and within a year of the spell being cast depending on the power of the Merlin spawn. I cast it a week after I visited the Manes.

**December 22, 2014**

The volcano looked imposing from right here, at least for a wizard who could see past the wards placed to make this look just like a normal mountain in the Italian Alps. I entered the cave that we were told to go in and we waited, it would be rude to start inspecting the cave although the runes used on the walls were very interesting but I wasn't about to throw away two months of research and preliminary talks for a bunch of runes whom I would probably be invited to study later after a formal alliance was made with the Dactyls.

The Dactyls were humanoid although they were as tall as a leprechaun and what we were interested in was their ability to design and build weapons or objects of immense magical might although they themselves had no magical capacities except for creating this devices despite they themselves not knowing how they worked but they worked, it was natural for them as it is natural for us to breathe, their second magical ability was to create expanded spaces much like wizards could only they didn't need any spells only their will and focus and they could be much bigger than the normal expanded space that we could create.

After an hour in which I suppose they were measuring our patience because patience was one of the greatest abilities one could posses, according to them at least, a Dactyl came through a portal, a ring like structure twenty meters high and thirty meters wide, wearing a full armor which I could sense was immensely powerful and could take at least thirty **Avada Kedavra **before their protection failed and who knows what other kind of protections and/or powers it granted the wearer.

\- "If you would follow Miss and Mister ambassador"-he said with a slight bow which was a great honor in their culture.

\- "Lead the way master …., what was your name again"-I asked respectfully hoping not to offend them because they were even easier to offend than goblins who had strangely joined us shortly after the Manes had, their reasons, simple, they hated vampires for not allowing them to spread their banking business in eastern Europe for at least three thousand years.

\- "Names especially true names are powerful things mister Potter however you might call me Aurgin for the rest of your remainder here"-he answered with a rude tone although if he really disliked us he wouldn't be here so I didn't take it personally and I shared this information with Hermione who had negotiated the terms of our alliance with the goblins and yet seemed offended by the way Aurgin responded to my question.

He led us toward the portal who once again was filled with light that seemed like a pool of water, really shiny water, and we entered first, seemingly entering before your guest was a sign of disrespect, and when we emerged we saw a gigantic city with buildings hundreds of meters tall, and the muggles who prided themselves that their buildings were the tallest in the world, and that was separated by rivers of flowing magma.

\- "Miss and Mister ambassador you will have time later to admire the beauty of this buildings but now the king and his advisors are waiting"-he said while gesturing with his hand towards the biggest building I have ever seen, that thing was the size of a mountain and that was saying something.

\- "I thought that patience is one of the greatest virtues one could posses"-I told him a little confused, how could this beings who thought that patience was one of the greatest virtues be so impatient.

\- "It is Mister Potter, but so is punctuality"- he said quickened his steps.

It took us fifteen minutes to get there by walking because Aurgin said that getting there by "Slipping" would be considered rude. When we entered inside the palace we were amazed, Hallways who were gigantic even for a person of our size let alone a leprechaun sized individual.

The walls covered with a metallic substance that looked like gold but was something else who was super resistant to bear all the heat of the lava rivers and the sheer weight of the palace, in the walls there were jewels of every kind and they were the biggest I had ever seen, diamonds the size of my fist, rubies the size of giants eyes, there were a lot of their inventions lying around mostly for protection but they made the view even more spectacular.

When we entered the throne room we saw a male Dactyl who was simply, well beautiful, who wore a crown but he seemed to young to be a thousand years old as we were told

\- "Greeting my friends, I hope you had a wonderful journey here"-he said with a voice who was the exact contrary of the tone of voice of our guide.

\- "Thank you for your welcome King Sebastian"-Hermione said while bowing her head and I were pulled out of my thoughts and did the same.

\- "I hope Aurgin here hasn't bothered you much he is always so rigid"- the king said while patting the shoulder of the younger dactyl.

\- "No at all but I was hoping we could get to the point as quickly as we can because we are at war and we are needed home, I hope you understand"-I said.

\- "Of course I read the proposal of your government and it was certainly very enticing but tell me why should I involve myself and my people in this war and risk the wrath of the vampires should you lose"-he said sitting down in his throne and his voice getting serious.

\- "Because we won't"-said Hermione

\- "You sound so sure youngling"-one of the king's advisors said.

\- "I am because we have the best trained Aurors, we have the Veelas, Goblins, Manes and the Manticores in our side"-she said.

\- "The vampires do to have an impressive array of allies don't you agree"-the king said.

\- "True but we have something that they don't"-said Hermione.

\- "And what may that be?"-he said sounding interested.

\- "We have him"-she said while pointing at me-"his spells have already stopped the vampires advancement and with your help we shall defeat them once and for all"

\- "Interesting"- the king said while looking at me-"but war is such a messy and tiring thing so all the help you will get from us will be our weapons"

\- "Thank you my lord"- I said before Hermione could say something that would ruin it all.

As soon as we were out of the cave I informed the MEF of the development and I thought to myself "_Its time to kick some vampire's ass_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Turning the Tide**

**Thanks to everybody for reading my story and a special thanks to my readers who sent a review, I will follow your advices especially the writing advices from Thracer. Again sorry to everyone from Belgium especially the city of Namur for the inaccurate portray of the lands geography.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.****  
**

**Omniscient and omnipresent narrator.**

**January 5, 2003**

This year had started as a very gloomy year, the war hadn't spared any part of Europe and although the wizard alliance army's numbers had gone up to a fifty thousand the enemies numbers had gone over two hundred thousands troopers, mostly Bakhtaks and vampires and there was no hope this war was going to end any time soon. Harry had been getting richer during this war, when he was informed that he owned a fortune of seventeen billions of galleons he though it was a joke from one of his friends but then he rationalized , "Moody" had invented three warding systems already and they were bought by every witch and wizard in the whole world, the MEF had been paying him a small fortune every month for every spell that he had invented to aid the war efforts (or at least "Moody" had) and his duties as an ambassador and his family had always been rich that without taking in count the Blacks and Dumbledore family fortune so it was possible and he decided he would use his wealth to help in the rebuilding of Magical Europe after the war ended.

During this months he had learned many things about his allies and was surprised that no one had ever heard of them or at least knew this secrets, the Veelas were once human nearly two thousand and some years ago but had created an ability (they can be created like spells and rituals only they are more complex, he even had given himself psionic abilities but they were rather weak for now) which gave them all their abilities and they had been inherited through the generations gaining more and more strength, the Goblins were not greedy per se but actually they needed gold and jewels to reproduce and not lose their powers and die but the wizards wanted to keep them all for themselves hence the reasons of the goblins uprisings, in the end they decided to become bankers in order to have enough gold and jewels to keep their race from dying (yeah wizards were jerks).

The Manticores were here even before mankind let lone wizards came to walk upon this world(I think we were still apes) and the reason the hated the Bakhtaks and the Antero Vipunen was because they came from another dimension and they wanted to conquer this world and live no place for the native races and according to them they were disrespectful to their Elders (aka Manticores), Manticores were quite peaceful when and if they survived their first century during which they were according to them in phase of rebellion and because of that they learned to value the life of every creature (except for creatures that were not native to this universe).

Dactyls have been around for fifteen thousand years since they were created by the Atlanteans (yeah the guys of the city of Atlantis) to serve in their massive magical forges until ten thousand years ago Atlanteans decide to go to war with the Dark Gods (the Manes had told nothing else about them except that even their weakest was stronger then the Big Three of the Greek gods) and lost quite spectacularly with the city itself being thrown to the end of the ocean, creating what humans know as the Mariana Trench the deepest part of the ocean, and then the city was atomized, there were very few survivors mostly those who were not in the city and some others who were lucky enough to evade the Dark Gods attention, the Atlanteans, having lost a great portion of their knowledge and powers keeping only a part of their arithmancy, reproduced with the normal human population creating the seed of what is know now as the wizarding world, the Dactyls were then "adopted" by Hephaestus to work in his forges alongside the Elder Cyclops.

This guys must have the worst luck possible because two thousands years ago all the gods lost their anchor in this world (human faith and prayer) due to the widespread of Christianity and were forced to leave this world or risk their essence being torn apart (they didn't have souls) so the Dactyls were left alone again and sought comfort in transforming Hephaestus old workshop into a gigantic city and that's why they feared going to war especially since the vampires were creations of the Dark Gods.

The Manes were in his opinion the most interesting because they had achieved dimension (because worlds and dimensions are very different but that will be explained latter) jumping abilities although at the price of being trapped in their ethereal (ghost-like) form forever, before they came to our world they had built a great cities out of the crystals which were native to their dimensions, their architectural feats were incredible even if magic was involved but their only flaw was that they were to peaceful and didn't know war so when the Antero Vipunen, which were their equivalent of nomads which consumed every crystal in one area and then moved on and returned only when the crystals had grown back (yeah in their dimension magical crystals grew instead of plants and they were the food source of the Antero Vipunen while the Manes feed on the excess energy released from the crystals) attacked they were defenseless and they were slaughtered in millions, it was genocide, only three hundred thousands remained and they finally learned how to fight but they were outnumbered at least ten to one and instead focused on escaping. Finally they found a way to escape to our world and they took it but the price they payed was thatthey were stuck in their ethereal form forever. They finally had a chance to recreate their civilization but the Antero Vipunen found their portal and came through it to a new world to consume. The war between them restarted and this time the Manes responded in full force but they were still being slaughtered, that was until Merlin found them and he together with a tribe of druids (who were not as peaceful as the rest of their people) fought the Antero Vipunen back and even started to do to them the same thy did to the Manes (guess they pissed him off a lot) but stopped after the Manes begged him not to exterminate them all and just to close the portal to their dimension (in a few centuries they developed the ability to travel at will, I guess from the magical radiation of the magical portal ) and that's how they came to be in his debt.

A shocking revelation came to Harry through the Manes, Merlin had invented by the time he met them a form of the pensieve computer which was astounding because even him had created it based on the Muggle computers, which made him think he must have encountered an Atlantean archive (and had the same idea as him) because they had a super advanced technology as well. "Moody" works by copycatting a person's knowledge on a subject and than it solves problems based on how that person would have (in this case Harry) only faster and easier because it didn't have human need to understand everything, for it was just enough that it worked, how could be found later, a greater ability is its ability to work on a theoretically infinite number of problems at he same time without it affecting the speed with which this problems were solved because what really mattered was the complexity of the equation and the Manes informed him that Merlin's computer was more advanced than "Moody" even after all the upgrading that he had done to it o the Atlantean arhive was the only logical explanation.

Spell making was only about creating a structure which was then filled with power from a wizard's core in order to achieve the desired result and it was possible to perform magic without a structure, which came in the form of spells, but the result of it would be totally random even for one with the strongest willpower. The more powerful the number the more powerful the structure and less energy was needed as well as allowing for greater feats of magic to be achieved although it may seem as this greater feats required more magic power in reality they required less than if this same feat was made with the less powerful numbers.

The next big shock was learning the difference between worlds and dimensions. A dimension was a plane of existence which was infinite in size but it never grew and it was connected to the universe which on the other hand grew in size and if the universe ended so did the dimensions but if a dimensions was destroyed or ended the universe was practically unaffected, dimensions are all connected naturally to the universe but not all dimensions are connected to themselves naturally. Worlds were the entire thing universe plus its dimensions

And with this knowledge still trying to settle in he went to the MEF headquarters in London which had become their main base since the vampires and their army had yet to create a foothold in the island and they were trying to keep it so. When he entered he noticed immediately that there were more guards than ususal in the interior and he simply changed direction towards the war room before the goblin in the reception could inform him. As he entered the war room he saw a map of continental Europe and the Goblin king, Alexandru Damian prime minister of MEF, the Veela lord commander or in this case lady commander Annette Boudin, the Manticores Master Father Foulwing (it must have been a nickname because its wings were no different than the other manticores wings), a Dactyl who seemed really ancient and kept the title of Master of the Underground (officially he was here as a private consultant on the engines that were sold to the wizard's) and the Manes representative Fleet general (which was their greatest rank after the seven councilman's because they led their crystal ships through the dimensions and at the same time led a part of their infantry) deep into discussion.

"You could have informed beforehand of this"-Harry said as he bowed to the different representatives of the different allied races.

"Sorry Master Mage Potter but we were informed of this barely half an hour ago ourselves"-Foulwing said bowing his head as a sign of respect toward the great wizard.

"So what's up"-He said pointing at the map.

"You give yourself too much importance youngling"-said the Dactyl.

"You forget he is still officially an ambassador so that can be taken as an offence toward his government and as consequence as an offence towards his allies, and I don't take offenses lightly"-said Elliot Frozenshimmer the Manes Fleet general while releasing a trick they called "Aura of intimidation"

"Don't worry Elliot I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you, only me and normally I would challenge him to a duel but we still need him"-Harry said while sitting down and he heard Elliot whisper "for now" and judging from the Dactyl face he heard it to.

"Enough bickering like little children we have more pressing matters at hands, or claws"-said Foulwing apparently trying to mimic human humor and lighten up the mood.

"Okay, we have a vampire army of about eighty thousands nearing Belgium and we just don't have the numbers to stop them without weakening our position in most of Europe"-said Alexandru and pointing in the map at a red line which showed their movements.

" To make it worse it is rumored that a Blood Warlock is leading the army, and for those who don't know what that is, a Blood Warlock is vampire who uses dark Blood Magic"-said Annette.

"Blood Magic is just a myth to scare little children"-said Urmolin, the Dactyl Master of the Underground

"That's where you are wrong Urmolin because I'm living proof that Blood Magic does exist"-said Harry while showing his scar from which powerful magic still resided-"I thought that you having lived with the Atlanteans and Hephaestus would have taught you a few tricks"

"How did… How did you know that mortal"-said the dactyl fury and surprise showing in his voice and the listeners looking at him stunned at such a revelation.

"What the name or your races story"-said Harry calmly which only served to infuriate the Dactyl further.

"Both, you idiot"-said the furious Dactyl

"While I would like to gloat about reading your mind the truth is that your name is written in ancient Aramaic (old Hebrew language) and I can read it, as for your races story the Manes were kind enough as to share it with me"-Harry said calmly.

"It wasn't your right to tell"- Urmolin said turning toward the Manes Fleet general.

"It was his right to learn"-Elliot said while contacting him mentally.

"I'm sorry Master Mage for being angry at you for your blood right"-the Dactyl said while bowing to Harry, a sign that he was sorry for his misconduct, apparently being the Merlin spawn gave you some leeway with many races but what baffled Harry was the "your blood right" part but he would ask latter.

"You already are and as for that little vampire problem give me twenty thousands warriors and I will solve it here"-said Harry pointing at a field three miles west of a city in Belgium named Namur.

"That's half of what we planned to send against them and how do you exactly plan to do that"-said Alexandru looking interested in my proposal.

"Oh, I'll just use my new invention, golems and repeat a muggle battle, the Battle of Marathon"-Harry said with a smirk.

"Even if our Mane allies have so much faith in you why should we give command of so many soldiers to one so inexperienced"-said Foulwing.

"Because I will assist him"-said the Mane Fleet general.

"Well that's resolved now to the problem of our supply lines in Ukraine"- said Alexandru.

**January 12, 2003**

It was a rainy day as the wizard army was taking the position for which they had been trained to do since they arrived in this position five days ago and they had learned that in the opposing army were seven of the most feared vampire clans (**Nightmare Association, House of the Phoenix, Tormented Covet, Grave Phalanx, Night Ancestors, Limbo's Birth, Annihilation Legion**) whose fighting prowess was feared even among the most powerful of wizard's. After three hours of standing still they heard a rumbling noise coming from the underground which was a trademark of the Antero Vipunes passage, then there was an explosion noise and the entire army came to this dimension minus the Antero Vipunen who were being entertained by five hundred Manes at the moment. The vampire army quickly assembled into a formation roughly the same as theirs only larger and more imposing.

For ten minutes none moved only eyeing their opponents before a small group of vampires detached from their main body and headed for the center of the zone between the two armies waving a white flag. Soon a group of wizard's and Veelas moved too toward the spot where the vampires had stopped. In five minutes they got there and from their groups two individuals moved forward.

"Flee little wizard's and you may live a little longer"-the vampire leader said.

"That won't happen, we just came here and we haven't yet had a chance to have a picnic in this lovely place, Blood Warlock"-Harry said while copying the tone of voice used by Dolores Umbridge.

"Names Retroz, foolish mortal, you will die last because I want to study that little piece of blood magic and you shall also suffer for your insolence"-he said pointing at Harry's forehead

"We shall see who die's first and even if you studied it for a thousand years you will never understand it because it was made from the love of a mother"-he said.

" There is no love in involved in Blood Magic only blood and power"-he said

"You are wrong Warlock love is one of the humans greatest power just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it doesn't exist"-Harry said calmly.

"Enough with this small talk, since you refused my merciful proposal I shall march upon you and exterminate you all like rats"- Retroz said with a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go this warlock doesn't want to parlay but to tell jokes because no one has ever succeeded in exterminating all rats"'-Harry said turning around with a dramatic wave of his hand.

As soon as he returned to his encampment he turned around and glared at a soldier of his entourage.

"Did you see through their glamour's"-Retroz asked.

"Yes master, barely a glimpse but I saw that their center has less numbers"-he said with a smile thinking on the reward he would get.

"Good there we shall concentrate our forces and we shall crush them"-Retroz said.

"But there they must have concentrated their best wizard's"- one of the commanders near him said.

"True but great numbers can overwhelm even the most powerful of them or are the **Grave Phalanx **afraid of giving their lives for our great cause"-said he while glaring at the commander.

"No, sire"- the commander said.

"Then take with you thirty thousand bakhtaks, **Annihilation Legion **and the rest of your clan's warriors and crush their center"-he said with a smirk without realizing that they had just walked into a trap.

**In the wizard and allies army**

Harry and the rest of the commanders were seeing right through the vampires wards and saw the vampire army readjusting their formation accordin to their plans

"I was afraid we made the wards a little too powerful to bypass"-said Elliot with a smirk.

"I thought that too but luckily that apprentice was strong enough"-Harry said looking at his new armor Dawns Whisper.

"Stop staring at your armor, its great we get it but I still don't understand why you let that Dactyl go away with just this little gift"-Elliot said with a look of anger when he spoke of the Dactyl.

"Because then I would be a hypocrite because his reaction was the same I would have if somebody discovered a secret of mine, since it is their custom to make a gift to a person they have offended who was I to say no"-he said the last part with a shrug.

"Sir, the vampire army is about to move against us, what should we do now?"-a young officer said.

"Hold your positions and keep them, Elliot take command of the right flank and Yvone (Veela) take command of the left flank I will take command of the center"-Harry said preparing to "Slip"

"You shouldn't take such a risk, Harry"-said Yvone.

"She is right, if something happens to you it will be our doom, the army will scatter and the battle lost"-Elliot said.

"No it won't they have been trained well and if something happens than both of you know what to do"-Harry said "Slipping"

"Good luck Harry I hope you are right"-said Elliot before teleporting away followed by Yvone "Slipping' to the left flank.

The center of the army was buzzing with excitement which comes before a battle and then Harry appeared in the front. The entire was quiet preparing to hear a speech like it was customary for a leader. Harry really had hoped he won't have to give one, he was really rubbish at giving speeches, "_Here goes nothing_" – Harry thought to himself.

"The time is now near at hand, which must probably determine whether wizards, Veelas, Manticores are to be free from their slavery; whether their houses are to be pillaged and destroyed, and themselves killed in the most inhuman of ways. The fate of unborn millions will now depend, , on the courage of this army and every individual in ti. Our cruel and unrelenting enemy leaves us only the choice of a brave resistance, or the most submitting to Oblivion. We have, therefore, to fight, or to die. Our own honor calls upon us for and if we now fail, the whole world as we know it will cease to be. Let us, then rely on the goodness of our cause, to give us the strength that we need to win this battle

Let us, therefore, a encourage each other, and show the whole world that free creatures , fighting for their country; for their loved ones is superior to any number of soulless beings who only love power if that can even be called love. The enemy will endeavor to intimidate by the use of their numbers; but, remember, they have been repulsed on various occasions even if they had superior numbers. Every good soldier will be silent and attentive and will wait for orders, and whatever Superior being is out there I hope is with us today."

The vampire and allies army propelled itself forward with their immense speed and then when halfway across the field their speed was reduced to that of a normal human and yet the wizard army didn't move standing still as the superior in numbers army came towards them. Harry stood there watching the vampire army rushing toward them and then with a signal he said **Piertotum locomotor** and at the same time seven hundred wizards and Veelas cast the same spell and thousands of steel statues came to life and rose from the ground where they lay to protect those who summoned them. Hundreds of balls of venom were launched but most of them were to far to even reach the wizards and their statues while some lucky ones splashed harmlessly against the metallic statues, a moment latter three thousands wizards and Veela said **Repellum Nox,** and foused the spell into being forward moving, thousands of light waves crashed against the enemy army overpowering the vampires and bakhtaks anti-sun wards.

The momentum carried the vampires and their allies to impale themselves into the statues special steel-silver alloy spears and hundreds burst to dust but in less than two minutes the Bakhtaks sharp claws cut right through the statues despite them being able to move more freely than stone ones and being commanded to avoid being hit as much as possible and found their way into the front of the army, in the center the statues were almost overpower entirely and many vampires and bakhtaks came in front of the wizards who started firing spells with a precise order, three hundred launched **Repellum Nox **while the rest just fired whatever charm or curse could damage and kill their enemies without killing their allies. Harry felt a pressure in his ears and he understood that manticores were using their magic since his psionic powers were especially attuned to manticore nature magic, a scream was heard from the vampires rear and they saw as hundreds of scorpion-men's were being crushed by an invisible force that they couldn't stop. Harry returned towards the enemies closest to him and shouted **geli ignis **and a pale blue flame shot out from his hand (he had created a way to keep a wand inside an object , like a ring, to keep it protected and that would allow them to cast spells who seemed to come just out of nowhere) and it caught a group of vampires, in a few seconds his Frost fire spell overpowered their wards and turned them into a pool of goo, **fulminis **he cast and a massive surge of electricity covered a nearby group of bakhtaks and they exploded into dust almost immediately.

The battle however soon turned into melee, and Harry brought out his newly made blade, forged from adamantium and layered with the most powerful magic he knew, It was as long as Zar'roc but its blade silver where Zar'roc was red, its handle was expandable to be used with two hands or one as the need arise and he named it Epilogue as it was to be upgraded as his magical repertoire grew. The blade swung among enemies furiously and was lit aglow from the magic that was layered into it and was now for the second time since created active and many fell to it oh he was glad to Brom for his lessons and to "Moody" for creating a magical enhancement spell which gave them a chance to mach vampires and bakhtaks speed and strength. The enemy finally managed to kill some wizards and Veelas who in their defense took down quite a few of them before falling, in the center the causalities were even greater than on any other part of the army, luckily most of them were golems filled with conjured blood and given a little sentience, enough to fool the enemies into thinking they were real while in reality two thousand wizards, witches and Veela were standing hidden behind concealment charms in the wizard &amp; allies camp awaiting the signal to join the main body of the army for the last push.

For an hour Harry fought and he started to feel his arms go heavy and his throat go sore from casting spells aloud and his section of the army had retreated enough to give the impression of defeat, The vampire Blood Warlock had finally entered the battlefield considering it safe enough to enter it, the fool he just fell into his trap without realizing it, he only regretted the fact that he wasn't in his prime so that he could defeat him easily but he would make do. He proved an worthy opponent, surrounded from thirty bakhtaks he rained destruction upon every wizard on sight, even a Manticore had fallen to his magic and he couldn't take it anymore ** concenturio****lucis ****hastae **he whisperedand a hundred spears made of pure light pierced the bakhtaks surrounding Retroz and Harry neared him with the sword aglow.

"So you come to your death"-said Retroz.

"No, I just came to test if you were so strong as everybody said, although I must say you don't seem like much to me"-Harry said preparing himself to cast.

"Fool, you came to your own death, **-**said Retroz and cast **interitus obsero** .

A bolt of red energy came toward him and would have hit him if he didn't block it with the blade of his sword, the sword pushed violently against him a testament of the strength of his blood empowered magic. Harry moved towards Retroz with a great speed but the Warlock simply avoided his swipe and retreated casting **interitus obsero **again and this time Harry chose to avoid it but in doing so Retroz took advantage and moved using his vampire speed, which wasn't nullified due to his personal wards, and grabbed Harry by his throat and looked him in the eye before biting him in the arm and then retreated screaming because Harry had injected some garlic in his bloodstream as had done all soldiers in the army.

"Fool you must have foreseen that I had taken such precautions"-Harry said looking in his eyes and understanding that now he was overcome with bloodlust.

"That was nothing compared to what I am going to do to you before I decide to finally kill you"-he said launching himself forward and screaming**ignis** **potentis.**

The powerful flames hit the shield Harry conjured and he was surprised at their potency because those flames were as powerful as Dumbledore's himself and that was quite a feat, then he saw it a flask attached to his belt, from there rose drops of blood which then evaporated, he couldn't resist for long under that torrent of flames so he did the only thing that he could do **probus energiae radiare **and a beam of pure white light made of positive energy, matching his own magic color shot out of his hand and destroyed the flames who were imbued with dark energy drawn from the pain of those from whom he had taken the blood and Retroz own anger, and hit Retroz squarely in the chest but strangely he didn't burst into dust like a vampire hit by that spell should.

Retroz didn't speak but he attacked with a blade made of obsidian, which baffled Harry since last time he looked at his opponent he didn't have any sword with him, but what could he do so he parried his attack and started attacking him but he was to fast and then Retroz pointed at Harry and said **sanguis** **energiae spaera **and at the same time a tiny globe of blood evaporated right in front of him and an orb made of red energy came for him but he stopped it with a shield but what shoked him was that his shield almost failed him so he decided to attack "**solaris ignis spaera" -**he screamed and from his hand a small orb made of plasma went for Retroz but he simply said **sanguis aegis **and a red shield, which was unlike any shield he had seen because it fluctuated and seemed to spread even its light in mall waves, appeared between him and the plasma ball and it strangely stood even when hit (since plasma spells seemed capable of draining even the most powerful shields).

"Incredible it took quite some blood to stop that one, it means I will have to take you alive but not necessarily uninjured "-he said before dropping his shield and attacking with his obsidian blade.

Harry couldn't continue like this for long, his body was tired and sore from using that much magic since the battle started, he didn't even have the energy to cast the more version of the plasma spell then an idea came to him but it would be a far fetched scheme but even if it didn't work he would take that bastard down with him. Harry "Slipped" a hundred meters away and said **Accio Flask** but the flask didn't move, in a second Retroz speeded right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat and then he lifted him

"Fool did you think that I would have not protected my flask with wards, now you pay the price"-said the bloodlust crazed vampire.

"No, now you do **probus energiae** **displosionis"-**Harry said and a massive surge of white light explode in middle of the two combatants.

Both of them were thrown ten meters away from each other, Retroz tried to add strength to his personal wards using the blood in his flask but found he couldn't and in the last moment before his wards failed he cursed himself for falling for such a trick and then he felt immense heat in his chest. Harry got up and looked at his armor and was glad he had worn it for that armor saved him from being fried from the power of his spell and then he saw in the direction of Retroz and saw he was up and his eyes were a blood re color and his chest was totally charred and his vampire healing wasn't kicking in, such was the effect of positive energy on a vampire as evil as him.

"You really think that would have killed me"-said Retroz while laughing.

"Yeah but I took your flask so bye bye blood magic"-Harry said smiling.

"Fool but I don't need blood magic to take down a weakened you"-he said.

Retroz tried to attack him with his vampire speed but found he couldn't and Harry just sidestepped him and thrust Epilogue right into his chest and as the sword began to glow again Retroz looked him in the eye.

"What did you do to me"-Retroz said as his magic tried to fight both the wound and his sword's magic.

"The same thing that we did to your brethren, no personal ward, no powers"-Harry said.

"Isn't it a bit anti-climatic, we didn't fight a legendry magical battle"-he said chuckling and finally succumbing to his wounds and Epilogues magic

"True, **totalus scientia transduco**"-said Harry.

He felt all of Retroz knowledge on magic including blood magic rush into his mind and at the same time being transferred to "Moody" , the spell was a bit to near to the dark arts for his liking but he needed to know his enemies in order to fight them so he would care for that latter so he sent the signal to the camp and sensed with his psionic powers as two thousand wizards "Slipped" into the battlefield on both the right and left flank. In the next ten minutes the enemy army was routed in the flanks and the center soon found itself under heavy fire from both flanks. Harry moved quickly into the confusion of the battle and killed many enemies but his mission was to kill as many scorpion-men's as he could and even used Blood magic, that still felt weird but he at least drew power from the positive emotions of the creatures whose blood was in that flask and wasn't as surprised when his magic came out even stronger than Retroz's blood magic after all good emotions always trumped bad ones.

After a while he saw a vampire coming for him and he raised his sword and prepared to fight him with his blade. The vampire proved to be an excellent fighter and he wasn't in his best condition right now so he had to use magic and pretty strong one. **Astringere ut hic locus** and he drew a drop of blood from the flask, which he suspected was enlarged in the inside, and the vampire was pined to the ground unable to move.

"What's your name vampire"-Harry asked him.

"My name is Ernoul leader of the **Grave Phalanx** and yours Blood Warlock"-he asked.

"Mine is Harry and I'm not a Blood Warlock I'm just borrowing a few spells from our mutual friend Retroz"-he said.

"So you killed him didn't you"-he asked surprised that Retroz had fallen.

"No I just asked him nicely and he became dust, now to business take your clan and leave now if you don't want to die here today together with your clan"-Harry said.

"Why are you doing this wizard"-he asked.

"Because I won't to fight you in other circumstances where we both will be in our best not like this, like a coward"-he said gesturing to him being bind to the ground.

"I didn't expect such a honor code from a mortal, a wizard non the less"-he said surprised-"and what if I refuse"

"Then I will let you here defenseless for any one to kill you, I will not take your life for the reasons I told you before but neither will I let you go so that you can kill more of my soldiers"-Harry said shrugging.

"I will take your offer but don't expect mercy from me when we met net time"-he said.

"I shall not"-Harry said releasing him and adding a modified version of the unbreakable vow which would compel him to keep his word, it never hurt to be on the safe side.

Ernoul kept his word without his spell having to interfere and Harry waited for a minute for them to go far enough and then he prepared to cast the spell which would seal the fate of this battle. The death of Retroz, the coming of the reinforcement, **the Grave Phalanx** having fled and with the Manes now having returned from their underground and dimensional battle victorious had caused most of the army to flee but they were still some pockets of vampire resistance that were stopping the army from attacking the retreating enemy army so he levitated a small sphere of blood and cast **probus energiae undae **and the sky was lit by a white glow, the physical manifestation of the positive energy wave spreading over the battlefield, he felt every vampire presence in the field disappear and knew the spell had done its work and the sphere of blood in his hand evaporated as it was drained by the spell.

**January 21, 2003**

The battle was a total victory, after his spell had killed according to Elliot a thousand five hundred vampires the army had been free to chase the retreating army and they had decimated it completely, over sixty thousand had been killed in the vampires side and two thousand four hundred on our side. Harry felt sick with himself, he knew it was a victory, he knew many more would have died if he didn't come up with that strategy but he couldn't just shake the feeling he could have done more. He was being called a hero, the Vampires Bane, word of the spell he had cast in the end had spread like wildfire and he was being hailed as the next Merlin (if they knew how close to the truth they were) and when he had told them that the spell was Blood Magic they were surprised because according to them mastering Blood Magic took many years of practice even if you knew the spells but then I was supposed to be the Merlin spawn.

Harry was heading in the war room after the celebrations had finished, not even his friends had succeeded in the task of lifting his spirits and as he entered he saw that only Elliot was already there the others had yet to arrive.

"Hello harry how have you been"-he asked.

"Been better, by the way its good to meet you here alone, I wanted to ask you want did Urmolin mean when he said it was your blood right"-Harry asked suddenly remembering the question that had been troubling him.

"He meant that you are a descendant of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay as all the Potters are"-he said-"you see she was the apprentice of Merlin and latter on his wife the whole fight thing was who was better suited to rule Camelot, Arthur or his cousin Mordred, the point is that they had two children Avalis Dumbledore and Brandennan Potter, the first inherited part of their powers thanks to Merlin since he didn't want to take the chance that one of their descendants might became a dark lord with powers equaling his while the Potters took their intelligence and he and his wife foresaw that one day a descendant from this lines would become the Merlin spawn. Another thing you must know is that Merlin had many wives during the one thousand years that he lived in this world and over sixty percent of the wizards in the world have some of Merlin's blood but none of this bloodlines were as strong as to overcome the spell that Merlin made except for the Dumbledore and Potter line after all they were descendants from the most powerful magic-users to ever walk the earth, in comparison you are still beginner.

"Well that's a lot to digest"-Harry said trying to come to terms with this new information.

After a few minutes they heard noises coming from the hallway and saw them coming in laughing. They all were seated before Alexandru stood.

"Harry let me express our gratitude for this wonderful victory"-he said-"before we start official business there are two participants in our council who would like to say something"

"Master Potter I would like to offer my apologies to my offense toward you last time we met and my doubts in your leadership skills"-Urmolin said and he sat avoiding eye contact with Harry

"I would also like to apologies for my doubt in your leadership skills and say that every manticore will from now on obey to you as if you were a brood commander"-Foulwing said bowing his head a sign of great respect for an individual into their society.

"Let the past be bygone and thank you Master Foulwing for the great honor you gave me"-Harry said and then he sat.

"Now that this is over this has been a matter greatly discussed, yesterday we finally arrived at the conclusion that you would be the best individual to command the siege of Karthamere keep"-he said-"the Keep is located in the Italian alps and is the center of military movement of Europe and if that keep was to fall we would gain a great advantage over them, what do you say Harry"

"What can I say, yes but I get to chose who will be lieutenants"-Harry said thinking "_So trouble keep following me and I wont run from them anymore_"

"Good who do you choose"-Alexandu said.

The rest of the meeting was filled with informing Harry of the terrain, enemy forces, the Keeps defenses, and with Harry choosing his lieutenants


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: It All Goes To Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Thanks to all those who have followed this story and I seriously hope you like this chapter.**

**Omnipresent and omniscient narrator**

**April 8, 2003**

It had been two months since the siege of Karthamere began. In the beginning when the army had arrived they had found ten thousand vampires and bakhtaks waiting for them in formation. The battle was pretty short, the fools had charged against them in full speed thinking the wizards would use the same tactics as in the last battle but they were disappointed. They had stronger wards but this time the whole force fired and they used even some of the Dactyl's siege engines and broke their wards before they could make contact and then an area momentum reversal spell had sent all of their army crushing into the mountain side and nearly seven thousands perished with the wizard having no actual losses. The remaining vampires and bakhtaks were forced to retreat to the keep but not before the vampires and scorpion-men's launched curses and venom balls and a few of them got lucky and killed thirty of ours but not before losing another eight hundred to the wizards fire.

Harry moved alongside the camp inspecting his soldiers and the siege engines. The siege engines resembled catapults and they absorbed a spell cast by a wizard and then replicated it and increased the spells power a hundred fold. Harry's psionc abilities had increased a lot, by now he could move a few hundreds kilograms using telekinesis, he had developed some basic telepathy but it was in its early stages so it was pretty weak, Harry had discovered that he had empathic abilities and he could feel the emotions of everyone in his army at the same time( luckily he had discovered how to turn it of) but he still couldn't draw power from them, his ability to sense magic had increased to the point where he could feel even the Manes battle against the Antero Vipunen, another ability he had gained was that this psionic abilities increased his intelligence or as Harry said helped him "connect the dots"

Harry felt a presence come in the camp and recognized it as belonging to Elliot and he ran towards it. He found Elliot waiting for him with his scythe, Hellreaver, glistening with blood which showed that he had just came from a battle

"So another victory I suppose"-Harry said while pointing at the blood covered war scythe.

"Of course, what did you expect"-Elliot said while grinning.

"So anything new?"-Harry asked

"Yes, one of my soldiers reported to have heard an Antero Vipunen mumbling something about an Elemental Warlord waiting for us within the castle"-Elliot said looking worried.

"An Elemental Warlord, what is that"-said Harry.

"A vampire so old and powerful that can control all the elements with just his natural abilities while a normal vampire can control only fire and electricity and as if that wasn't enough they have insanely powerful magic , in comparison a Blood Warlock was a mere apprentice"-Elliot concluded.

"Okay that is a bad news, but what doesn't make sense is why he didn't attack during the whole siege, okay I get the initial battle but this entire time"-Harry said while in his mind raced possible scenarios.

"Probably he felt it was beneath him as most of them are clan leaders and I mean leaders not just war leaders Elliot said.

"Or there is something very important within the castle he couldn't risk letting defenseless, either way we will find out in less then two days"-Harry said.

"So you have finally found a way through"-Elliot said sounding eager to finally fight some vampire and not just Antero Vipunnen.

"No but good old fashioned brute force has taken a toll on their wards despite their attempts to strengthen them so in about two days their wards will collapse"-said Harry

"Good it is getting boring killing just Antero Vipunen"-said Elliot with a devious smile

"Well that's the bad news I need you to lead the Manes in the underground fight and not to allow any Antero Vipunen or reinforcements to enter that keep while we enter it"-said Harry flinching at the expression on Elliot's face

"As you say, sire"-said Elliot while disappearing into their dimension.

**April 10, 2003**

Harry stopped for one moment to drink another replenishing potion (a potion that regenerates the body from all wounds, to a point, and fatigue) and he felt himself return to full health but to bad that potion couldn't just regenerate his core from the strain that it had been put under a week ago when he performed the ritual to became a true shape shifter (a power "Moody" had just invented which allowed one to transform into whatever creature he wanted real or not, there were limitations but that's the basic of it)

He felt the Elemental Warlock's power the moment their wards fell and he was freaking powerful, he could match Dumbledore's power (who was weaker than Voldemort) and he just wasn't powerful enough right now to defeat him so he would have to relay on cunning.

The keep had been transformed into a battlefield and there was fight in every corner two thousand vampires and bakhtaks were fighting twice as many wizards, Veela and goblins while the Manticores stood outside the keep and bombarded it because bombarding it with the Dactyls siege engines were to dangerous.

While the vampires &amp; allies were being defeated without much causality (relatively) they were doing their best to leave nothing for the wizards &amp; allies to settle in and so the keep was now in flames and Harry was doing his best to find the Elemental Warlord but vampires were continuously coming his way, he figured they were trying to keep him from reaching the main structure but the question was why? What was there of such an importance that the usually egoist vampires were laying down their lives?

He was just about to enter the main building when suddenly three fireballs came towards and he conjured his shield as fast as he could but it was very close. "**Ignis torrentis"-** Harry shouted and a column of flames shot out of his hand and engulfed two of the three vampires, the third barely sidestepping it in tme.

This vampire was clad in a heavy armor but moved as fast as if he didn't, this was going to be a tough fight. The vampire wordlessly launched a ball of greenish energy but Harry sidestepped it and whispered **magus pyrobolum**and a powerful explosion threw the vampire away. Harry used his magical enhanced speed to cover the distance quickly but before he could have a chance to hit him with Epilogue he disappeared in a sort of black mist, Harry felt his presence right behind him "Slipped" just in time to avoid a magic blast directed to his head. This meant this vampire specialized in spell casting rather than physical fighting which meant he could only take him down through outlasting his energy reserves or doing something he won't see coming, he opted for the second but the question was what since this guy had probably centuries of experience so he must know at least some _tricks "oh well I'll make something as I go_"-Harry thought to himself.

For ten minutes they fought using powerful spells but none could gain the upper hand until Harry saw an opening**. "Chai coronae"**said harry and a ring of primordial matter (it was matter mixed with pure magic which existed before matter started to cool down and form the heavier elements) surrounded the vampire and then it closed on him and the vampire disintegrated into golden dust, one would think that after a few centuries using magic one would learn how to cast Omni directional spells but that was for the best since it saved Harry some time.

Harry wandered the hallways for about ten minutes when he finally found the vampire, that guy was really fast moving. The vampire was burning piles of scrolls when he found him, so he tried to be as silent as possible and take him by surprise but the vampire just raised his head and looked him into his eyes, the vampire had the looks of a mid-twenties man, with black straight so unlike Harry's own unruly hair, with a lean, muscular built, a deathly pale complexion, his facial features would be considered handsome by most but the most striking feature in his face were his eyes, those eyes radiated power, knowledge and intelligence but not malice, contrary of everything he believed, that vampire was not inherently evil, dedicated to his cause and people yes but not malicious or evil.

"So they send a boy to do a man's work"-he said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover"-Harry said reading his sword and his mind racing with spells he could use against this particularly strong foe.

"I know that boy as I knew the man who said that for the first time"-he said his eyes showing regret-"don't fight me using your knowledge gained by Retroz, he was a bloodthirsty fool, I on the other hand have had three thousand years to hone my skills and blood thirst"

"So may I know the name of my opponent"-said Harry getting ready to counter any underhand tactics.

"Of course my name is Tebu"-he said drawing his sword or better his scimitar.

"Well isn't that a little Egyptian?'-asked Harry

"Of course because I was Egyptian while I was still a human, if my looks confuse you, they are a thing that comes with the transformation"-he conclude.

Harry attacked first, Epilogue clashed with his enemy's scimitar and both weapons were lit aglow by their magic battling themselves. For about ten minutes both combatants fought furiously but Harry couldn't find any opening in Tebu's guard and he had already given him a cuts, superficial cuts but wounds nonetheless. Harry tried to take him by surprise him by throwing a wordless cutting charm but that didn't work and he was forced gain in the defensive.

"You know you are the best opponent I have faced in this last one thousand years"-he said while at the same continuing to attack Harry.

"Thanks you are the best yet but then again being said by someone as young as me it doesn't really mean much"-harry said, he had decided to show him the same respect he had shown him , after all he was the greatest swordsman and spell caster he had ever faced, in comparison Retroz was a mere toddler.

The fight increased in intensity until Tebu got a telepathic message and with a wave of his hands pinned to the nearest wall and then he left. Harry quickly got rid of the force keeping him pinned to the wall, he got it was Tebu's full powered spell but even so if Harry was in his full power that wouldn't even affect him. With is magic enhanced speed e was quick to catch up but before he could cast or make any other move a portal to the Antero Vipunen's dimension and he jumped in. Harry to enter into it before it closed and he found himself at what he could describe only as a gigantic underground gallery lit by crystals which glowed with every color known to man and some other not known.

"Do you have a death wish wizard"-said the vampire with a bored expression on his face.

"I guess I do"-Harry said before attacking him with all his fury.

The fury didn't last long and after a couple of minutes was again forced into the defensive but this time there was no telepathic message to stop Tebu from killing him and after a few more minutes he felt his arms grow heavy, his lungs burn from the strain the had been put under and his moves getting slower until with a complex move Tebu finally arrived to stab him with his scimitar. Luckily he had been capable of deflecting it in the last moment so it didn't touch his heart, bad news, the scimitar had been so close to his heart that it won't actually matter.

The vampire recognizing a fatal wound turned around to leave. In that moment he felt something inside his core, something recently added, he recognized it as his new true shape shifter powers although they shouldn't have been ready to use at least for another week, he figured that it was a combination of crossing dimensions coupled with this life threatening situation that gave him access to his new powers, and who was he to refuse such a gift. Harry focused into transforming into an animal that was immortal also that animal was fictional but then this was the moment of truth after all so why not push it a little. In that instant Harry could feel his body explode in fiery pain as he transformed.

The vampire felt the magic concentration and turned around to find himself face to face with a phoenix made entirely from bright blue flames and before he could react the Phoenix/ Harry fired a stream of blue fire laced with so much phoenix magic that it could hurt anything less than a divine being (that was exaggerating a bit but you get the point) and the Tebu was consumed in the fire and became dust. Harry looked around the tunnel, now he needed to find a Mane or if that failed he could always try to go to another world and then jump back to his original world since dimension jumping was a bit tricky into a dimension you didn't transport yourself. At that point a pair of Antero Vipunen appeared fro around the turn of the gallery and the moment they saw him their expression broke into a malicious sneer.

"_The to think I would fall to a pair of them, but on the other hand it's a great opportunity to test my new powers_"-Harry thought to himself as he began to visualize a gigantic vampire-werewolf hybrid. The idea came from muggle fiction which depicted them as beings with practically limitless powers and no weaknesses, which was to a certain extent true since they would only have a weakness from silver since both races had a weakness to it, their powers would increase thousand folds and considering the nature of their magical existence new powers would be gained in almost ninety for cent of the possibilities (or so said Moody). However that wasn't meant to be as before he could transform one of the giant's heads rolled down and within a second the second giant's heads was resting beside the first giant's head. in their faces were still etched their feral grins behind them stood none less than Elliot himself. He had a smug grin etched across his face as he approached a unarmed Harry.

"So you got in some trouble, I think you should be glad I felt your magic flare up from a few miles a way and that they can't"-he said pointing at the two dead giants.

Instead of answering him Harry just transformed into the hybrid form, which was reserved for the giants, but it would do to wipe that smug grin of the face of Elliot. As soon as he completely transformed, he growled right in Elliot's face and he acting from experience and fright slashed at Harry with his scythe but due to the way he envisioned the hybrid form the wound closed up immediately not leaving not even a scar, magical or otherwise, that would show that the wound was there in the first place.

"So the grand general got frightened"-said Harry still in his new hybrid form, his voice deeper than his human voice and power rolling off in waves.

"Shit that is heck of a useful power to have"-said Elliot regaining his bearings-"but then again I should have seen that coming since Merlin to had fun scaring the shit out of me using your same power or a different version but pretty similar."

"So friends again"-said Harry morphing back to his base form.

"Don't get so touché, I will get back for that scare you just gave"-said Elliot-"sending me to fight in this tunnels I can forgive but that I shall not, I declare a prank war officially started.'

"I should warn you I have a good a advantage over you"-said Harry.

"Oh yes and what may that be?"-asked Elliot.

"The bloodline of one of the three greatest pranksters in the world and their help"-Harry said showing him the resurrection stone.

"Well that's not fair"-pouted Elliot.

"I warned you"-said Harry.

Elliot opened a portal, which looked just like a ventilation shaft just capable of fitting at least four persons into it, and Harry took hold of Elliot's arm and soon they were speeding upwards and into the elemental warlord's office.

**May 14, 2003**

The past month had been very quiet for Harry, he had finally had the opportunity to catch up with his friends (Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA which had survived) and the more fun part of it was the prank war that Harry and Elliot had started. He had discovered the Marauder part of himself that he didn't knew he had and had turned up that he didn't need the Marauders help in this war after all. The war had officially ended on May 8 when Elliot trying to avoid a bucket of water floating over his head had tried to transport in his home dimension but he had fallen into his greatest prank, a spell used to disrupt transport between the Manes original dimension and their universe modified a little to keep him in middle of the transition with only the upper half of his body in our universe while the rest in his original dimension. The cool part of the trick was that the part of the body that was in the other dimension had a little tickling hex (okay who was he kidding that was a major tickling hex) and the upper part was still connected so he felt it but he couldn't do anything. Harry had to give credit to Elliot, he resisted for two hours before breaking and giving in to the conditions placed by Harry.

The treaty was called the treaty of Clowns because he had to go around the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with his ethereal clothe morphed to look like clown uniform and saying whatever ridiculous phrases Harry could came up to everybody who passed by. The next highlight was the party that some young wizard had thrown, last night, and of course the Vampire's Bane was invited, when he woke up Harry figured that he could have consumed les Forest Delight (a wizard drink which contained no alcohol but it still got you drunk, or something pretty similar, it still gave you a headache if you consumed to much and made your memories fuzzy but in a few minutes they became clear again)

The real surprise was the incredibly beautiful witch, no correction Veela lying naked in his bed. Harry searched his mind on information on who she was, he remembered that he had talked (flirted) with some cute witches and latter that night with a few Veelas. Émeline Tomas was her name; the two had really liked each other although the two had agreed that this would be only a one night stand since he might or might not return from this war, well the real reasons were; that he knew he would have to return to Aleagasia eventually and he won't be using the time-stopped version of the jumping spell (the new version would allow him to choose a moment in the time flow to drop in but he would still won't be coming every day here and then return there since it would be really confusing) and he didn't feel comfortable starting a new relationship since he felt like he was betraying the memory of Ginny.

He then remembered he had to get to the Order of the Phoenix very quickly because the had finally arranged for a heavy military strike in the enemies rear lines with a group of one hundred of the best Wizards ,Veelas, Goblins and Manticores warriors . The reason of such an action was that the documents he had recovered in the Elemental Warlord's showed the best magic users the vampires had were to be gathered for a ritual that would happen today and would continue for at least 4 days in a ley lines intersection in the Balkans. From what the good understand this was some really powerful super weapon that would effectively end the war but they couldn't understand what the weapon was since the rest of the documents were burned into a cursed fire before he could save them.

He got there a bit late since the meting had already started and everybody stared at him when he entered with a rush in the war room.

"Sorry for being latte but I had some incoviniences along the way"-said Harry lying since the dely was him waking Émeline and apologizing for leaving so abruptly and the "Slipping' with his personal method directly into the headquarters.

"Oh, don't worry we get that you need some time to yourself"-said Alexandru while sharing a mischievous glance with Elliot

"Ok, than, what's the battle plan"-said Harry while sending a telepathic threat to Elliot, which made him pale even if he was ethereal.

"Its pretty simple, we found a gap into their perimeter"-said Alexandru pointing at one of the maps on the table-"well not a gap per se but there are only an estimated three hundred vampires on this spot.

"So there will still be a battle but won't it allow them to know we have found them"-asked Foulwing

"No if we attack quickly and with the power boost that we will get there it may be over in a few seconds and hopefully without any casualties on our side"-said Harry catching up with Alexandru's plan

"What mister Potter just said is indeed true that's why most of our task force will be composed of wizards since we get more of a boost than any other race"-said Alexandru.

"No one will even expect that we know since the Elemental Warlord was pretty powerful and supposedly burnt all documents before any of us could take him down"-continued Elliot.

" So after we dispose of the patrol we will strike directly for the defensive dome located in the middle of the enemy encampment, mister Potter here has assured us that he can take down the dome with a little help, so only twenty of us are going to attack the dome while the rest covers our back"-explained Alexandru-"once the dome falls we will be able to kill all the vampires within quickly since they must focus all their attention to the ritual and with them, well, dead the rest will just run away and hopefully they ask for peace once their super weapon project fails."

"Got it when do we leave"-said an over enthusiastic Ron

"In two days mister Weasly"-said Alexandru

**May 16, 2003**

It was an disturbing sensation for Harry to be travelling alongside one hundred of the best warriors of the wizarding alliance in the Mane's dimension tunnels as he felt all their eyes on him measuring him whether he was the legendary warrior who defeated an Elemental Warlord or just somebody who got very lucky. In order to prepare for this day Harry had used his true shape shifter powers to transform into a completely fictional race, which grew more skilled within hours as opposed to days, weeks and months needed by the other races**,**in order to became better in his use of meeleweapon**s** and magic combat techniques, as his true shape shifter powers allowed him to conserve whatever skill he gained while being transformed, unfortunately he couldn't just gain power so he had to make do with skill. Soon a portal was opened and they were outside, before even half of them were out the vampire sentries felt them and came there immediately.

The power boost was incredible, it allowed the wizards that were all ready out to effectively blast their enemies away, the boost the vampires gained by being in such a magic saturated ambient negated by the immense difference on the boost that wizards gained (wizards gained the more boost out of all races although it could be harmful as too much magic channelized would destroy ones capacity to do so for quite some time if not forever). As soon as they all gathered, they headed for the center of the enemy encampment, it was shaped like a ring, the center was a few hundred meters away fro the tents which were placed in a circle, it was ingenious, protecting your troops from any backlash while at the same time creating an insurmountable barrier for any attacking enemies, to bad they left a weak spot.

As they approached the center, which was surrounded by a dome, visible due to the massive amounts of energy focused there, they were discovered, there was no shouting since telepathy was much more effective and only Harry's psionic abilities stopped them from walking into a trap. The attack was swift, meant to destroy unsuspecting enemies but since that wasn't the case it turned into a full blown battle, the vampires falling into their own trap lost three hundred soldiers quickly, to the wizard &amp; allies spells and curses but once they regained themselves from the stupor of such an response to their tactic the pushed against the task force with all their numbers. It was a chaotic mess, spells and curse lit the battlefield and the extra power made it even more dangerous to move across the battlefield without the protection of an cooperative protection spell but for the five wizards and one Mane moving across the battlefield there was no choice, Harry's armor had taken the most of the damage caused by mega-powerful spells hitting the ground nearby but the rest of the group wasn't as lucky and all of them had scrapes and bruises from the pieces of earth not toped by their armors wards (personal wards being to dangerous to use in such a magic saturated environment, until further refinement)

Soon they were in front of the transparent dome made from swirling royal purple energy, it was an imposing barrier but it would fall thanks to the properties that plasma had on shields be them technological or magical (at least magical created plasma)

"Alexandru get in position and keep chanting the spell I gave and don't stop for any reason until that dome is down and then fire every curse and spell that can cause massive damage in there before they can recover from their ritualistic trance"-shouted over the incredible background noise caused by the fighting nearby them.

"Will do just be careful not to overdo yourself Harry, its to dangerous in here"-shouted back Alexandru before getting into position with the other three wizards and one Mane spellcaster.

"**Magicum torrentis abluere sui praesidium"-**chanted all the spell casters except for Harry who was preparing himself to cast the most powerful spell that he had in his arsenal. He saw as the magic summoned by his allies battered against the dome and he saw some fluctuation in this dome and he also saw a spot where the ward was at its weakest and then he whispered "**ignis solarium fluvi**" and then all hell broke lose, a gigantic stream of plasma came forward much like a river and it battered against the weak spot in the dome, the dome fluttered wildly pointing at the fact that it was barely holding up against the onslaught of plasma hitting its weakest point, Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the amount of magic being channelized by his core and he calculated it to be about twice the amount it took to come back home from Aleagesia, it was quite an amount and he wouldn't last long before he would collapse from the stain his body was being put under.

Luckily for Harry the dome didn't hold up for long against the combined power of the plasma "river" and the ward demolishing spell and it soon fell. As soon as the dome was destroyed, Harry, Alexandru and the other spell casters started to launch every spell that they knew that would kill for a lack of a better word, the most vampire, the circle of vampire spell casters succumbed quickly to the bombardment from the wizards and the suddenly a massive surge of energy came from the center of the pentagram in which the vampires stood which destroyed all vampires within a two miles radius (not that there were vampires in such a distance but that was the range of the surge)

"The fools, they never though that they would be stopped and they didn't take precaution against such a magical backlash" – said a sweating Alexandru

"I don't know why but I feel that this isn't over"-said Harry his developing psionic abilities warning him of something strange happening there.

"What are you talking about they are all dust"-boasted the Mane spellcaster

At that exact moment the sky above them was filled with clouds that were filled with pure negative energy and an orb of red light appeared in the middle of the pentagram and began expanding into a portal

"You had to jinx it, didn't you"-said a wizard to the Mane spell caster

"All of you run as far from the portal as you can, right no"-shouted Harry while running himself as far as he could since his psionic abilities told him that.

A second latter a ball of red energy, the size of a fully grown man impacted in the ground causing a massive explosion and opening a crater. The explosion had caught two of the wizards nearer to the portal and now they were all covered in blood and had raised a thick cloud of dust.

From the dust a man came out, he was 190-195 centimeters tall, midnight black hair, a startling violet eyes which held an unnatural beauty, an athletic built and a face which held a beauty that would be mesmerizing to any female and that face also spoke of a cruelty that was unparalleled by anyone, even Voldemort appeared as an angel in comparison to this guy. His aura was a full pitch black something Harry thought was impossible because it spoke of an evilness that he thought impossible and in any being also it revealed nothing related to his personality except for his evilness and judging by his pale complexion Harry figured out he must be a vampire

"Thanks mortals for fulfilling the last part of the ritual, for a moment I thought the won't give their worthless existence to bring me back"-said the stranger-"it feels so good to be in the universe after a thousand years of imprisonment"

"How can you speak so for those who were about to give their lives for you"-asked terrified a male Veela.

"For the won't even exist without me for I am Elyanus Dracula, the first of all vampires, a god amongst all of you vermin's"-he exclaimed-"and as a thanks for your help your deaths shall be swift"

"You are that guy in the muggle novel"-asked the same Veel

"Of course not that was my traitor of a son and he shall pay for his betrayal as soon as I find him"-said the vampire hate evident in his voice

And as soon as he said that he speed right in front of the Veela who spoke to him and ripped his heart out of his chest and in his hand the heart dried and became black before the body of the dead Veela could touch the ground. Every soldier that had survived the battle, eighty-six in totals fired whatever curse came in forefront of their minds toward the vampire but he simply turned around and broke the neck of the wizard nearest to him and then fired a red orb of energy toward the only manticore that was part of the task force and the manticore fell with a hole in his/her chest.

"**Avada Kedavra**" shouted both Harry and Alexandru knowing that no other spell had any chance of harming him but the vampire raised his hand the green beams of light simply disappeared and then he speed toward them and punched Alexandru in the chest and Alexandru would have died if he didn't conjure a shield right above his skin, instead he only flew a dozen meters away.

"You wizard, your magic feels different"-he said eyeing Harry curiously

"You want to see why"-said Harry transforming into a vampire-werewolf hybrid (although that hurt like a bitch due to the massive amount of magic in the ambient affecting the transformation).

" Transforming into an Abomination wont help you"-he spat

Harry attacked him with all of his newfound strength but the vampire simply blocked his attacks and pushed Harry upwards and before Harry could touch the ground he impaled Harry with his forearm. Harry got up quickly and took out Epilogue which began to shine with magic once out of the bottomless bag which only meant that the vampire was so powerful Epilogue felt its presence even when meters away. The vampire laughed and speed toward him and so did Harry, the vampire was faster and punched Harry in the gut but Harry hit him with his sword and then the unimaginable happened, Elyanus stopped the sword with his bare hand and he didn't even have a scratch in his hand and then he simply tightened the grip on the sword and it broke in two.

Harry took that opportunity to punch him in the face and the vampire flew twenty meters away and Harry speed toward him with the intention to rip his heart out and burn it but Elyanus stopped mid-air and fired an orb of red energy which hit Harry squarely in the chest and hehe fell on his knees, he then saw something very weird, Elyanus was connected to the nexus (the exact spot where the two ley lines connected and the most place with the highest concentration of magic in the whole place)

"_Moody can you modify an exorcism spell to cut that connection_"-said Harry to "Moody" through his telepathy

"_Sure thing but it will take at least twenty minutes_ "-responded "Moody" inside of Harry's mind

"_Oh hell that is going to hurt_"-responded Harry before closing the connection.

Harry got up and fired a fireball (thanks to the powers inherited by his vampire side) which was blue due to the massive heat of the flames, towards Elyanus but he simply dodged the fireball and retaliated with one of his own which was white (even more powerful than the blue fire). Harry simply dodged that fireball only to be hit by a stream of electricity, originating from Elyanus palms, he felt his flesh turning to ash and then back to flesh and he almost lost his mental stability under the pain he felt but luckily his will proved enough to keep him mentally sane.

"Strange most would have lost their sanity due to the pain but not you, strange specimen maybe I will transform you once you revert back to your base form"-he said casualy.

"No you will not, **lucis****pyroboli"-**shouted Alexandru and from his hand came a bolt of pure light and positive energy

It hit the vampire in the head but it didn't even seem to have any effect and he retaliated with a fireball which exploded against the shield Alexandru conjured but the shockwave produced by such a collision sent Alexandru flying for a few dozen meters, he fell with a sickening thud and from what he could see he was still alive albeit unconscious.

"You see what happens to those who oppose me"-he boasted

"You shouldn't have done that"-said an enraged Harry.

The hybrid form grew more powerful with anger and empowered by this new power source Harry attacked Elyanus and forced him into the defensive but after a while Elyanus simply stopped and fired a fireball straight and into the Harry's chest and then speed right in front of him and both ripped his heart out and broke his neck. That wouldn't kill him but that would cause a lot of pain and slow the healing process considerably.

From his position he saw as the vampire attacked the remaining members of the task force, they fought bravely but they were no match for the vampire's power. The Mane spell caster appeared from the portal from which a few of the task force's members were using to escape and unleashed a barrage of incredibly powerful spells which forced the vampire to raise a red energy shield. After a moment Elyanus unleashed a silent spell which manifested as chains of red energy which bound the Mane spell caster and did something that was supposed to be impossible, the Mane became fully corporeal but before he could try anything Elyanus tore the Mane in two. Not paying attention to the rapidly closing portal he walked toward the immobile form of Harry.

"So they were the best you pathetic beings had to offer"-he said in a bored tone.

"You didn't seem so bored when the Mane attacked you"-he baited him hoping to distract him until the spell was ready or his body was healed, whichever happened first.

"Ethereal beings magic is very volatile in here and I couldn't allow him to explode since it would damage you and I really want to play some more with you before I destroy or transform you, whichever you chose"-said Elyanus.

"So… so you did that to protect me"-asked Harry

"Of course I am immortal nothing can harm me unlike the lesser members of my race"-he said-"you on the other side can be harmed even in the form of an Abomination"

Harry felt his body had regenerated enough and shouted "**solaris ignis undae"**and a wave of plasma came from his hand and covered entirely Elyanus. He got up but was surprised to see the vampire had already regenerated and found himself again victim to a stream of electricity from Elyanus and this time he went to the brink of madness but luckily this stream didn't last long and he was able to recover. As he got to his feet he saw something he hadn't seen until now, his core it was immense even without the additional power from the nexus, the core was made from pure red energy, he had heard that every clan's banner had the colors of their founder's core and his core had the same shade of red as the Dracula clan banner, it proved that he was indeed a Dracula and the first of all vampires since it was rumored that all vampires were created by a Dracula.

"So you saw my core, didn't you, do you believe me now"-he said.

The evilness of your Aura told me so but I refused to believe it but that definitively proved that"-Harry said grunting from the lingering pin

"Do you surrender now, become my lieutenant and you shall sit by my right side, you shall replace my son as an heir and you will be given power beyond your wildest dreams"-he said with a tone of voice which gave Harry goose bumps.

"Not everything we do is about power" –said Harry straightening his body and finally returning to his base form as "Moody gave him the spell necessary to defeat Elyanus.

"Naïve boy, that's what everything is about, eve your great hero, Merlin was a power addict"-Elyanus said with a teasing tone.

"Great lie I almost believed it but your mind betrays you"-Harry said smiling at the face he made when he realized he had psionic abilities even in this form-"**lucis de meus animae depurgare hic obscures complexitatis"**

Harry felt the massive amount of energy pass right through his body and was surprised he hadn't just fainted from the fatigue and saw a magnificent spectacle unfolding in front of his eyes, a shower of sparks of every color imaginable exploded in the space between the pentagram and Elyanus and he felt as Elyanus connection was severed and saw as that tendril of power that until now had empowered him now attacked and while it didn't destroy him it certainly weakened him considerably

"You shall pay for this wizard next time we meet'-he spat as he transformed into black mist

Harry saw the same tendril that awakened Elyanus hit his core and pain exploded in his chest and he knew that was the last straw for his body. Before he lost consciousness he felt some people "Slipping' nearby him but he couldn't see their faces before darkness claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Stormkeep"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

Harry felt his consciousness floating toward a bright light, one would think he was dead but he knew life couldn't show such a mercy to him. He finally came to a stop in front of a human shaped light but this light didn't seem benevolent or malevolent but the most neutral thing he had felt since gaining his psionic power, than it struck him, if he could feel him psionically than he must definitively be alive.

"Where the hell am I if I am still alive"-queried Harry in his mind.

"In the Astral Realm or Plane whichever you like"-answered the human shaped light.

"So… who are you?"-asked Harry.

"Come on Merlin spawn you don't recognize me for what I am"-asked the light with a surprised tone pure light rolling of his shape and absorbed in their multi-colored surroundings.

"You are the mind of somebody who has the capacity to travel to the Astral Plane, you aren't Merlin for while you posses a great deal of knowledge you are far from his level but you still know me as the Merlin spawn so I guess you might be a Mane or Dactyl since they are the only races who know me as such"-finished Harry.

"Ha ha ha… you are not even close Merlin spawn"-said the light after he finished laughing-"I am summoned here thanks to a spell you cast about a year ago'

"So you are… what the incarnated power of Stormkeep?"-said Harry

"Nope the prison isn't old enough"-answered plainly the light-"I am its warden"

"So the spell wasn't a spell meant to reveal a location but a communication spell but there's a thing I don't get, why did it take so long?"-asked Harry baffled by the great amount of time it took for the communication spell to work.

"Full of questions aren't we… well you are just like Merlin, the spell needed to actually locate the prison and then me across the sub-dimensions through which the prison constantly shifts to make it truly impregnable"

"So will you tell me your name?-asked Harry.

"Names are a powerful thing I though you should have learned it by now especially in the world where you have been, however the name I had before i became the warden of Stormkeep is Nerthach Blaney"-he said more light, which Harry figured by now to be strong emotions, rolled of him.

"How … how did you know that?'-asked Harry surprised and for the first time notiicing a vortex of colors coming out of him and was even more surprised he wasn't angry since here was no red light coming of him.

"Merlin had foresight and a bit of prophetic powers which showed him that and then he traveled there himself to make sure nothing to bad won't happen to you and he discovered the Ancient Language and its weird properties"-he answered and no lights rolled of him.

"Why don't you release a lot of colored light and why for heaven's sake do I have a glowing orb of light in my chest"-said a frantic Harry.

"So you don't know nothing about the Astral planes nature"-asked him this time the color symbolizing curiosity rolling of him.

"Nope I didn't even know it was real until know"-answered Harry.

"This Plane is made up from the collective mental energy of all living beings in this world, every dimension has its own layer and so does our universe, as you may see through your psionic powers our planet's mental energy is but drop when compared with all other species in the universe but see all the beings who have orbs in their chests, it represents their core while the colors help create this places reality's fabric' and I don't give of so much colors because as a warden I learned to control them so they rarely escape my grasp and before you ask no I don't have magic"-he explained to a seriously surprised Harry.

"Wow… that's cool… so what's up with my mini-orb that I have because no one has it except me?"-asked Harry after observing everybody's core (which you'd be surprised how easy it is in the Astral Plane)

"I can but guess… my best guess would be that's what makes you a true world jumper and what gives you the ability to create new cores like Merlin did whenever he learned a new magic type which required a core"-he said.

"So that's what allowed me to learn the Aleagasian magic type, weird, so how does this work you come to me or me to you?"-asked Harry.

"You don't need a core to learn that particular magic type since it draws energy from your body's energy reserves and as for that question you come to me since I can't leave the prison unless to capture an escaped prisoner or bring in a new one"-he said transferring the coordinates an date directly into Harry's mind(Astral form)

"I don't think I can be there in three days my body is really damaged and I don't think it can heal that fast'-said Harry with disappointment in his voice and color vortex coming out of his Astral Form since he won't be going there.

"Don't worry that particular Phoenix kind has powerful healing abilities and you'll be up in no time your body is just getting used to your core suddenly increasing in size and by lot I must add"-he said emotionlessly.

"Well that figures I choose a fictional Phoenix type that can't be killed by anything at all (even omnipotent beings) and its powers are transferred to me, way to go life… and on top of all it gives me even more power, like I asked for it seriously"-said really pissed off Harry.

"Think it this way, you can now better protect your friends and then it isn't like your power grew much, you are barely more powerful than that guy… Alexandru, right? And don't tell me that vampire didn't just kick your ass really good last time"-he said trying to calm Harry's emotional downpour (seriously a mega-vortex of light, mostly red).

"I guess so but that guy was lucky I can't transform into a deity form or he would be dead"-Harry said finally calming down.

"That's why it's imperative that you come here, there are a few things that you must get, left here by Merlin for you"

"Ok see you in three days"-said Harry before the light disappeared.

Harry then willed himself to return to his body, as he approached the shell that now was his body he couldn't help but notice a great amount of people staying around him and radiating a great amount of concern, from pure concern fueled by love or friendship to the simply politically concerned which had some creepy colors .

As he opened his eyes and began to lift himself into an upright position he was assaulted by a bush of brown hairs and was wrapped into a bear hug.

"Bloody hell Hermione the wounds didn't kill him but you certainly will"-said a smiling Ron.

"He's… right… you're chocking me"-managed to say Harry between the pain in his chest and Hermione's hug.

"Sorry… you're okay, don't do that again, you scared us to death"-said rapidly Hermione

"Well shouldn't you be worrying about your husband"-Harry said to Hermione earning a blush.

"That's what I said to her mate but she almost hexed me into oblivion for trying to suggest that she take a break from her watching rounds"-Ron said laughing.

"Your best friend was in the brink of death and you laugh at it'-said a very angry (and scary) Hermione.

"That vamp didn't take him out you think magical exhaustion will?"-asked Ron.

"That magical exhaustion has kept him in a coma for two weeks you… moron"-said Hermione.

"It wasn't magical exhaustion, it was a sudden core expansion"-interjected Harry.

"A… what?"-said a wide eyed Hermione.

"Bloody Hell, mate"-was all that Ron could say while the rest just stared at him wide eyed.

"I guess that was a "thank you" of magic for breaking the connection that the vampire had with the nexus"-explained Harry.

"So that explains its power'-said Ron.

"No, I guess that he used the nexus energy as a source of power to travel from whatever dimension he was sealed in so that he didn't have to use his personal power."-Harry said plainly.

"Holy shit then this is more desperate than it looks"-said Ron.

"What?"-asked Harry

"Elyanus has conquered all of Europe and made vampire's presence known all over the world and along with rest of the magical world except for the Alliance's races"-explained Hermione.

"I guess he did that to hide the fact that there were beings that oppose him"-said Harry.

"Yes, how did you know?-said Ron.

"Because that's what I would do myself"-said Harry-"so how did he conquer it in two weeks?"

"All vampires in every major city in Europe took over the muggle government buildings and that guy came storming every one of our war fronts with some kick-ass strategy and then England fell soon after"-said Ron.

"What the hell kept the Americans from unleashing their nuclear arsenal on them?"-asked Harry.

"Michael spoke with the American president and explained to him that that would only kill humans as most vampires would simply hide in a bunker and then come out"-explained Ron-"but he have only a year before the Americans come in here with weapons blazing"

"No pressure there, okay I need to leave in three days for the South Pole"-said Harry while sitting upright.

"No you aren't and even if you do, what the hell are you going there for any way? To talk to Santa and ask him to take the bad guy away?"-asked Hermione while trying to keep him seated in his bed.

"Something like that"-said Harry sitting from his bed and stretching.

"That's impossible"-Jelled one the healers who saw him standing-"you shouldn't be able to that not right now"

"We two have different definitions of impossible, since I am obviously standing"-said Harry as he tested his muscles to see if the healing powers of the phoenix stretched to atrophied muscles, it apparently did, Harry knew that the phoenix had immense healing powers, beyond any real phoenixes but this was a bit to much.

"So when are we leaving?"-asked Ron.

"Not we, I, I am leaving, it's too dangerous for you to come with me"-said Harry while summoning Kreacher.

"Harry James Potter, you aren't going anywhere, you have just awakened from a two week coma and if you think I am going to let you go there just like this forget it, it won't happen"-said an angry Hermione.

"That's not your choice Hermione, Kreacher"-Harry said before Kreacher touched his arm and they were gone with a soft pop.

**June 2, 2003**

Harry pushed against the frozen winds of the South Pole, as any magical transportation method didn't work in this proximity to "Stormkeep". He was sorry that he had to leave like that but they wouldn't have let him go, in time at least, so summoning Kreacher was the only possible option that wouldn't reveal the super spells created by "Moody"

After a half an hour he saw it, the mightiest castle ever," Stormkeep", created by Merlin as a place to imprison the greatest evils in our world. The castle was impressive, twelve towers taller than even the tallest muggle buildings, each in an equal distance from each other, the walls over three hundred meters tall, It had only one door standing at thirty meters of height and twenty five meters of width, the wood of the door was so magically charged that it could take anything he could muster even without the help from its wards. The wards of this place were the most powerful and intricate he had ever seen, his private wards included, it was as if this prison was made to imprison gods.

As he approached the castle he felt himself being sucked in what he could describe as a wind vortex and then he saw himself standing on a bridge that connected the gate to the keep of this place, the bridge itself was as wide as the door and stretched for at least one hundred meters. What scared the shit out of Harry was what was beneath the bridge, an infinite chasm and from that chasm came pure energy that if could touch his body would destroy his body and imprison his soul (as souls can't be destroyed by anything)

As he entered the keep he felt himself being examined as he was when he entered the Manes Tunnels but this was way more detailed than that one and it bypassed his wards as if they weren't even there, after a while the examination was over and he saw a man clad in a completely white armor appear out of nowhere, the only thing that suggested a magical form of transport were wisps of white smoke, in reality magical energy so dense that it became visible to the human eye light spectrum, The man had white short hair and a face that shoed wisdom and knowledge beyond that which any mortal should posses.

"Nice to meet you Merlin spawn, if you would please follow me"-said the man in an authoritative tone as he turned to one of the many Hallways which were accessible from there.

"Nice to meet you to Narthac"-said Harry as he followed him along the hallway he had moved

The warden didn't say anything at all during their trip and Harry was let free to inspect the weapons and statues of metal which were displayed along the walls. After a while Harry and Narthac entered a gigantic room with a hole in the middle, from the hole came dark energy, almost physical in the air around them, and then he turned toward Harry

"This is why you are here today, here is where the Dark Gods and their masters are imprisoned"-said Narthac gesturing toward the hole.

"I though Merlin wasn't that old?"-asked Harry.

"He isn't but he was contacted by these beings counterparts to build a prison for them since only mortal magic can fully affect them"-explained Narthac.

"So why didn't he kill them?"-asked Harry.

"You know that gods are supposed to be immortal right?-said Narthac as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes but everything has a weak spot and Merlin was supposed to be God-level himself wasn't he?"-asked Harry.

"Oh but he was beyond God-level as every one with the Hero's curse but if he did destroy them for killing would imply that they must have a soul that goes somewhere and they don't and even if he did destroy the Dark gods their masters, beings than can't be described with words to whom the Dark gods are but lowly servants, would still exist-"Narthac spoke with a passion which showed his hate towards such beings-"in the case both the Dark gods and their masters could be destroyed completely they would be reborn from the Beings of Light and war of divines would rage once more upon this world."

"Okay… so what's this Hero's curse anyway? I heard the Manes call me that a few times but they didn't tell me anything about that"-queried Harry.

"Well except for Merlin, a few eldritch creatures beyond any and all worlds and the creator himself nobody actually knows for sure"-said Narthac with a shrug-"but I can tell you this, it is what makes you special enough for the inter-world energy to transform you into someone capable of learning things that you should be born with."

"So a big thing then…. Okay why am I here? Truly no history bull shit"-asked Harry.

"First of history is indeed the real reason why you are here but only part of it you are here to get the Merlin Grimoire, a useful tool mind you but to defeat enemies sometimes raw power isn't enough"-said Narthac with a voice which reminded him of Dumbledore.

"Okay you get me interested, continue"-said Harry conjuring a comfortable chair for himself and Narthac

"You know the Dark gods defeated the Atlanteans in their war, but why didn't they just annihilate us immediately but left? The reason why they left is because the Beings of Light engaged them in a full frontal war, for the third time since the Age of Creation aka a few billion years ago, now a two or three centuries later a Dark God came back hell bent on making her off springs rulers of our universe, her name was Yflena the Vampire Goddess, she created five of what you might call Demigods only this guys were vampires, full blooded ones, the Five were created to compensate for each others weaknesses as a perfect beings would be classified as a God and the Beings of Light would interfere and ruin her plan, the Five grew in power quickly and created many vampires but the vampire that were created were too weak they couldn't stay in the sunlight, wooden stake would kill them, silver instead of irritating burned them, human objects of belief weakened them and garlic could kill them instead of barely giving them sneezes like with the Original Five."

"So these Originals were pretty strong but why haven't I heard of them? Why did Elyanus claim to be their creator?"-asked a baffled Harry.

"Because he was the weakest of them but also the smartest and he hated his brothers and sisters so he one night killed them with a powerful poison derived from his blood and through his sisters and brothers blood he unleashed a curse which killed every vampire that was created by them or even born by them just to be on the safe side, I trust you know that vampires can give birth to children like human do"-asked Narthac interrupting his explanation

"Yes, I do now get on with the story"-said a very eager Harry.

"He claimed to the surviving vampires that with his death like with that of his siblings every vampire created by him would die so as to make sure nobody would try to kill him, However the Beings of Light took notice of this happening due to the vast magical energies released by that many vampires dying at once and cursed him so that he couldn't conquer all of the world, for millennia's he researched for a loophole into the curse and a thousand years ago he found one, it meant he could conquer all of the world if all the world declared war on him that would take like forever but then again he was immortal he had plenty of time, or so he thought, Merlin was informed of this and with the help of his son the one known as Vladimir "Tepees" Dracula he located him and after a long battle imprisoned him into a faraway dimension"-explained Narthac.

"Until he escaped two weeks ago"-interrupted Harry.

"Yes, and now he is putting to motion his plan and only you can stop him"-said Narthac.

"Okay a trip to the unstable worlds and I will have all the powers I need to crush him"-said Harry as he though at the great discovery he and "Moody" had made, worlds, mostly deriving from human fiction but that had to little or no balance at all and as a result its reality was to unstable and collapsed, the same process repeated every time someone read/ saw that story/movie but someone coming from a stable reality would stabilize it for a period of ten years so he could use it to gain power and then return in his world in the same moment he left.

"Well… there's a problem with that"-he said-"Merlin made sure you couldn't leave this world until Elyanus is imprisoned here as Vladimir would kill you Hero's curse or not, if you kill his dad"

"That guy must have been nuts, denying me my greatest advantage in any fight, was he mad or something?"-asked a very angry Harry.

"No he was very wise indeed, think about a moment if you get used to use raw power against your enemies what would you do if someone stronger than you found a way to incapacitate you? Then what? –asked an angry Narthac-"you need to learn how to win despite the odds and become a good leader so that many won't die when you are forced to use intelligence instead of brute force"

"Never though of it that way"-answered Harry-"I just though on how many lives I could spare if I ended the war right now"

"What about the millions that would suffer from persecution? You know that not all vampires are evil and that persecution and discrimination that would come from an easy defeat would be the cause for more wars, that's what you would like, boy?"-asked Narthac albeit with a calmer tone.

"If you would stop shouting I have a plan but would you by any case know somebody who can repair Epilogue? I tried but the remaining dark energy from Elyanus made it impossible"-asked Harry

"I myself can't do that since I myself have no magical powers and is Stormkeep that gives me my powers and I can use them only to defend the prison or capture new prisoners, but the Fey of the Silver Lake will help you, Merlin helped them a long time ago and as his descendant they will be obligated to give you help"-explained Narthac.

"Good that means I keep my ability to transverse dimensions "-said Harry-"a moment my immortality doesn't that mean my magic can't affect Elyanus?"

"No, you are still considered mortal as you effectively die but you are also reborn so that still leaves you mortal and before you leave I have to give you this"-he said as out of nowhere a book appeared.

The book was nothing special, it was pretty thin but with infinite pages spell of course it would look so, the leather in which it was bound had a brown color and had no writings or carvings upon it however on the magical side the book was a masterpiece, it had only in its protections a magical power equaling that of a ley line and the power of two on whatever other functions it had so that was pretty powerful.

"That book contains the one hundred or so numbers that the Atlantean had discovered, he figured that he must give you something to balance what you were taken also there you will find a whole lot of spells made from those numbers and a quite a few upgrades for "what did he say you would call it?"-said Narthac scratching the back of his head-"Yeah, "Moody", sorry lad my memory has started to play tricks on me"

"Thanks for the help, also get prepared for a new inmate in this prison I would like if could arrange for a place nearby his mother"-said Harry with a devious smile in his face.

"Oh I think I can do better than that, I will put him with his mother"-Narthac answered with the same devious smile dancing in his face.

Harry disappeared in a flash of silvery light, as he was transported in the space between dimensions Harry couldn't help but lose the smile that he had on his face a moment ago, the enemy he was facing was a freaking demigod and he was prohibited from using his greatest power but there was hope, the Vampire progenitor had mentioned that he had a child that had betrayed, maybe just maybe that son would agree to help them defeat his father and send him to "Stormkeep" for a reunion with his mother

He felt himself land in this new dimension, the land around him was covered in a dense fog but he could see the outlines of trees surrounding him. Harry was suddenly thrown in the ground by an invisible force and he felt spears pointed at him, whoever had ambushed him had powerful magic, almost as strong as his

"How did you get here mortal?"-asked a melodious voice.

"Through magic of course"-answered Harry raising his head to see his assailant in the eye.

"Only two mortals know of this place, so how do you a tiny little being like know of this exact location?"-asked a bit more forcefully the voice.

"I guess the two mortals were Merlin and Narthac but none of them are exactly mortal"-said Harry with a calm tone "Slipping" behind his assailants back.

"Shit… you must be the Merlin spawn, sorry for not paying you your due respect but this are dark times with Elyanus out of his prison"-said the Fey in front of Harry.-"I am Belanor ,captain of the guards of the Western Forest, welcome to the Fey home dimension"

"I am here to meet your leader to ask him or her a favor"-said Harry.

"If you can grab my arm than I can take you in front of Lady Nimueh immediately"-said Belanor while offering him his arm.

Harry grabbed Belanor's arm thinking about how he should stop meting potential allies like that (him ending in the ground and being threatened by that potential ally) and felt as if was gently pushed forward and then he saw himself before the most beautiful lake he had ever seen, he felt like he could stay there watching it for eternity and never leave but then he snapped out of it and understood that it was the Lake's magic doing that and he strengthened his mental walls.

"Few mortals have ever been capable of resisting the Calling of the Lake"-said a woman coming out of the mist, she had midnight black hair that reached down to her waist , sapphire blue eyes , her facial features were mesmerizing, she was wearing a flowing red dress and was nearing Harry flying albeit a few inches from the ground.

"Lady Nimueh I presume"-said Harry making a small bow.

"Well, you at least know proper manners"-she said waving her hand like if she was swatting a fly.

"I'm not here to socialize Lady Nimueh, I'm here to ask a favor of you"-said Harry.

"Its Nimueh to for you young one, and do pray tell what is this favor the almighty Merlin spawn asks of us, fey"-she said sarcasm dripping from her voice in the last part of her sentence

"I'm far from almighty, my Lady and the favor I am about to ask you is proof enough for that"-said Harry as he took out the broken pieces of Epilogue-"I'm here to ask you to repair my sword since it has been affected by malicious energies beyond my power to banish"

"Finally a Potter that shows some humility, I've been waiting for this moment for centuries"-she said with a smile-"As a descendant of Merlin, we can't deny you such a favor but your show of humility deserves a better reward, my best magic casters will repair and improve your sword and that particularly powerful armor that you are wearing"

"How… how did you see through my glamour?"-asked a stupefied Harry.

"I am really powerful boy not as much as Elyanus but enough to see through those pathetic glamour's, you are still far from being on par with Merlin even before he left this world"-said Nimueh in bored tone

"I'm so bored of everyone comparing me to Merlin"-said a red faced Harry.

"And who do tell should we use as a standard for you, those pathetic wizards that back in your universe, they are all so below you when it comes to magic, so we use Merlin seeing he is the only one with sufficient power and knowledge to surpass you"-said Nimueh with a very calm voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Okay but Dumbledore was powerful enough or Tom won't that do"-said a deflated Harry.

"They were both geniuses and master Wizards but unfortunately they are no match to your expertise or power"-said the Lady of the Lake before turning around-"Belanor will take your armor and sword, when you are calm again came and meet me in the island in the center of the lake, take the boat you see by the lake don't try teleporting or well… its going to get ugly"

With that she disappeared and Harry gave the armor and sword to Belanor who took them and didn't say a word to him. Harry sit down in a conjured chair and opened the Merlin Grimmoire, what he found there was mind blowing, The Grimmoire contained one hundred twelve numbers of which only twenty two were regular numbers the rest were decimal numbers, according to Merlin's note they were only what the Atlantean's knew before they were obliterated by the Dark Gods and that he had discovered more but spells made by those numbers were to powerful for his core, yet.

It took six hours to cast all the upgrading spells that he found in the book and "Moody" said that its efficiency had gone up by three hundred times and that was quite a feat and Merlin had something like the upgraded "Moody" since the beginning ,of course he was better than Harry, who wouldn't?

After the little display of magic from Harry had earned some respect from the Fey's who witnessed that, it also had the effect of tiring his body out completely, the thing bout magic was that it drained the body of its physical energy, it was still far from the energy demands of the Alaegasian magic but it was there, the reason for it was that the body wasn't a natural conduit for magic and a part of it seeped into your body when you channelized magic through your core and since the body was a something that obeyed a set of rules, unlike magic which changed them to the casters whim, magic without a clear purpose plus body bad idea, the good news was that after you used magic for a long time your body started becoming a natural conduit, the more powerful the wizard the quicker it happened, hence wizards of a certain age being capable of using wandless magic.

One of the fey's showed him to a cozy hut where he fell asleep as soon as he got there. Harry woke up to a magical message that somehow had bypassed all his Oclumency barriers that were up around the clock even when he slept. The message said to get up and meet Nimueh by the shore of the lake. It took him fifteen minutes to get ready to meet the equivalent of royalty among Fey's, yesterdays meeting being a total disaster and he suspected that the only thing that kept them from blasting him into kingdom come was the fact that he was descendant of Merlin and The Merlin spawn.

As he got to the shore he saw Nimueh looking very tired and surrounded by at least twenty other fey who looked as exhausted as her.

"Sorry for yesterdays behavior but it is really hard being compared to someone as perfect as Merlin"-said Harry figuring that he my as well getting it done with the apology.

"Don't worry I know what it feels like, I had an older sister which was perfect in everything and it drove me crazy when people compared me to her"- said Nimueh with a motherly tone-"besides Merlin even with all his power was still human his failure with Mordred was a proof enough of that"

"Well that one thing I never understood what really happened muggles and wizards have many different versions?"-asked Harry really interested in that particular story.

"Well the story goes like this, King Uther Pendragon was a crazy bastard who persecuted every one who wasn't a Christian and in that time it included a part of the magical community, an uprising was about to happen, that's where Merlin intervened, He convinced the Mad King to not persecute the magical community if they gave up the Celtic Gods and he made peace with the price being that Merlin would educate his children Arthur and Morgana and help him with any magical problem"-said Nimueh.

"That guy was nuts why didn't he just dethrone him and be done with him?"-asked Harry

"Because he had the bad habit of looking the best in every one, anyway he taught them everything that befits a prince and came to form a friendship with the prince while Morgana and him couldn't stand in the same room for longer than five minutes before an argument broke out, however Morgana proved to be a late bloomer who had her first bout of accidental magic at the age of sixteen and Merlin took her as an apprentice and she became the best prentice he had ever had and became so powerful that only Merlin could match and surpass her power. The crazy idiot saw her magic as a threat and tried to kill her and she well… couldn't kill her father so she made imprisoned him into his mind making essentially a vegetable"-continued Nimueh.

"Just one word, harsh"-interrupted Harry.

"Well Morgana wasn't the most forgiving of all people, so Arthur became Regent at the age of seventeen and was quite good at it, thwarting plots against him and being just and fair was that guy's natural talent and after three-four years Uther died and Arthur became officially king instead of Regent and there was where the trouble, started Morgause half-sister of Morgana and a priest of some Celtic God tried to seduce Arthur and in doing so bring back the Celtic religion back but failed since Arthur was in love with a noble woman named Gwen and they married and had three children Mordred, Gwenevere II and Gwaine.

"Wait wasn't Mordred Arthur's illegitimate child?"-asked Harry.

"Far from it he was Arthur's eldest child but he was also a bit power hungry so Morgause easily manipulated him into turning against his father, he used the occasion of his father allowing his sister to marry the commoner knight Lancelot and with the help of the Saxon's attempted to conquer Albion as it was called back in the day, The Battle of Camlan was the biggest and bloodiest battle of the invasion and in that battle Mordred died by the hand of Arthur but Arthur hesitated in his last blow and was wounded with a cursed blade and died, Merlin was seriously pissed off and created a curse which would imprison Morgause and torture her for eternity"-finished Nimueh

"And I guess that was the reason that he decided to leave after he built "Stormkeep"?-"-asked Harry

"True, now at the matter at hand, we repaired your blade but it took a lot from us to expel the malignant energies within also we upgrade your little armor"-she said her eyes showing great pride in her work as she took out the blade and the armor-"I present to you Winter's Fang and Midnight's fury, they are our best work yet so treat them carefully"

"Thank you for this gift, anyway I can repay such a debt, just tell me"-said a breathless Harry while admiring the intricateness of their spell work.

"There's nothing… on a second though just kick Elyanus ass very good and plunge this blade in his heart so he can feel a taste of our power"-she said her voice convening pure hatred toward Elyanus.

"With pleasure, your "majesty""-said Harry making a mock bow before disappearing in between dimensions

As Harry landed in a forest somewhere in Europe where his (Merlin Grimmoires) spell told him Vladimir Dracula, the son of Elyanus and according to legend the strongest vampire in existence, was situated. "_Time for the second phase of my plan"-_thought Harry as he approached a mighty castle hidden from the view of most mortals and Immortals


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Shocking revelations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

The castle that was in front of Harry was simply majestic, not from the outside for the outside was like any other castle's outside but the inside, the inside was filled with so much magic and power that Harry had to temporarily pause to recover from the brunt of so much magic coming at him, "Stormkeep" had way more power but that power behaved according to some rules and didn't lash out like the wards of this castle.

He saw a vampire ahead of him wearing a red body armor and carrying the insignia of the clan Dracula, a black dragon in a red background, as soon as he saw him he didn't run he simply bowed and gestured toward the castle. Harry followed him, he had no doubt this vampires didn't drink human blood, at least forcibly taken one. In five minutes Harry was standing in what appeared to be a studio, it had bookshelves filled with books and scrolls which were incredibly old and they had some mighty protection around them, mostly to protect them against a vampire's powers than from any other thing

A door opened in his right and three people entered, the first a man, he was two inches taller than Harry, he had soft brown eyes, midnight black hair (those run in the family), his face was an almost exact replica of his father's except for that cruelty which was part of Elyanus face, his body like that of every other vampire was lean, he held a power that rivaled that of Elyanus but he was his lesser, not by a great deal but enough to allow Elyanus to kill him without suffering much damage himself. What was more interesting was that his aura showed that he hated being a vampire not because of the drawback, that while not affecting him as much as other vampires still irritated him but because they were forced to drink the blood of innocents and he liked it, when he gave himself to those instincts but he also was a great leader that cared for his people and family

The girl was certainly a full vampire, two and a half centuries old judging by her aura, she was Vladimir's daughter. She had inherited the eye and hair color from her father except that her hair were curly, she was simply breathtaking to look at her, her beauty rivaling that of Lady Nimueh and that was without taking into count her alluring abilities, that were possessed by all vampires (where do you think the wizards, that later became Velas, got their idea from although the Velas allure was more powerful), she had a calculating look in her face that gave him Goosebumps. Her aura told him that while she pretended to be emotionless, she would do everything in her power to defend her family and those that she considered friends. Even more astounding was the fact that she was on par with her father and with some training could surpass him and become as powerful as her grandfather.

The big surprise of the bunch was the boy. He was at first sight, not much, his hair a soft brown, he had his emerald green eyes much like Harry's own and like all vampires he had a lean build but he was the impossible incarnate, he was half human. The boy unlike his father not just hated being a vampire but also feared it because he though that he would become a monster like many of his race which became addicted to blood. The truly shocking thing was his core, when or if he transformed, for unlike full blood ones he had a choice and even if he wasn't a half blood, with all of that power he might just suppress his transformation, he would be as powerful as his grandfather and if he truly embraced his vampire side he would be almost twice as strong as his grandfather.

"The Vampire Bane graces my humble house"-said the vampire with a neutral tone-"with what may I be of service"

"I'm not here as the Vampire Bane, I am here as Harry James Potter, heir of house Potter and of consequence Heir of house Ambrosious, Emrys and Le Fay."-Harry said trying to resist his instincts screaming danger

"The Merlin Spawn, oh well than take a seat"-he said as he sat in the chair in the center of the room-"Its been a long time since anyone came to visit, do you want anything to drink, we have human beverages too"

"You are a bit to welcoming to someone who has killed hundreds of your kind"-said Harry as he say down in a chair.

"They asked for it, its only right that you defend your lives as we protect our own, I'm not a hypocrite Mister Potter and as for the drinking offer I'll take it as a no"-he said weaving toward his daughter who disappeared in a burst of vampire speed.

"I take that she doesn't understand the importance of the task you just gave by giving her the opportunity to keep anyone from spying on us or does she?"-asked Harry

"She does but she doesn't like it either, if it was up to her she would be out there fighting"-he said with a sigh.

"Its in the nature of those who wield great power to itch for a way to use such a power"-said Harry trying to look cryptic but that only earned a smile from Vladimr.

As Harry was saying that Vladimir's daughter entered the room and with her speed she served a glass of wine and a cup of tea.

"Now that you are here we can start the introduction"-said Vladimir sitting up-"The "lovely" girl you see is Katherine Dracula my eldest child and the boy is Adam Dracula my male firstborn"

"We're grown ups dad"-complained both at the same time.

"Such befitting name for the first of his kind"-said Harry as he approached Adam-"does he know what he is?"

"Of course, dad told me when I was seventeen"-replied Adam.

"Did he tell you that you have a choice, on the eve of your twenty first birthday you can choose which path will you follow, the path of a mortal or the path of immortality, which ever yu chose its going to leave its mark upon the world"-said Harry.

"No he didn't…"-said the boy as his eyes glowed red and he unconsciously released a pat of his power.

"I swear upon my blood that I didn't know of such a thing, remember there's never been someone like you"-justified the Dracula clan head, mostly out of fear of damaging his father-son relationship than out of fear from his son's power and that had its effect immediately as Adam's eyes returned to normal

"Indeed there hasn't been anyone like you before, you have limitless potential as will your descendant, no matter which path you choose"-said Harry as he sipped his tea.

"You mean all my children, even if I choose the human path, will inherit this… this curse"-he said looking frustrated.

"Of course they will have this "curse" as you put it but as with you they will have a choice in the matter"-Harry said looking him in the eye-"and if by curse you mean not being forced to drink blood for sustenance then they will definitively have it"

"WHAT…."-was the reply of the occupants of the room.

"Didn't you know?"-asked Harry-"He is unique as will his descendants or those he transforms, he will be capable of feeding on he residual emotional energy that humans and other races release and won't have to drink blood but you will however need to eat meat and other things to replace lost matter in your body"

"That's hell of a news"-said Vladimir-"any more bombs you want to drop?"

"As a matter of fact yes, he will if he embraces his vampiric nature, almost twice as strong as Elyanus, which brings to the next question, why are you the only one in this room that doesn't have the potential to defeat Elyanus"-asked Harry.

" Because "daddy" tried to absorb my power when I was born, he didn't succeed but he absorbed enough to give him an edge and as for your second question all vampires that are born are more or at least as powerful as their strongest parent, much like you wizards"-explained Vladimir.

"Well that explains why he is that powerful despite being the weakest demigod out of the five"-mused Harry… out loud.

"You must be kidding me…"-said Katherine

"So what are we what an eight gods?"-asked Adam.

"Thanks for not keeping any secrets"-said Vladimir

"Sorry but I figured that since they knew of Adam being a hybrid than they would know that they were a eight Dark god which is in fact good, the farther you are from your Dark god blood line the more of your potential you will unlock"-said Harry with a shrug.

"Wow…"-was the only thing that Katherine and Adam could say.

"So back to what I originally came here for, you know your "daddy" is back?"-asked Harry and when he received a nod he continued-"Than you must have figured out why I am here?"

"Yes to ask help against my father, tell me why should I risk my children and my whole clan for you?"-asked Vladimir.

"Oh only small things like, he will conquer the whole planet, wipe out humanity and he wants to kill you and he will do it after he conquers the whole planet and your children will perish as well"-said Harry with a cold tone.

"Well you present a good case but there's more to it, isn't it?"-asked Adam.

"Perceptive young on, yes I am working on a variant of the wolfs bane potion which will allow werewolves to gain control of their actions and transformation during the full moon and then we will send your grandfather to pay a visit to his mother in "Stormkeep""-said Harry.

"Wicked…"-said Katherine.

"I'm not a young one, I am twenty an in tree months I will be twenty one"-pouted Adam

"And to believe that he possesses such power when he still behaves like a toddler"-said Vladimir.

"Most of the time power chooses not those who seeks but those who don't for they are the ones that will use it correctly"-said Harry-"then will you help me?"

"I will if you promise that he won't die, he may be a monster but he still is my father"-said Vladimir

"Oh he won't die but he will be in a lot of pain"-said Harry

"I can do that, in a month we will be ready for battle, where shall we meet with your forces?"-asked Vladimir.

"Make that two months and we will meet in fields of Stonehenge"-said Harry.

"Why there?"-asked a curious Vladimir

"Its all part of the plan"-said Harry as he was disappearing into one of Merlin's transportation spells-"and remember you are the one to control it not it you"

**August 5, 2003**

Harry stood there watching the horizon for the signs of the incoming storm, in these two months he had made great discoveries. He had discovered with the help of 'Moody" how to change the Wolf's bane potion so that it gave werewolves the ability to permanently control their transformation and their actions even during the full moon.

The potion was sent to every werewolf in the world along with a request for aid but there hadn't been any reply as of yet but with the latest development who could blame them? Elyanus apparently wasn't just insanely powerful but also intelligent, he had done what human scientist had tried for decades, he had perfected cloning technology but as of now it could only clone human blood but it would be soon enough when he discovered how to produce full human clones and then nothing would stop them from creating new vampires numbering in billions.

Luckily Elyanus had started killing his allies. The Alps had been almost wiped out in those two months, something to do with them being a failed copy of vampire kind, if he only knew about his grandson then he would be furious. The scorpion –men's had been pushed to the brink of extinction as his master plan to conquer all of the Europe had needed for quite a lot of cannon fodder and this guys had been the unlucky ones

The most shocking discovery was the change that inter-world energy had on the deathly hollows, when holding the three of them together it gave their master the ability to summon the Death, not the one of this world but the one from which all Death's are but small pieces, an Omni-verse class being with power beyond imagination and one of the fundamental forces of all creation and he was about to summon it.

As he focused his intent upon the three Deathly Hollows that he now held in his palms, he saw smoke (visible magical energy) rise from them and head toward the sky. When the smoke reached the sky it caused a ripple which then opened to show the figure of a man descending with immense speed. As soon as the man touched the ground a silence fell upon the world as all beings that were of certain level of power (god-level and above)and all the powers of nature watched the coming of a being whose power and knowledge was matched only by fellow entities and surpassed only by the Creator himself.

The man was the same height as Harry with snow white hair and eyes that were onyx black even where there should be white. His skin was deathly white and his face was and I hate to use this expression n a male, simply beautiful, his body and face both were simply perfect, to the face of guy who said that perfect was impossible.

"So we meet Hero"-said the man with a voice that was low and yet it shook all of his being.

"Hello…"was the only thing that Harry could say to such a being.

You have so many questions but once the one who has the answers arrives the only thing you can say is "Hello""-said Death as he chuckled-"but then again you have barely met Gods so that is quit a feat for a mortal, even as the said mortal is a Hero"

"I guess that "Hero" is something more than just our definition of a hero?"-asked Harry.

"Indeed, you are the Creators side project, the only beings that no beings in the whole existence has any power upon, well except for the Creator, you are beings with limitless growth potential, maybe someday you will became like me and my siblings"-said Death with a passion which could raise the dead (pun intended) and that shocked Harry to the bone.

"You have siblings?"-Asked Harry.

"Well, not siblings per se but they are like me, Beings outside of time, power and anything that you mortals can conceive since well we are the embodiments of those things, we were created from the Creator himself even before the Existence and then we were given Mantles that we take upon ourselves inside of The Existence"-explained Death.

"Mantles?"-asked Harry with one word.

"In human terms a job, each of us has many due to us being capable of "multitasking" but our "jobs "entail keeping balance upon a certain aspect of Existence"-explained Death.

"So you are not Death per se but a being that wears the Mantle of Death and keeps balance over death all over the Omni-verse?" asked Harry.

"Exactly except that I keep balance over the entire Existence which is larger than a single Omni-verse"-corrected Death-"like omnipotence is just a level of power the Omni-verses are but a layer of Existence"

"I didn't know that Omni-potency is but a level, I always though it was like the ultimate level of power achievable"-said a dumbstruck Harry.

"Maybe for a multi-verse limited being but you as a Hero are expected to achieve and surpass Omni-potency sometimes during your existence"-explained Death.

"Seriously, what are we?"-asked Harry.

"You are his favorite creations, you will in time go outside power and then out of the thing that powers you when you are outside power and so forth, with each step you will be nearer to the state of existence that we have "-said Death.

"Anyway, why what we have it's called the Hero's Curse"-asked Harry.

"That originated from myself actually, while Life calls it the Hero's Blessing and Time, Life's partner calls it the Hero's Mantle and I call that curse for the simple fact that you will never die, your life will be endless and you are going to be always alone against the entire Existence and you will never stop once always hoping from one world to another to solve everybody's problems"-said Death his voice conveying the pity he felt toward our condition.

"So no kids, no wife, that's hell of a curse, does the Creator have something against us?"-asked an upset Harry.

"You will have wives, kids and friends but none f them will last as long as you will and he Doesn't hate you but he trusts you to be capable of carrying such a burden where lesser beings would fail"-said Death.

"So any advice for today?"-asked Harry.

"Don't get transformed"-said plainly Death.

"Why I will ruin your precious plans for me?"-asked Harry.

"No, but it will hurt as hell since no power inexistence will allow you to transform, it gives you to much limitations for your job"-explained Death.

"Sounds like you have got everything covered, I really have no choice, Fate and al"-said Harry.

"You always have a choice that's why you have been gifted with free will and Fate doesn't exists Destiny does I know that guy but not Fate"-said Death.

"Where's the difference between the two, they both deprive you of your free will?"-asked Harry.

"The difference is that Destiny is a destination how you get there is your choice while Fate is when you are played into doing something against your will"-explained Death.

"So Voldemort was destined to become the greatest Dark Lord ever and I to defeat him?"-asked Harry.

"Not really he could have been the greatest Light Wizard after Dumbledore, the head of the renewed house Slytherin and countless other choices but he chose that path himself and so did you chose to oppose him and he chose to attempt to kill you and not your friend Neville Longbottom "-explained Death-"Tell me something, do you hate Dumbledore for planning your whole life?"

"Well, I don't like it but no, I don't hate him, he did what he thought was best for all of us"-answered Harry.

"Then why do you hate us for planning a job for you not your entire life but a simple job and then what you do with your life is your choice"-said Death.

"Well it's just that I will have to leave this world forever and never return always helping others, loved ones dying and I will continue to live for this job"-said Harry.

"Who said you won't return? Its your choice after all"-said Death-"and even when your friends die, for as long as they don't reincarnate the resurrection stone will always allow you to talk to them"

"So reincarnation is true?"-asked Harry.

"Of course, even the Afterlife gets boring so anyone can chose to reincarnate to a new life, toward a new experience"-explained Death.

"So those who have been evil can escape hell by just reincarnating?"-asked Harry-"That isn't fair"

"Where did you get those ideas? Afterlife isn't like that"-said an angry Death-"Hell dimensions are for demons only, the Afterlife is organized much like a sea of bubbles, inside each one of them you are Omni-potent and can shape that small world to your liking, you can also visit other loved ones who have died, however those who have been to evil are stuck in their worst nightmare until the time when they have been redeemed"

"That sounds nice and … quite fair actually"-said Harry.

"Of course it took us like… well time hadn't been created yet so there's no definition but it was quite sometime before we deigned and build each worlds Afterlife"-explained Death.

"I must leave Harry but I when you are in need of advice than you can contact me again with the Deathly Hollows"-said Death as he started to disperse in colorless smoke.

"So what you are like my patron deity?"-asked Harry.

"Of course every Hero has its own except that we aren't deities we are Eldritch Beings who have existed from before the Existence and we have limitless power and knowledge, yep that sums about it all ,and know back to work for the vampires are near now"-said Death before dissipating fully.

"_Well that gave me more questions than answers but now we have work to do"-_thought Harry as he turned to see the massive storm cloud summoned by Elyanus with his weather manipulating powers.

The vampire army was gigantic, one hundred thousand vampires, Bakhatks and Scorpion-men's. The bulk of the army was made of Vampires and the rest were their allies. They advanced with great speed, their vanguard searching for any traps or signs of any strategy but today the Wizards coalition would face them head on without any fancy strategies or tactics for they wouldn't be of any use against one with such experience as Elyanus, hell that guy had invented some of the strategies and tactics used even today.

Against the vampire army were aligned sixty thousand warriors of the Wizard coalition. The army was made of Wizard (ten thousand), Veelas (twenty five thousands), Goblins (ten thousand),Manticores (five thousand) and Manes (ten thousand) their weapons alight with magic responding to the presence of so many of their enemies gathered just eight hundred meters away from them and especially one creature, Elyanus Dracula.

Today there would be no speech to raise morale for everybody knew against what they were going against… minus the demigod part and they were prepared to face them. The Dracula clan army had yet to arrive so Harry had to keep him occupied until Vladimir came and together imprison him in "Stormkeep"

A group of vampires with Elyanus in the middle moved forward to the middle of the space between the two armies and soon enough a group of Wizards,Veelas and Manticores moved to meet them. As the group arrived there Elyanus moved forward and so did Harry.

We meet again Merlin spawn"-said Elyanus in a taunting tone.

"Indeed we do Demigod"-said Harry.

"Now that you know why don't you just beg for mercy"-said Elyanus-"you know you might even get it, I'll just transform you and anyone who is worthy into vampires"

"Yeah, you know what, forget it, Merlin kicked your ass last time and with this"-said Harry showing him the Merlin Grimmoire-"I'll do it again"

"You pathetic fool what makes you think I won't just take it and kill all of you here, I'm still more powerful than all of you combined"-said Elyanus as he tried to take the book from Harry's hand only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Simple, Merlin's protections"-said Harry with a shrug-"Oh one thing before I imprison you I will put this sword through your heart, nothing personal just a promise to a friend"

"Such an arrogance, especially coming from a vermin"-said Elyanus his eyes red from anger-"leave now before I kill you all where you stand"

The two groups left and rejoined the main body of the army. The two armies rushed against each other, from one side were the vampire coalition that went to battle thinking themselves invincible after all they had a demigod on their side and quite a powerful one at that, on the other side were the Wizards &amp; allies which were desperate and there's nothing more dangerous than a desperate man, now imagine what sixty thousand desperate Wizards, Veelas, Goblins (those little guys had some mean weapons), Manes and Manticores (their powerful gravity based magic was scary.

The battle was a bloody mess, both sides fighting with all their might to destroy the other side. Harry noticed an opening in the center of the battle and since the only being capable of that was Elyanus he hurried there only to find his path blocked by a dozen vampires and quite old (that meant also powerful for a vampire) by the looks, Harry smirked as he was given an opportunity to use one of the newest spells created by "Moody" **portalis ut medianus de sol aperire **and a small portal to the very center of the sun opened causing massive amounts of plasma to spill forward decimating everything in its way including the vampires, to give them credit they survived for fifteen seconds which is quite a feat taking in consideration the power of the spell although Elyanus could survive on sheer regenerative powers.

As he aproched a blood covered Elyanus he simply smiled and sent a powerful of red energy at Harry but instead of dodging he raised his hand and said **saith haenog darian **and a powerful shield appeared in front of him absorbing the power of the red bolt of energy. Elyanus face grew paler, if that was possible for somebody who doesn't have blood running in his veins, as he reckonised one of Merlin's spells. That spell was way more powerful than Harrythough and had the same effect of casting one hundred **Protego**'s at once but it was worth it for now Harry could face him without the need to transform.

**fortecs tân **said Harry and a massive vortex of white flames surrounded Elyanus but unlike what he did with normal flames Elyanus couldn't put out the flames for this spell was of a whole new level. Elyanus walked out of the flame vortex with a scowl of pain and anger etched in his face, thunder roared in the sky in response to his anger and Elyanus held his hand out and a massive fireball made out of white flames and as large as Harry came into existence and headed straight for Harry.

Harry dodged transforming into theastral, beings untouchable by vampires as they were the sacred animals of Death and no god or vampire could actually kill one or touch it as a matter of fact, and flew up in the sky followe by an enraged Elyanus. Harry transformed back into an human in the middle of the clouds and as soon as he felt Elyanus approaching he said **taran o Thor **and the cloudslit up with the power of the electricity running throught them and a single bolt of lightening hit Elyanus and sent his charred form plummeting down to earth.

**gwynt yn rhoi rhodd o hedfan i mi **said Harry as he to was plummeting down to earth incapable of flying for more than a few seconds with his psionic abilities, and he felt a gust of magic charged wind hit him and the next thing he knew he was defying gravity. Unfortunately for the Hero, Elyanus recovered quickly and decided to repay Harry with his own medicine and used his weather manipulating powers to cause hundreds of bolts of lightening to hit Harry.

Harry felt immense pain as his body was disintegrated by the great amount of electricity that was now running through his body and he felt his core flaring as he became dust. Once the ashes fell to the ground along with his armor and sword a bright flash of blue flames and Harry was again full although a bit underdressed (okay he was nude but what do you expect he was disintegrated after all). With a quick spell Harry was again wearing his armor and had his sword in his hands.

**porth Hermes **whispered Harry as a distortion in time-space appeared in front of him and he simply plunged his sword into it and the sword went right through a distracted Elyanus heart. "_That's for the lighting bolt, bitch"-_though Harry as Elyanus disappeared in a burst of speed **Athenas Aegis diogelu fi **and Elyanus flew back from the great force of his clash against the powerful shield that Harry erected "That spell surely was strong but also had gigantic power requirements and without Vldimir's help I won't be capable of holding out much longer"-thought Harry as e saw Elyanus getting up without any scratch courtesy of his insane healing powers.

"You are powerful, but for how long will you be capable of using such spells?"-asked a gloating Elyanus

"Until he gets here"-gestured Harry toward the horizon where five hundred with Vladimir in lead came crashing down in the left flank of the Vampire army.

**ffrwd golau hylif **and a stream of liquid light came out of Harry's hand and almost disintegrated Elyanus but he survived it and in return he fired his most powerful bolt of red light. Harry blocked it with the **saith haenog darian **shield spell and it almost gave out but luckily it held, Elyanus in his rage punched the shield and it failed and he grabbed Harry's and broke his neck, once again causing him to turn to ashes. In a burst of flames Harry was back, minus the clothes. Before Elyanus could kill Harry… again, his hand was stopped by Vladimir which managed to knock back his father.

"What the hell took you so long?"-asked Harry.

"We meet some resistance along the way nothing to worry about"-said Vladimir-"what the hell happened to your clothes?"

"They seem to burn a lot this days"-answered Harry


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Victory and Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story and i am seriously dissapointed in the lack of reviews for this story.**

Harry and Vladimir had been fighting Elyanus for the last thirty minutes but not even the combined might of Harry and Vladimir wasn't enough to defeat the vampire. Elyanus moved forward with considerable speed and tried to cut Harry's head with a sword made out of pure red energy but was stopped by Valdimir's own blade. As te two were struggling to defeat the other Harry decided it was time to start using Atlantean class spells as his body had recovered from the previous ordeal and Vladimir seriously needed it, **Cryfder Hercules bendithia fy gynghreiriad **said Harry and he immediately felt his core fill with magical energy and then channelized it into Vladimir who got a massive boost on raw physical strength.

The cool thing about Atlantean magic was that this guy's found how to create spell structures that would create a lesser version of a god's power but that required a lot of power and wasn't used often or without a good reason and that's what gave them unparalleled power among all humans, that and the fact that they could imprison gods and destroy them at will (They created the Ophiotaurus, a being whose entrails if burned with fire would cause all of the Olympian gods along with mount Olympus to be destroyed, literally), to bad the Dark Gods were not the average godly beings. Merlin was the only one who had the power to use them all the time with virtually no consequence to his core, since his core was supposedly even larger than that of Elyanus and Vladimir combined.

Despite the increase in strength, Vladimir couldn't hold out for much longer, since Elyanus was still faster so that left Harry with only one option. He took the elder wand out of his ring and pointed it at the sky and said **Saeth Apollo yn dinistrio fy ngelynion **and the effect was immediate. The sky was lit by a red light before a massive column of orange light broke through the storm clouds above and hit right in the center of the crater that the fight between the three had created.

Elyanus was taken by surprise, he didn't think that Harry was capable of doing such a thing. "_If I don't use my full power, healing powers or not I'm fried, literally_"-thought Elyanus before he tapped in the full extent of his core and with a massive surge of energy he managed to create a shield between him and the column of pure destructive power. In less than ten seconds the beam ceased, the only proof of its existence being the tear in the storm clouds and the now cooling lava created by its immense heat.

"Bravo, you made me really angry"-said Elyanus revealing totally onyx black eyes even where there should have been white.

"Harry conjure your most powerful shield"-said a terrified Vladimir.

Before Harry could do that Elyanus threw his hands forward and gravity in a small space around them increased one thousand folds. Harry seeing no way out of this spell casted by Elyanus braced himself to cast a spell that would imitate the power of a primordial being stronger than mere gods or titans, **Grant Gaia i mi eich awdurdod i ddinistrio fy elynion gyda'ch digofaint, **said Harry in a pained voice and all of suddenly the gravity around them ceased to be and all of it was compressed in a simple healthy green ball in front of Harry and its power magnified a hundred fold.

Harry threw the ball of gravity toward Elyanus and Elyanus was forced to actually concentrate all of his power to stop the ball of Gravity from compressing him into a peanut sized ball of matter, he might be nigh-immortal but not even him could survive that one. Harry fell to his knees, his body failing to stand from the fatigue caused by immensely powerful spell.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"-asked a worried Vladimir.

"I'm peachy, now take care of your father"-said Harry in a pained voice.

As soon as Harry finished saying that, Elyanus had gotten rid of the ball, in the process making the crater a little bigger, and lunged forward only to be stopped by a seriously pissed Vladimir, his eyes matching those of his father. Vladimir pushed him back and summoned to his will the power of the storm, lightening bolts lit the sky and they came and hit Elyanus only for him to absorb them and return them to Vladimir.

"You've always been pathetic"-Teased Elyanus while sending a ball of red energy

"Were about to see how pathetic I am"-said Vladimir as he dodged it and threw a gigantic fireball made of white flames.

"You're still pathetic, as you were one thousand years ago"-said Elyanus dodging the fireball and sending one of his own.

"I'm not pathetic for wanting to have humans as friends not as snacks"-said Vladimir turning the fireball Elyanus sent back to its master.

"Humans are made to be food, we are made to be the predators, why go against the natural order?"-asked Elyanus as he dodged the fireball and sent electricity, generated by him toward Vladimir.

"You're not so natural last time I checked"-said Harry getting up-"**taran o Thor"**

The sky was again lit by the massive amount of electricity passing through them and in a millisecond a super lightening bolt fell on Elyanus ,who had no time to react, that's how fast it happened, and the entire field was blinded by the light that accompanied the bolt. Vladimir took advantage of this opportunity and pined the still charred form of Elyanus into the ground and started channelizing all of his power to stop him from fully regenerated and keep him there until Harry's plan was complete.

"Harry are you feeling any better?"asked Vladimir without turning around.

"Yes, a bit, do you need any help?"-asked Harry standing on his trembling feet.

"No, thank you, wizard and vampire magic don't mix well"-said Vladimir as he poured more of his power to keep the now fully regenerated Elyanus pinned to the ground.

"True we have, are and will always be mortal enemies, even magic knows that"-gloated Elyanius as he channeled his power to counteract against his son's power.

"I think it has got to do more with your mother magic not mixing well"-said Harry as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Ah, you, I will take my time with you especially with your special talent, once I win this battle"-said Elyanus as if he wasn't being momentarily pinned to the ground by the second most powerful vampire in the world and it's second more powerful wizard ready to blast him to pieces at a moments notice.

"You'll have to win it first"-said Vladimir.

"Oh, but I already have"-said Elyanus smirking-"five thousand vampires, all of them elite warriors are as we speak flanking your army"

"Oh, no"-said Harry as his mind raced to find a spell that could help him turn the tide but he simply didn't have one-"that's unexpected"

"Werewolf"-said both Vladimir and Elyanus at the same time.

And indeed from, on the right flank of the enemy army a great number of werewolves, probably even five thousands came barreling down the vampire lines sowing confusion and giving an opening into the enemy formation which was being exploited by the Wizard coalition's army.

"You know its actually good they came"-said Elyanus with creepy smile-"now my force can actually wipe all of you right now"

"Shit"-was the only thing that Vladimir could say.

"Ha ha ha"-laughed Harry uncontrollably-"your little surprise force has been annihilated by those very werewolves, that's why it took them so long to come"

"You're lying"-said a very angry Elyanus and more power poured from him finally breaking the restraining spell that Vladimir had on him.

With a roar he tossed Vladimir on the other side of the crater and sent a stream of electricity toward Harry who said" **perseus drych mawreddog**" and the surge of electricity turned against Elyanus who disappeared in a burst of his super speed, dodged the electricity, sent a spell toward his son and the reappeared in front of Harry and grabbed his throat and lifted him of the ground.

"Not so mighty now, Merlin spawn"-laughed Elyanus as he broke Harry's neck… again.

As soon as Harry came back from his ashes, without giving a chance to Elyanus to kill him again he roared" **pŵer a dynnwyd o'r tri mawr Cariad, grym ewyllys a Hope yn dod i fy nghymorth yn y frwydr hon ac yn fy amddiffyn rhag fy ngelyn"** and from his body three columns, made of three colors: a soft violet, a healthy green and a sapphire blue came out and converged upon Elyanus keeping him from reaching Harry.

In the place where the three columns converged the light became golden and its power grew hundred folds. The power of such a spell came from the Big Three and with the Big Three I don't mean the three Olympian gods but the three great emotions Love, willpower and hope.

The soft violet was the power of love, drawn from the love he held for those closest to him. Its power was chaotic like the very emotion but it had the power to make a spell reach its fullest potential and make it almost unbreakable thus Merlin had involved it in such a spell.

The healthy green was the power of Willpower, drawn from the willpower that Harry had to fight this enemy. Willpower is the easiest power to find and use for it is present in every action that we do, it also gives a stronger structure to a spell negating the chaotic power of Love. Although it negated its chaotic power, willpower didn't weaken the power of love but it made it stronger as Love made Willpower stronger.

The sapphire blue was the power of Hope, drawn from Harry's hope for the future, his hope to defeat Elyanus, his hope for peace and understanding between all races. Hope was the greatest of all three emotions, some might argue that Love is the strongest of them but they are wrong for hope is the only incorruptible emotion even by other emotions, it is the emotion (Hope) that drives us all to continue living even when life gets hard. It was the power of Hope that drove Harry's mother and father to sacrifice their life in hope that their sacrifice would protect Harry, without hope Love alone wouldn't have protected him. Its power, gentle, flowing, strengthening to all positive emotions but corrosive or outright destructive to the negative emotions, this power was what drove Merlin to involve it in this spell.

Where the three emotions converged they made the very core of one's spirit (different from the soul), that part that was made by the Creator himself, untouchable by no being no matter how powerful. Its power, being made out of pure emotions was incorruptible as the Big Three themselves and no being no matter how powerful could escape such a prison, it could only hope not to be outright turned to ashes by such a power, a power of creation itself.

Harry could feel the immense strain his core was being put under, but he had to hold out for his friends and for this world, he couldn't after all fail the entire Existence in first task. The power of the emotions served to heal his core albeit it was too little to actually do any good except for making him last a bit longer. Before him flew memories of those he held dear, a side effect of the spell designed to strengthen the emotions that fed it, and that gave him strength to hold on. After ten minutes of keeping the torrent of emotional energy going on he felt his body was about to collapse, not even his gigantic willpower serving to keep him awake anymore.

As he was about to fall unconscious he saw from the corner of is eyes, Vladimir going through the vampire lines with great easy, a red blur that left destruction behind him and he got an idea.

"Vladimir, come here right now"-screamed Harry although he was sure he would hear him with his super hearing even if he didn't yell.

"Yes"-said Vladimir appearing at his side in burst of super speed.

"Chant the spell I am using"-said Harry.

"You have a death wish, wizard I already explained that wizard and vampire magic don't mix that's why I moved out of the way"-said a terrified Vladimir, the consequences of the two magic's mixing would be catastrophic even by his standards.

"Do it I'll explain later"-said Harry with a tone that didn't take no for an answer.

" If we survive that is"-muttered Vladimir but he decide to do it nonetheless-"**pŵer a dynnwyd o'r tri mawr Cariad, grym ewyllys a Hope yn dod i fy nghymorth yn y frwydr hon ac yn fy amddiffyn rhag fy ngelyn**"

From Vladimir's body the same three columns came out and converged with Harry's columns, increasing their power ten fold. While it was true that the increase in power would farther damage his body but due to Vladimir's huge core he could now shift a part of the strain on Vladimir's core and let his core recover a little. Vladimir felt the strain on his core increase but he didn't mind the strain wasn't that big and then vampire cores regenerated differently from those of wizards he only hoped that the increased power didn't just disintegrate his father, he might be a monster but he was his father after all.

Elyanus was struggling against his golden cage but not even his full power couldn't corrupt or twist the power of the Big Three, not even his mother could and she was way more powerful than him. This spell was a Merlin class spell and although he wouldn't admit it he was quite impressed that the Merlin spawn could use it for more than a minute without becoming dust, he would transform the Merlin spawn at every cost, his power would increase so much from the transformation that it could come to rival his own.

For thirty minutes Harry and Vladimir had kept that spell going, any lesser vampire or Bakhtaks trying to attack them being turned to dust from some minor tentacles of energy that parted from the main columns to protect their summoners. In this time Vladimir had taken some more of the strain of the spell on him to allow Harry's core and body to regenerate enough to enact the final part of his plan, the imprisoning of his father in Stormkeep.

Harry had kept a close watch on his link to "Stormkeep", the link created by that all-knowing bastard, Merlin (Harry's words not mine) as his heir, and it wasn't until now that he felt the shift that notified him that the time had come for the last part of his plan to be enacted. With a mental note he passed all the strain of the spell to Vladimir and said "**Carchar Mawr y drygau mawr i alw ar eich barn ar y drwg hwn sydd bellach yn cerdded ar y byd marwol**"

In a second the form of Narthac formed in front of them and Vladimir ceased the spell. Elyanus eyes lit with recognition and launched himself forward trying to kill Narthac, Vladimir having ended the spell since it would interfere with any other imprisoning spells. But was stopped by Narthac simply saying "**stad**" and dispite his normally controlled nature Harry felt hate ooze from Narthac.

"Elyanus Dracula for your crimes against this world you are found guilty and the sentence is life imprisonment in "Stormkeep", have you got anything to say for your self?"-asked Narthac.

"Go to Hell, old man"-said Elyanus with a hateful glare-"I shall get my revenge starting with you Merlin spawn"

"I don't think so, in fact I arranged for you to share the same cell as your mother"-said Narthac with a malicious smirk-"**an t-údarás a tugadh dom mar an maor an phríosúin mór liom tú a sheoladh anois chun é agus is féidir leat riamh teacht amach é arís**"-at those words Elyanus face became distorted with fear.

Elyanus simply disappeared, no smoke, no light show although they could have sworn to have heard Elyanus scream in fear. Apparently Elyanus feared his mother more than oblivion (what happened to beings with no soul when they were destroyed). Harry walked out of the crater and saw that the battle was still ragging with the same ferocity even if they had witnessed the defeat of Elyanus.

"Harry don't even think to use that spell"-said Narthac with a stern voice.

"It's the only way"-said Harry-"I can't allow more to die when I have the possibility to stop this"

"What is he talking about?"-Vladimir asked Narhtac.

"He's going to summon the primordial power of the storm itself, it will kill him, for real this time…. if he's lucky"-answered Narthac.

"Let me share the burden with you just like what I did with the Emotional thing"-said Vladimir.

"That won't be possible the only reason why the spell didn't explode was that you still have your soul but this is another thing entirely"-explained Harry as Narthac left with a look of pity on his face.

"**pŵer primordial y storm i alw dy i wneud fy bidio a chael gwared ar fy ngelynion gadael i'ch taranau a gwyntoedd yn eu gostwng i lludw dan fy nhraed ac yn amddiffyn fy cynghreiriaid gan eich digofaint**"-said Harry and the storm clouds became even darker than they already were, the wind picked up and then the sky lit up with immensely bright light as hundreds of thunderbolts, as strong as the "**taran o Thor**" spell, fell upon the enemy vampires and turned them to dust, the wind became immensely strong and took the form of slicing blades which cut all vampires to ribbons and at the same time Harry's allies weren't touched by this immensely powerful spell in fact the winds had protected them from many incoming spells and weapons.

Harry fell to the ground having felt something snap within him. His core and body had taken too much for even his regenerative powers to help and right now the excess magic from the summoning of the primordial power of the storm was attempting to rip his very soul apart and was only his willpower was keeping his soul from being torn in two. From the darkness that was his subconscious he felt a titanic presence enter his mind and soul.

"Missed me so soon, Hero"-were the words that the voice spoke and Harry recognized it immediately as the presence of the Death.

"What can you say, you're very charming"-answered sarcastically Harry.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can return to life"-said Death.

"Why you've grown bored of me so soon?"-asked Harry sarcastically.

"No but you are between death and life right now and as by decree of the Creator in this cases, you must choose with your Free Will if you live or die"-answered Death.

"Oh you just need me to do your dirty jobs"-said Harry.

"You remember me telling that only the creator has influence over you, at least in this particular cases, so I'm not allowed even to interfere but since you are technically the Master of Death I came here personally"-said Death-"if you choose to die than we will find another one to take your place"

"So another one will pass the same sufferings as I did?"-asked Harry.

"Indeed Hero so what's your choice I have work to do and the power of the spell is already overcoming your mortal shell?"-asked Death.

"Return me to life"-said Harry.

"Very well"-answered Death.

Harry felt himself returning to consciousness and it really hurt. His entire body hurt and the healing power of the Phoenix were temporarily out so the pain wouldn't go away for quite some time. When he opened his eyes he saw a very large group of people staring at him, including Vladimir.

"What can't someone take a nap after that"-said Harry gesturing to the Battlefield.

"You were dead… for twenty minutes"-said Vladimir.

"Death's overrated"-said Harry grinning.

"You're mad"-said Vladimir.

"Aren't we all?"-asked Harry.

"Not as much as you, mate"-said a newly arrived Ron

"If you do that again, I'm going to resurrect you and then kill you again... slowly"-threatened Hermione.

"Believe me I got my fair share of pain"-said Harry rubbing his still hurting chest-"my soul was almost torn in two"

"Souls are indestructible"-said Vladimir-"nothing can destroy them"

"They are indestructible but they can still be damaged and although they heal almost immediately, the pain of a wounded soul is beyond anything you can imagine"-explained Harry.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?"-asked Hermione.

"I was kind of hoping it wouldn't go that far, now if you excuse me I have to go into a regenerative sleep"-said Harry as he took out his old Holly wood wand.

"You can still cast, blood hell mate, even Alexandru would have died after casting that mega storm spell"-said Ron.

"No he wouldn't he if he was rested, we're pretty much even, so where's the old man?"-asked Harry and when he saw them lower their heads he asked-"What happened?"

"He fought an Elemental Warlord and won but in his weakened state he was stabbed by a Scorpion-man and since he was too weak at the time the poison almost killed him and even now he is in a coma-like state"-explained Hermione-"the healers say that he has a fifty-fifty chance to recover"

"I know a spell that would help but casting it now would certainly kill me for good"-said Harry-"You won't mind if I left now, Kreacher"

With a soft pop the old elf appeared"what may I do for master?"-asked the elf.

"Take me to Potter manor please"-said Harry.

"Yes, master"-said Kreacher as he touched Harry's arm and they were both gone with a soft pop.

Harry reappeared in a comfortable bed in the Potter Manor with Kreacher staying by the bed side waiting for orders.

"Kreacher, you and the other house elf's make sure that nobody enters and when I wake from my regenerative sleep I will need a decent meal"-ordered Harry.

"Immediately master, master must be a very powerful wizard to need a regenerative sleep oh yes…"-rumbled Kreacher before disappearing with a soft pop

With the elf gone Harry changed into a pair of pajamas, manually since he didn't have strength to spare and laid down on the bed and said "**Cwsg bendigedig o Hypnos adennill fy nerth**" and he felt himself drift of to sleep, the sleep of Hypnos himself which could heal any magical exhaustion even the ones beyond normal magical healing methods. It was speculated that it could also heal physical and meta-physical wounds but it was never proven, at least not fully since Merlin put Arthur under the same spell twelve hundred years ago and he hadn't yet awoken.

**August 12, 2003**

Harry woke up feeling replenished, no more pain in any part of his body, his core was functioning perfectly and his body had recovered from the residual magic and it had now became even a better conduit for magic than before. He didn't have a chance to get up before Krecher appeared, apparently having taken the responsibility to be his personal House Elf, bringing with him a few dozen plates filled wit the most delicious foods his elf's could cook.

After eating, having a shower and shaving Harry decided it would be time for him to get to Alexandru and heal him. "**porth o Hermes**"- said Harry and a distortion of space-time appeared in front of him and he stepped in. This particular method of travel had no limitation within a given set of dimensions and no drawback either as it could take you everywhere and Harry was currently the only man who knew how to stop travel by such a method.

He appeared right beside the bed of Alexandru in St. Mungo. Alexandru looked horrible, his skin had taken a grayish color, the chest wound from where the tail of the Scorpion-man had entered hadn't closed up yet and his veins were visible and had taken a pitch black hue. Harry put his hand right above the place where the tail had entered and chanted "**Grym iacháu o Asclepius gwella fy gynghreiriad o'i anafiadau difrifol**" and Alexandru's skin tone got better but his veins and wound still remained open so Harry repeated it for three more times until Alexandru was as healthy as it could get.

The spell itself was made to copy the powers of the Medic God Asclepius who could heal even death, so the spell could do the same but only if less than three minutes from the death had passed and it drained a lot of power but Harry could handle it now, as he could swear his core had gotten larger and that was quite possible seeing the kind of magic he had performed last week, without taking in count the small power boost a regenerative sleep gives one.

Alexandru had been very near death for him to need to cast the Asclepius spell thrice and his body hadn't had the time to flush out or integrate the residual magic so that only made his condition worse but his spell had taken care of that and in an hour or two he should be up and fine. Harry had to leave now because he really wanted to get news on how the peace negotiations were going

With the Hermes portal harry transported himself in the location where the negotiation were taking place. The place was somewhere heavily warded and unknown to the general populace so Harry had to relay on finding Vladimir and the transport where he was. Once he arrived he immediately recognized the Great Hall of Hogwarts but what he saw inside it shocked him.

Where once there was the staff table now stood a wooden platform meant to elevate the wizards so that they could see their defeated opponents from above and give the sense of superiority. With a passive legilimens probe he found out that the Veela had no interest in any further retribution, the Goblins had been granted the right to open Gringott branches even in eastern Europe and they didn't want anything more, the Manticores had gotten their victory and their natural enemies were almost extinct so they too didn't want anything, the Dactyls hadn't officially participated in the war so they too didn't want anything more than they were already given according to the proposition in the beginning and the Manes had gotten free hand in what happened to the Antero Vipunnen so they too had retreated in their homes.

That only left the wizards and they had turned the once noble school in an actual twisted version of a courthouse. The walls were lined with tables where secretaries wrote the conditions of the surrender of the Vampire coalition. But what pissed him off was the cage in the middle of the room, the cage was much like any other cage except that the bars were lines of pure UV light and it was surrounded by blood runes, the fools to think that would be enough to keep imprisoned Vladimir Dracula son of Elyanus Dracula and currently King of all Vampires.

Harry was seriously pissed so much that he was having an what would be called an instance of instinctual magic (a wizard brains does automatically a spell that the wizards knows even if it is subconscious knowledge and that spell best responds to the wizards character like flames, thunder, wind etc. when he/she is really pissed off) which manifested a small storm which startled everybody in the room except for Vladimir who had sensed him since the first moment he got there.

"Hello Vladimir, you won't mind coming out to meet a friend"-said Harry casually.

"Of course, mate"- said Vladimir catching the reason why Harry said that and simply walked through the bars and runes unimpeded.

"Wha.. how did you do that, vampire"-said one of the representatives of the MEF, named Irving Soper, a pureblood supremacists.

"Did you really think that you could contain him"-said Harry gesturing to Vladimir-"he's almost as powerful as his father, he could kill all of you with a simple thought"

"But I won't as a prove that I want peace that's why I stayed in your little cage"-said Vladimir at the paled faces of the commission while at the same time disintegrating the cage.

"A reason more to kill him"-said a Marc Riggs-"furthermore his death will stop the muggles from declaring war on us"

"I have a simpler solution to the muggle problem"-said Harry-"with a simple spell I can manipulate everybody's memories save those of the magical creatures"

"Ah another matter we would like to discus, your little Merlin Grimmoire is going to be confiscated by the MEF for studies on the spells it contains"-said a smirking Irving Soper.

"On what grounds?"-asked a furious Harry.

"On the grounds its to dangerous to be left in the hands of a private citizen and its property of Merlin the founder of the magical world and of consequence of the Ministry of Magic itself"-said a smug Marc Riggs.

"If those are the grounds then we can make a full blood inheritance test and we will see that the Potter line as well as the line Dumbledore descends from Merlin Ambrosius Emrys and Morgana Le Fay Pendragon thus making me and Aberforth Dumbledore rightful heirs of the Grimmoire but since the Grimmoire is in my possession by right of magic I claim it in my name"-Harry said to the seriously pissed MEF representatives and the book appeared from nowhere and it shined a deep golden color as did Harry signifying that the book recognized his claim.

"The matter that it is too dangerous to remain in private citizens hands still stands"-said a man whose name tag said was named Reinhard Stocker.

"And who may you be?"-asked Harry.

"You already know my name from my name tag, as for my position I'm the current MEF prime minister, replacing Alexandru Damian since his injuries making him unfit for duty"-explained the man.

"Oh forgo to tell you I dropped by Alexandru and healed him before getting here"-said Harry scratching his head-"as for your point on the danger, it would be as dangerous if not more in your hands because you'll try to weaponize those spells which will result in disaster furthermore trying to use them would cause ninety for cent of the wizards in the world to die, nineteen for cent to be left powerless permanently and the remaining one for cent will lose their powers temporarily with the exception of three wizards in this world who can use them and of them one is standing in front of you, one is in the hospital and the other one right now is in America"

"I don't say I don't believe you as such a thing is possible but a demonstration would be welcomed"-said Reinhard.

"Of course"- said Harry-" **Hecate benthyg eich pŵer mi a gadewch i mi alw fortecs o'ch pŵer**"

A vortex of pure magic, as tall as Harry rose in the middle of the room. The vortex had a violet color and a mesmerizing appearance as it was made of pure magic, the vortex simply stood there doing nothing but with a thought from its caster it could become a destructive force of immense power. The wizards were measuring the power of the spell and found that Harry's claims were true and that was immediately reported to Reinhard who gestured for Harry to cease the spell.

"I heard you call the name of Hecate, did you borrow her power?"-asked curiously Reinhard.

"No the Atlanteans created this spells to replicate the powers of divine beings but not borrow their power since that would make them dependant on the Gods powers, later on Merlin perfected them with each spell having the destructive potential of the entire Muggle nuclear arsenal, but the caster decides what destructive power the spell has within the aforementioned Limit"-explained Harry.

"Tell me what do you want in exchange of wiping the muggles memories?"-asked Reinhard.

"You make peace with Vampires &amp; allies without driving them to exctinction or placing to heavy of a burden on them, the muggles did that in the end of the First World War and they got a second one"-said Harry

"What if we disagree and try to take the book by force?"-asked Reinhard

"Then I will show you my true power and believe me you won't like it"-said Harry nonchalantly.

"You've got yourself a deal boy, do it"-said Reinhard laughing.

"Not before you finish the negotiations"-said Harry-"** porth o Hermes**"

Harry disappeared in the time-space distortion and left behind many gob smacked wizards and a very mused Vampire

**September 8, 2003**

It had taken some time for the vampire and wizards to find a compromise but in the end they decided creating a council of all the magical races in which every race would have its representative except for wizards, this council would have almost as much power as the MEF itself but they would collaborate with each other.

The vampires had, after much discussion, to pay a recompensation on a total of fifty for cent of the damage of the war while the rest were donated by a mysterious donor (Harry) which gave one billion galleons to the rebuilding process. In the mean time every major muggle government had tried to kidnap, at least once, a wizard in hopes of finding how to use magic.

No that they would succeed, even with their genetic engineering, since the genes that the wizard had different from a muggle made them more open for the supernatural and didn't freak out like most normal muggle did. The core was what decide if we would become wizards or not and that was quite meta-physical (since cores somehow existed in a state between existence or oblivion and then choose a person at birth) and if you had a core the genes would appear so even if they implanted such a gene into a normal muggle he won't become a wizard unless a core decided to join him.

Right now Harry was staying right in front of Hogwarts ready to give its contribution to the school wards and from there afterwards he would cast the memory spell and then leave for some training in some unstable worlds. He entered the perimeter of the wards and watched the school, it hadn't changed that much, the restructurer's had done a good job indeed, it almost looked like the Hogwarts from his first year except its structure had now new stones.

"**Hestia, duwies yr aelwyd a'r amddiffyniad yn rhoi nerth i wardiau hyn fel y gallant ddiogelu bywydau'r rhai a ddiogelir gan eu**"- said Harry and he felt the power flow through the wand inside the ring, outside and the wards of Hogwarts flared as they grew stronger and some of the old wards that had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts were rebuilt and made stronger than ever before. If the founders saw him now they would be proud especially Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin as his family had ties to them through marriage.

It was time now for him to cast the strongest spell he had yet to cast. He took the Elder Wand out, for better focus, and chanted**-"****Cof am yr hil ddynol i alw dy i sefyll yma heddiw o'r blaen trwy rym fy ewyllys a hud a lledrith, felly dewch allan yn awr at fy Summon**" and a gigantic cloud of what looked like liquid gold (too much memories probably) as large as the castle itself appeared in the sky above the castle, visible only to those with magic.

Harry ten took out a vial of memories, although they were manipulated and threw them in the large golden cloud and once he saw them being absorbed said-" **Cof am yr hil ddynol trwy nerth fy hud i drawsnewid bob un ohonoch er mwyn i chi yn debyg yr holl cof a ddelir o fewn ffiol hwn a gall y newid hwn fod yn gyflym a di-boen**" and he saw a ripple spread on the surface of the cloud and after ten minutes he saw the cloud revert to silver and then back to gold and he knew the spell had worked and then with a wave of his wand he said-" **chwalu a dychwelyd at eich berchnogion**"

Harry fell in his knees from the exhaustion as the saw the cloud disperse and he smiled for now the muggles won't remember a thing from the war, instead they would remember a series of terrorist attacks that cost hundred of thousands of lives but ended when all the nation of the world collaborated and wiped out the criminal organization.

Harry got up and prepared himself to travel to an unstable world and said-" **gan fy Bydd fy cludo i fyd fy newis**" and he was gone toward new adventures and new worlds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Training and Returning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

It felt weird to enter an unstable world, its reality wall so fragile that it would take so little for them to collapse but his coming stabilized them even if it was for a small while (a decade but in the life spawn of a world that is very little). He landed into a rocky desert, it wasn't so far from his destination especially as he felt a presence near him. Harry wasn't afraid, this world was created by his imagination so this place was the safest there was but he was still very nervous, not the bad kind but the kind when you get a present for Christmas and you can't wait to unwrap it.

The man, that came near him, was 190-195 cm tall, a muscular built but not overly so, he had brown hair and eyes, those eyes reminded Harry of the image of his father he had seen in his first year and his aura radiated warmth, knowledge and power, a lot of power, his aura resembled a billion supernovas brightness collected in one (yeah he has read a lot of muggle literature). He was wearing only a pair of brown pants and a grey shirt but with the heat in this place it wasn't a surprise.

"Hello traveler" the man said with an even tone.

"Hello do you know where may I find an Inn or a hotel?" asked Harry knowing this people had no such thing but he had to play the part.

"No but you can stay at my home, my wife will be very happy to have a guest" said the man with a smile" my name is Aran Sigurour and yours?"

"Mine is Harry potter, sir, may I inquire how far your home from here is since I'm a bit… well tired?" asked Harry gauging his reaction to this request.

"Oh yes I forgot you have traveled between worlds and that takes very much from one" said the man as he took a medallion from under his shirt and suddenly they were in the middle of a town, it resembled an old western movie town.

"Yes thank you , sir" said Harry feeling a bit tired, after all he done some impressive spell work before coming here.

"You're welcomed kid" said the Aran as he entered the first house on the right-"come on or my wife will definitively kill me"

Harry entered the house and was surprised as he though a race as powerful as this would display objects of power a bit more instead he saw a hallway, filled with as far as he could tell, flowers and few pieces of furniture. They entered a gigantic room (small to this races way of measuring) which was filled with bookshelves filled with books of every genre except for magic books as this race couldn't use magic the way most races did, in the middle a very large table that could hot up to two hundred people, flowers decorating the entire place and a lot of sofas and couches. In one of them stood a woman with red hair, green eyes, so much like Harrys own, a few cm shorter than her husband and very good loking despite the age she must have.

"So you're the world traveler we felt?" She asked although she already knew the answer-"sit you must be hungry" she said as plates full with delicious food appeared on the table.

"Thank you madam" said Harry as he began to eat.

"No need for formality boy, just call me Sophie" said the woman laughing.

"Only if you stop calling me boy or kid" said Harry.

"Sorry but you are that, but a child in comparison to us" said Aran.

"I know it's rude to ask but how old are you?" asked Harry genuinely interested.

"I am a trillion years old and my wife is almost the same except she is a millennia younger than me" said Aran as if that was the most normal thing in the Existence.

"Well that explains why your Aura's are so bright" said Harry.

"You can see Aura's?"-asked Aran and when he got a nod from Harry, he continued "don't ever try to enter our minds, the walls we have placed there are for your safety, get past them and you will go mad"

"How did you know I can read minds?" asked Harry wondering if they read his mind.

"Well once you can read Aura's then minds are pretty simple" said Sophie.

"Why aren't you threatened from me, I mean somebody comes from a different world and you invite him in your house?" asked Harry in order to get them to tell him their full history.

"I'll tell you our history and then you will get why we aren't afraid of you, well except the fact that I saw your soul" said Aran smiling.

"Oh dear I should better get some tea, that's going to be a long history" said Sophie as she quickly left.

"You see we are the most powerful beings in this world, we have defeated Gods and Eldritch beings but our power isn't within us but in what we can create, what we create with a special intent gains immense powers and then we use this objects to well do whatever we like" said Aran-"it all began a trillion and five millennia's ago when we first discovered our power, from there we advanced and became rulers of the universe and immortal. After ten thousand years the Gods of this universe tried to destroy us but we retaliated and destroyed them for good and from there we explored the whole of the universe and a great deal of this worlds dimensions but after three hundred billion years it got boring so we set out to explore new worlds"

"A great time that I still remember our fifteenth honey moon when you took me on a tour around our surrounding multi-verse" said Sophie as she entered the room, behind her trailing a few cups of tea made out of unbreakable porcelain.

"Where were we, oh yes, our exploratory age lasted a good four hundred billion years during which we explored a lot of worlds, in some we were remembered as benevolent gods and in other as destructors, in some we destroyed all life all of them accidents of course. When we returned all the young races of the universe had evolved into very advanced cultures both magically and technologically and to prove their might they tried to defeat us, of course we defeated them but still they went against us again and again so we were forced for the sake of the fabric of reality to wipe them all out" said Aran with regret in his voice.

"Such a shame but they left us no choice, I still remember the feeling of all life except us being snuffed out in an instant" said Sophie with a small tear in her eye.

"Indeed such a shame, after such an act we retreated in our planet and created the most powerful spell ever and we merged our planet with an infinite plane and to explain to you we use objects to put our will over magic and reality. We now live scattered among our infinite planet in settlements of a few hundreds awaiting for the Cleansing" explained Aran.

"The Cleansing?" asked Harry although he knew what the Cleansing was.

"In simple words the end of our world, when the walls of reality collapse as our universe will never have a heat death thanks to us" explained Sophie.

"It sounds a bit tragic" said Harry.

"Not when you live so long as us especially when you do what we did, we can only hope that no race as destructive can ever come to exist again" said Aran.

"You're not so destructive you can only create objects that allow you to do magic" said Harry feigning ignorance.

"That's not our power Harry" said Aran.

"Our power is to create objects like this" said Sophie as a box of wood with a handle on its side and a hole on its front "this little box can create everything that you say to it for example, produce diamonds" said Sophie and diamonds started pouring out of its hole "Stop" she said and the diamonds production stopped.

"That's so cool, wait you can produce literally everything even planets and suns?" asked Harry wanting to see if they would reveal the true extent of their power to him.

"Even galaxies if you wish but we don't do that as it would crush us underneath and this is but our least powerful object" answered Sophie smiling a genuine smile.

"Really, I don't believe it, that thing rocks" said Harry playing the part of the innocent boy.

"Indeed but most of the other objects are locked within our Vault" said Aran.

"Vault, like in a bank?" asked Harry.

"No our Vault is a room-like box of metal which was created to answer to only one, its maker and also to create every object of power that we can without the owner needing to work for years to create them , needing only the knowledge but even the knowledge to built a Vault requires years and our young ones start their apprenticeships by the age of fifteen and when they built their Vaults they are considered independent adult will full rights and responsibility, I think I will be teaching you, your souls shows me that you are worthy?" explained Aran.

"Thanks but I want to return to my home as soon as I can" said Harry that being only the partial truth.

"Of course but the apprenticeship takes seven years at most and the Vault can be stored within your very soul so I can travel with you and if you worry about someone stealing or damaging it, it won't happen, The Vault is indestructible even to the end of a world although ours have been deactivated from that feature as we don't want to leave anything so dangerous behind but you , you are worthy of our secrets" said Aran.

"Don't you have to consult with others before giving me such secrets?" asked Harry.

"But we already have my dear, but we communicate within a split second and due to our mental powers the conference was over within the second to your perspective although for us time has a different meaning"- xplained Sophie.

"In that case I will stay but only because you remind me of my parents" said Harry with sadness as that was perfectly true.

"What happened to them?" asked Aran

"They died when I was a few months, trying to protect me from a madmen, I talked to them through an artifact from my world but my worlds magic can't bring back the dead" explained Harry.

"Well they sound like great people I'm sorry we can't help you either as we can resurrect but only if we are in the same world as the soul and then by your description they must be having a great Afterlife, it would be a shame to take them from there, egoistical I would say" said Sophie as she hugged Harry.

"I know but that doesn't make it any better, but enough of me you two don't have any children?" asked Harry.

"We had three hundred and fifty children to be exact but the last one decided to die ten thousand years ago" answered Aran.

"If you can choose to die why wait the end of the world?"Asked Harry really baffled this he had not described in his description of this world.

"Because we want to see the end with our own eyes," said Sophie "its going to be the ultimate piece of art"

"That's a bit screwed," said Harry.

"You'll understand our point of view after your first three hundred billion years"said Aran laughing."now off to sleep, you begin your apprenticeship tomorrow and I accept no lazing around"

"Yes, sir as you says sir"said Harry grinning.

"You little rascal"said Aran.

**Seven years later**

Harry had just finished his Vault, a metalic cubicle of 4x4 meters, he could feel it tugging at his new core, and yes apparently it needed a core, taking power from it to create a thousand items. There had been only nine hundred initially but after he suggested n innovative use of the Production Box, one hundred new items had been created and as all items, all of them were each one more powerful than the previous. There would have been more but this people decided that they had retired from being the most powerful beings in that world and that now they were waiting the Cleansing so no point in making more.

It had resulted that Aran and Sophie were indeed his parents or better their souls and spirits. The inhabitants of unstable worlds didn't have souls or spirits since they existed within such a small time frame but since he made that world stable for the duration of his stay (for as long as it wasn't more than ten years since after that the reality itself would collapse) they were given souls of people already deceased from the nearest world and that world happened to be his since there was a meta-physical thread connecting the two worlds due to his travel.

Death thinking that Harry deserved to meet and spend time with his parents had made sure that their souls were transported there. Not just that but it had also returned the souls of his friends and family that were already dead. He especially enjoyed his time with the reincarnation (not exactly reincarnation but you get the point) of Sirius who was a lot healthier this time and way less insane. With him he was capable of going full "Marauder" mode.

His time with Lupin was also great, when Harry, Aran , Victor (Sirius), Giuliani (Lupin) and Agnes (Nymphadora) there was bound to be a great deal of laughter around the village and quite a bit of good humored yelling at the"Marauders."

Harry even got to meet Dumbledore or as he was called in this world Anthony, he was three thousand years older than Aran and had been in his days a General and Admiral. Now if you think what would Omni-potent beings need armies think again because they created massive fleets (millions sometimes billion) of super starships which were indestructible or endless hordes of elemental titans (really big dudes that were made of a respective element) to fight their opponents, mainly Gods but their fleets were used even against the super advanced civilizations who had wished to destroy them and take their knowledge and power for themselves.

He had to leave now since he had finished his apprenticeship and was recognized as an adult plus with only three years left his now massive core was starting to seriously flare due to the danger that was coming. In this seven years he had managed to create a ritual which would grant him a core with the same power of a ley line or multiple upon further refinement. He had borrowed the power of forty two ley lines from different planets as taking the power of that many ley lines in a single planet would cause a lot of magical unbalance on said planet. He also learned something new about ley lines, every planet had them inhabited or no but in an inhabited planet ley lines had less energy but regenerated faster once fully drained as in the case of his ritual while uninhabited planet had more energy but they regenerated slower.

"So you finally did it?" asked Aran.

"Indeed, you know I almost feel bad" said Harry.

"No need to, you have a home to which to return, while we are just crazy old people waiting for the end of the world" said Aran chuckling.

"Yes but at least you are funny crazy old people" said Harry chuckling

"I guess you must leave now before you have a chance to meet them" said Aran referring to the other friends he had made during his stay here.

"Why you're already tired of me" asked Harry.

"No but its better that you leave without saying goodbye since it will hurt more that way," explained Aran "we've all felt the pain of saying goodbye to our children, doing so again would be way more painful"

"I'm so touched you consider me your child" said Harry jokingly but a tear fell from his face.

"Don't get all mushy on me" said Aran trying to look stern but utterly failing "come on now"

"Goodbye, see you soon" said Harry as he whispered "**gan fy Bydd fy cludo i fyd fy newis"**

He was again thrown across the gap between worlds and soon enough he landed in a new one. This world was the collection of all the Anime, manga and cartoons that humanity had created snd he thought that they held power tat he may need, well they weren't all of them but those he though he might need.

**April 25, 2007**

Harry appeared in his bedroom in the Potter Manor, he was now wearing a full body armor (except he didn't have a helmet), the armor had a golden color with platinum colored chest plates, he had a helmet which he held in his right hand, the helmet was totally golden and had only a straight line open to allow those who wore to still see. He put the helmet down and in a moment it disappeared and so did his armor leaving him with the same clothes he was wearing two hundred years ago (according to him but for the rest of the world it had been only four years)

"Kreacher" called Harry and with a soft pop the elf appeared before him "bring me some lunch and then prepare a bath for me" said Harry with an authoritative tone.

"Yes master" said Kreacher as he disappeared with the traditional pop and reappeared five minutes later bringing with him a table filled with different kind of foods.

"Kreacher update me on what happened since I left" said Harry while eating.

"Well the only major development was that the wizard taking example on the muggle UN created a parallel structure and so did the Magical Creatures Council, your mud blood friend Hermione has become the first President and there has been a great amount of magical discoveries" concluded Kreacher.

"About time they took their head out of the gutter" commented Harry "do you know where the current headquarters of the new government are?"

"No master, it was made so in order to hide it from unwanted persons you can get there only through floo and through special cabins that transport you there" explained Kreacher.

"Well that is smart, I bet that it was Hermione's idea" said Harry.

"Yes master how did you know?" asked Kreacher.

"While there might be smart wizards they tend to be over boastful in where they place their government structures and only a muggle as brilliant as she might think of something like that" concluded Harry as he got up, during that time having already consumed half of what was on the table.

After having a bath and changing, you won't believe how dirty clothes can get in two hundred yyears even with magic to repair and clean it. He now wore a black costume with a grey shirt underneath and he now wore his Father's head of the House ring alongside with the House Black ring since there was no one to inherit the title and Sirius had adopted him even if only magically but the House Black recognized him as its true heir so no one made any fuss about it.

He called his elves and after giving some orders he left. His portal spewed him right in front of Hermione, she was currently seated behind a desk which was filled with books, scrolls and various instruments. The office was quite large but it seemed rather small due to the bookshelves, tables filled with notes, most probably Arithmancy notes, she had always expressed fascination with the process of creating spells as it was perfectly suited to her brilliant mind. Sitting in two chairs right in front of Hermione were Elliot Frozenshimmer and Reinhard Stocker, whom to their defense didn't jump out of their skin like Hermione.

"Mister Potter a pleasure to see you again" said Reinhard shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry, where the hell have you been?" asked Hermione cutting off Elliot who was about to hug Harry.

"You, know, around the world, travelling learning, the usual, what about you any kids yet?" asked Harry with a grin, seriously when you lived as long as he had you became a bit of a prankster.

"One, we named her Rose, we planed on making you her godfather but you were nowhere to be found and we chose Neville instead" said Hermione, blushing a bit but then giving Harry a stern look so much like Macgonagall's death glare, which promised a lot of pain.

"Well sorry about that but I do have other business other than being around when you need me" said Harry keeping his now massive magic from lashing out.

"Sorry is just that I would have really liked you to be Rose godparent " said Hermione.

"Well, I can always be the godparent to your second child" said harry smirking as he got a blush from Hermione "how you survive in the political world while being so shy is beyond me"

"You should see her when she wants to pass a motion or a law, she's outright scary" said Elliot as he finally got up and greeted him.

"Yeah, kinda when she is reading a new book and someone interrupts her" said Harry laughing.

"Harry James Potter, stop right now or I will have you imprisoned on contempt of authorities"-said Hermione.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that, you'd be forced to resign for imprisoning the "Chosen One"' said Harry laughing.

"Then I'll have to make do with hexing you to Monday and back" said Hermione threateningly.

"Well when you put it like that… I'll just leave then seeing that you just want to hex me" said Harry pretending to be disappointed, well nobody believed it but it was worth a try.

"May I inquire tot the reason of your visit here?" asked Renhard.

"I just came to see my friend and get some news on the new development of our world in the time that I was away" said Harry conjuring a chair and sitting down.

"Where the hell have you been that you need to be informed of the new developments?" asked Hermione.

"Exploring, just not in our universe" said Harry.

"You mean like in other dimensions?" asked Elliot.

"Exactly" answered Harry, technically not lying as he had explored dimensions too but it had been mainly unstable worlds.

"So what do you exactly want to know?" asked Hermione.

"How did you convince the whole wizarding community to unite and what's more important how in the name of Gods and Demons did you became the president?" asked Harry

"Well, after your little discovery of the improved wolfs bane potion, werewolves gained complete control over the security section, with their magical powers and the magic-resistant transformation this guys created a monopoly and not just in Europe but all over the world and with their newfound influence they pressured and by pressured I mean threatened to collapse the whole worlds economical system, the whole world to create a central government in the example of the MEF" explained Hermione.

"But why choose you, why not choose a Pureblood?" asked Harry.

"Because all magical creatures have the right of the vote and all of them owe you for giving them the right of creating their own council plus all the muggle born and other half-bloods and you have a victory with over sixty eight for cent of the votes, well that and every other country except for Europe is more open minded" finished Hermione "now what have you done in four years that kept you from visiting your friends?"

"Well, I don't want to talk about that but suffices to say I discovered some really powerful artifacts" said Harry not really wanting to reveal the whole story.

"Really, like what?" asked an exited Hermione.

"Like this" said Harry, glad that his plan worked, producing a golden helmet (the one he was wearing when he came back) " this is called the Hemet of Disaster, due to its ability to absorb ambient energy and then to release in the form of natural disaster or beams of pure destruction, literally"

"Would you let me study it?" asked Hermione.

"I would if it was compatible with wizard magic, while it can be worn by one any attempts to infuse it with any wizard magic produces, well lets say nasty side effects" said Harry chuckling "so anything interesting over here?" asked Harry gesturing toward the arithmancy notes on the different tables on the room

"We're trying to find a way for technology to work around magic but we keep getting in a dead end since electronics work fine even in the middle of a ley line but when it goes near any large enough wizard settlement or any of the magical schools they simply stop working or explode" said Hermione flustered since she had found a problem that was outside her intelligences ability to solve.

"Ha ha ha, the solution to that particular problem is quite easy" said Harry laughing uncontrollably.

"And might that be genius?"asked Hermione.

"Simply the problem is wizard magic, our cores always, even when we aren't actively using magic, channelize a small amount of magic which then is released in the outside world but since we do not give it any purpose it creates an area where reality is very mellow" explained Harry

"But all magic can bend reality why is wizard magic the problem?" asked Elliot very interested.

"Simple, our cores refine the magic they channelize to be more suited to bend reality but natural magic just is there, it has no purpose so it doesn't change reality… much. The solution to your problem is to find a way to turn the energy released by wizards cores to energy instead of mellowing reality" answered Harry.

"But won't that mean it would also absorb wards?" asked Hermione.

"No since you must calibrate it to absorb the high density energy field created by such a mellowing of reality rather than the magic itself, since it is that field that causes the electrons to change direction and where the field its at its most powerful it simply overcharges the electronics" explained Harry.

"That's brilliant, why haven't I thought of that" said Hermione as she hurried to her notes.

"Because you were focusing so much on the magic energy than it side effects" said Harry laughing at his friend's reaction.

"I don't get something, why only wizard magic has that effect?" asked Elliot.

"Well magical creatures body is created to work with magic since it follows magical laws and not natural laws and so it contains that magic and uses it to further strengthen you but we wizards are human and our bodies respect natural laws so we can't keep magic in our bodies unless it has a function like healing or even harming and so we expel it" explained Harry "now I have to leave but before I do, Neville's parents are still alive and in St. Mungo aren't they?"

"Yes why do you ask?" answered Hermione from her pile of notes.

"I have gotten better at mind magic's and I believe I can help now, it isn't like their condition can get any worse" said Harry " thank you for the conversation but now I must leave, also inform Neville to be in St. Mungo in ten minutes to meet his parents, **porth o Hermes**"

With that Harry stepped into the Time-space distortion and found himself just outside the Longbottoms room in St. Mungo. When he entered, he saw Alice and Frnk Longbottom laying there, their eyes fixed into nothingness, having lost their connection to reality. He pitied them, nobody deserves this except those with the blackest souls. In his travels he had seen a lot of pin but this hurt, the others he didn't know, but these people had been his parents best friends and Lily had threatened to reincarnate to kill and torture him if he didn't help the.

He placed his hands above their foreheads before anyone could stop him, security hadn't improved yet, and incanted "**Pŵer y meddwl dynol, fi alw dy i fy helpu i leddfu eu o'u baich ac adfer cydbwysedd i hyn meddyliau torri.**" Harry's mind was assaulted by immense pain, grief, rage and a whole lot of other emotions who were on the verge of overcoming his own mind, until he retreated into his mind and summoned one of the many abilities acquired in his travels, suggested by "Moody" after seeing what kind of foes would Eragon face especially their mental powers. This ability was based upon cheats used by muggles in their videogames, this would allow him to face this intrusion in his mind like an enemy in a videogame and then turn their health points into zero, he could do the same with mental protections but that is another matter altogether.

He quickly overcame the emotions using this ability and opened his eyes to see the surprised faces of Frank and Alice Longbottom staring at him and at their surroundings.

"James, B but how didn't you die when Voldemort attacked your house?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"He did but I'm not my father, Harry James Potter, at your service" said Harry making a mock bow.

"Well he inherited the "Marauder" behavior from his father" said Alice " so how long have we been, well crazy, for?"

"For about twenty five years" said Harry

"Well that's a long time" said Frank "when are we going to meet our son?"

"He should be here any moment now" said Harry "but I must leave now, tell Neville I will be hosting a party at Potter Manor this weekend and you're all invited, **porth o Hermes**"

Harry stepped into the Time-space distortion and transported himself directly into Potter Manor, ready to start phase two of his plan, the resurrection of House Potter.

**August 5, 2009**

Two years had passed since his return and Harry had been successful in his quest to revive House Potter albeit not in the way you think. Six months after his return he had found an orphan boy, merely sixteen, by the name of August Fortson. He reminded Harry of himself so he decided to adopt him and he had grown fond of him and in the next three months he had found two others, a girl named Alice (fifteen) and a boy named Timothy (fifteen), the latter a muggle. A year ago the three children had accepted to undergo a ritual which would essentially make them his children but that would happen only if they truly accepted him as their father.

The ritual worked perfectly and they all gained his emerald green eyes and unruly hairs. He had come to love them but he would have to leave them, his duty called him and no matter how much it hurt he would have to leave them. He would return to watch over them, to see his grandsons, for they were his, he could feel the connection that one can only have with his blood children. That was the power of the ritual and that's why it required for one to be willing to become a father or mother, depending on the gender of the caster, it made Harry their father and even closer than a father by birth as they choose him, they chose to have his blood. His children had gained great magical power from him even Timothy, their cores being larger than his core before he left this world, as it would have been if they were his blood children.

He had also become the Godfather of Hugo, the child of Hermione and Ron. He was one more reason to return to this world. The little boy had great potential much like his sister. The yielded the power of Ron and the intelligence of Hermione, they would become famous and powerful one day and he would often check on them. It turned out being a Godfather was more than just an honor it was magically binding although unlike an oath it didn't strip you of your powers but it made you feel when your godchildren were in danger and he would come and rain destruction upon everyone who would dare to harm his friends and family.

He now sat in a comfy poltroon in the middle of the main hall of the Ancestral Manor of the House Potter, at his side the fire was blazing although it didn't release any heat but was there just for show. The walls decorated with the pictures of the previous Heads of House Potter which were now waiting for the announcement of the new head of the House. Before him stood his three children, August, now as tall as him with raven black hair, the only thing he kept from his previous appearance as his hairs changed from curly to straight albeit a bit unruly. Out of the three he was the most disciplined one although he could be a great prankster even surpassing him and the Weasly, he was brilliant whether it was in the use or creation of spells.

Next to him stood Alice, with a smile upon her face, her eyes unlike those of her siblings had speckles of brown in them. She was two-three centimeters shorter than August, with honey colored hair, her hair being less unruly than those of her brothers but still unruly. She was simply stunning to look at, a great change from what she was like when he found her in the ruins of a wizarding village. She had a fierce temper, Alice and Frank comparing her temper to that of Harry's mother. Alice was great at using magic but she excelled in potion making and transfiguration although that didn't mean she was any pushover in the other areas of magic, it was just that she excelled in those areas.

The last of them was Timothy, his had the same hair and eyes as Harry's but his nose was a bit sharper and he had a Mediterranean skin tone. He had found him in a village in Albania, that country's people, both muggle and wizard, had suffered the most from the war as their country as a platform to attack the entire Europe. Timothy was shunned from the people of his village as his mother wasn't married when she gave birth to him and when she died they treated him like he was less than dirt. When Harry found him he had wanted to destroy the entire village but the kid had asked him not to, he had to kind of a heart, so he took him in.

While not the most powerful among his siblings he was the best balanced of the three and had a great interest in runes with which he had created two new arrays which were improvement of earlier versions. Timothy's intelligence wasn't book centered but rather practical as he learned from mistakes but was also able to learn from books. His dueling skills were legendary as he was a regional champion and the best of Harry's children when it came to dueling, his prowess even at his tender age being at the same level as that of Tom (Voldemort), which while less skilled than Dumbledore and Harry was a prodigy. That might have something to do wit his height, being the shortest of the three, although in his defense he was still to go through a growth spurt, he was teased all the time so he trained hard and became so good he was regarded as the greatest wizard of the century after Harry of course.

Harry had called them to say his goodbyes before returning to Aleagasia.

"August, Alice, Timothy I have summoned you here to say my goodbye t you because now I must leave" said Harry with great sadness.

"We understand father, I hope you will still came back to visit us" said August, keeping a straight face although Harry could feel sadness came from him.

"Of course I will, when you have your own children, then I shall return to celebrate with you," said Harry earning blushes from his children "and also to give a few warnings"

"Really, it's not enough having this two idiots, I now have to deal with you too" said Alice with a groan.

"Oh come on we won't do anything… permanent" said Timothy with a grin.

"I totally agree" said August wit a grin of his own.

"You think she will be the only one, you forget I know stories of you two.." said Harry trailing off purposely while enjoying the look of horror that crossed Augusts and Timothy's face.

"You wouldn't do it" said August.

"If you know even a bit you know I keep true to a threat" said Harry smiling.

"Bantering aside we shall miss you terribly" said Alice breaking the semi-happy mood.

"And I you" said Harry " before I leave, I must say a few things to you"

"Yeah we know, watch over Hugo and Rose, stay neutral and watch over the peace of the magical species, you have already told us that" said Timothy in a bored tone.

"What I haven't told you is that I shall leave behind three items" said Harry "the first is the Merlin Grimoire…"

"You're leaving us that, what if it corrupts us" said August, voicing his greatest fear.

"It won't I trust you to not, also its secrets must not became know t people outside of this household, the wizards must advance through their own efforts or they won't value what they have" explained Harry "second is a portrait of me so that you can communicate with me when you miss me"

"Like that will ever happen" said Alice in a playful tone "

She's right, who will miss you anyway" said Timothy in the same tone as his sister.

"Is that so rascals, maybe I shouldn't leave you this" said Harry.

"No" was the immediate answer of the three of them.

"I thought so, now the final item is a sword that I found during my travels" said Harry gaining curious looks from his children "I will leave in case of dire emergencies, it will give the one whom it judges worthy power equaling that of a minor god, remember its only for emergencies"

"So you won't be returning anytime soon?" asked Alice.

"Relatively speaking, no" answered Harry." But that would apply to me, for you, I will be there when you need me"

"So this is goodbye?" rhetorically asked August.

"Yes" answered Harry.

The three of them hugged him, well they almost suffocated him but that's not the point. Harry struggled to get out of the bone crushing hug but after a while he resigned to just bear it. After ten minutes they let him go, tears running down their cheeks.

"Don't get all mushy on me now" said Harry" this is just a farewell not a goodbye"

"Well if you don't come back, I swear I will come and drag your ass across worlds" said Timothy.

"Of course you will, Farewell" said Harry as he silently cast the spell that would take him back to Aleagasia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Return and Plans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**sorry about the delay but it is exams season and i have bee busy with my other story**

Harry appeared right in the middle of the living room, of his home in Alegaesia. He stopped to see the room, while for the people in this world it hadn't been much, for him it had been more than two centuries. He looked at the wooden table in the middle of the room, the chairs and sofas he had made a long time ago, again that was relative. After a few seconds he, took out a wand, eleven inches, made of a mixture of Elder Wood and Holly, a core of Phoenix Feather, Theastral hair and a small chunk of Mithril, and with a wave all the old furniture was gone and instead they were replaced by luxurious furniture collected over the time he had been away.

He sat down in a comfortable chair, covered in red velvet, filled with feathers to make it softer and filled to brim with enchantments to make sure they wouldn't be worn out by old age or use. "_Those Earian. Artisans do really know their stuff_" thought Harry as he relaxed in his chair. His entrance in this world had been a bit rough, since his core had changed quite bit and he had to forcefully break though his previous spell but luckily he wasn't thrown to forward in the time stream.

His gaze came to rest upon his now white wand. He had found out why wands only worked if they had one core, what could you ask of such primitive magic after all. His first wand and the Elder wand had been prime candidates but the powers of their cores had been so different, the power of the unquenchable life, always regenerating and the power of the unconquerable death, never defeated only stalled, so he had to find an object capable of balancing both. The answer came during one of his journeys, when he found a silvery metal, nigh-indestructible and the perfect conductor of magic, the power to balance the two warring powers, Magic the only one who could subdue both life and death, create and destroy and all that philosophical stuff.

The merging itself had been pretty easy, magically speaking. Mentally, it was a nightmare, you could have more luck taming a Noble Stormwind (dragon type), which he had, than actually subdue the wand. Its power was unparalleled, capable of destroying worlds or creating them, enhancing the power of a wizard to such levels that you could truly be invincible, well if you also had an ounce of skill. The mental battle had left him exhausted, for an entire week afterwards but it had been worth, the wand just sang in his hands and after a while he named it the Worldshaper.

In time he had found more powerful weapons, both magical and technology, but he was rather fond of that particular wand. He got up and went to sleep, for despite all of his power he still needed to sleep. He quickly got to one of the stairs near to the living room, and took it. In a few seconds he found a large enough "room", and cleared it of all instruments he had left behind, in their place a large bed, a wardrobe and a bathtub appeared. If he was going too continuously move around he rather do it in style.

After a few hours Harry woke up, he had really overslept, not that happened much due to his mental training in different exercises he only needed two hours, three at most, of sleep but the breaking of his spell had taken more on him than previously thought, after all breaking your own spell contrary to general belief it s way harder since you have to struggle so that your magic won't ignore something so similar to it.

He quickly changed into clothes that befit to a peasant, since wearing an adamantium and gold armor wouldn't help to blend at all and would just draw the Empire her all the quicker. Harry got out, stretched a bit and located the presence of Brom. The old storyteller was teaching Eragon on how to move completely silentl, a skill rarely used in hunting and more in assassinations but Eragon didn't know that and if it was up to him he wouldn't know it for quite a while. With a grin he teleported nearby to where they were training, oh how he was going to enjoy their shocked faces, especially that of the Old man.

Harry had to suppress his laughter when he "heard" the poor attempts of Eragon, to move completely silent. He was better than most, hell he must have learned it pretty quickly, it had taken him over three months to achieve what Eragon was doing right now. Harry approached them unheard and unseen, quickly drew the mighty Willbreaker, a claymore, about the same length as Za'rock but an inch wider, heavier but deadlier, one of the Grand Blades of the world where he took it from but that's a story for another time, and put in the back of the unsuspecting Brom.

His reaction was fast, for anyone else but he wasn't anyone, in one world, he had visited, he was called the Warrior God. He saw him take Za'rock and with an impressive speed turn around, of course it was too slow for him, if he wanted he could have drank tea and still have time to dodge the attack but most warriors even those with great experience would have died right there. He stopped when he saw Harry standing there, after having side stepped a pretty fast attack, just grinning like a madman.

"You're back, I though you would return within one day" said a frowning Brom "it has been a week, I began to think the Empire found out about your "talents""

"Unless Galbatorix himself came they won't stand a chance" replied Harry with a grin etched in his face " to answer your question, there was a small problem with the transport spell"

"I see you have been busy in my absence, haven't you Eragon?" questioned Harry wit a mock stern face.

"Well, Brom has been teaching me a way to hunt more silently" replied Eragon

"Well, good for you then, you're going to need them" said Harry quizzically

"What do you mean?" asked a baffled Eragon

"I'm just saying you should prepare for the world out there" replied Harry.

"Why?" asked Eragon really surprised

"Oh, I don't know a weird blue rock appears in the middle of the forest and you think that is okay…" said Harry sarcastically

"Stop it now" interrupted Brom with an intimidating voice.

"He needs to know" said Harry with a neutral tone.

"Know what?" asked Eragon being on the verge of breaking down.

"Congratulations you're the newest Dragon Rider" said Harry.

"Well that isn't that bad" said Eragon "wait what, but how?"

"Are you really that slow?" rhetorically asked Harry.

"The stone was an dragon egg, that's why you told me to keep it" said Eragon.

"True" replied Harry.

"Why me, why not someone who is a noble or a great warrior or even you why me" complained Eragon sitting in a tree lump and lowered his head.

"Eragon, look at me" said Harry with a commanding voice and when he looked up "The egg chose you and for it to do so it must have seen something special in you, more so than in me, more than in Brom, more than in every elf, human and dwarf presented to it during the last seventy years"

"So you did your homework" interrupted Brom.

"I had plenty of time" replied Harry earning quizzical looks from both Eragon and Brom.

"So you knew too, that's why you have been teaching me things isn't?" asked Eragon

"_He sure got your mental sharpness_" said Harry to Brom through Telepathy earning himself a grin.

"Yes, but even if you weren't a Dragon Rider I would have personally trained you, you have such great potential" explained Harry.

"So what now?" asked Eragon.

"Now Brom is going to train as hard as he can for the next few weeks, as I will be away for some more time after the Dragon hatches, then when I return I will personally teach you a few cooler stuff" replied Harry with a smile which radiated strength and wisdom.

"No, my family comes first, damn you with all this Dragon stuff" said Eragon as he stormed away.

Brom tried to stop him but was stopped by Harry who signaled him to let him go. Brom spun around and gave Harry a mean right hook right in his chin. Harry let him hit him, he needed to get that frustration out, all fathers suffered to see their children suffer and/or distraught and when they can't help them they go a bit ballistic.

"Why did you tell him?" asked Brom.

"He needs to know" answered Harry.

"Well, a whole lot of good it did, didn't it" replied sarcastically Brom

"He needs to calm down a bit, he is smart he will get it eventually, especially since his dragon is going to hatch today" replied Harry conjuring two chairs and gesturing for Brom to sit.

"How do you know that?" asked Brom intrigued "don't tell me you an see the future"

"No, although that I know a spell that allows one to gaze into a possible time stream but that might be or might not be the future of the world I am currently in" explained Harry to an amazed Brom "no, but the very nature, the very magic of this world is so very exited, it has been so for quite some time but today its in its peak, so the only logical conclusion would be that the egg would hatch today"

"Who the hell are you, I don't even recognize the boy I once knew, what happened to you?" asked Brom.

"A lot of travels do that to a person" answered Harry.

"How long was it for you?" asked Brom having gotten an idea of how long.

"Two centuries and a few years but I'm not sure I stopped counting after one hundred sixty eight" replied Harry "are you going somewhere with this"

"No, not at all, old man" teased Brom.

"Was that supposed to do something" said Harry yawning." You're a bit crazy, one moment you're angry and the next you're laughing"

"I f I learned one thing it is that you must grab at every laughter and good moment that you can before it is ripped away from you" said Brom

"Kind of gloomy but considering you that is about right" said Harry a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I still don't get why you told him that" said Brom the smile gradually fading from his face.

"He would eventually figure it out and he would become distant to both of us, especially you the expert of your magic type and former Dragon Rider not to mention his father" finished Harry.

"I never though it like that" said Brom.

"Of course you didn't you though him as a soldier, even if he was your son, that's a bit screwed" said Harry reproachfully.

"Its not like that" said Brom.

"Do you mind explaining it to me then" said Harry.

"He needs to be strong, he can't be that if he is distracted with family drama" said Brom.

"You know that when you have something to fight for, one pushes himself farther than he would out of duty" said Harry.

"Yeah, and when his loved ones are harmed then he crumples like a house of paper" answered Brom.

"Perhaps, but what makes us strong is not the fact that one doesn't fall but when we fall can we get up or do we just surrender, like Galbatorix did when his dragon died' counseled Harry.

"You have no idea, I bet you never lost someone close to you" said Brom.

"I HAVEN'T, I lost my parents when I was one year old, for eleven years I was left with relatives that just didn't give a hit about me and when I finally learned of my magical heritage and went to school, In that school I was put into death situations every year for six years straight, in my fifth year I lost my godfather, in the sixth I lost my mentor" said a very angry Harry.

"Okay I get it kid" said Brom trying to placate Harry.

"No, you got me started and now you will hear it all. In my seventh year, I went around trying to stop the one responsible for all my loss, surprisingly I did achieve it, only to lose many friends and the love of my life in the last battle. A few years latter, I get thrown in here and I think hey I found a nice place but then I needed to get back home, I had a lot of responsibilities to take up" said Harry really frustrated.

"And then when I go back, I find myself in the middle of a FUCKING war, and without knowing I take a sort of leadership role, get to fight a freckling Demigod, with my powers limitated, make friends with said demigods son, beat the crap out of the demigod, imprison him and then go on a two century long training trip to get strong enough to help your sorry asses, so don't you try the you don't know anything speech on me" finished a calmer Harry.

"Okay, Harry but I wont apologize for doing what I believe to in the best interest of my son" said Brom in a pleading tone.

"You have learned to much from the elves and those assholes deny their own emotions but they don't realize that they are just making themselves weaker" said Harry

"That is no true, they still feel and act based on their emotions just that they hide it better than humans" exclaimed Brom.

"That's just a minority, most of them have started to deny every emotion except for pride" said Harry.

"That can't be true, and even if it was how can you know?" asked Brom

"I gained psionic powers during the war and one of them is Empathy, the ability to sense emotions " explained Harry "and I'm so powerful I can feel every emotion of every living being in Aleagasia , including the emotions of the Elves and they have been suppressing them "

"If that's the case not even the elves can be trusted" said Brom looking very sad.

"Oh, by the way do you mind explain to me, why there is a Dragon and its Rider currently stuck in Ellesmera?" asked Harry.

"They are residing there ready to impart the wisdom of the Old riders, to the new generation, and to clarify something, none of them are capable of combat" explained Brom.

"And even if they were, Galbatorix has to many Eldunaris, for them to even scratch him let alone kill him" said Harry causing Brom's jaw to hit the ground.

"What I can feel their emotions, their very souls are end embed in crystal balls, a weird form of immortality if you ask me" continued Harry.

"Where are you going and when?" asked Brom in his bossiness voice… after managing to collect himself from his previous stupor.

"Away from this world , tomorrow and I'll be away for a few weeks " said Harry absentmindedly.

"Why?" asked Brom.

"To establish a permanent base, somewhere away from the influence of Galbatorix and every other politician in this world, I'd like to keep my neutrality" said Harry.

"I'm going now" said Brom as he rose and left toward the village.

Harry stayed in the forest for a few minutes and then he teleported into his home and started it to be restructured t able to fit a young dragon whelp, after all that's why he didn't destroy the house the moment he came back. It took him three hours to finish the restructuration, when e was done, he stopped to admire his handiwork. The house was now even larger than before, he had removed every equipment he had created during his brief stay and now the place was even more spacious. For the dragon, he had created a room that had no roof and that would automatically expand to the needs of the growing Dragon.

After taking care of the restructuration, he started to lay a few spells that would destroy the house the moment they left and teleport all the furniture inside an bottomless bag he always carried with himself, he couldn't leave anything that would alert them to his powers, after all. When he was done, he sank into a chair and summoned a cup filled with an orange liquid. The liquid was a type of wine that grew into a planet in a pretty weird world he had visited but the wine there was the best and so he had taken a few seeds and planted them into his personal pocket-dimension. He was about to take a sip when the entire house shook.

"Damn the wards are so sensitive" said Harry before standing and teleporting himself in a corner of the barn where Eragon kept the egg an just in time to see the surprised the face of Eragon, now sporting a silver mark in his palm.

"What is this?" asked Eragon, looking at his palm, to no one in particular since he hadn't noticed the arrival.

"The most beautiful thing I have seen in a while, the mark that symbolizes the bond to your Dragon" said Harry emerging from the shadows.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you that you aren't welcome here anymore" said Eragon.

"Actually you didn't" said Harry chuckling.

"Well, oh so great wizard, couldn't you figure it out on your own" said Eragon sarcastically.

"I did, but I came here to offer, you my home, as a place to raise your companion" said Harry gently.

"But I won't keep it, I'm going to drop it tomorrow morning in the Spire, I won't allow my family to be harmed because of "it"" replied Eragon halfheartedly.

"Look at her in the eye and say that again" replied Harry.

"I will…" said Eragon the words hitching in his mouth.

"The bond you to have is the most powerful bond, for it bonds your soul Eragon, her death would kill you and vice versa, the Dragons are not beast that you can tame, they bond with us because the chose, because they see something in us, a seed of greatness that if cultivated can change the world" explained Harry kneeling in front of the young Dragon and peting her.

"Why me, why not you?" asked Eragon on the verge of crying from frustration.

"Look I wont tell you the bullshit about Fate because Fate doesn't exist it is our choices that matter and the egg chose you, the reason why escapes the grasp of my mind, seriously you are like the dumbest person out there and I'm like the strongest wizard ever" said Harry getting a feeble smile from Eragon.

"Exactly, why did you chose me" said Eragon turning toward the young Dragon and he was assaulted from a flurry of images.

"What was that?" asked Eragon.

"Part of your link to your dragon, you can communicate mentally, but right now she doesn't know any words but they learn fast just keep your mental channel open when you interact with others so se can learn" aid Harry.

"So you're going to help me" scoffed Eragon "what for? So that you can control me"

"No, I have no interest in your world, I can leave whenever I chose to do so. I'm only helping because I think that this is the right to do and because I consider you my friend" replied Harry.

"Than why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?" asked Eragon now a bit calmer.

"What would you have done once the excitement of being a Dragon Rider?" asked Harry.

"I would have… well I would have probably taken it back to the Spine" said Eragon sheepishly.

"Exactly" replied Harry.

"So it falls upon me to defeat the big bad villain" said Eragon chuckling.

"Yes, but you aren't alone, you have my help, Brom will help us too, the Elves, Dwarves and the Vardens will rally to you, you see you aren't alone" said Harry with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know a thing about fighting except for what you taught me and I know less about leading" said Eragon looking downcast.

"That's why you have me and Brom for" said Harry levitating a mouse near the blue Dragon which swallowed it immediatly.

"What's Brom going to do, whack Galbatorix with his cane?" asked Eragon laughing at the mental image.

"Well, seeing as he killed a few of the most powerful servants of Galbatorix, he can do a lot" said Harry causing Eragon to immediately stop laughing.

"What?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, he did also he created the Varden's, he killed Morzan, the most powerful servant of Galbatorix in a fight of magic and swordsmanship, he is a friend of the Elves and was once a Dragon Rider but his Dragon died in a battle against Galbatrix and his followers…" said Harry to the shocked face of Eragon.

"But you told me that my Drgon's death would be my own?" interrupted Eragon.

"It is normally because losing a piece of yourself, either kills you or makes you crazy, a further testament of the incredible willpower he possesses" explained Harry. "as I was saying he taught me swordsmanship and everything I know about your worlds magic plus that he was the one that with the help of a friend of his made the plane to rescue the Dragon egg from which your little dragon was born"

"Really, he doesn't seem much" said Eragon really surprised." Wait a moment you just said my worlds magic, why?"

"Because I'm not from this world, I came here accidentally" answered Harry.

"And you except me to believe that" scoffed Eragon.

"Of course not, sorry Eragon" said Harry as he cast a silent memory transfer spell.

"Holy shit" was the only thing Eragon could say after he saw a redacted version of Harry's life "you had one shitty life"

"Indeed but someone must rise against tyrants or else we are all doomed to destroy ourselves" said Harry.

"Why don't you just kill Galbatorix yourself, you certainly are strong enough?" asked Eragon.

"While, I am probably strong enough, world jumping has a few rules and this means I can't solve your problems for you" lied Harry.

"Well the gods are very cruel" said Eragon with a pout.

"It has nothing to do with your gods, the can barely interfere with your world and even then, they can't touch the free will that is given to most creatures" said Harry grinning " and I said nothing about me not being capable of helping, I just said you must solve this problem on your own"

"So you will help then?" asked Eragon hopefully.

"Are you deaf, yes, although you will have to defeat Galbtorix yourself" said Harry smiling.

"It still falls to me to save the world" said Eragon with a somewhat mischievous tone.

"Don't let it get to your head" said Harry.

"Why not I'm just going to defeat the most powerful Dragon Rider ever" said Eragon smiling.

"Indeed but you are so weak that Brom can beat you to a pulp let alone Elves, Shades or other Dragon Rider's" said Harry "and that is without using magic at all"

"Then how am I going to defeat him?" asked Eragon worried.

"Beats me, maybe while he is fighting you he will trip and impale himself in his own sword or he will just die from laughing at how weak you are" said Harry laughing at the face Eragon was making.

"Like that will happen" pouted Eragon.

"You'd be surprised how many powerful people die from small things, just look at why Dumbledore died in the first place" said Harry.

"He was assassinated" said Eragon very, very frustrated.

"No, he decided to die that way, since he was going to die from the curse e got because he touched a dark magical artifact before dispelling all of the protective enchantments that thing had on" said Harry "if he had wanted, he could have killed all the people in that tower, without a wand, and if hadn't allowed himself to be disarmed he could have defeated them all within the minute"

"Wow, he sounds very powerful' said Eragon "if I could be as strong as him"

"You can, you see his power was not focused on raw power or knowledge of spells but in his creative use he made of them" said Harry in his "wise" mode "lets take an example closer to home, Brom"

"Yes he defeated Morzan, in some great duel of magic not such a great example" said Eragon.

"On the contrary, your magic drains the body of energy in the same amount it would take to do that action otherwise and while a Dragon Rider can draw energy from his Dragon, Bro didn't have a Dragon when he faced Morzan and Morzan did, and yet Brom won, Why?" asked Harry.

"Because he was better and smarter" answered Eragon.

"Partially, but he won because he used the spells he knew in a way that Morzan couldn't predict and it wasn't as he knew less than Brom quite the contrary, he knew more, he used Dark Magic, but still he lost, because Brom was more creative and you have that same creativity if not on a higher level" explained Harry.

"Do you really think that?" asked Eragon.

"Yes and will leave tomorrow morning and I won't be back in a few weeks, you will find a large reserve of fresh meat everyday, in the first room on the right" explained Harry "Furthermore, any other room will be locked and can't be opened by anything short of a fully grown Dragon, and by that I mean a few centuries old one. Continue learning from Brom and make that old goat teach you magic and politics, because you're going to need it. Next up, I made a room that has no roof and will expand to whatever size necessary to accommodate your ever growing Dragon and for Merlin's sake find her a good name"

"Where will you be going?" asked Eragon.

"Among the stars" replied Harry, before disappearing leaving a dumbfounded Eragon behind.

**In the morning, a couple of Galaxies away from Alaegaesia planet.**

Harry, teleported in the mountain of a planet in that new galaxy and stopped to contemplate the new planet. The planet was roughly five times Earth, had an atmosphere filled with carbon dioxide and sulfur phosphate, deadly to all humans. It was made out of rocky wastelands ands massive underground caverns filled with ice, it had a gravity twice that of Earth. It had redeeming qualities (in Harry's eyes), it had a super cool blue star as its sun and was so far that he was immune from scrying at it would be at least a few million years before anyone could go there.

He flew toward a rocky plain and landed there. Harry took out a box (see the box in the previous chapter) and ordered for it to produce nanobots. Soon enough the box produced a massive cloud of nanobots consuming the rock around for more materials to reproduce. Harry smiled as he saw the nanobots and ordered for the box to stop producing, his plan was working, in a few days e would have enough nanobots to built his Crown Carver, a device which was meant to destroy a planet by affecting its tectonic plates and dissipating its atmosphere but after a few modifications from Harry was one of the best Terra forming devices ever.

Afterwards he would slowly build a fleet of spaceships, and by slowly he meant he would have a fleet of a thousand spaceships within three weeks give or take a few days. Those things would be used to exterminate an infestation of Razack in the continent next to Aleagasia and just because Harry though it would be cool to have a massive fleet in orbit ready to pound on his enemies in a moments notice. Harry conjured a chair of silver and red velvet and sat there, he breathed from the air in the atmosphere, while he didn't need to with his bubble head charm but he liked to do it, now he would normally be dead but his powers made the poisonous gas feel like balsamic air of the Bahamas.

Harry stretched In his chair and thought "_Yep it feels good to be over powered_" and continued to plan his next moves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Willbreaker**

**Sorry for the dealy but i have been reduced to writing only on weekends and then this being my thirteenth chapter well it seemed like my muse really abandoned me in favor of my other story.**

**Three weeks later.**

Harry was standing inside of his newest cruiser admiring the product of three weeks of his hard work, well the work of the nanobots but lets not get caught in the details. The vessel in which he was standing in the moment was an Orbital Siege Cruiser of the Fafnir-class. This vessel was a gigantic sphere with a diameter of 1.5 kilometers, on the outside it looked like a sphere covered in gigantic squares of white metal, which were in fact Long-Range Siege Batteries. Long-Range Siege Batteries were one of the most destructive weapons ever invented capable of causing unheard damage but he wasn't going to use them on Alaegasia, may the Creator forbid it for it would turn Alaegasia into nothing more than a mass of molten rocks.

"Now would be a good time to make my return" though Harry "_but first I need to activate the rest of my fleet, hopefully it would be enough to protect Aleagasia from any other technologically advanced civilization_". With a though the war machine that were the eighty two remaining ships were activated and immediately they went outside of the atmosphere that the planet had started to form in that short time and they aligned themselves around the only Fafnir-class cruiser.

On the back of the formation there were twenty three Long Range Heavy Destroyers and as almost all of the ships of the same designation they were Helios-class warships. They mostly engaged into causing massive damage from quite a distance, two million kilometers, with their long range missiles and the long range Gravitonic Erasers. Helion-class were one of the most versatile class because they were among the few that could travel far and still emerge from Hyper-space ready for a battle and since its cylindrical shape made enemies underestimate its destructive power, well that made things easier.

In the left, right, underside and the upside of the Fafnir cruiser there were forty eight Vacuum Eliminators, massive warshpis, and for this mission they were of the same class, The Legion-class, a type of spaceship that when in sufficient numbers can overwhelm any type of resistance and in this instance that amount would be enough. In the front stood the regal Apollo-class, officially Heavy Battle cruisers but they were also known as the Super cruisers due to their almost indestructible shields and then ten meters of Titanium-Obrinium alloy made that a nightmare top the opposition. When you added to that powerful plasma cannons, quick firing ion cannons, Photonic Erasers and a significant number of torpedo bays that could launch thirty Rigormortis type torpedoes in a second than you got a powerhouse in close to mid range battles.

Within those ships there were a total of five thousands golems. Although the significantly advance technology running such powerful and destructive ships only by computers alone was not an option, like a wise man once said "better safe than sorry". In a moment the ships "jumped" into Hyper-space, well jumped was not the best description as they technically bent the Electromagnetic constant around them to the point it matched the same constant of the particular dimension named Hyper-space and then towed themselves into it and let the temporary hole into time-space heal.

That particular dimension had a very high Electromagnetic "atmosphere", if it could be called that, and that's why most ships except for Helion and Surtur-class starships couldn't keep their shields activated while inside and even when they emerged from there the shields were disabled for a good two minutes, an eternity in a real battle and the reason ships stopped far from a battle and then they went there using their normal propulsion engine coupled with inertial dampeners which gave them time to re-energize their shields.

Battles in Hyper-space were impossible due to the high electromagnetic forces at work an a few other forces that couldn't exist in the universe and which made an discharge of energy outside of a field of a few millimeters from the ship hull, well let just say ugly, a single accident of that kind had destroyed an entire fleet in a rather spectacular explosion. The electromagnetic force itself was a major deterrent of battles as any energy diverted from the electromagnetic field generators, that made sure the ships wasn't just de-atomized by the immense Electromagnetic fields native to the dimension, would cause them to fail and they would …, well you get the picture, not pretty.

Harry seated himself in the commanding room, and opened the outside viewer (a sort of camera that shows what is happening outside of the ship, at any angle, nobody had found a befitting name) and just watched in this case not so empty space of the dimension. Out there were rivers of pure Electromagnetic energy, so dense that they looked liquid and filled with particles that simply couldn't exist in the normal space. These rivers were made from beautiful colors, shades of red that humans would find entrancing, well normal humans, a deep violet color of mesmerizing beauty and quite a few colors not known by man or a really nice number of the races of the Normal Space didn't. The sight was dangerous for any of the weaker minds of normal races but for harry it wasn't that bad, he had seen his fair share of Eldritch phenomenon's and creatures and had gained an immunity to madness so for him it was just an entertaining light show.

The trip would take at least two days without going at full speed and straining the Electromagnetic field generator and thus risking an incident, after all it wasn't like something dangerous or overly important was happening to Eragon, right? He didn't know how wrong he was because in those precise moments Garrow was taking his last breath and that that would push Eragon to run within the spire with Brom earlier than anticipated , if he did he would simply "slip" there and exterminate the Ra'zac but alas he didn't and so the machinations of fate were put into motion.

**Two days later, outside the orbit of Alaegasia**

Harry changed his clothes and after activating the Siege protocols with a simple though he teleported through the use of the ships teleportation devices, because he liked he feeling of being thrown in a dimension that instead of three-dimensions had only one, so that space was just one point and then back, right in the doorstep of Eragon's families farm or what was left of it. He immediately recognized the scene he had seen in an alternative timeline but this was at least three days before what he had seen. Immediately he began to unravel the strings of time and what he saw made him say some very un-gentleman words, he had forgotten to cloak his magic which had alerted Galbatorix which had an even greater range than Harry had anticipated.

It took him a full minute to find where Eragon , Brom and Sapphira were, well having a dragon with them was like igniting a gigantic flare saying "here we are" for someone so attuned to the Arcane. In a second he was standing a few feet away from the camp and from there he slowly entered the camp, ignoring the wards that Brom had erected and adding some of his own. After he did that he entered in the clearing in which Brom was teaching Eragon swordplay.

"Hello Brom, Eragon" said Harry calmly as Brom and Eragon on Reflex turned around sword at ready.

"Oh, its you, you really scared me for a bit" said Brom relived.

"Yes, you want to be more careful or She might just tear you in two" said Eragon pointing at Sapphira that had sneaked behind Harry's back.

"She can't do that even if I let her" scoffed Harry

"Is it so" as her face twisted in a draconic smirk and "playfully" shoved Harry.

Brom first instinct was to run to Harry's help as a Dragon was to strong, even one as young as her and even a playful shove could send someone flying through the air for quite some distance but Harry didn't even buldge and with a simple word "**Vines**" gigantic vines jut sprouted into existence around Sapphira and the and proceeded to… tickle her.

"_Do you surrender, o mighty Dragon?"_ asked Harry in a taunting tone.

"_Never" _replied Saphira struggling to break free of the vines that were "tormenting" her.

"_So be it"_ said Harry as he sat down and gestured at the bewildered Brom and Eragon to sit near him

"So what's up? well except for the burning farm, part" asked Harry slipping into a more serious expression.

"We're hunting Ra'zack's" said Eragon with hate in his voice.

"Good thing I'm here than or Aleagasia would find herself with a new order of Dragon Riders" said Harry calmly and then he added "under Galbatorix's rule"

"That will never happen" said Eragon "not for as long as Brom is with me and as soon as Saphira is grown enough, nobody will be capable of defeating us"

"Fool, this hunt was just an excuse to further your training, to give you a purpose to grow stronger, not to say you won't kill the Ra'zack, you will get your chance but later on when you have accumulated enough experience" explained Harry.

"He is right, right now you'd last a full minute before being captured, that only if the Ra'zack were planning to play a bit with you" said Brom.

"B-but you said I was getting better very quickly" spluttered Eragon.

"Even if that was true it took Dragon Riders with many decades of experience to kill the devious creatures" said Harry chuckling to Eragon's reaction.

"So what, Brom is an ex-Dragon Rider with great power and you can't get tired from using magic, then there is Saphira and if you teach me a bit of magic then they won't stand a chance" argued Eragon and Harry saw a glimpse of the leader material in Eragon but he had to humble him a bit.

"True but Brom lost his Dragon and with that a great deal of his former power and while still formidable the Ra'zack are to strong and fast for a normal human, me, well I'm still bound to rules in order to help you and even if I could I can't go all out or things will get ugly" explained Harry, and the last part while not completely true was so to a degree, and then he added "and if we started teaching you magic now, without you having accessed it naturally, you'd only succeed in killing yourself"

"Still, we're going after them" said Eragon realizing he was defeated but not wanting to give in, which made Harry laugh on the inside, he still he remembered his teenager temper tantrums.

"Of course but take your time Eragon and now back to train with Brom while I take care of the little scaly punk over there" said Harry gesturing toward the twitching form of Saphira struggling against the tickling vines.

Eragon returned to his swordplay training as Harry sat near Saphira that had long stopped trying to free herself from the vines but was too stubborn to actually conceded defeat, something all Dragons had, the terrible DDP syndrome (Damn Dragon Pride), surprising it didn't send them to extinction, oh wait it had, my bad. As he watched the training method Brom used to teach Eragon he was approved of it, most people focused on teaching the theory and then leaving the student to practice on its own but Brom wasn't most people.

During such spars, and he saw at least eight in under fifteen minutes, he was glad to say that Eragon had improved and now that he had a goal he would only train harder. In him he saw the potential to grow into one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen and if his magical senses were right he would also be a hell of a tough magic-user, to bad he couldn't learn ninety percent of the magic styles that he knew and had mastered. What really surprised him however was the fact that he could see every small mistake that they made.

Eragon made so many that any soldier of the Empire with more than a months weeks of training could exploit those openings and kill him or maybe it was just him overestimating their enemies, but if he had learned one thing it never hurt to overestimate because if the enemy was weaker or less skilled than you anticipated it would just mean that the battle would be shorter and with less risk to the person who had overestimated but underestimating an enemy would lead, even someone as powerful and skilled as him to certain death, not that Harry would die any time soon having The Death as his "patron deity"

Brom was an entire matter altogether. When it came to combat prowess he was not in the same level as Harry himself and to further the difference between them, he lacked Magical enhancements and that would be the reason why an elf could eventually defeat him when it came to actual combat but to do that it would have to wait him out. His openings were small almost unnoticeable but his magical enhanced senses could see them very easily, however taking advantage of them was an entire matter altogether, only one with the same speed of an elf and his same level of skill could hope to even graze him slightly, even a hundred soldiers of the Empire would have trouble fighting him and surviving and according to Harry's evaluations, only Galbatorix and possibly the Shade under his employment could be a danger for the wizened old man.

After watching them for a while more he stood up, released Saphira from the vines,-hoping hat she had learned some humility, and then proceeded to the clearing where the two were fighting and took out Willbreaker. Immediately the air in the clearing grew heavy and even Saphira felt a bit of awe looking at the blade or rather at its magical design. The blade bristled with its unsealed power,-for the first time in almost a decade the blade was back to its full power. The sword had earned its name for a reason, the very pressure of unsheathing it would drive lesser men insane, - luckily no one in the clearing was a lesser man but the effect the blade was having was visible in their shaking limbs, but it was when it was used in battle that entire enemy armies were rooted for no one who had faced a yielder of the blade as his enemy, had survived to tell the tale.

"Brom, its time to polish my skills a bit" said Harry with a calm tone reigning the pressure of the blade and forcing it to disappear.

"Of course, a minute" said Brom as he retrieved Za'rock and dulled its blade.

"Let's begin" said Brom launching himself forward with a great deal of speed leaving himself open to an counterattack.

Harry chose to sidestep that attack as he knew that the opening he let him see was a trap and while he could power through it with pure speed and strength, he wanted to actually have a challenge rather than wining through superiority in the physical department. He attacked Brom with a series of lightning fast stabs and then followed with an overhead swipe. Brom dodged the swipe only to be meet by a kick in the chest that sent him flying some distance away. Cursing he rolled away from a stab from Harry and then he quickly got back in his feet, only to be meet by a barrage of swipes and jabs from Harry. Harry smiled as he saw Brom struggling to keep up with his attack and he wasn't using any physical enhancement and was holding back quite a bit.

Brom tried to throw dirt into Harry's eyes but Harry simply lowered his head and the dirt passed overhead but he didn't give Brom any rest as he followed with a leg sweep that Brom jumped over and then Brom tried to stab downwards but found himself with a sharp blade pressed against his groin and with wide eyes he dropped his blade thinking only one thing "_Not even Oromis was this good even in his prime_"

"A nice match Old man but you're a century to young to hope to defeat me" said Harry laughing as he got up.

"If it was a true battle, the next opponent would have killed you easily if the one you tried this tactic was not suicidal enough to take you with him" said Brom, clearly upset to being defeated so easily by someone that until a few weeks ago was being taught from him.

"Not exactly, if I wanted I could have run you through before anyone could notice, as a matter of fact I know a nice trick that makes the sword come out of your mouth" said Harry with a shrug " as for the next one I could have cut al of their legs before they got anywhere near me, even without magic"

"Still avoid falling on the ground, it's a strategically unsound position" advised Brom.

"Quite the contrary, did you ever wonder why I left you to get up, and kept my distance from you" replied Harry chuckling.

"You must be kidding me" said Brom.

"No, I wouldn't even think of that" said Harry bursting in a full blown laughter "Old man" he added

"You're so dead" said Brom.

"Aww little Brom is mad" said Harry mockingly.

"That's it" said Brom "you've just signed you death warrant"

"Please like you could even scratch me" said Harry in his best imitation of Draco Malfoy.

"Enough, little kids" said Eragon finally deciding to put a stop to the friendly banter.

"Well, you're a kid yourself" answered Harry.

"In this situation I'm the grown up" answered Eragon not missing a beat.

"Good point" said Harry "come show me what you've gt"

"You demolished Brom, how can I hope to win?" asked Eragon.

"Its not about winning, its about getting up every time you're defeated and learn something from that" scolded Harry.

"Its easy for you, your not the one being beaten to a bloody pulp" scoffed Eragon.

"You'll be the one beating us to a bloody pulp in no time, now come at me with the intention to kill, and for crying out loud Brom give him a real blade" said Harry getting into a ready stance.

"Okay, but go easy on the brat" said Brom with a look that said "_Hurt him and you're toast_"

Harry got in a ready stance as Eragon tried to hit him with a an overhead swipe, for him it was child's play to dodge and he attacked with greatly reduced speed and strength, keeping his level slightly above the level Eragon was currently. In the following ten minutes Harry forced Eragon to use all the tricks he had learned from sparring with Brom and pushed him to create of few of his own. Eragon held great potential, he would be probably the best swordsman in all of Alaegasia, surpassing Brom and everyone before him, the talent was there and under Brom and Harry he would advance quickly but in the end he didn't have what made Galbatorix and his servants so dangerous, experience. Experience was exactly what he was trying to give him in this training session.

"Okay, this is enough, rest a bit and then we will fight again but this time our blades won't be dulled" said Harry.

"But won't we get hurt that way, what if we accidentally cut our hands?" asked Eragon, worried.

"That's the point, you must learn to handle pain, to push forward despite the pain that you will feel in a real battlefield" said Harry as e saw Eragon gulp.

"Let's do this" said Eragon as he stood up bravely but Harry noticed the shaking and sweat appearing in his face.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" said Harry with a small smile.

Harry's definition of light involved plenty of superficial wouds, enough as not to kill or maim but also enough to hurt like hell. By the fifth minute Eragon was barely holding on to consciousness, only by sheer will was he standing despite his body being littered by dozens upon dozens of superficial wounds that hurt like hell. Seeing that Harry whispered a few words of a language from another world, whose power shook the very fabric of reality around them and the wounds littering Eragon's body were gone, as well as the blood as if they never were.

Eragon found the pain had disappeared and the places where he had been wounded feeling a bit itchy. With a grin he attacked again, and again he was pushed back and slowly his body was filled again with wounds, luckily Harry had had the foresight to block the physical pain to seep through the mental link he and Saphira shared. For the next two weeks all they did was train and travel through the forest staying away from any human settlement , Saphira and her Rider grew in strength and skill quickly and Harry and Brom had started teaching Eragon magic as he had tapped in it three days ago, to save himself from a bear while Saphira was away together with Harry and Brom.

Eragon wished once more to meet people as he said and I quote "You're not people but demons wearing human faces". Harry and Brom had gotten a good laugh from that and then proceeded to tell him that they would stop at the nearest human settlement to get some news and rest for a bit. And thus they went to Yazuac. Harry felt as if something dark was aloof in that place and he didn't know how right he was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Hero complex**

**Sorry for the long delay so here is a two chapter post, this one though has no action in it but the next one has. So enjoy.**

Harry felt the presence of dark magic as he entered the village, the presence of such magic was sickening for his very acute magic senses. Lying underneath the dark magic there was another Presence this one was almost imperceptible for anyone else but for Harry it was visible, albeit he almost overlooked it. He tried to get a more detailed feel of it but when an axe flew toward his head Harry had to let go of his probing and duck. Then he looked at the scene before him for the first time since he entered the village.

Lying before his feet there were hundreds of men, woman and even children and then he looked at the person, no creature that had thrown it. He recognized it as an Urgal and from him radiated a lot of Dark Magic. In that moment he was conquered by blind rage and in a fluid motion he took out his sword Willbreaker and the entire village was filled with the Authority the sword possessed but the Urgal didn't even flinch as if didn't have the mind to feel the pressure of the Authority of the sword, - as he attacked him with a long sword.

In one motion Harry avoided the swipe from the creature and in doing that he swiped toward it and succeeded in separating his head from his shoulders. Harry felt a small burst of magic and recognized it as belonging to Eragon and ran in the direction from which the burst had come. He got there in a blur of speed and when he arrived there he saw two charred Urgal and an unconscious Eragon. He blurred nearby him and transferred some energy to him, just to make sure he didn't die from overexerting himself in his use of magic.

Brom joined him latter, having dispatched the Urgal that had attacked him. Before Brom could ask anything Saphira landed beside Eragon and pushed even Harry away from him. Harry let her do that as he got up and walked nearby Brom, as Saphira curled beside Eragon, clearly worried about his condition.

"What happened, wasn't he supposed to be with you?" asked Brom worried about Eragon.

"What happened? Your son has one thick skull, he went ahead and used the fire word to kill the attacking Urgal and thus overextended himself, luckily it wasn't enough to kill him and just in case I transferred a bit of Energy to him" explained Harry in a whisper, so low that only Brom heard him.

"Well, we'll have to beat it out of his system or he will be dead before the next full moon" said Brom with a sigh.

"I leave you and Saphira to watch over him, I'll go dig a grave for those poor souls" said Harry as he went to the center of the village where the bodies were left to rot.

As he saw the way the bodies were thrown he finally understood the underlying presence he felt. This wasn't just a slaughter, it was also a ritual, a ritual they had probably stopped although he wasn't sure about that. He took out Worldshaper and with a though he let it direct the magic channeled by his core to move the bodies and at the same time create enough graves for them all. If it was up to him, he would have them burned upon a pyre but the costumes of this world demanded that they were buried.

After they were all buried he used a chain of enchantments to make sure none of the bodies would be disturbed, especially by foreign magic or powers. He did that because that particular ritual was used to free demons of considerable power from their prisons, although the spell work wasn't exactly the same but it had enough similarities to those rituals that it purpose had to be the same. That worried Harry as Alaegasian magic didn't have any demon summoning properties, except from Spirits but they were more of neutral powers of Nature than demons,- that anybody of this time should know off. He tried to unravel the strings of time but found himself blocked, the wound on the magic of that place hadn't healed yet, he would return later in a month or two. That was a worrying matter, if Galbatorix had learned of such magic's than things were going to get ugly and quickly.

After that he returned to where Eragon was resting and waited. After a few hours Eragon woke up and then Brom proceeded to reproach him for his wrong use of magic, to use such an energy consuming spell instead of using any of the other methods that they had taught him just for these cases. Brom then proceeded to force him to train, forcing Eragon to use only magic to defend himself while Brom attacked him. That went on until the sun rose again, Eragon needless to say learned his lesson and those spells became his second nature and wouldn't use a spell that consumed so much energy without a valid reason. Harry himself got a good laugh at the expression that Eragon got, a few hours into his tort… err training session,- when he realized that Harry was replenishing his energy reserves to allow him to go on for longer than he could ever achieve on his own.

After a few hours, they left again, Saphira leaving Eragon's side reluctantly but eventually she was convinced that Harry and Brom could protect him well enough. During their travel they came upon a bridge and there some man who wasn't even the owner of the bridge,- asked them for money to let them pass. Harry not having the patience to deal with such people used a confundus charm on the poor fellow and made him give them all his money in addition to letting them pass. In that small village they bought horses, well Brom and Eragon did, Harry opted to walk instead or if he got tired to fly alongside Saphira.

During their travel they came upon a bottle of Seithr Oil in a Ra'zac encampment, which Eragon was smart enough not to taste it but get a feel of it on his skin. He got a few burns from where the Oil touched him but Harry healed him with the same spell that he had used in their training. After that they went to Brom, who was currently busy admiring the craftsmanship of Willbreaker.

"Enjoying the blade, Old Man?" asked Harry as he entered the camp with the bottle on his hands.

"Shut up little rascal" answered Brom lifting his sight from the sword "what have you got there?"

"Something that burns through flesh only and is created through blood magic, crude blood magic but still blood magic" said Harry surprising Brom.

"You know of Blood Magic?" asked a surprised Brom.

"Yep, it gave me this nice scar here" said Harry showing the lighting bolt shaped car "so do you know what this is".

"Hmm, yes its Seithr Oil, used by jewelers normally to polish gems but as you already know with a bit of Blood Magic it can be turned into a potion that melts only flesh, quite useful for interrogation" explained Brom.

"If it's used only by jewel merchants than it must be registered somewhere, right?" asked Eragon.

"Brilliant idea, since it's not exactly a common substance, the trade of such a substance must be recorded somewhere, a centre of economy or a centre of its trading" said Harry.

"Yes, you're both right, to find that information we must go to Teirm, I have a friend there who will help us" said Brom.

"Do you mid if I just teleport us in there, you know to avoid questions" said Harry.

"A good idea but only when he get near the gates of the city, I still need to plan the entire thing" said Brom.

And with that they had a new direction, Teirm. The trip was full of planning for Brom at least as Harry was to busy training Eragon and to an extent Saphira too. Eragon was indeed progressing very quickly, he was by now a very good swordsman, good enough to make Harry raise the level of difficulty by placing weight charms on the sword that Eragon used and all over his clothes, so to get him more physically fit, enough to survive against Shades and elves. Saphira was to introduced to weight charms, only the weight placed on her were immensely greater and for the first three days she could hardly fly for longer than twenty minutes before she had to land but she got used quickly as her body was so filled with magic that it was a surprise it even took that long.

Brom had a plan laid out by the time they were within a days travel to Teirm. They would get to Teirm and visit Jeod and ask for his help. If he could help they would wait, if not then Harry's confundus charms were going to get a lot of practice, but if they could do it without any use of magic that was even better. They entered the city without any trouble, nobody noticing that Harry had just "Slipped" them inside an alley, - and from there the went to the house of Brom's friend Jeod, the point me spell was quite useful in these situations, - although Harry heard that Jeod had had a streak of bad luck recently losing a great deal of his ships and with that his riches.

Once they got there, they were welcomed by Jeod and he gave them a room but Harry decided to take a tour of the city, especially as he felt a spot nearby the coast where there was a lot of natural magic gathered. Taking his time he walked there with a slow pace and when he got there, he found a small cave near the coast, filed with corals of different colors, all of them filled with natural magic, giving them different properties which Harry decided to take just so he could study them. Suddenly he felt a strange presence and he knew that however that presence had noticed him to but he wasn't feeling any negative emotions with his Empathic abilities just curiosity.

"_Hello, Traveler it's a pleasure to meet one such as yourself_" said a voice in Harry's mind.

"_How the hell, you didn't break through my mental defenses, or you wouldn't be sane by now?"_ asked Harry confused.

"_Of course I didn't, it's a gift we were-cats have, we need only to touch your mind not enter it, in order to talk with you_" explained the voice revealing a black cat standing on a pile of corals.

"_A were-cat, in Aleagasia, well that is definitively a surprise_" said Harry.

"_You sound like you have met other of my kind?"_ asked The Cat lazily.

"_No, not others of your kind but something like you and yet different_" answered Harry cryptically, he just loved when he messed with peoples head, in this case with were-cats heads.

"_I see, well why are you stealing from my cave?"_ asked the cat in its lazy tone.

"_I'm not stealing since technically this isn't your cave per the Law of Magical Sharing"_ answered Harry knowing some laws of magic were universal.

"_You're fun, hope to see you around_" said the cat jumping from the pile of corals and toward the exit " _also you must get to your companion he is troubled at the moment_"

With those words the cat vanished and Harry focused on Eragon and found that he was indeed troubled. He took his time to get there, and the sun had already settled when he entered Jeod's home, as he wanted Eragon to think things over for himself and then to offer some advice as he didn't Eragon to get dependant on other people as he needed to become a leader and not a puppet of anyone. By sundown he was in the house of Jeod and after exchanging pleasantries with Jeod's wife and Jeod himself he headed upstairs to the room that was temporarily of Eragon.

He knocked and when he entered he saw a troubled Eragon, that was so deep in though he didn't even register that Harry had entered. Harry sat right beside him and waited for him to speak and after a few minutes Eragon turned to him.

"Did you know that Jeod was one of Brom's accomplices into smuggling Saphiras Egg from the palace of Galbatorix?" asked Eragon although Harry knew that wasn't what troubled him.

"No, I knew that he had help of course but not exactly who" answered Harry "what is truly troubling you?"

"Well, I heard Jeod and Brom speak and the way they spoke about me going to the Vardens was like I had to go there and I had no choice whatsoever " said Eragon

"But you always have a choice, if you don't like it you can go out of the city, ride on Saphira and go somewhere no one will be capable of finding you" said Harry.

"You really think I should do that, I mean what about the people I can help, what about Roran and all those I know?" asked Eragon.

"Eragon, eventually you will have to be a leader of the new Order of Dragon Riders and you will not have me and Brom to give advice and for the sake of Alaegasia you must never become dependant of other people" said Harry "however in this case I will give you a tip, can you handle living knowing that there all of Alagaesia is in pain and you could have helped?"

"Nice help, one more question for me" said Eragon laughing bitterly.

"Find an answer to this question and you will find your answer" said Harry " also when you will become a leader, and there is no if but only when, you will have to deal with hundreds of questions like this everyday"

"Great, why did it have to be me?"asked Eragon " I'm nothing special, you or even Brom could have done better"

"Brom's time has already passed, I'm not of this world and thus why should I deal with its problems while you Eragon, you're something special, no Dragon chooses a rider without a reason although you don't see it yet" said Harry and then chuckling he added "and if Saphira ever heard you say that she would have a nice chat with you"

"Yes she would" said Eragon laughing "you know sometimes she seems like the grown up and I like the newborn"

"Well that's because Dragon's can draw from the wisdom of their previous generations and the wisdom of Magic, in a sense she is the wisest of all of us and yet the most foolish" explained Harry.

"Why do you say that?" asked Eragon

"Dragon are wise but also creatures given to pride and arrogance, hence the reason of their various conflicts with Elves and Dwarfs" said Harry " you know the bond between Rider and Dragon was supposed to eliminate that weakness and for some time it did but eventually both Riders and Dragons fell again prey to arrogance."

"So they were corrupt?" asked Eragon.

"No, not corrupt but they became stagnant believing themselves invincible thus making Galbatorix's coup successful" answered Harry.

"So never become arrogant, nice advice but everyone could have said that" said Eragon.

"Yep but that doesn't make it less valuable" answered Harry.

"Still you're not exactly the best example of humility" said Eragon chuckling.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I could do if I weren't bound by the rules of coming here" said Harry in a serious tone.

"How strong are you really?" asked Eragon.

"Well if I wasn't bound Galbtorix would be, well he wouldn't be dead but he would wish to be" said Harry.

"You are that powerful and yet you chose to bound your power only to help me" said Eragon with sympathy.

"You will learn eventually that power is worth nothing without a purpose and that my power isn't gone its just limited to what purposes it can be used" said Harry lying about the last part as his powers weren't bound but he still needed an excuse for not just wiping Galbatorix off the face of Alagaesia.

"So what do you know of fortune telling?" asked Eragon.

"Pretty much. It pretty much dictated the earlier part of my life and I was a Prophet for a time" said Harry and then he quickly added "not a prophet like a member of a church but a prophet like in somebody who is so powerful at seeing the future that he makes prophecies"

"So they are unavoidable?" asked Eragon.

"No, although you mustn't dwell much on it because most of the time, trying to avoid them you causes them to became real" said Harry comforting Eragon somehow "after all you chose the way to arrive in the destination not someone else"

"Well I really hope so, much of what was foreseen for me wasn't that pleasant" said Eragon.

"Most of the time there are not" sighed Harry "so does Brom know of this?"

"No, he doesn't know of either, I wanted to process them myself before letting him know, as you said I need to think for myself" said Eragon with a smirk.

"Oh my, you'll make a fine politician" said Harry laughing.

"Okay, that is even worse than the Prophecy made by Angela " said Eragon laughing "seriously thanks for the advice"

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for" said Harry "remember, you must make your own decisions in the future but you will always have friends on which to rely on"

"Well, I'll have to sleep right now, we're waking up early tomorrow as Jeod found a way to get us within the Records chamber" said Eragon.

"That's good, good night, Eragon" said Harry as he left the chamber.

Harry headed for his room, troubled by the Prophecy, Angela had made for Eragon. He had seen it in over a dozen different timelines and it was always the same, well at least in the wpit different universes he had seen. He had really hoped that his interference would change his future but it seemed that he was destined to leave Alaegasia. He entered his sleep-like state which was more of a trance than anything else, - and his mind was troubled with visions of different timelines, hoping to find a solution to Eragon's problem.

In the morning the quartet head toward the building where the Records chamber was situated and entered there without much problem, which made Harry very suspicious as things very rarely went so smooth. As soon as they entered the chamber Harry warded the entire thing with some of the most powerful wards he knew, temporarily removing it from the space-time continuum. Everything went without a hitch although they found nothing the entire day, there were just too many records for that to happen.

During their trip home Harry decided to stop at the Herbal shop right in front of Jeod's house as he felt a familiar presence. As soon as he entered the shop, his mental walls were assaulted by incredibly powerful wards meant to dampen his arcane senses, so as not to notice the arcane power within the shop. It would have worked on anyone else, hell it would have worked on Galbatorix himself, - but Harry wasn't anyone else and he shrugged the assault off.

"_It's a bit rude to dampen friend's senses_" said Harry sending the message in the form of a mental wave.

"_You're back, you must have an incredibly acute sense of all things magical in nature to locate me so quickly_" said the cat appearing besides him.

"_Well I wouldn't have gone through the trouble to come here if you had told me your name_" said Harry shrugging.

"_You entered in this place, totally ignored the wards, which I must add are some of the finest in the wpit of Alaegasia and then bear the full concentrated might of the arcane powers in this place to just learn my name?_" asked the Were-cat in a curious tone.

"_Well, yeah and what the hell do you mean by bear the full might of the arcane powers gathered in this place, the energy of this place is quite welcoming_" said Harry as he moved around the place inspecting the different types of plants, leaving behind him a gob smacked Were-cat.

"_Well you are certainly special_" said the Were-cat "_as for my name you can call me the same as your friend, Solembum_"

"_Well Solembum, it has been a pleasure to meet you, now why don't you present me with your friend hidden in the energy of this place_" said Harry

"You felt me impressive, Traveler" said the woman as she sat n a char and gestured for Harry to sit.

"It was a bit hard actually, I could have missed you but you are very special, a one of the kind" said Harry.

"You know what I am?" asked the woman terrified.

"Not exactly but I once met a creature, for it certainly couldn't' be called human any longer, it had long let humanity behind to become something more,- that had an Aura similar to your own" said Harry "but that's rude of me, my name is Harry Potter, at your service ma'am"

"And mine is Angela young man" answered Angela causing Harry to laugh.

"Well that was funny, I haven't been called that in a long time, well I haven't been called that by someone who was actually older than me" said Harry laughing.

"So how old do you think I am?" asked Angela intrigued "and how old are you?"

"You somewhere between two and three thousand years as for me I am a bit older than two hundred years" answered Harry.

"_Two thousand eight hundred and fifty eight years old actually_" interfered Solembum as he curled around Angela's feet.

"Shush, it's very rude to reveal a ladies age without her consent" answered Angela.

"_You're as much of a lady as I am a flying horse_" snorted Solembum.

"If you want to you can become one" threatened Angela.

"Please there is no need of violence, although seeing a Were-cat become a flying horse would be a great spectacle" said Harry interrupting their friendly banter.

"_And it would also prove to be your last spectacle, also"_ said Solembum licking his paws.

"Nah, I'm tougher than I look" said Harry relaxing in his chair.

"_Told you he was fun_" said Solembum licking his paws.

"Indeed, so do you want me to see your future?" asked Angela.

"Nah, its better not knowing what would happen in the future" said Harry cheerfully.

"Somehow you can see the future too, can't you?" asked the intrigued Angela.

"Perhaps I can, perhaps I can't, why should I reveal this information to a potential enemy?" asked Harry still in his relaxed tone.

"It makes sense" said Angela "anything else, because I have to return to my research"

"No, I was just leaving, I only came by to visit my furry friend here" said Harry as he got up and petted Solembum's head, eliciting a purr from the Were-cat "Bye"

With that Harry left and went to the home of Jeod. There he found a troubled Brom, a broody Eragon and he could feel the residual emotional energy from a debate and quite a big one, judging by how easy he felt its imprint. Sighing he sat in a nearby chair.

"Seriously, I'm gone for a while and you guys are at each others throat" said Harry.

"Its Brom fault, he wants me to be some pawn in this war" said Eragon.

"Don't put words in my mouth" snapped Brom "I just said that you must go to the aid of the Varden"

"An there stands the problem, Brom don't use the word must as it sounds as you're giving only a choice and Eragon stop being so bloody stubborn, you would go their aid either way" said Harry while thinking "_Like father, like son_"

"Still, I can choose for myself and neither I nor Saphira like being forced to do something without being given a choice" said Eragon still visibly angry.

"So you'd rather let the Varden be crushed by Galbatorix" answered Brom.

"You could have asked instead of deciding for us" replied Eragon.

"Boys chill out" interrupted Harry "Eragon will you aid the Varden?"

"Yes but he…" said Eragon but was cut off by Harry.

"No buts and Brom he is supposed to be the leader of the new Order of Dragon Riders or am I wrong?" asked Harry.

"That is true but he is too young to be making such decisions" said Brom with conviction in his voice.

"Young, I had to fight the most powerful Wizard of the century since I was eleven don't give that bullshit" replied Harry "its his Dragon, his Life, his choice"

"You'll get us all killed" said a very angry Brom.

" Better than him becoming a puppet, I get that you have good intentions but this way you're making him dependant on you for advice and latter in life he'll become dependant on other people whose intentions aren't for the Greater Good" explained Harry.

"Very well, I have my opinion and I have mine, just remember to get up early tomorrow" said Brom as he stormed off to his room.

"He needs to relax a bit, maybe a vacation wouldn't hurt' said Harry.

"Perhaps" said Eragon 'thanks for the support"

"It was deserved, though remember that sometimes compromises are needed and you'll have to make plenty during your life, especially as your are nigh-immortal" warned Harry.

"Thanks for the advice, I'm going to bed now, bye" said Eragon as he left for his room.

"Creator, what have I done to you to give me such a hideous burden, sorry my bad, It was my damn Hero complex to drag me into this" said Harry to no one, and completely failed to notice a pair of amber eyes watching him from a nearby window.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Complications**

**Sorry for the last chapter lack of action so to make it up for you, here is Harry vs Durza. There will be no update for a while until i'm finished with the story completely or i'm so close i will feel comfortable to post it, i swear it will not take long to finish this story as my muse is finally back and i'm already at chapter twenty, though i'm a bit stuck at how to describe Eragon's and co stay in Elesmera but that is just a temporary delay, enjoy.**

The next day they went to the Record chamber, again. As the previous day Harry sealed the chamber from the space-time continuum as his Prophet senses were practically screaming that something bad was going to happen, and considering his company, which were the biggest trouble magnets he had ever met surpassed only by himself, - well he had a reason to worry. Around midday they found what they were looking for, the Ra'zack lair was situated in Dras-Leona and after a bit they came to the conclusion that the lair must be found in Helgrind as it would have the perfect conditions for a Ra'zack lair and it was near enough to the city for them to find food (humans) easily.

When they went out of the room they were met by cries of terror and the small of smoke. They ran to the streets only to find the city under attack from a few dozen Urgals who had breached the city gates and had somehow bypassed all the guards of the city and had put to fire a number of houses and were in the process of killing people in the streets. As soon as they spotted them a few Urgals headed toward them swinging their weapons wildly. Eragon engaged two of them as Brom took the other three on. Harry slipping under a seriously improved version of the disillusionment Charm attacked the ones that hadn't attacked them.

It took Harry three spells to have the three dozen Urgals dead at his feet. With that done he turned around to see how his companions were doing against their opponents. Eragon's training had seemed to pay off as he weaved around the attacks of the two Urgals and repaid them with small cuts which in a under a minute became as numerous as to slightly hinder the two attackers. That was all Eragon need and with while dodging a swipe from one of the Urgals he rolled to the ground and stabbed the other Urgal, straight in the heart, killing him instantly and then he proceeded to cut the legs of the remaining Urgal from underneath him. With incredible speed Eragon got up and plunged his sword in the shocked Urgals heart thus killing his second opponent.

Brom's battle was a sight to behold. He weaved through the attacks of his opponents with a feline grace that should be impossible for one as old as him and yet he did. Unlike Eragon who risked himself to kill his opponents Brom relayed in his nigh-impenetrable defense to protect him and as soon as one of the Urgals overextended a bit, that Urgal lost his sword arm and a second later his head. The other two Urgals attacked with more fury and strength behind their blows but it proved futile as Brom didn't move not even an inch a few second latter one of the two remaining Urgals was bifurcated in a lightening fast swipe of the Za'rock. The last Urgal attacked with even more fury that his two dead comrades but he found himself against a Brom who had taken the offensive and didn't last more than twenty seconds before his head was separated from his shoulders.

"Nice swordplay both of you" commented Harry seeing as both had finished almost at the same time.

"Thanks, guess my training paid off" said Eragon with a grin not bothered in the least of killing Urgals.

"Well, it's good I kept my skill sharp" said Brom "let's leave before someone from the Empire comes here and recognizes us"

"Too late" said Harry as he pointed to a red haired man accompanied by a group of thirty or so soldiers of the Empire.

"Damn it, We'll have to use magic" said Brom

"Not an option, he is a Shade" said Harry.

"Okay, Eragon communicate with Saphira and tell her to met us in the docks" said Brom "in the meantime run and hope to survive"

They ran the hardest they could but they soon found themselves being circled by all sides by soldiers of the Empire and they had to constantly change their routes as they couldn't afford to deal with those that were blocking their path or the Shade could catch up with them. Somewhere during their attempt to run, archers joined their pursuers and soon enough hey found themselves forced to weave thought the arrows from the archers and thus the Shade and his accompanying company of soldiers gained ground.

Seeing no option Harry used a pretty simple spell to light some of them on fire but in doing so he fell behind his companions and before he could catch up with them a house collapsed in front of him and the debris blocked his path. Turning around he saw a grinning Shade approach him with the sadistic pleasure of an animal that has caught its prey in a corner and is about to play a bit with it.

"Guys, leave, now" said Harry blocking some arrows from impaling them, through the use of his psionic powers.

"We can't leave you, he'll kill you" said Eragon.

"Leave now and met Saphira and then come and get me, I'll keep this upstart magician occupied till then" said Harry grinning and dodging a red bolt of energy from Durza.

"So secure of yourself and so brave, I wonder what your heart taste will like, I guess I'll find out" said Durza as he spoke a few words in the ancient language and a tile flew toward him with great speed.

"Dream on" said Harry as with a thought twenty five soldiers following Brom and Eragon fell down to the ground with their neck snapped and the tile shattered against an invisible telekinetic barrier.

Durza snarled a bit and then tried to attack him mentally but all of his power failed against the impenetrable mental walls that Harry possessed. Snarling Durza sent yet another beam of red light which was countered by raising a piece of ruble, on impact the piece of rubble exploded in a shower of rocky shrapnel. Harry was totally unaffected as he defended himself with another barrier and then he unsheathed Willbreaker and the Shade flinched under the Authority of the sword but was otherwise unaffected, while some of the surrounding soldiers fainted under the pressure.

"Where did you get such a powerful artifact" snarled Durza as he took out his own sword.

"I earned it" said Harry as he closed the distance between the two and tried to stab Durza on the heart.

"Well, it will be mine, as soon as I kill you" said Durza blocking the attack and countering with a flurry of stabs and swipes.

Harry was forced backwards by the sheer speed and strength behind those attacks, it wasn't that Durza lacked skill but he wasn't on par with someone like Harry and only his superior speed and strength gave him an edge. Cursing his own plan for having to hide his full powers until the time was right he avoided another swipe, this one meant to cleave him in two,- and with a lightening fast swipe managed to graze Durza's right foot. Durza said a few words and a sphere of compressed air threw Harry against one of the walls of the surrounding houses. Harry recovered in time to avoid another tile aiming for his head and got up.

Putting Willbreaker within his personal pocket dimension he used his psionic power to propel a few pieces of rubble against Durza who simply side stepped them and with a grin spoke another word and a stream of red light came out of his hand and headed toward harry. Harry raised a psionic barrier and once it absorbed the beam of light he answered with an azure beam of compressed psionic energy. Durza answered by simply snuffing it out by sending another red beam of light, this one way more powerful than the previous beam,- which almost took Harry's head off.

Grinning Durza whispered a few words in the Ancient Language and the rubble around Harry immediately speeded toward him and Harry was left with no choice but to use his Psionic power to teleport in a flash of azure light. Appearing behind Durza he immediately used a blade of wind intending to cut him in two but was disappointed when a shield of compressed air blocked his air blade. Durza retaliated with a stream of fire which Harry countered with a torrent of sub zero cold air.

"You're powerful join me and my master and you shall receive more than you have ever dreamed of" said Durza pushing more power in is spell making the flames become a deeper shade of crimson.

"No, thanks I have never dreamt of power" answered Harry increasing the potency of his own spell in return causing ice to cover the stones that made up the road.

"Of course you have, you just won't admit it" taunted Durza as he drew more power from is apparently bottomless well of power.

"Nope I'm pretty sure I haven't, though that might have had something to do with the fact I had all the power I could ever want and then some more" said Harry adding so much power to his spell that it caused an explosion when the two magically empowered elemental streams met, magic was unstable like that.

"It means more power for me when I consume your heart" said Durza recovering from the explosion that had thrown him a few dozen feet away from where he stood and formed a small crater.

"All bark and no bite" said Harry dodging a beam of red light.

"We'll see" answered Durza increasing the amount of the beams of light he sent toward Harry.

Harry found himself hard pressed to resist the onslaught that Durza had sent against him without revealing more of his immense power and that was something he couldn't do least Eragon and the wpit Alaegasia became dependant on him to solve their problems and thus become a source of greater pain for them in the future. Dodging yet another one of the red beams of energy from Durza, Harry heard the distinct roar of a Dragon and felt the sickening presence of the Lethrbraka and their offspring's and he couldn't do anything least he destroy half the city to get to them.

As Harry sent them away and killed the guards nearest to them, Brom dragged Eragon toward the coast where Saphira was supposed to meet them. Eragon wanted to stay and help his friend although he knew he wasn't a match for a Shade and he would be hard pressed to survive even against the normal soldiers and magicians of the Empire. Saphira sensing the distress of her Rider quickened her pace toward the city in order to help her rider and if she could help even his friend, the mysterious human pup who felt even older than Brom, whose power eluded her natural comprehension as a Dragon, - even though she knew that se could yet breath fire and without it her claws and teeth would be useless against a Shade, the natural enemy of her kind. In doing so she didn't notice two flying creatures in the horizon, heading toward the city or the small wisp of flame she produced unconsciously.

Brom slashed at yet another guard of the city, they had come to supplement the already dead garrison of the Empires soldiers sent to capture or in his particular case, kill him. The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen winters old and yet his life had ended against Brom's blade. Shaking off his guilt at killing another human being especially one so young, the guilt he felt never having become any less even after years of fighting and killing,- he dragged the distraught Eragon toward the dock, now within their line of sight. They were but a hundred meters from it when a line of fifteen soldiers blocked their way.

"Holy shit, Brom the Crimson Blur" shouted one of the soldiers, obviously a veteran as he recalled Brom old nickname, earned after killing fifty men singlehandedly before killing Morzan and claiming his sword, Za'rock.

"Clear the path and nobody has to die" said Brom hoping that his reputation would spare him the need to kill them all but it was in vain as with a shout the entire fifteen soldiers launched themselves against him.

As Brom parried the soldiers attack he got separated from Eragon who was stuck with three opponents as the rest ganged up on him, hoping to overcome him with their sheer numbers. Cursing his luck for having to fight so many soldiers after he had spent a great deal of energy dealing with the rest of their pursuers he parried another thrust meant to impale through the heart he drew some energy from the ring on his hand and then with a lightening fast swipe the soldier who tried to impale him found himself a limb short. With a roar of frustration, Brom threw himself at the soldiers and with another swipe a soldier found himself a head shorter, the rest broken from their initial assault and now frightened from the sight of an old man cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, they tried to retreat but were unable as Brom took advantage o this to kill them all.

Eragon was so distraught that he only recovered when his swordsman instincts kicked in time to save him from a swipe from a soldier intending to cut his head off. Eragon managed to dodge the attack albeit partially as he felt blood running down his left arm and he saw a cut running down his shoulder to his elbow. In that moment something broke inside Eragon, under the pressure of Saphira's anger, his own anger at himself for not being capable of helping his friend and the anger at the soldiers for delaying Harry enough for the Shade to get to him, - and instead of lashing out in anger he remained composed even more so then before,- and proceeded to systematically demolish the three soldiers around him. It was only the voice of Brom that reminded him that the soldiers were already dead that stopped him from further striking at the downed corpses of the Empires soldiers, well at least what remained of them,- and let him realize that he had just killed a human for the first time.

Saphira felt Eragon snap and she hurried and within minutes she was hovering above her Rider she felt excruciating pain in her left wing and she fell to the ground, managing to lessen the pain from the impact before she felt a vile presence, the presence of minds so warped that most humans couldn't even feel their presence and in some ways they were lucky as they didn't have to bear feeling such a foul, warped presence with their minds. She tried to get up but her legs gave out on her as she felt poison paralyze her. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem with the high concentration of magic in her blood but this poison was too potent and would paralyze her for some time but she would eventually get rid of it but the question was whether she could get rid of it in time to help her Rider and his other companion to survive the foul creatures.

Brom cursed his bad luck for meting such formidable enemies in such conditions, not only had he to protect the shocked Eragon but he had to fight two of them accompanied by their parents. Turning to them he used **Brisingr **hoping to separate them but they dodged simultaneously not allowing themselves to be separated and attacked with inhuman speed, to the point where they were just blurs and Brom was just barely capable of blocking their swords from tearing him in two. He backpedaled hoping to draw them out of the shade offered by the building s in the dock and thus allow the light of the sun to distract them enough but was stopped by the Lethrbaraka who tried to bite his arms off.

Dodging the attack from the Lethrbraka he tried to cut one of their heads but was stopped by the twin blurs of their younglings, the Ra'zack. With a few words he unleashed a wave of force which threw the deformed imitations of human exoskeletons and turned around and swiped at one of the parents, failing to cut its head but taking a part of its beak off. Screeching in pain, the Lethrbraka broke formation and tried to claw at him but Brom rolled underneath it and slashed at its midsection earning another pained screech. The other Lethrbraka tried to claw at him but found itself covered in bright blue flames, courtesy of Brom.

While his attention was dedicated to his spell, the two Ra'zack returned and attacked him before he could complete his spell and leave the Lethrbraka but a charred husk. Cursing Brom turned around and with a small spell caused a nearby pebble to enter the right foot of one of the Ra'zack breaking their cohesion and allowing him to stab the other Ra'zack in the right shoulder. In exchange he got a punch to the ribs from the Ra'zack that was wounded in his leg. Clutching his side and spitting blood Brom backpedaled a bit and them with a massive shit-eating grin he used a fairly simple spell to cause the roof of the nearby warehouse to collapse and thus allowed the rays of sunshine to penetrate in the corner where they were fighting.

Frightened by this turn of events the Lethrbrak and their younglings retreated to the shadows and tried to kidnap Eragon on their way. Brom seeing this rushed at the top of his capacity forgetting his fractured ribs and slashed at one of them but since he was in an unfavorable position the Ra'zack dodged and stuck his blade in Brom's left lung. With a gurgling sound Brom fell to the ground and the Ra'zack that had wounded him tried to finish what he started only for a massive force that distorted the air around them with an unearthly azure glow threw it off to the sea, where he drowned. The rest of their party got off easier as the Lethrbraka could fly and the other Ra'zack was mounted in the unburned Lethrbraka and thus didn't fall into the sea. Panicking about their proximity to deep water they flew away in panic forgetting about their prey, Eragon, - which the unknown force had ripped from their hands.

Eragon having come back to his senses run to his mentor and tried to heal him with the healing spells he had been taught in those months but found himself unable to heal the wound on Brom. So focused was Eragon on attempting to heal Brom that he didn't notice the thirty soldiers of the Empire that surrounded them not that he needed to worry about them as Saphira showed them why it was unwise to surround a Dragon, a wounded one nonetheless,- as she roasted them with a majestic column of magically enhanced flames. Noticing this Eragon got up and using magic, as he didn't trust his shaky hands, - tried to levitate the body of Brom atop Saphira and then he climbed too. With that he directed her to fly toward the place where Harry and the Shade were fighting and didn't hurt that she roasted every soldier of the Empire that they came across with extreme prejudice.

Harry was sweating as he dodged those beams of red light, unable to help his friends but the moment he felt Brom get stabbed he unleashed two massive burst of Psionic energy, one that threw Durza a good one hundred feet away and the other to help his friends. With that done, Harry attacked Durza mentally, shredding through his mental defenses and pounding on his consciousness with every bit of his anger and will. Such a thing would have destroyed anyone's mind but then again Durza wasn't anyone as he had five minds instead of one, although from now on he would be a mind shorter.

Durza got back on his feet with a mix of fear and anger at the boy who had done such a thing to him/them. With a string of words hastily spoken he raised a massive amount of rubble and even took material from the houses surrounding and threw them at the pest. Harry was so pissed that when he saw the massive pile of rock and wood headed toward him he didn't dodge instead he summoned over twenty spirits to do his biding. The spirits compelled by their magic's inherent nature, tried to take him over but they found Harry's will to be unbreakable and thus receded to do his bidding. Durza was immensely surprised when he found out the boy was a sorcerer and quite a powerful one judging by the fact that he summoned over twenty of his/their former brethren and didn't fall to them. He was forced to fight a losing battle against twenty of his/their former brethren as he knew he just didn't have enough power to keep the rubble from crushing him so he teleported.

With a crack and a crimson flash of light Durza teleported himself behind Harry's back only to find Harry waiting for him with twenty orbs of golden light. With a few words in the ancient language the twenty orbs of lights launched a beam of golden light toward Durza who avoided it only for it to hit the rubble that blocked Harry's path and for it to explode in a shower of shrapnel that bit into every part of his body except for his head as he protected that with his hands. He quickly got back on his feet readying every bit of his power for this confrontation although he was almost certain that he would lose until he felt a tendril of energy entering him.

Harry saw as Durza stood at the edge of the crater formed by the spell he used earlier and then start smiling and as he said a string of words he felt his hold on the Spirits start to fade, with a few words he tried to counter but it was to late as Durza had gathered more than fifteen of the twenty five he had summoned. "This is the end of the road for you boy" said Durza with a snarl as he prepared to order the spirits to unleash a spell against Harry as he had less Spirits on his side. In his rage Durza overlooked one tiny detail…. The pissed off Dragon standing above him which unleashed a roaring inferno upon him. Losing his concentration he let the spirits go and protected himself with the first spell he could muster albeit half his face was ruined by the Dragon fire.

With a jump Harry found himself sitting in the saddle that Brom had made for Eragon, alongside a tearful Eragon and an unconscious Brom. When he looked behind him he saw that a part of the city was on flames, courtesy of Saphira roasting every soldier of the Empire she could see and she could see a lot. The Shade was alive but he would always carry with him a remainder of this encounter. Saphira speed towards the tree line and away from the city on flames. As soon as they got down Harry cast a diagnostic spell on Brom and as soon as he received an answer he started using a myriad of healing spell that stopped Brom's internal hemorrhage and healed everything else down to the bruises he got during the fight.

"How is he?" asked a tired Eragon.

"He is very well, although I recommend taking it easy for the next week or so as the Ra'zack blade was poisoned and while I flushed it out of his body, he will need at least a week to repair the damage already done to him" explained Harry as he to slumped into a nearby tree stump.

"Is here anything I can do for him?" asked a worried Eragon.

"No, he will need just time to get back in shape" assured Harry "and know this it wasn't your fault, things like this happen all the time in a real battle"

"If I hadn't frozen…" started to say Eragon but was cut off from Harry.

"He would have gotten injured some other way" said Harry "He handled himself admirably but fighting against two Ra'zack and their mounts and getting out unscathed it's a nigh-impossible task"

"Nigh-impossible not impossible" said Eragon.

"True it would have been possible for a fully trained Dragon Rider accompanied by a fully mature Dragon but for a former Dragon Rider without his Dragon, no matter how cunning and smart he is its impossible save for a minor miracle"

"He was winning" countered Eragon.

"True but also they weren't going all out for fear of injuring you in the process, so your presence helped more than hindered him " explained Harry "and in the end what matters is the fact that he is fine but there is something else isn't it?"

"I killed another human being today and it makes me feel so…" said Eragon but stopped not finding the proper word.

"Guilty, dirty I know, I have been there, the first man I killed. Well he was less than a man at the time but still" confessed Harry "He was a megalomaniac, a very cruel, twisted and evil person and yet it felt wrong to take his life although he wouldn't even think twice before taking mine"

"How did you deal with it? How do you stop it from eating you from the inside?" asked Eragon.

"Honestly you don't, it never fades, like losing someone important to you but with time it becomes easier to ignore" answered Harry "though if a time comes when you no longer feel guilt from taking a life, at that time you will cease to be you and you will become a monster that only barely resembles you"

"_I don't feel guilty because I killed soldiers, am I a monster_?" asked Saphira.

"No, because you aren't a human, you're a Dragon but think what would you feel if you killed another Dragon even if there plently other Dragons?" asked Harry answering Saphira.

"_I don't look forward to it_" answered Saphira.

"And there is your answer" concluded Harry.

"I'm going to take the first shift, you can take the second one" said Eragon.

"I would normally be against it but right now you'll need sometime to yourself" said Harry as he laid down on one of the blankets they had.

Harry entered his sleep-like state and started to wonder what had given them away to the Shade and left Eragon to sift things out with help from Saphira. He "woke up" just before the second shift started and had to practically force Eragon to bed and then use a spell that caused a deep and dreamless sleep, so that Eragon could get some rest. One hour before dawn came he felt a presence enter the perimeter of his wards, that being said the perimeter of his wards was three hundred meters and if he wanted to harm or betray them he would have never been capable of passing through the perimeters but would have been instead redirected.

After a quarter hour the stranger came within his line of sight, well physical line of sight. From his look, he looked like a noble escaping from his household, judging by how little he had with himself, he was also a great swordsman according to the calluses in his hands and the way he carried himself and he doubted the bow he was currently holding was for show so all in all he liked him even without looking at his crimson aura that radiated confidence and strength of mind and spirit but also a need to be loved and acknowledged.

"Come out of the bushes boy, I won't hurt you" spoke Harry in a very casual tone.

"You're the Dragon Rider, you know I imagined you a bit taller" said the boy quickly recovering from the surprise of being spotted.

"I'm not short" said a mildly amused Harry " and I'm not the Dragon Rider"

"Oh, that explains why you re so short than" said the boy with such innocence that it could have fooled almost anyone, that he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"If you don't stop right now, I'll show you that **Brisingr**" said Harry stopping for effect as a white flame sprung on the palm of his left hand "can be used for a wpit lot more than start campfires"

"You're too young to be Brom and I haven't heard of any spell that can keep someone young" said the boy clearly not afraid of the show of power that he made before.

"I'm an old friend of the Dragon Rider that decided this quest would be fun so he joined them" said Harry nonchalantly.

"I haven't heard of the Dragon Rider having company" said the boy narrowing his eyes upon him.

"Of course you haven't I joined but two months ago and I haven't shown myself much, well except from engaging a Shade and coming out alive" said Harry in his ever nonchalant tone.

"You fought Durza and you're alive either you're the greatest magician besides Galbatorix himself or you're just full of shit" said the boy with awe in his voice.

"So that's the Scarface's name good to know' said Harry "by the way what's yours?"

"It is polite to tell your name first then ask for the other parties' name" replied the boy.

"That would have been the case hadn't you intruded in my territory and placed yourself at the mercy of myself and my companions" replied Harry "that being said my name is Harry potter, the Dragon Riders name is Eragon Garrowson and the grumpy old man sleeping over there is called Brom though I don't know his last name"

"In that case my name is Murtagh… Murtagh Morzanson" answered the now named Murtagh hesitating a bit before revealing his last name.

"You don't have to fear nobody's going to judge you for your heritage here, except for Grumpy over there, he killed your dad" said Hary.

"Good, now I know who to thank for killing that monster that gave birth to me" answered Murtagh.

"That's harsh" commented Harry as he felt his companions stir "_Things are going to be a bit hectic with these guys and their dysfunctional families, and I though I was the one with the screwed up family relationship_s" though Harry as he prepared himself for the incoming debate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Things Go Crazy**

**I finally finished the entire story, twenty seven chapters in total and I'll start posting four every week until august 24th, which is my birthday so i want to post the last chapters that day, Now that I'm finished with boring subjects enjoy.**

He had been right, when Brom and Eragon had woken up, a big debate had started. On one side was Brom who wanted to kill Murtagh as he knew where they were and what they looked like and he was the son of his greatest enemy, not necessarily in that order,- and on he other hand there were Eragon and Harry, albeit partially,- that didn't want want Brom to kill him as he had yet to do anything against them. Harry knew the reason that they were having this debate and that Murtagh wasn't a head shorter by now, - was that Brom was too weak to actually do the deed himself because he hadn't healed exactly everything, he had left some internal damage, enough to remind him that he wasn't invincible

"I say it again we should just "dispose" him and move on" said Brom from the tree stump on which he was currently sitting

"Yet you haven't given us a single good reason as why to "dispose" of him' countered Eragon

"Because he knows our faces, or he might just be a spy sent to follow us or assassinate us when we are relaxed" replied Brom.

"There is no way in Hell that he can do any of that while I'm around" said Harry as he was lying comfortably in a couch shaped tree stump and savoring Sage Tea.

"You can't be sure of that" answered Brom " and where the hell did you get Sage Tea you didn't buy any and you didn't have any in your belongings"

"Well I was craving some, as it helps me soothe headaches so I popped over to Gabatorix's place and got some" replied Harry sounding completely innocent " that bastard deserved nothing less"

"Oh you just got over to … wait what? How the hell did you do that"" asked Brom rubbing his temples he added "don't explain it would just give me ore headaches"

"You just popped in Galbatorix's palace stole his personal tea and got out of there, all this in but a few minutes since the discussion began" asked Murtagh with an amused smile "and why didn't you steal the Dragon Eggs or kill him while you were at it?"

"Frankly, it didn't cross my mind" answered Harry nonchalantly before breaking down into a fit of laughter "you should have seen your faces, those looks on your faces were priceless, the truth the herbalist in Teirm gave them to me, saying I would need them soon enough, guess she can actually see the future after all, well that or she knows that I tend to accompany very, very grumpy people"

"They're discussing over what they are going to do with me and you make jokes like that?" asked Murtagh with a deadpan.

"Yep, it breaks the tension pretty well and Brom conveniently forgot to mention that you could always swear an oath in the Ancient Language" Said Harry causing all eyes to turn to Brom.

"What, I forgot" tried to defend Brom.

"Yeah, right" murmured Eragon "Harry could you please formulate an oath as you are the only neutral party and I don't trust Brom"

"Yeah just repeat after me" said Harry and proceeded to recite a pretty complicated oath that Murtagh swore.

"Now are you up for sword practice?" asked Harry grinning malevolently.

"Yes, sure" replied Murtagh although cold sweat run down his spine the moment he accepted.

"Oh boy, you are in deep shit" said Eragon.

"This is going to be fun" added Brom.

"Come on, I'll take it lightly with him" said Harry although the malevolent grin was still plastered on his face.

Harry took out Willbreaker although he didn't let it unleash its Authority this time and proceeded to attack Murtagh with a series of fast jabs and swipes that left a surprised Murtagh covered with a dozen slashes. Without giving him any respite Harry attacked with perfect precision and well timed strikes and within five minutes Murtagh was on the ground panting, while his body was covered in over three dozen slashes. Harry healed those with a simple spell and invited Murtagh to continued fighting and although Murtagh declined he continued to attack. This continued for three hours straight until Harry declared their "light" tort...err practice session over.

After their little incident in Teirm they decided to go to the Vardens as quick as they could as the Empire had mobilized all of its forces to capture them. They merely did three miles a day for the first week as Brom had yet to fully recover, that and Harry wanted to have more tort..err practice sessions with Murtagh and Eragon. Sufficient to say that after this extra training both Murtagh and Eragon were forced to develop an incredible defense and a more unpredictable attack patterns in order to survive the extra "Training".

The problems started on their fourth week of travel as they had decided to pass as far from Dras-Leona as they could, as they were in no shape to have another fight with the Ra'zack. In those four weeks both Eragon and Murtagh had advanced a lot as Harry got Murtagh to tap into his magic which were enormous, even more than the reserves Eragon had in the beginning but he lacked the natural finesse Eragon had or his better control and capacity to perfectly judge the amount of energy needed to accomplish task with magic.

Harry had even started teaching them to merge their swordsmanship with their magic and while Eragon took to it like a fish to water Murtagh struggled as he lacked finesse in his use of magic. Brom began tutoring them to be capable of fighting in a magicians duel and in this field Murtagh had the advantage as he had the better mental defenses but Eragon quickly closed the gap by using weird methods which had Brom swelling with pride at the skill his son possessed and a bit happy that Eragon was better than the son of his rival and childhood friend.

Back to the point, during their pass near the river that passed by Uru'Baen and which flowed from the Lake Isenstar, - he was assaulted by visions. Initially they dismissed them but after their fifth day of continuous return of these visions Brom decided to stop and have Harry analyze these visions as he was the most adept in such situation. What Harry found worried Brom greatly as he recognized the images he had extracted from Eragon's mind,- as Aria, the elves ambassador. Harry confirmed as being sent by her willingly and under no external interference, well if you didn't count the fact that she was being tortured from the Shade, which had by the way become very, very ugly.

Brom had decided to let Eragon decide what to do in this case, whether detour to save the elves ambassador and thus loss a two weeks or continue toward the Varden and Eragon of course choose the first option and now they were gathered to make a plan for infiltrating Gil'ead.

'So what do you think we should do?" asked Murtagh directin the question to Brom.

"I don't know, Gil'ead is a military base for all intent and purposes and there is no doubt that there will be plenty of magicians to detect us if we try and enter the city and even if we did fool them by having Harry transport us inside, there is the problem of the Shade"

"Why don't we attack Uru'Baen?" asked Harry.

"Yeah so we can confront Galbatorix with a beginner Rider an old relic and a wizard whose power is bound by some mystical rules of world jumping" said Murtagh sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that but if we "attack" Uru'Baen in an instance when Galbatorix isn't there and we try to "steal" the Dragon Eggs wouldn't that force the Shade to come to their defense" suggested Harry.

"The Shade would leave Gil'ead and give us an opportunity to save Aria but the Shade would need two hours at most to get to Uru'Baen and unless you are there yourself to transport the attacking group there is no way in hell you can get out in time and if you go there how are you supposed to get us in Gil'aed and then out, and we don't forget that it all relies in the fact that Galbatorix is to be away from Uru'Baen" countered Brom.

"True but give me three days and Galbatorix will leave the city or risk looking like a fool that can't manage his nobles and as for that Saphira can transport you and Eragon away while me and Murtagh wreak a bit of havoc within Uru'baen" explained Harry.

"Yes but if we stay there for a few days we risk for the Shade to discover us" said Brom.

"Oh no you'll get inside the city one the night of the attack since I can teleport nearby you by tracking Saphira's massive magical signature and then be back to Uru'Baen in time to start the sneak attack and then leave before the Shade can get there" answered Harry with a shit-eating grin.

"_I can fly both the old man and my Rider but the elf would exhaust me within the first ten miles_" interfered Saphira molding her thoughts so that all of them could hear it.

"What if you carried only the weight of one person and two feathers" said Harry with a grin that scared Brom and Eragon.

"_I could make it, in fact I could go at top speed for the entire time_" said Saphira "_what are you planning_"

"There's a spell from where I came from that can make a person or an object weight as much as a feather, normally that wouldn't be advisable for warriors as it ruins your balance however I can link it to an object so that you can deactivate and activate it at will" explained Harry.

"It's possible" agreed Eragon.

"It's insane" countered Murtagh.

"True there are too many unknowns in this plan" agreed Brom with Murtagh's assessment.

"Bah this is the greatest plan ever for the simple fact that no one will expect it and I will take care of everything personally" answered Harry.

"That's what we are afraid off" muttered Murtagh.

"If you don't want to you can simply choose out, I can infiltrate Uru'Baen myself, in fact it'll be easier for me to move alone" said Harry with a shrug 'If Eragon is in then I can have everything ready within a week"

"I am in, what about you guys?" asked Eragon.

"Damn it kid you'll get us all killed or worse but I'm in" replied Brom.

"Well I guess I'll tag along but only if you let me set ablaze his palace" said Murtagh with a smile.

"I as going to do it either way but with a friend it'll be easier" said Harry giving a high five to Murtagh.

"You two have got a death wish" said Brom with an exasperated tone.

Harry had kept his word, the next morning he had "Slipped" away to a city named Belatona, the center of a Duke's domain. He had returned three days later and had informed them that it would take at least a day for Galbatorix to learn of this nobles refusal to pay taxes, which coincidentally had ended in this Duke's personal coffers . In two-three days he would leave Uru'Baen without Shruikan, which would be locked away in a secret location in Uru'baen for fear of him going wild,- so they would have to wait a full day before storming Uru'Baen. While they tripped the alarms in Uru'Baen and then burned the palace down and if they were lucky enough they cold burn down a significant portion of Uru'Baen, especially with the spells that Harry had in mind, he was a true Pyromaniac.

In the meantime Eragon and Brom would be transported within the Gil'ead beforehand by Harry and hid under a powerful invisibility enchantment and then they would wait for a signal that Harry would send through an enchanted rock to enter the prison neutralize the guards, although that was a last resort move,- get the elf and then hop into the back of an equally invisible Saphira and if they could put to flames as much of the city as they could, as it was made mostly of wooden buildings and it would also damage the Empires ability to mobilize its army in the North of Alagaesia.

The wait had almost driven Eragon crazy with anticipation until they had received news that Galbatorix had left to discipline a noble for stealing the taxes of the Empire. After waiting for half a day Eraon and Brom had hopped on the back of Saphira and given the enchanted stone and then they had left for Gil'ead. It took them three hours to get to Gil'ead abd they stopped in a plain two miles south of the city and they proceeded to summon Harry by sending a telepathic pulse to him. Harry arrived three seconds latter, "Slipping" right in front of them.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Harry smiling.

"We're about to die because of your stupid plan but otherwise nothing" replied Brom.

"Oh, be positive man nobodies going to die" answered Harry without missing a beat.

"We are" answered Brom in a bored tone.

"If things go bad just play the part of the damsel in distress and I'll come to your rescue" replied Harry sticking his tongue out.

"As if" said Brom.

"Ladies, please, you're both pretty can we go now" interrupted Eragon before Harry could reply.

"Ha, the kid fond his wits" said Harry before wordlessly "Slipping" them in an alley of Gil'ead.

"Damn it, last time was less Dizzying" said Eragon after vomiting

"True" was the only thing Brom could say before he vomited to.

"Yeah, well I made it extra dizzy for my witty friend here" said Harry pointing to Eragon before "Slipping" away.

"Ahh, you'll pay" whisper-screamed Eragon no wanting to blow away their cover.

"Come on Kid lets find a place to stay for the next few hours till Harry gets himself killed' said Brom as he dragged a wobbly-feet Eragon.

Three hours latter Harry transported himself and Murtagh inside the walls of Uru'baen. The city itself was very quiet as it was the middle of the night and only the footsteps occasional patrol was heard passing through the empty streets of the city. Murtagh took the lead as he knew the city better and lead Harry the small labyrinth that were the city's streets. Uru'Baen was clearly built to show the full might of the Empire, the city gates large enough to fit a Dragon twice the size of Shruikan, hundred of houses arranged like rings around the main district, where the nobility lived, nearby to Galbatorix's palace.

Harry recognized the massive pulse of power coming from the incredibly complex warding system protecting Galbatorix's palace, which made him revaluate his opinion of Galbatorix, he was definitively a genius, crazy, demented but a genius nonetheless. They reached the gate of Galbatorix's palace within fifteen minutes of walking. The gate of the palace was as big as the door of the city itself, the towers of the palace seemed to reach for the sky and among them were massive rooftops, no doubt build to allow Shruikan to enter and exit the palace without demolishing a nice part of it.

Harry felt the worry that Murtagh felt in regard of them passing the massive wooden door that was guarded by at least ten soldiers of the Empire of which at least one was a magician and the magician was guaranteed to be amongst the best, as only the best soldiers and magicians were allowed to be in the presence of the king. Smiling at Murtagh, Harry pulled out WorldShaper and sent a pretty powerful Confundus Charm at the soldiers guarding the big door and then gestured for Murtagh to run toward the door. Confused Murtagh run toward it and attempted to stop right in front of it but he slipped through a pond of mud, that he could swear wasn't there a moment before and ended going right through the door.

Laughing internally at the face Murtagh made when he went through the door, Harry run toward it at top speed and then passed through it, it was official Harry loved intangibility spells. When he got to the other side of the one meter thick door he was confronted with a very pissed off Murtagh. Harry gestured for him to be silent and then cast a silencing charm around them and then gestured for Murtagh to speak.

"What the hell was that?" asked Murtagh "you could have warned me at least"

"That was a harmless intangibility spell and if I warned you where would the fun be" exclaimed Harry with a smile that threatened to tear his apart.

"Deranged idiot, wait did you say intangibility spell, I didn't even know that was possible" said Murtagh.

"Because it's nigh-impossible with your type of magic while for mine this is but a mere trick" replied Harry "can we move on now?"

"Of course the Throne room is this way" said Murtagh pointing at a hall to their right.

"Why should we go to the Throne room, as much as I like destroying that madman's throne we should really target the vault if we want to draw the Shade away" said Harry.

"Galbatorix is a bit of a paranoiac so he built the vault in such a place that you could get there only by passing through the Throne room and after that his personal quarters, its either that way or through the sewers, which I doubt you have the same knowledge as the thief that stole Saphira's Egg" explained Murtagh.

"Okay lead the way then" said Harry

Murtagh began moving through the incredibly intricate corridors of Galbatorix's palace, while Harry molested the guards making use of his magic to produce rather hilarious effects, in his opinion the gurads were scared shitless by the occasional ghostly images or tortured screams. Murtagh would have laughed at the guards reaction if he wasn't so angry at Harry for endangering the mission. On the other hand Harry was having fun, not only did he make the guards shy away from the throne room as they though it was the sorcery of Galbatorix's or the Shades that was doing that and at the same time he was getting a good laugh out of it.

Soon enough the found themselves right before the door of the Throne room, the door of which was unsurprisingly open. Harry knelt in front of the door and began casting some diagnostic spells and before him a map of silver strings opened before him. Harry smiled, it had been a long time since he had had such a challenge. Little by little Harry began inspecting the strings that made up the protective wards around the chamber. It took him fifteen minutes before he found a place where two strings weren't perfectly woven together. Smiling even more he began using a spell which would absorb the entire energy of these wards, starting from the point where the imperfection stood, thus causing it to collapse on itself and what was more important it wouldn't send a massive magical backlash to alert the whole of Alagaesia that someone had breached there. There were of course other ways, quicker, easier but this one was the most adapt for what he was planning to do.

It took half an hour before the protective wards collapsed entirely. Giving Murtagh a nod the two passed through the room, a room which Murtagh once believed was inaccessible without permission from the King himself but now this man apparently around his age had picked protections raised by Galbatorix himself in less than forty minutes. Passing through the Throne Room, Harry sent an assortment of hexes that transformed the once grandiose throne into a lump of wood and metal, unmovable from the spot and almost impossible to repair. Smiling at his handiwork, Harry followed Murtagh through a door and found himself in a majestic hallway that had only five doors, one belonging to Galbatorix's chambers and the other belonging to Galbatorix's laboratories where he conducted his more tame experiments.

Murtagh gestured for Harry to follow him down a flight a stairs at the bottom of which stood the entrance to the Vaults but Harry instead of following him began casting charms upon the five doors and kneeled in the middle of the hallway and began the same process as with the Throne room. It took him but fifteen minutes to find a weakness in all the five doors, partially because the protections on these rooms were weaker that those in the Throne room, especially the Laboratories protections as they were meant to protect from explosions from within rather than stop people from entering in them and partially because he had became accustomed to the method of warding that Galbatorix employed and in an hour he had collapsed them all by draining them dry of energy.

Ignoring a gob smacked Murtagh, Harry entered Galbatorix chamber first and began searching for anything useful for them. After finding Galbatorix's personal library he used magic to check all books, he found only an interesting book or more exactly pieces of scrolls merged into a book,- that detailed a process to find the True Name of the Ancient Language. Laughing out loud he burned it to ashes with a simple spell, the reason why he laughed? Easy he had already found the name of the language when his Universal Translator picked the Ancient Language apart and had placed quite a few defenses around the Name, in over fifty different magic types thus it would be impossible for Galbatorix to find the True Name however such knowledge was to dangerous to leave around so he turned the book to ashes.

After that he explored the laboratories, what he found there sickened him. Corpses so saturated from Dark Magic that they radiated weird light from their chests, magical circles used in rituals so dark that they fragmented the souls of those who used them, tomes filled with incantations to summon Spirits and the creations of Shades. After searching around for half an hour, Harry came to the conclusion that the more interesting experiments of Galbatorix must be found somewhere else, as some of the experiments he saw there were useless without the knowledge gained through some other darker experiments that twisted the nature so much that they were impossible to perform without killing any living thing in a ten mile radius.

After that Harry got out of Galbatorix's laboratories and with a single incantation he rigged them to explode in the moment they left the palace. Finishing with his incantations he went down the flight of stairs and found himself before the imposing gates, made entirely out of metal, - of the vault. The doors themselves were unprotected however the space behind those doors was an entire matter altogether. He opened the doors with a shove and with a groan they moved revealing piles upon piles of gold and jewels but what was more important in the exact center of the vault stood a pedestal with two Dragon Eggs, one blood red and one green as the forest of Du Weldenvarden. He saw the red Dragon Egg react to the presence of Murtagh and smiled, deciding to send all caution to hell.

"Murtagh you may want to take a step back" warned Harry pointing his wand at the air in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Murtagh taking instinctually a step back.

"Blow up the entire wards protecting the vault, take the Eggs and then get away from here as soon as I can" answered Harry with a grin as he sent a beam of mesmerizing violet energy toward the vault, the beam breaking against a silver barrier.

"You're insane, you'll never make it in time" said Murtagh.

"Of course I can" answered Harry with a grin doubling the amount of power that he was sending against the silver barrier.

Harry continued to pump energy against the wards protecting the vault and after five minutes the first cracks appeared and from there they multiplied at an incredible rate. The method that Harry was currently using was one of the least used methods as it used raw power to overwhelm wards, which unlike Harry the majority of wizard-kind doesn't posses,- but for Harry it was no problem so he continued on. The other reasons he used this method was the fact that the wards were powered by at least two Eldunari and there was no imperfection in this wards, he could tell that without any need of using diagnostic spells,- and even the act of creating such a crack would require at least an hour and absorbing the energy of the wards could take anywhere from between two days to two weeks, plus that doing so wouldn't send the message to Galbatorix that someone was breaking into his vault so he fell back to the old reliable, Raw Power.

In ten minutes since he started using the beam of pure magical energy, the barrier fell and the wards inside the vault dissipated in a shower of silver particles,still charged with quite a bit of energy thus sendng a pulse that would notify Galbatorix that his wards had failed. He strode in and took out his pouch and after casting a few spells inside it, he cast a final spell that caused half the contents of the vaults to disappear inside the now bottomless pouch and then he strode forward took the two Dragon Eggs and then returned to a gob smacked Murtagh, who was currently standing in the entrance of the vault, staring at the incredible feat of magic Harry had just pulled off.

"The little bastard will have a hard time with his wealth depleted, won't he" said Harry patting Muragh in the back and running up the stairs. Gathering his wits Murtagh was quick to follow Harry as they exited in the Hallway. In the hallway Harry lit Galbatorix's chamber on fire and then laughing like a small kid he run toward the Throne room. When they were exiting the Throne room they met ten men in the Empires uniform, clearly all of them were magicians and behind them were twenty archers.

"So who wants to get rid of Galbatorix's tyranny?" asked Harry not bothered in the least by thirty soldiers of the Empire standing before him.

"We can't all we magicians swore oaths in the Ancient Language and we can't go against him and the normal soldiers well all their superiors swore an oath too and they wouldn't stand a chance against magicians" said one of the magicians clearly the leader.

"I can unmake such oaths if you give five minutes of roaming inside your minds" said Harry then swearing an Oath in the Ancient Language to not control them against their wills.

"Okay, do so quickly before our oaths force us to kill you" said the magician his face contorted in clear pain from going against his oath.

"As if' said Harry before the ten magicians fell on the ground while Harry rummaged within their heads.

Within a minute they were back on their feet and they showed no sign associated with fighting against an oath and then suddenly all of them broke down into laughter. After a while they stopped and turned around and bowed to Harry.

"In what way can we repay our debt to you?" asked the leader of the magicians.

"I know that I don't have the right to ask this of you but I would ask that you join the Varden as they are in desperate need of magicians and even of normal soldiers" said Harry, the last part being directed toward the archers.

"We will do so if we can get out of the city alive" said the leader after speaking with the archers and magicians for a minute.

"Don't worry I have the plan but to do so I need you to gather here all those who have swore an oath to Galbatorix and don't want to serve under him anymore and those who serve him for the pleasure and can't be turned I would be grateful if you could gather them in the rooftop that I see from here" said Harry pointing at a window within the Throne room.

"I can do the first part as they are under a hundred of those but those who serve Galbatorix for pleasure are a little more than thousand and most of them are in the barracks and won' go there" said the magicians leader.

"Its okay only those who serve him fro pleasure that are within the palace and also warn the rest to be prepared to leave the city as tonight the city will be put to fire" answered Harry.

"It shall be done" said the magician as they all left to do what Harry told them.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Murtagh as he knew that such an enterprise would require power on par with that of the Shade itself or in the presimistic scenario at least as much as that of Galbatorix himself.

"Watch and learn" said Harry as he conjured two chairs and gestured for Murtagh to sit.

Fifteen minutes later a hundred men came running down the hallway leading to the Throne room to find two young men's sitting in comfortably in a chair and sipping tea as if they didn't have a worry in the world. A moment latter the entire hundred fell on the ground only eight men remained standing, as they had been freed earlier by Harry. Three minutes later they all woke up and they demanded explanation. Harry went through the entire thing again until he heard the footsteps of hundreds of soldiers on the rooftop nearby the Throne room. Without saying a word, Harry marched to the window and started reciting a Spirits summoning spell. A moment later the rooftop was lit by the light emanating from thirty balls of golden light, thirty Spirits. Harry uttered a single word **Brisngr **and the rooftop was covered in bright golden flames and the dying screams of the few dozen unlucky soldiers not be immediately incinerated by the spell.

With a smile Harry began to recite a long string of words in the Ancient Language before the Thirty Spirits began to glow even more and they felt the entire place began structurally weaker and they saw the glow of flames emanating from different parts of Galbatorix's palace. Harry turned around and with a smile he said "if you want to live, get the hell out of here". They didn't wait a minute before they went out.

When they got to the streets they were welcomed by the sight of fighting. Those loyal to Galbatorix versus those who wanted to escape his tyranny. Squadrons of soldiers fighting against squadrons of soldiers, magicians fighting magicians, men and woman escaping the ragging fire that had spread from the palace of Galbatorix toward the rest of the city, courtesy of Harry's spell. It quickly became apparent that the anti-Galbatorix side was winning especially as Harry entered the fight killing magicians left and right with bright beams of green light, similar to the color of his eyes, - and then spreading fire around from the tip of his wand, which to anybody looked like a white stick filled with intricate patterns, which under the light of the fire, created by him, - looked to come alive and move around.

In an hour a massive exodus happened, thousand leaving the city but over half the city remained out of a misplaced sense of loyalty. He doubted many of them wouldn't make it out alive when Durza arrived to find the city almost fully destroyed but alas that was their choice and he couldn't meddle with Free Will unless he imposed his own against their own and he didn't wan to do such a thing least he became a monster instead of a Hero. The column of people leaving the city was heading south toward Surda, as it was nearer than the Vardens, of course he had placed a lot of wards upon them so that they could escape detection from the Empire and arrive safely.

After traveling for about two hours they stopped to rest a bit as Harry procured water for whatever horses people had salvaged from the city. He sent mental messages to the magicians in the group and asked them to gather in the middle of the camp where he was busy distributing tents, which he was pulling them out of nowhere, at least as far as Murtagh was concerned. Within half an hour the distribution process was over and the entire group of over two hundred people was gathered around him.

"First of all, thanks for coming here, before I put the city to fire I made an offer to Lorenzo here and I believe he has already discussed it with you" said Harry and after seeing them nod he continued "so I wanted to ask to what conclusion you have arrived"

"We cannot leave the civilians to travel through the Empire without any protection they would die" answered the now named Lorenzo which was received with a chorus of true.

"They won't be in any danger as long as they remain together" exclaimed Harry over the murmurs of the gathered captains "I have placed some very powerful wards upon them"

"How can we believe him?" asked one of the gathered people.

"He did enter the palace of Galbatorix and lit the entire place on fire" said another one.

"Silence" shouted Lorenzo "Lets hear what he has to say"

"Thanks, so as I was saying they are protected and I agree that the civilians should go to Surda as they are more well equipped to receive so many civilians but whomever is willing to fight can have the choice of joining the Varden" said Harry.

"What chance do the Varden have, Galbatorix has a Dragon, a Shade and more magical power than anyone in Alagaesia on the other hand all they have are rumors of a new Dragon Rider" exclaimed one of the captains.

"They are not rumors, right now Gil'ead has been hit as hard as Uru'baen and the elf prisoner has been rescued by the new Dragon Rider named Eragon and a man I am sure many of you may know, Brom the Crimson Blur" said Harry eliciting many gasps from the people as they recognized the name of a legend of the early days of the Varden.

"Even if that is true it would take at least two months to get through the desert and we don't have the resources to achieve such a feat" said Lorenzo.

"You don't have to I can teleport you there once the Dragon Rider and his party get there I can start teleporting you there in groups of two to three hundred people at once" said Harry.

"If you can do that why don't you teleport us all to Surda right now?" asked one of the gathered Magicians.

"Because I can teleport a great distance while being accompanied by two or three people and see where I have landed but with hundreds I need something to point me the way as I can't waste to much energy jumping or I die' explained Harry.

"So how long will it take you?" asked Lorenzo.

"A week at most, we will be traveling with a Dragon after all and I can't teleport Dragons" replied Harry with a smile "I will be leaving now and I will be back in a week those of you who want to fight alongside us must be no further than ten miles from this place, goodbye my friends and may fate be with you" said Harry as he grabbed Murtagh by the shoulder and "Slipped" to the location of Brom and Eragon


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Vardens **

Harry "Slipped" right in front of a fuming Brom, a worried Eragon and a wounded Saphira laying on the ground with her eyes closed. She had a wound on her right side where a massive arrow, probably from one of the siege engines had entered her side, tearing through her wing, breaking her nigh-indestructible scales and probably had punctured a lung. Saphira was alive, probably only thanks to her own magical power and Brom's immense knowledge of spell work. He neared Saphira's side immediately tuning out everything else, included the chatter that began among Murtagh, Brom and Eragon.

Using scanning spells he found that his assessment of her condition was correct and she only had an hour at most to live, that being said the situation wasn't exactly hopeless despite Dragons being one of the most magic resistant creatures in this Omni-verse. It took him three minutes to find the right spell, in the massive library called Harry Potter's mind, - for this occasion and then proceeded to cast it with the help of Worldshaper and soon the entire clearing was filled in a bright bluish white light and when the light receded within Harry's wand, Saphira was attempting to scratch the spot where once there the pit.

"Saphira don't scratch it" ordered Harry in his "bossy" mode.

"_But it itches_" complained Saphira so that everyone could hear it.

"Saphira" practically screamed Eragon as he crashed into her, giving her a hug and crying tears of happiness.

"_Shh young one, there's no need to worry we're safe now_" said Saphira.

"I though I lost you" responded Eragon.

"It will take more than that to get rid off her" said Harry patting Eragon on the shoulder and when he noticed the strange looks he got from both of them "What? You were broadcasting your thoughts to everybody in the clearing and a bit further I believe"

"Thank you, I'm forever in you debt" said Eragon with gratitude in his voice.

"_As am I?"_ said Saphira.

"Pfff what are friends for?" replied Harry "either way you may want to sit down while I tell you what we did in Uru'baen" and he told them everything leaving Brom and Eragon wide-eyed at what he had done and a very grateful Saphira.

"So let me get this right, you go there to trip some alarms and possibly damage Uru'baen a bit and you end up stealing the two remaining Dragon Eggs, freeing hundreds of people from their oaths by changing their True Names through some uber-illusion and lit not just Galbatorix's palace but most Uru'baen on fire and leave with a few thousand people of which you are sure at least a thousand will come to reinforce the Vardens?" asked Brom.

"Yep, you also forgot to mention that I stole half of Galbatorix treasure and I totally messed up his throne" replied Harry with a shit-eating grin.

"What happened with the plan not that I am complaining?" asked Eragon with an amused smile.

"Well that usually happens with my plans and this was one of those whose deviations were miniscule" answered Harry.

"What the fuck do you call major deviations?" asked a gob smacked Brom.

"Well there was this time with a Dragon, an evil princess and a schmuck with this really big ass sword, that was some major deviation but also hilarious, remind me to tell you about it some time" replied Harry his grin getting even wider.

"No, please don't it will just give as a bigger headache" said Murtagh getting an approval nod from Brom and eliciting a fit of laughter from Eragon, Saphira and Harry.

"So what's up with sleping beauty over there?" asked Harry wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eye

"Long story short she is poisoned and the only antidote can be found either with the Varden and in Ellesmera or in Galbatorix's cabinet which you have burned down" explained Eragon.

"Okay, I'm going to heal her now" said Harry and got up intending to heal but was stopped by the voice of Brom

"Stop, you don't know what poison it is" warned Brom

"And that's supposed to stop me?" asked Harry giving him a look that said "Seriously"

"Okay go ahead" said Brom throwing his hands up.

"Don't worry I won't kill Eragon's girlfriend" said Harry with a cheeky grin.

"She isn't my girlfriend" protested Eragon and this time it was Brom's and Murtagh's turn to laugh at his expense.

"But you'd wish she were" taunted Harry avoiding a stone thrown to him by Eragon "someone's blushing"

"Just hurry up and heal her up, will you" said a grumpy and totally embarrassed Eragon.

"Okay lover boy" said Harry dodging yet another stone.

Kneeling beside Aria, Harry cast the usual scanning charms and then began flushing the poison from her system and patching any residual internal damage from the poison although like Brom she would be a bit sluggish for a few days or so as her case was less grave since they didn't want her to die to quickly while Brom's poison was a fast acting poison meant to kill him in a hour or two.

"Easy there, you'll be a bit sluggish for a day or two' said Harry as he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up and then she tried to push his hand away but failed "and you'll also be quite a bit weaker"

"Who are you people?" asked Aria as she eyed them before she stopped when she saw Eragon leaning into Saphira "So she hatched, good"

"Well I am Harry Potter, at your service ma'am" said Harry with an exaggerated bow"he is Murtagh, a friend of ours" he said pointing at Murtagh"you know Brom and the cute boy standing next to the big and not-so-scary Dragon is Eragon and the finally the oh-so Mighty Dragon is Saphira "said Harry enjoying the irritation of Eragon and Saphira showed while Aria laughed.

"You're very brave to talk to a Dragon like that" said Aria still laughing.

"Pff, I bested her a few months ago" said Harry with a dismissive wave of his arms.

"That wasn't fair, I was too young and you caught me by surprise" protested Saphira.

"Please if you call getting you by surprise, the fact that you tried to throw me across a clearing and I wrapped you in tickling vines then yes I got you by surprise" said Harry as he sat and took out a cup of Sage Tea.

"You defeated a Dragon by using tickling vines?" asked a shocked Aria.

"Yep, it was worth a good laugh too" said Harry "uhh I almost forgot, Murtagh take this" said Harry as he tossed him the red Dragon Egg and then he turned to face Aria and said "I guess this belongs to you" and handed her the green Dragon Egg.

"What?" asked simultaneously Murtagh and Aria.

"The Eggs are bound to you now" said Harry calmly sipping from his cup of tea.

"How?" asked Aria.

"Beats me, he told me the same for Eragon and he was right so I tend to believe him on such matters" said Brom with a shrug.

"No I mean how you got these?" asked Aria.

"Well get comfortable because its going to be a long history "said Eragon as Harry began to tell the story… again.

"So let me get this right, you go there to trip some alarms and possibly damage Uru'baen a bit and you end up stealing the two Dragon Eggs, freeing hundreds of people from their oaths by changing their True Names through some uber-illusion and lit not just Galbatorix's palace but most Uru'baen on fire and leave with a few thousand people of which you are sure at least a thousand will come to reinforce the Vardens?" asked a stupefied Aria.

""Yep, you also forgot to mention that I stole half of Galbatorix treasure and I totally messed up his throne" replied Harry with a shit-eating grin and then he added "You and Brom are so alike, he asked the same questions"

"Such a powerful idiot" said Aria.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot I'm a genius who could have done what I have?" asked Harry boasting.

"Nobody who isn't insane or has a death wish" replied Aria.

"Well insanity and genius always go hand in hand" replied Harry cheerfully "now everybody go to sleep I'll take the first watch, tomorrow we leave early because we need to be in Tronxheim in less than a week, on Dragon back"

"How do you plan on doing it" asked Aria.

"Did you have to ask" said an exasperated Brom clearly not having liked the experience with Feather-Light Charm.

"With the Feather-Light Charm of course" replied Harry

"The what?" asked Aria.

"I'll explain, please don't let him explain stuff he tends to start explaining everything about them and he used them in the past and that will scar you for life, believe me" said Eragon.

Harry took the first watch and even the other three watches as he mostly slept as his wards ensured perfect defense, not by unbreakable defense but through misdirection of enemies and manipulation of their senses which they weak form of Legilimens used in this world couldn't avoid, to do so would require someone in the same level of power as Galbatorrix and even if he came after them we would be informed and jolted awake at least fifteen minutes before he could get there. As the first rays of the sun rose he woke up the rest of the party and then ignoring their complains about not being woken up he urged them all to get on Saphira's back and cast the Feather Light Charm on them. Their belongings were all put within his bottomless pouch and their horses teleported in the plains between Daret and Gil'ead, being let free to roam, under protection from wards so no predator or human could find or attack them,-for the time it would take them to get to the Vardens and then they were going to be teleported there,

Saphira took off with mighty push of her wings, her wings shinning under the bright rays of the sun. Harry took off not long after her and quickly caught up with her and then began increasing his speed and so did Saphira, this having become a sort of activity they shared,- trying to outpace each other in speed despite the fact that Harry was always the fastest of the two, his smaller frame needing less power to be propelled at immense speed but Saphira always having the edge when it came to sheer flying instincts, as she was born to fly and was what was termed by Dragons from different worlds and dimension as a "True Daughter of the Sky".

Aria watched flabbergasted as a human flew at speeds rivaling those of a Dragon, granted it was a young Dragon but it was still a Dragon. She shrugged thinking that that was the man who had entered Uru'baen, undone wards created by Galbatorix's, which as much as she loathed she had to admit was perhaps the most skilled and most well versed creature, when it came to the magic arts, in the whole Alagaesia, - himself, proceeded to steal the remaining two Dragon eggs and then burnt half of Uru'baen before leaving with thousands of people. Furthermore he had been the formulator of a plan that fooled some of the keenest minds in Alagaesia and got away without a scratch. She believed that this young man would be a great asset in their war against Galbatorix, as he had already proved by recognizing two potential Dragon Rdiers in her and Murtagh and she somehow was inclined to believe him in these matters.

Harry was having fun as he soared threw the sky at breakneck speeds, the wind crashing aginst his body as he totally ignored it and flew even faster. Beside him stood Saphira, a mighty if a bit somewhat arrogant Dragon, whom were born to rule the skies or any other place that they wished for that matter, well except for the underground but that because they didn't like the dampness of the underground but preferred the freedom of the skies or the seas but he was sure that if they gave them a century or two they could produce a breed of Dragons capable of living in the seas. It was times like that, which kept him sane after everything that happened in his pretty erratic life.

As Harry had predicted they arrived in the nearby the Beor mountains in three days and by the fourth they were standing before the entrance to Tronxheim. They camped outside for the night under the protections of Harry's wards, they decided they would go inside when the son rose, as there was no point going in there exhausted as the Vardens would no doubt want explanations and they wouldn't have been in any shape to give them those explanations. The next morning the group entered the waterfall where the entrance to the Varden and the Dwarves stronghold was sittuated, - accompanied by the imposing Saphira.

As soon as they entered the dimly lit tunnel they found themselves surrounded by spears and swords. This action caused Harry to break down in laughter pointing at the then baffled men holding spears to their chest and throats. When Saphira growled the entire company got the meaning and joined in with a smile or a chuckle in the case of Murtagh. The armed men looked unsure of what to do, the persons whom they were currently keeping under their watch, with weapons trained at them, - were merely laughing in their faces that without counting the big blue Dragon that looked irritated at the weapons pointed in the directions of her companions. Soon enough their second in command and the Twins joined them with a great hurry to see the newcomers.

"So does anyone have even a bit of common sense in here?" asked Harry in an amused tone "you are pointing your weapons at a freaking Dragon, which can and has turn a great deal of a city to ashes"

"You have a sharp tongue newcomer but this is standard procedure" said the man who was the commander.

"Yeah, very encouraging for your allies to be welcomed at the point of a sword" replied Harry "especially one of your founders"

"Long time no see Jormundur, you were but a child when I was here for the last timebut I am glad to see you have risen to such a prominent position" said Brom stepping out of the shadows surprising Jormundur and making the Twins go slightly paler.

"Men lower the weapons, you wouldn't be capable of doing much against him either way" said Jormundur whispering the last part.

"The procedure remains the same for anyone, even someone like Brom" quipped one of the Twins.

"That is unfortunately true" said Jormundur and then continued addressing mainly Brom and Aria "I hope you take no offense in this"

"No, and I speak for all of us when I say that we won't take offense in this" said Brom

"Very well than we can proceed' said Jormundur gesturing at the Twins to come forward.

"One last thing if anyone tries to enter the portion of my mind where my magical knowledge resides you'll find yourself suffering from a severe case of damaged brain, fractured minds and possibly brain death" warned Harry with a smile that sent chills down the Twins spine "I hope that you listen to this warning its for your own mental health after all"

After that little warning that left everybody speechless, the Twins proceeded to search everybody's mind but left Harry for the last, seemingly the understood that he wasn't joking when he uttered the warning. When his turn came the Twins began searching his mind, well what they believed was his mind, because if they tried to enter his actual mental mindscape they'd go insane,- so he let them enter an isolated portion of his mind that offered no danger. When they began to search his memories, that he nicely modified and placed them there for them to find,- and their minds momentarily merged in order to see them , Harry sensed something strange with the Twins which he followed and what he found made him pretty angry. On the outside they people heard a cracking sound before the bodies of the Twins were thrown against the wall of the tunnel and Harry approached them his eyes shinning with an unearthly azure light. All the men in the tunnel moved but an invisible force looked them in place as Harry turned around to face Jormundur.

"Your security sucks" stated Harry as it was the most normal thing in the face of Alagaesia "your heads of security work for Galbatorix"

"You lie" said Jormundur although he was unnerved by this statement .

"Has anybody else controlled their minds?" asked Harry and when he Jormundur shocked his head to say no he added "that's why this two have had an easy time to sell information to Galbatorix especially on your agents in the Empire"

"And what guarantees me that you are telling me the truth?" asked Jormundur although he knew that what he said were quite possible, the Twins had always been power hungry.

"The fact that you and your men are still alive and that your mind is still yours" stated Harry releasing them from his telekinetic grasp. "a simple search by any magician of some skill would reveal everything although you might want to have them both probed at the same time as they can use their interconnected minds to fool their inspectors"

"You, go and summon Triana and tell her everything" ordered Jormundur "and the rest of you what are you waiting? Tie them up and put them in the speciall cells for magicians" barked Jormundur to the rest of them."You six follow me, though you may want Saphira to rest atop the Isidar Mithrim and don't worry you'll know what I'm speaking about when you see it" said Jormundur as he led them toward the hall where Ajihad was currently staying in.

The walk was quite because no one was in the mood to talk after the revelation of the Twins betrayal. During their walk many Dwarfs and humans gathered around them to see the new Dragon Rider and his Dragon. Needless to say Jormund had to summon an escort to open the way for them, during their trip Eragon got to bless a small child and ended up almost cursing her but was luckily corrected by Brom and then Saphira went and gave her the Gedwey ignasia, sparking a great deal of murmurs even among the magicians present. After thirty minutes of walking they found themselves before the doors of the halls where two guards were on duty. Jormundur said something to them and one of them entered inside and then he got out a few minutes after and notified them that they could enter. The hall unfortunately wasn't large enough so Saphira had to go and rest atop the gigantic sapphire, Isidar Mithril.

Upon entering Harry saw the visages of two people who he had seen in dozens of different timelines and always they were fighting against the tyranny of Galbatorix. One of them was a man of dark skin, athletic built that showed the man to still be an accomplished fighter,- he had dark eyes that seemed to pierce you very soul,- and long black hair, with steaks of grey through them,- that fell down to his shoulders. Besides him was sitting a dwarf, he was 160-165 cm tall, his hair was brown with streaks of white and grey hair, his beard was average for a dwarf having the same coloration of his hairs only that instead of brown his were black, his body was filled with muscles especially his arms and shoulder showing his preferences for heavy weapons and heavy armor, his grey eyes shined with intelligence and wisdom. Sitting next to them were seated four other people two males and two females but Harry totally ignored them as he knew the kind of people they were and he had no wish to deal with such people.

"Welcome back Brom, I see you brought back a Dragon Rider and the elves ambassador" said Ajihad "and yet I don't recognize the other two young men with you"

"Well, they are some of the finest people that I have had the pleasure to meet" said Brom" let me introduce to you Harry Potter and Murtagh Morzanson" and with the last name the entire hall exploded in murmurs and in the guards case they pointed their weapons in the direction of Murtagh.

"I seriously advise against that course of action, Ajihad unless you want to lose a future Dragon Rider and the support of another future one" said Eragon calmly, those politics lessons were really coming in handy "as for me it goes without saying that I myself will be leaving"

"And than you' have to deal with a very pissed of Dragon and myself" added Harry with an impassive face but is tone showed that if they even though about doing anything they were totally and royally screwed.

"No need for aggression Ajihad he helped us infiltrate Uru'baen and retrieve the eggs and thus in helping in Aria's liberation" said Brom "I vouch for him in addition to the fact that he is going to become a Dragon Rider once one of the Dragon eggs hatch"

"Lower your weapons, he is not his father, he's father has been dead for quite sometimes" said Hrothgar, the Dwarf King with such authority that even the human soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Good now we can speak like civilized people" said Harry while sitting in a conjured chair sipping tea.

"Now Brom why don't you tell everything about you adventures in all this time, we all are very curious to this new news especially how did you infiltrate Uru'baen and then burned it down" said Ajihad.

"Indeed" said the Dwarf king rubbing his beard.

"Well it all started a few months ago when Saphira's egg appeared in the Spire…" Brom started thus to explain their entire story to Ajihad, Hrothgar and the council, minus the part in which Harry came from another world.

"Well that's indeed an interesting story had anyone that wasn't you told me this story I'd tell them off as crazy and yet here you are claiming to have crippled the Empires main cities with four people and one Dragon and that all this happened only five days ago" summarized Ajihad.

"Yes things got a bit crazy" said Brom.

"And you young man, such power and cunning, are you perhaps interested in becoming the head of Du Vrangr Gata, now that the Twins are gone?" asked Ajihad.

"No thanks I prefer to be free of such duties, I'm not that good at plotting and backstabbing" answered Harry calmly "I'd prefer to live to an old, ripe age"

"The boy is smart" said Hrothgar laughing loudly.

"What if I told you that either you become part of Du Vrangr Gata or you are to leave this place?" asked Ajihad clearly testing the boy.

"Good luck from making me leave Eragon's side then" said Harry clearly unfazed.

"Well my conclusion, I like you boy, Hrothgar seems to like you too, so welcome to the Varden" said Ajihad.

"You seem to misinterpret me, I won't have anything to do with the Vardens, Dwarfs, Elves or the Empire, the only persons I will follow are Eragon, Murtagh and Aria" said Harry making everybody in there look like he had grown another head.

"You do realize that counts as treason?" asked one of the females in the council.

"For it to be treason it would imply that I am a part of the Varden and don't think I exposed the Twins in order to help you, I did so because they were going to harm my friends by their actions and in the moment you will even attempt to do such a thing that will be the moment you will find me as an enemy" declared Harry not for one moment raising his voice, yet everyone in the room could swear that for one moment he had been more imposing that a fully grown Dragon.

"Enough with this nonsense, he will be neutral like Angela, I don't remember you pressuring her like that" said Ajihad. "you will be assigned quarters, I suppose you'd like quarters near each other"

"Distance doesn't matter to me" said Harry calmly and yet nobody missed the underlying threat" _harm them and there won't be a place in the whole world where you will be safe_"

"Its good to know however we need Aria to do something for us before she leaves" said Ajihad.

"You need to know whether I can contact the elves despite their wards?" asked Aria and when she got a affirmative nod she continued "I'm sorry but even I can't do such a thing, those wards are to powerful and carefully crafted for me to slip even the tines message in"

"Then we will have to deal with these new trial ahead of us without their help, the only thing that can give us an advantage would be the help that Harry here has supplied us by convincing the Empires Soldiers to join our cause" said Ajihad.

"Have you tried to ask a bird to carry it to the Elves Queen' said Harry getting strange looks from everybody in the room "if you speak to animals in the Ancient Language they help you most of the time and it doesn't count as an enchantment so the wards won't stop"

"No but you'd have to find a pretty resilient bird to make it to even our nearest outpost and that's if it doesn't get eaten by any predators in its way" said Aria.

"I can protect it with wards so no predator will even notice it and make sure those wards dissolve as soon as it gets within ten feet of the Elven wards" suggested Harry after a while.

"That could work however even the fastest bird would take two to three days to get there and I would be another week before the Queen gets the message and with that time it could take some months to mobilize the army" explained Aria to Ajihad.

"Unfortunately we don't have that luxury, we have two weeks at most before the Urgals are upon us' said Ajihad capturing Harry's interest.

"In two weeks she can still send a group of magicians that could travel to the edges of your wards and from there I can teleport them in here" said Harry.

"If you can do such a thing and the elves are willing than that would help us a great deal against them" said Ajihad.

"That could work but won't it drain you to perform such a feat of magic?" asked Aria surprised at the idea.

"My type of magic is different from yours and teleportation is way easier for me" explained Harry "how did you think I'd get the people that would side with us, here?"

"I'd always thought you'd get them the resources to travel here through the desert" said Aria.

"Which brings another problem up, we are running low when it comes to food so maintaining them would put a severe strain on us" said Axhiha "I'd ask you if you can teleport to Surda and ask King Orrin to lend as resources and then bring them back"

"I can do better" said Harry "just show me where you cultivate your crops"

"Why?" asked both Ajihad and Horthgar at the same time.

"Because I know a nifty little spell that can make plants grow fully within one night or more exactly within nine hours, without any side effects on their nutritive values or their taste" explained Harry surprising everyone except for Eragon and Brom as they had already been warned by Harry of being capable of such feats.

"That could change everything, it would solve a whole lot of problems, without food as a problem we could allocate more of our resources elsewhere and while I'm sorry to say such thing, it would certainly please the clans that have problems with us Dwarfs sharing our crops with you" said King Hrothgar clearly excited at this new development.

"No, problem old friend its perfectly understandable" said Ajihad "if there is any way I can repay such a favor towards the Varden the you just have to ask"

"Well if you could find a space where I can built a small laboratory, I would be grateful" replied Harry.

"If it wasn't for the additions to our forces that will be arriving, I would have given one of the halls that the Dwarfs have borrowed to us during our stay here but as it is the only place that will be free would be a room in the upper portions of the mountain" said Ajihad "and that would be dangerous because the rooms are small and they are built in such a great height that they overlook everything and even Dwarfs that stay there normally tie themselves with ropes and don't stay there more than their shift of Dragon watching entails"

"No, problem, I'm used to heights in addition that I would be clearly more adapted to watch for any Dragons that can get near the mountain due to my magic" said Harry.

"That would be appreciated" said Hrothgar "and as such I don't see any reason why not to give you such a place as your laboratory but I would ask you not to jeopardize the structural integrity of the mountain"

"Don't worry, I won't" said Harry "so is somebody going to show me to your crops field"

"Right now?" asked Ajihad.

"Of course the spell makes sure that the plants grow despite weather conditions so yes right now" replied Harry.

"You go get Nasuada and send her here immediately" Ajihad ordered one of the guards.

"Your own daughter, you must have a lot of faith in me" said Harry and when he saw the questioning look from Ajihad he added "Brom debriefed us about the chain of command of the Varden and their relatives"

'Ahh, I see you still have people spying for you within this organization" said Ajihad with a grin and the added "I expected nothing less from you"

"Of course, I will always watch over the Vardens till the day I die" answered Brom with a smile of his own.

At that moment the door of the hall opened and the guard that was sent previously entered inside accompanied by a girl with the same dark skin as Ajihad, brown hair, brown eyes that bordered on black, she was an inch or two shorter that Harry himself. She bowed to the people in the room although he noticed the slight hostility against the council although she hid it perfectly.

"Father you summoned me" said the girl eyeing the new people in the room clearly informed of the new arrivals.

"Yes, I want you to escort this young man to our crop fields, he has something to do there" said Ajihad.

"If I may ask why?" asked Nasuada.

"He will help with our shortage of food" replied Ajihad "Do you need anything else to help you in your enterprise?"

"Only permission to teleport some of the grain and other vegetables to use as seeds and people ready by tomorrow morning to harvest the food before we repeat the process" said Harry.

"That shall be done" said Ajihad scribbling something in a scroll and then sealing it with his personal seal before handing it to Harry "here you have, if anybody tries to stop you just show him this"

"Thank you, my lady shall we" said Harry offering his arm to Nasuada.

"Why, yes of course" replied Nasuad with a small smile at his antics.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Battle**

Two weeks had passed since Harry came to the Vardens and Harry now was waiting for ten elf magicians that were supposed to come there from the elf's outpost in Ceris. In those two weeks a lot had happened, he had solved the food issues of the Vardens singlehandedly earning him a good reputation. The Du Gata Vrangr had to make him join them, their new leader a sorceress by the name of Triana had tried to seduce him in order to join the Du Gata Vrangr and to say the truth Harry almost fell for her charms, seems he had a soft spot for black curly hairs with green eyes,-but he took it like a man and refused her offer. By the weeks end Harry had transported the people willing to join in the war, the entire twelve hundred people of which thirty were magicians, of the fifty magicians that there had been in total.

His idea to send a bird with a message had worked and the queen had lifted the protections around the forest, the ones that prevented communications,- and had already started to mobilize her army but in the meantime she was sending ten of her best magicians as she needed the rest to help with the preparations for war. That's how he found himself waiting for the arrival of the elven magicians. After a few minutes he felt ten incredibly powerful signatures accompanied by at least twenty other less powerful signatures, that Harry figured were guards sent to protect them in case of an ambush or any other source of harm. In moments the large party emerged from the forest and if he wasn't expecting them he wouldn't have noticed them, that's how gracefully and silently they moved throught the forests.

He immediately recognized the magicians as they were the only ones who stayed the other elves immediately returning back to their trees within moments after getting out clearly having seen that everything was how it was supposed to be. He saw that the group was composed of three females and seven males, though the males could be mistaken for females except because of their incredibly soft features that lacked any of the roughness of the human males. What attracted his attention however was one of the female elves, a woman with red hair that looked like they were on fire under the rays of the sun, she had grey eyes, she stood at shoulder height of Harry, she had perfect body curves not to large but not small either. Like all the other elves she excluded an aura that normally attracted humans but since that didn't work on him he was pretty sure he was actually attracted to her especially after seeing her aura,- rather than falling for their overwhelming seductive presence.

"Hello you must be Harry Potterson, the human we have heard of so much" said one of the female elves with silver hair, she was also the most powerful elf in the company "we're mortified the most powerful and skilled of our kind couldn't come to your aid but I hope our help will be enough in this instance"

"Don't sweat it, your presence will only add to the already massive magical might in our disposal, your presence will be most likely an overkill but you know what the say here is no kill like overkill" said Harry with his most charming smile, which seemingly had an effect on all three female elves present "However I'm at a disadvantage here, you now my names but I don't know yours, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves"

"Fair enough, I'm named Saria' said the silver haired she-elf" she is named Eletha" she said pointing at the black haired she-elf"she is named Saelihn" pointing at the red haired beauty and then she turned around to the male and said "this isTaegen "pointing at a brown haired elf "this is Arbane" pointing at an elf which had flaming red hair and eyes that were totally black even where there should be white"this isRydel" she pointed at an silver haired elf "he is Tehlmar" pointing at an elf that was the tallest of them and had midnight black hair "he is named Airdan" she said pointing at an elf that had a panther like appearance "he is Flinar" she said pointing at a honey colored hair elf which had two short swords strapped at his back instead of bows like everyone else "and last but not least this is Nindrol" she pointed at an elf with long flowing white hair which was also the most powerful male in the group when it came to raw power.

"Good to know you all, now if you would please take hold of this piece of rope so that we can leave" said Harry offering them a piece of rope that had been laying on the ground until then.

"May I ask how it works?" asked the red haired she-elf, Saelihn.

"It works using a piece of magic from where I came from and it temporarily transports us into a different sub-dimension and then transports us back into our universe but at a predetermined location, also this is a single use only" explained Harry.

"How does it work" asked Saria.

"Okay say toothbrush and it will activate" said Harry after they all had touched it.

"Aren't you coming?" asked the white haired elf, Nindrol.

"Nope, I dislike the feeling of pulling on my navel, that this method does have as a side effect, plus that they want to showcase your arrival not mine, so I will go ahead at my laboratory" explained harry as he "Slipped" away.

Toothbrush" said Saria and they too disappeared in a crack only to reappear inside of Tronxheim surrounded by dozens of guards and hundreds of bystanders who immediately started cheering at the newly arrived help.

**Three days later**

Harry was working in his new laboratory, one of he rooms previously used to watch for any approaching Dragon but now it was expanded from the inside to be as big as the open field in the mountains, where most tunnels led. Currently it was filed with different equipments, some of which totally defied a couple of rules of Physics, - and canisters filled with different liquids that spawned the entire colors of the rainbow. He was interrupted by a knock in the door, he had placed there with magic as there wasn't one there previously,- and he opened it with a wave of his hands and then reassumed his work on analyzing the properties of the corals he had taken in the cave in Teirm, not having had the opportunity to do that as he had always had one thing or another to deal with,- reckoning it would only be Eragon or Murtagh since Brom and Aria didn't visit much being occupied with creating a battle strategy.

"So this is the laboratory of the great wizard?" asked a melodious voice as its owner was lokking in one of the canisters.

"Yep, careful with that or you may be reduced to a pile of ashes, well that or just smell horrible I'm not sure" said Harry not even turning around to se the newcomer having already reckonised her as Saelihn.

"Well that is reassuring" comented he elf as she gracefully moved through the lines of working tables and came near Harry.

"Well its your type of magic after all and I am not as familiar with it as I am with mine and even with mine I suck at potions" explained Harry "so why did you come here, I doubt that you came here just because I'm to charming to stay away from me"

"You're too arrogant for your own good" said he elf laughing.

"It's not arrogance when you can back it up" replied Harry with a smile of his own "so why did you come here?"

"I was curious to know about your type of magic" answered the elf as she sat in a nearby chair.

"Ahh you mean your qeen is interested in my type of magic so she sent you as I have been flirting with you this last three days, am I right?" asked Harry wit a risen eyebrow.

"I umm..." stuttered the elf at the accuracy of Harry's statement.

"Its okay I'll tell you since there is no way you can replicate it" said Harry and seeing the questioning look from the elf he continued "you need a core, a metaphysical aspect that you must be born with and then trained with It, without you can't channelize the magic necessary to perform spells"

"So wizards are born with their ability rather than earn it like magicians?" asked Saelihn.

"Yes, so to the more exciting parts, we use our core to channelize the magical energy of the world around us to power our spells thus we don't physically tire from using magic" explained Harry "that doesn't mean we have no limit, we need wands to focus power and only the most powerful and skilled of us can perform wandless magic, in addition if we channelize more magical power than our cores can handle than we risk losing our magic permanently or in the worst cases our lives, this risk is especially present in childrens whose cores have yet to stabilize and are in a state of constant expanding which stops at the age of seventeen after whih the cores expand at a slower rate"

"So you don't tire but if you overdo it you have even less risks than us?" asked the elf.

"Not so much because if you overdo you die or you faint, plain and simple but if one wizard was to destroy his core, the pain would be his companion for all his life, his body would become immensely fragile due to the lacking magical energy coursing through it and we shouldn't forget the effects on the psyche of the wizard, which are devastating and you can't understand unless you have feelt them yourself" replied Harry.

"So they'd wish they had died?" asked Saelihn.

"Correct, so to avoid using to much energy at once we created rituals, allowing us to channelize a massive amount of energy by channelzing a smaller amount of energy thorugh a longer period of time thus avoiding our weaknees, your magic doesn't have this weakness as you can put a lot more power into spells than us, granted that you have such an energy in the first place" continued to explain Harry.

"Now we come to how are spells and rituals created, because we all know the dangers of channelizing raw energy without a given shape and then hope that it does what you want" explained Harry "to shape it we use number as structures in the same way you use the Ancient Language, using these number we create structures that are then filled with power from our cores and thus we create spells and rituals that do what we want"

"But we can use magic without the need of words" said Saelihn.

"That is because there is an instinctual understanding of the old method of magic contol, that makes creating magicl structures with just thoughts possible,-in every living being and when you do that you are just calling upon that knowledge to shape the magic although that way is to volatile and has great dangershence the reason why the Grey peple gave te Ancient Language its power, to stop a stray though from causing a chain reaction that would eventually end the existence of life on this planet "explained Harry.

"So you can't use wordless magic of our type since you don't have our innate understanding?" asked Saelihn.

"True, now onto runes, they are symbols that once filled with power they create certain effect, in clusters we call runic arrays they can create even more complex effects sometimes beyond the capacity of a single Wizard" said Harry "these symbols once activated become self-reliant but can be overpowerd through brute power or through some skilled wizard deactivating the runes, once that happens they beome inert until they are reactivated"

"Now onto potions, they are made through combining different ingredients, most of them have inherent magic powers but without the miniscule amount of magic we unconsciously pour unto the potion during its preparation, the potions would be useless and that's why I suck at it, I have a perfect control of my magic so doing this thing its not my forte as it requires for it to be instinctual not controlled, thought it can also be controlled but it is very hard to learn the right amount" explained Harry.

"That is a very bad to suck at an area of magic because you have to good of a control over your magic, so what's the difference in our magic types except that yours requires a core?" asked Saelihn.

"Well you channelize the magic through your body hence why you get tired so easily while using magic but as your body gets more used to the magic coursing through it your magical power increases but not because you now have larger reserves but because you are more used to it hence the reason why elves are so adapted and powerful in the use of magic, except the fact that you share a similar power source to Dragons" explained Harry surprising her at his knowledge of Elves and magic "furthermore your magic focuses more in pure power rather than deceiving and subtle manipulations like my magic, not that your magic can't do that but those kind of manipulations are more difficult"

"One last question, the method of transportation you used to get us and the deserters of the Empire, what is it called and what are their limits?" asked Saelihn.

"The method used with you is called portkey and it doesn't have any limit for as long as it is big enough for all the needed people to take hold of it while I used a different method for the deserters as they were to mch in number, they were transported using the same method I transpoerted myself here, but that method has a two hundred people at once limit as for distance it has none" explained Harry.

"This can change the war and how it is fought" said the elf.

"Yes but I can't teleport behind wards so chill and you owe me something for this information" said Harry with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" asked Saelihn.

"You go out on a date with me, after the battle" said Harry.

"A date?" asked Saelihn.

'You don't have those here?" asked Harry.

"No we do but I thought you'd ask something more important" replied Saelihn.

"This is important to me right now and then there is nothing I want that I couldn't get myself so I asked this of you, after all this information is useless without me to use that power as it can't be replicated" explained Harry with a shrug.

"Well, I'll have to leave now" said the elf.

"Yeah, just remember to get more beautiful for our date, if that is possible" said Harry making Saelihn blush slightly.

With that Harry returned to his work humming all the while. He had a lot to do after all, in two days the Urgal would attack and he had to be finished by then. With that though he continued to stir the cauldron that held one of the most destructive potions in existence, the Voidflame.

**Two days later**

Harry stood in front of the newly excavated pit, it had been only added yesterday wen Harry presented the Voidflame to Ajihad. To the incoming enemies it looked like flat ground but underneath it there was a pit, seven meters deep, a hundred meters wide and thirty meters long, - and on its floor stood a layer of transparen, violet liquid that as soon it was ignited would burn with enough heat to actually melt rock and imemdiatly kill any Urgal unfortunate enough to be in there. The only ways for the Voidflame to be extinguished was for its magic to be spent by burning for two weeks on a row or for it to be extinguished by powerful magic, enough to kill two or three magicians through exhaustion.

He brushed some imaginary dust from his new armor. The armor was made by dwarfs as a gift for his help, it was made of dwarf steel, steel produced through methods known only to the dwarfs, - and it covered every inch of his body while at the same time allowing for great mobility, it didn't hurt that Harry had enchanted it to be highly flexible, - underneath it he wore mesh shirt and normal pants. Hanging in the left side of his hip were Willbreaker and in his right side stood Lazarus, the Incarnation of Titans, a silvery war hammer, covered in hundred of small runes that if you looked attently you could see them glowing with a faint silver light, - this hammer had earned its name by being capable of leveling mountains in a single swing. Harry had taken It from one of the worlds he had visited because he thought it would be cool to come in Alagaesia and level entire armies with a single swing of his war hammer, he had just started to travel and had yet to earn much actual experience with true warfare, - he figured he could use to literally swing the battle on their favor.

Harry was broken from his musings by the shaking of the ground as thousand of Urgasl were coming through the tunnels. He smiled feeling the traps he had placed on all three tunnels activate. No engraged scream came from the tunnels proving Harry right, they were being controlled, most probably from the Shade,- and a few minutes later the first Urgal head appeared in the exits of the tunnels. Three flaming arrows were launched by the elves present, as they had the better eyesight and aim, - and the entrances of the tunnels were lit in flames. Many Urgals were lit in flames but their comrades cut them down and then covered the flames with rocks and and the bodies of their dead.

After that they swarmed out and run toward the Varden and Dwarf army waiting for them, many of them falling into the pit filled with the Voidflame potion. Harry ignited the fire with a silent spell, immedialty the screams of the Urgals, that had fallen in the pit,- filled the air, stopping the advancing Urgal wave for a second, a second their archers used to kill even more of them as they were now easier targets,- before they continued forward. The Urgals in the center tried to stop once the illusion over the pit disspeared, - but the rush that they had ended pushing a few dozen more Urgals in the flaming pit that was currently burning with the violet colored Voidflame. Immedialty the Urgals in the center split to the only ways the had to pass around the flaming pit thus making them easier picks for the archers stationed in the high grounds.

Soon enough the valley was filed by the sound of metal against metal as the Urgals clashed against the flanks of the Varden and Dwarf army. The left flank was commanded by Brom and in that flank stood Saphira and Eragon, both clad in their Dwarfen armor and next to them stood Aria in her leather armor- the right flank was commanded by Ajihad and next to him, sorrounded by dozens of guards, - stood Murtagh, clad in an armor that Harry himself had given to him, - while the center was commaned by Hrothgar and there stood Harry, side by side with the Dwarf King, - waiting for whatever enemy would escape the flanks. This formation had made their superior numbers useless and had given them a great chance of victory. Soon enough arrows began to come from the Urgal side, killing and injuring many on their side.

After a few minutes Harry got bored to wait for any enemy to get through and opened his mind to find enemy magicians. As soon as he opened his mind he was assaulted by the foul feeling of the Dark Magic that controlled the Urgals, he sometimes hated being so magic sensitive, - pushing beyond that he zoned in, one particularly powerful Urgal magician and assaulted him. It took one full minute before the magician fell and Harry felt for the places in the Urgal army where there were no wards, while many had to search for their opponents mind to find what part of the army he protected Harry didn't need to do that due to being so magic sensitive, - and using one of the twelve words of death in a three worded spell, he killed over two hundred Urgals who simply collapsed on the ground.

Cheers rose from the Varden army seeing so many enemies simply fall dead, it gave them hope. After a few minutes, the first breach happened, the left flank was assaulted by a division made up from Kulls and under such a force a part of them gave out and ten Kulls began running toward the center formation. Taking out Lazarus, Harry run toward them and met them halfway and ducking under the swing of one of the Kulls he swinged with his own hammer and with a loud crack the Urgal was sent flying toward the flaming pit, already dead, - his companions joined him quickly but they attacks were useless against the impenetrable defense that Harry had developed after years of fighting in different wars.

With a mighty swing Harry hit one of the Urgals closerto him and the air was displaced with a sound similar to thunder, - before four Kulls went flying toward the left flank. The rest of the Kulls were dealt with once the rest of the center of the army joined him. Hrothgar and the people around him looked at Harry with an awed expression on their faces, it wasn't everyday the saw a lanky looking man throw Kulls around like they were broken dolls, - but didn't have much time as more Kulls broke through the lines and soon enough the battle reasumed.

Eragon was swinging atop of Saphira, - at any Kull that was nearby, Za'rock cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. Eragon really liked how Za'rock fit into his hands as he stroke enemies down, Brom having decided to give the sword to Eragon as he needed to have a Riders sword. He felt pain where one lucky Kull had managed to land a glancing blow and then proceeded to cut through the seemingly endless wave of Kulls. Saphira breathed fire as soon as he found an area devoid of Dwarfs or humans, roasting every Kull or Urglas in the entire area.

Brom waved through the wild swings of the Kulls as he cut through them with his new sword, enchanted by himself and Harry, making it almost as sharp and resistant as Za'rock itself,-, with a swipe of his sword he cut the last Kulls head and then proceeded to open his mind to look for enemy magicians, he was about to pinpoint the location of one but was interrupted by the noise of wooden ladders falling upon solid rock. Opening his eyes he saw that Urgals had finally brought the wooden ladders out of the tunnels and were using them now to cross throught he area previously unaccesible to them due to the flaming pit. With incredible speed and agility hundreds of Urgals and some Kulls run across the ladders and headed for the center.

Harry readied himself to expect the onslaught of the Urgals by drawing his blade, Willbreaker, seeing as he couldn't freely use his war hammers full power with all those allies nearby Urgals fell simultaneously by a single swing of Harry's sword but three more took their place. This way the battle became a blur for Harry as he danced, for the lack of a better word, - through the attacks of the Urglas and Kulls and he killed them for making the single mistake of facing him in battle. It was only half an hour latter that Harry snaped out of his "auto-pilot", when he felt the presence of Durza above them and he looked a lot stronger.

Durza smiled as he locate his target and he raised himself and spoke a short strings of words and from his outstretched hand a beam of crimson energy headed for Harry's location. Upon his prey a dome of azure energy appeared that absorbed the entire beam with no visible damage or any wavering. With a cry of frustration Durza lowered himself in the ground and began slaughtering dwarfs and humans left and right as he neared his prey only to find himself pushed toward the flaming pit by an invisible force, smiling he whispered a spell that stopped him mid-way through the pit and took him out. Preparing himself to return the favor to his prey he readied his energy to lash out at him but a mental message stopped him and he was forced to return to the tunnels.

Harry was baffled by Durza's sudden retreat, he didn't think that the Shade was a creature to just give up but he felt his magical signature leaving the battlefield and returned his focus to the Kull trying to cut his head off and with a swipe of his sword he cut the Kull in two. He retuned to the fighting for a full twenty minutes before he felt Durza's signature return only this time he was in the back of the army and with him were a great deal of soldiers. Turning way from the fight he activated the enchanted ring and connected to Hrothgar, he had given one of those rings to every leader of the Varden although his enchantment would wear off within a day or two.

"_Hrothgar, you have a thousand soldiers of the Empire coming from your back_" warned Harry "_warn the rest as I notify Eragon, as the Shade is there and he is the only one who could defeat him_"

"_Okay but hurry_" said Hrothgar as he cut his link with him.

"_Eragon you must go into the rear of our formation, Durza is coming from there with a thousand sldiers of the Empire and you're the only one who could stop him right now_" warned Harry

"_What about you, I'm not powerful enough yet_" said Eragon believing himself uncapable of defeating a Shade.

"_You are more than capable and in adittion that power isn't everything_" encouraged Harry.

"_But it damn helps_" replied Eragon as he and Saphira flew toward the rear where the first soldiers of the Empire were already coming out.

Harry turned around having decided that he was going to help Eragon a bit but he was interrupted by a massive power signature, far more powerful than anything he had felt since coming to Alagaesia, except for Galbatorix. Locking on the power signature he reconised it as belonging to a Shade but this Shade was leagues beyond the power that even Durza possessed right now and he was heading straight for him. Steeling himself for the oncoming battle, he wished good luck as he had to face the Shade least he destroys the entire army. With a groan an entire cliff deatached itself from the mountain and fell upon the pit that they had dug covering it and allowing for more Urgals to rush in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Shadows **

The Shade landed in front of the Varden army, quickly locating a magician and killing him and then with three words he killed an entire garrison of Varden and dwarf warriors sowing more fear among their ranks. Taking his sword out he began to kill every soldier that got in his way, deciding not to waste his magical power with the totally worthless cannon fodder. He felt his target approach and licking his lips the Shade hurried toward the only person in this worthless place capable of giving him a challenge.

Harry run toward the location where the Shade was, it wasn't that hard to locate as there was an empty space around him/her as anyone who got close to him died. In a few moments he found himself face to face with the Shade. The Shade was a man in his late thirties, with blond hair, an athletic body, wearing leather armor, - with the usual blood red eyes and was now holding a bloody broadsword with a single hand like it didn't weight anything. As the Shade saw Harry its grin got even wider but secury in its superiority over Harry, the Shade advanced slowly as if Harry wasn't even there. Harry on the other hand was thinking of a way to deal with the Shade without collapsing the mountain and tried to stall for time to think.

"So Glabatorix sends another of its lap dogs" said Harry Willbreaker twirling in his hands.

"We aren't anyones laps dogs, we serve him because it is convenient to us" replied the Shade its voice distorted as if it was the amalgam of many voices.

"Well you sure look like lap dogs, I mean he creates you and you serve him" said Harry nonchalantly although he was worried as he sensed Eragon use magic against the Shade.

"You think we can't break from this mortal shell if we so wanted" said the Shade with a mocking tone.

"No, you can't and I know it, your races power comes with a sacrifice, if the summoner's will is to weak you must enter its body, in the process absorbing the summoner's negative energy and multiplying it a thousand times and you can't get out of there until you are killed permanently" said Harry matter-of-factly which made the Shades face contort in rage.

"You know, Galbatorix wanted you and the Dragon Rider alive but I think that if I cripple you a bit he won't mind… much" said the Shade as he run toward Harry.

"Wow touched a nerve there" said Harry with a grin as he parried the strikes of the Shade.

Enhancing his body with magic he dodged a series of swipes meant to cut his arms off and countered with a stab meant to pierce the Shades heart but he Shade parried that with the flat of his blade. Grinning the Shade resumed his attack and Harry had to admit that he was very, very good but the problem stood in the fact that he was dealing with someone on the level of Harry who could force it into a stalemate with no body enhancement and seeing as Harry had body enhancement spells working on improving Harry's physical abilities till he could go toe-to-toe with this Shade on steroids.

For ten minutes Harry had pretended to be slowly pushed back while he drew the Shade depper into the Urgal territory, in which Harry could fight the Shade without any fear about hurting his allies in the process. As soon as Harry felt they were deep enough, he took the offensive and started getting too close to the Shades heart for the Shades comfort. The Shade decided that he needed to switch to a magical battle as he was apparently good enough to defeat him in swordsmanship. Dropping his blade the Shade muttered two words before an orb of compressed air threw Harry a few dozen meters away.

Landing on hard rock Harry cursed for not blocking it in time and got up just in time to avoid a beam of sickly yellow, the color risng the hairs on Harry's neck. The Shade not giving him respite sent another beam of light but this one was intercepted by a dome of azure, psionic energy. Harry sent out a column of white fire from his outstretched hand, in which he had the ring where he kept Worldshaper, - the Shade, caught unprepared, - was forced to dive to the side in order to avoid getting roasted. Ignoring the screams of pain coming from the Urgals behind him, their protection apparently failing to protect them from Harry's flames,- the Shade got back in his feet and sent a stream of electricity toward Harry and when he dodged the slow moving stream of electricity,- he sent a barrage of pebbles meant to immobilize Harry.

The pebbles crashed against an azure dome of energy and became little more than dust upon impact. From behind his shield Harry muttered a spell and a bright beam of red energy headed toward the Shade who dodged it but found his feet stuck in a mini-swamp created by Harry with a smart application of his capacity to cast multiple spells at once. Harry continued by enchanting the ground of the swamp to produce vines to restrin the Shade and its power but before the vines could touch him and thus restrain the Shades magical power,- the Shade unleashed a wave of heat that incenerated the plants and caused the mud around him to harden enough for him to break it away with his inhuman strength.

Creating an invisible wall of energy to stop the small rocks Harry sent his way, hoping they would pierce his heart, - the Shade got out of the mini-swamp and launched a constant beam of sickly yellow energy that collieded against one of Harry's azure domes. Harry smiled as he saw his plan come into frutuition as the Shade threw all he had againt his Psionic dome, not that he would ever be capable of bringing it down as the dome could resist the equivalent of nuclear bombs before failing,- and proceeded with the spell to summon Spirits.

The Shade understood something was wrong when he felt the familiar pressure accompanying the coming of Spirits to the mortal plane and since he knew the power that the boy possessed in that particular field he let the constant stream of energy fail and started muttering he words that would allow him to gain control over the Spirits the boy was about to summon. Harry felt the same spell as the one Durza used to take control over his Spirits during the encounter in Teirm but he would be damned before he fell for the same trick twice and muttered a spell he designed to fight off the spell the Shade was using at that moment. Feeling his spell being interrupted the Shade put more power into the spell and once he understood that his control over the Spirits was slipping he started using another spell, smirking at the though of wipping the arrogance of the human who though that he could deny him control over his former kin.

Harry's smile became even wider as the Shade started to use a new spell to gain control over the Spirits he had summoned. Knowing he didn't havea counter to that particular spell didn't bother Harry as he had Moody analyze the spell, while he himself disappeared in a burst of inhumn speed, temporarily breaking the sound barrier with a loud sound similar to thunder, - and appeared before the unfocused Shade as he plunged Willbreaker into its chest, killing it instantly and releasing the Spirits trapped within. The released Spirits got ouside the body in the form of a majestic bird with golden and violet feather and quicly flew out of the valley dissolving into a shower of golden particles once they were high enough in the sky.

Harry turned around intent of aiding Eragon in his battle but his path was blocked by twenty Urgals, intent on killing him. Scoffing at the Urgals sloppy stance he attacked them his sword becoming a blur as he cut through the twenty Urgas as if they weren't even there. Once he finished them off another group of Urgals appeared before him and Harry realized that Durza must be desperate to keep him away from his battle with Eragon, desperate enough to send these pieces of meat that didn't even have their original combat skills and hopping that they would delay him enough forh im to take Eragon away. Harry relaxed when he saw that Aria had already passed through the soldiers of the Empire that were blocking the entrance to the inner part of the mountain and was running toward where Eragon was fighting Durza,- and proceeded to pick whatever Urgal crossed his path,- apart becoming a literal bur as he cut a swath into their ranks.

Less that a minute latter he felt the combined might of Saphira's and Aria's magic flare for a moment before he felt the release of the Spirits inside Durza. A bird colored black and red flew out of the caverns inside and flew in the sky, singing a sad song, signifying the end of whatever spell it had been sustaining until the moment they were released from their mortal shell. Flying higher into the sky the bird dissolved into a shower of red and black particles, like the bird before it had done. The effect of Durza's death was noticed immedialty on the battle as the Urgals were freed from the spell that had forced them to collaborate and began to fight between themselves.

The Vardens and Dwarfs took advantage of this and began slaughtering the Urgals in droves. Harry took out his hammer, Lazarus, - and began swinging it wildly immersed himself in the now confused Urgals, - killing them in groups as with each hit of his war hammer groups of Urgals flew in the air and hit the rocky walls of the valley with enough strength to break every bone in their body, not that it mattered as they were already dead once the power of his hammer sent them flying. While he cut a large swath in the Urgal army, he cast some very powerful scanning spells and left Moody in charge of finding where the enemy magicians were and then reporting back to him, - while he took care of them in a more crude way.

It took a few minutes before Moody reported back and by that time Harry was surrounded by piles of Urgals that he had killed. Once he got the report Harry got to work defending himself in one of his azure domes, as he started killing the enemy magicians and then exterminating those Urgals that were defensless. Harry had to refrain himself from killing the entire army of Urgals but that didn't mean that he didn't kill a great number of them, just to be sure they wouldn't get any idea to go against them any time soon. After twenty minutes all the Urgals had escaped from the valley and had escaped through the tunnels, to survive the slaughter that the Varden and the Dwarfs had done.

The soldiers of the Empire had already been defeated by the quick reaction of Hrothgar and his dwarves but small pockets of resistance still existed but after the defeat of the Urgal army they had surrendered themselves. The army had gathered around their leaders who were giving orders on what to do. Murtagh was standing besides Ajihad and Hrothgar and those near him were relaxed in his presence, unlike the way they stood near him before the battle, - his left shoulder was bleeding from a wound caused probably by an arrow, nothing life threatening but Harry knew firsthand what a pain in the ass those kind of wounds were and with a spell Harry healed his shoulder from a distance. His eyes widening in surprise at the sudden disappearance of pain he looked to Harry who simply smiled to him, letting him known that he had healed it.

Harry was moving toward the place where the leaders were gathered with a smile adorning his features as he saw a battered and bruised Brom approaching Ajihad, apparently fighting Kulls was something that not even Brom could do without getting any wound at all. Getting through the many soldiers who after seeing his face and the war hammer hanging at his hip,began opeing the way whispering about his feats in the battle, especially the dwarves who had seen him fling multiple fully grown Kulls with but a swing of his war hammer. Once he was standing in front of Ajihad and Hrothgar, both of them moved forward to clap his forearm in a manly hug.

"So it seems that you're a hero now" said Ajihad smiing.

"It seems that you found a brother in arms in Murtagh" replied Harry with a mischeviou smirk.

"Indeed, I did, he saved my life by taking an arrow for me, I would ask if you could heal him seeing as the rest are already busy healing the soldiers down there in the field" said Ajihad.

"Already did, he is my friend after all" replied Harry.

"Damn boy I have yet to see someone throw Kulls around like broken dolls, like you just did and you don't even look so strong" said Hrothgar with a cheery tone.

"It is because the war hammer was enchanted to multiply the strength behind the swing… by a lot" explained Harry causing Hrothgar's eyes to wander to the war hammer that was currently hanging in his hip.

"Aye and does such a beautiful hammer have a name?" asked Hrothgar stupefied by the design of the hammer.

"It has, in the place where I got it from they alled it Lazarus, The Incarnation of Titans" answered Harry.

"A great name for a great hammer" said Hrothgar " but let us not annoy you anymore with mindless chatter, we will have plenty of time latter for that but have some rest now, I imagine you must be tired after defeating a Shade and fighting for so long"

"No, not really, I'll see what I can do to heal those who have been wounded in this battle" replied Harry with a shrug as he walked away.

"He never ceases to amase me" said Ajihad looking at the figure of Hary moving through the piles of bodies.

"That he does" said Hrothgar.

Harry sent a pulse of magic to sense who was still alive and in need of immediate help. The first one was a male of the Varden army, he had lost one of his leg and was bleeding on the rocky floor of the valley. Grabbing the severed limb he used a spell to reattach it to the rest of the boy's body and then he took out a vial of blood replenishing potion and gave it to him. He moved to a dwarf that had his intestines hanging out of his belly and healed him too before moving on to another dwarf this one with two arrows stuck in his stomach and so on he continued for two hours before he decided that he had done enough for the day and went to meet Eragon.

He moved quickly throught he crowded streets of Tronxheim and was forced to use his intagibility spell from time to time to move through places that were overly packed with wounded and nurses moving about the place in order to help them. The potions he had previously given to them being put to good use, as dozens of people were saved from dying because of the potions. When he arrived near to the chambers of Eragon he saw the Isidar Mithril shattered on the ground and a group of Dwarfs pulling their beards as they saw their greates masterpiece destroyed. That worried Harry and he took to flying to go where he sensed Eragon was currently, besides him he sensed Aria, Saphira, two other elfs and a few human healers and magicians. That totally freaked out Harry which made him increase his speed even more.

As soon as his feet touched ground Aria came toward him, clearly tired from casting magic,- her eyes tired and what he could swear was a bit of hurt, she and Eragon had grown a bit closer during those two weeks and a half waiting for her egg to hatch.

"Harry I'm glad you came he was wounded by the Shade and the wound is cursed by something we can't undo" said Aria in her ever stoic voice although Harry recognized the genuine worry for Eragon in there "I was hoping you could help"

"Of course just clear the room and tell them to stop using magic on him least they make things worse" said Harry.

"Of course, that shall be done" said Aria as she turned around to tell them that.

She was of course beaten to it by Saphira that practically shoved tem out with her tail and with a growl warned them not to enter the room. Harry hurried to Eragon's head and began scanning the wound, what he found made him curse. The wound was filled with pure Dark Magic that acted as a corroding acid, slowly sapping the strength that Eragon possessed and tainting any magic that tried to heal the wound. That wouldn't have been noticed by normal magician. Their spell were not advanced enough and the fact that the Dark Magic took the same wavelength as Eragon's own magic made it undetectable thus ony being of the caliber of very, very old Dragons could notice that and do something about it.

Luckily for Eragon he was on a whole new level when it came to disperse curses, than everyone and everything in Alegasia. In the next half an hour Harry cast powerful spells, meant to disperse the Dark Magic, - on Eragon's wound and with a content sigh he sat down in a corner and gestured for Saphira that it was okay to let other peple in. The healer and magicians rushed in to deal with the flesh wound as the magic stopping it from healing was gone, at most Eragon woul have a faint scar. He walked outside of the room to meet Saphira as she had wanted to talk to him.

"_What do you want to talk about?_" asked Harry as he landed in one of the many ledges of the mountain.

"_Eragon's mind, the Shade had broken through his defenses during their fight and his mind was being overrun by the Shades memories and that's why we did the whole shattering of the Isidar Mithril_" explained Saphira.

"_There weren't any signs of such thing on Eragon's psyche when I felt it in the room, it had changed but it was to be expected after fighting in a real battle for the first time_" said Harry his mind with different scenarios of what might have happened.

"_Are you sure_?" asked Saphira.

"_Yes, I have a doubt on what happened but it isn't my secret to reveal even if such a thing was true_" replied Harry.

"_I understand_" said Saphira "_so it seems we are more in indebted to you than before_"

"_I already told you that you mustn't feel indebted to me for helping, you'd do the same thing for me if you were in my position_" said Harry with a slightly reproaching tone toward Saphira.

"_But the fact remains that you did help us when we were helpless_" replied Saphira.

"_Saphira if I hear you say something like this one more time, and then may the Creator help you because I'm going to tickle you to insanity_" said Harry partly joking and partly serious.

"_Somehow I don't think that is possible_" replied Saphira in the Dragons equivalent of a laugh.

"_Do you want to put me to the test_" said Harry calmly.

"_No, of course not, I'm leaving now, I somehow doubt I'm a welcome sight for the dwarfs_" said Saphira nodding toward a group of dwarfs who were giving Saphira dark looks.

"_Just because you broke a damned sapphire, one you could fix by tomorrow morning_" said Harry with a scoff.

"_You're sure I can do that?_" asked Saphira doubting for the first time in her life, - in her abilities.

"_Of course you have more energy and raw power than hundreds of elves and that's now that you're young, imagine what it will be like when you're a year, a decade or a century old_" said Harry " _albeit you can't fully control such a power but you can learn to do so and I can help"_

"_And what would you get from this_" asked Saphira.

"_Nothing… okay whom am I kidding, I'll earn the picture of a Dragon trying to meditate_" said Harry with a small chuckle.

"_And what's so funny about it_?" asked Saphira.

"_Dragons aren't meant to be immobile so meditating for them is nigh-impossible but the rewards are immense so…_" Harry trailed off "_Eragon is waking we should return_" said Harry before he took off toward Eragon's chamber with Spahira in tow.

When they arrived there they found a clearly confused Eragon trying to get up but his legs didn't support him. The human healer and magicians rushed to him trying to make him lay down in his bed but it was only when Saphira pocked her head through the small window in Eragon's wondow, - then he sat and zoomed out as Saphira told him everything had happened while he was unconscious. Harry really needed to break him out of the habit of zooming out when he was meditating, it would get him killed sooner or later. When Saphira was finished Eragon shot Harry and Aria a grateful look before slumping back into sleep, his body still tired after his battle with the improved Durza.

Harry walked outside of the room and took to flying, after he reminded her to meet him tomorrow to start their course on Dragon meditation. He didn't get back to his room instead he flew outside, passed over the valley where the Vardens and the Dwarfs had made their stand and looked own upon the death and carnage caused down there. As the Master of Death, he could literally see the spirits of the deads leaving their bodies, there were less now, just peope that were beyond saving by any type of healing be it magical or herbal. Flying higher among the clouds Harry turned around he direction Uru'baen stood, no doubt rebuild if what their spies reported them were to be believed,- and focused his gaze vowing to end this war the quickest he could.

With a nonverbal spell he hardened a nearby cloud, enough that he could sit there,- and slumped down tired, not physically the magic running in his vein making that highly improbable but mentally exhausted,- from the battle below and his role in killing so many. Previously his warrior instincts and adrenaline coursing through his veins had allowed him to take his mind from the number of lives he had taken and he rembered each and every one of them. A side effect of his position being the fact that every life taken by him was forever engraved in his limitless memory, - to never be forgotten for all eternity.

Harry stayed in that position for hours, the cold not even bothering him,- until the dawn came and Harry saw the sun rise from his makeshift throne of clouds and decided it would be time to return and help with the rebuilding. As he flew toward his laboratory he heard the wailing of wives mourning husbands, sisters mourning brothers, fathers cursing at the heavens for taking their children and leaving them alive and once again he was remaindered of the horrors of muggle warfare, at least magic warfare was less bloody and brutal. Wondering what would Eragon think after this battle, him not being the naïve boy he had been in his visions of alternative timelines,- but a future Dragon Rider who had been taught a lot by his two mentors although this one he had to witness on his own to believe. Casting these thoughts off he flew toward the peak were Saphira was waiting for him to start their lessons.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: Elves **

Two weeks had passed since the battle of Tronxheim had ended. This victory and the great damage that two of the greates cities of the Empire, that coupled with the coming of a Dragon Rider, Brom's return and te elves restabilishing their alliance with them had taken the morale of the Vardens to an all time high. Ajihad had returned after a week of scouring the tunnels to clean the place from any Urgal that might have stayed behind, - and had declared that they would have to move to Surda to facilitate an assault on the Empire and because Tronxheim had been compromised and did was no longer a safe place for them to hide. That had been welcomed form the general populace whos confidence in their capabilities had been bosted by their recent victories.

The transferring of such amount of people was a logistical nightmare until Harry came along claiming that he could teleport the entire Varden population through the use of Portkeys, they had just give him the location where they would like to be transported to and enough rope to produce enough portkeys. The plan was for the people to be transported through portkey while Harry transported the living stocks, furnitures, crops etc. thus making possible for the Varden to be accommodated in Surda before the Empire could react or know about it. Then the elves had politely asked (read demanded) for the Varden to keep their part of the bargain and send Eragon to Ellesmera for him to be trained in becoming a true Dragon Rider.

That had caused Brom and Harry to up the amount of political training Eragon received and by the end of the one week of time they had, Eragon had become a capable politician himself, meaning he would be capable of handling himself while dealing with elves for as long as he spoke the lest amount of words possible. Saphira had been training hard in controlling her power and she had advanced a lot, while not capable of using such energy at will she could use it without needing for her to be in life threatening situation or for her emotions to flare up. Brom himself had been surprised by this as he had been taught thay Dragons couldn't access their magic at will but then he had resigned when he saw a smirking Harry about to explain why Saphira could do what others had not been capable.

Eragon was moving toward the valley where the battle had been fought. He could still hear mourning wails even a week after the funerals of those who had fallen in the battle, - had finished, most of the Vardens were wearing black clothes to signify their mouring period. When people caught sight of him they started whispering, apparently people had taken to calling him and Harry as Shade slayers, well that and the fact that he was in his full combat armor, the armor gifted to him by Hrothgar,- and he looked, at least according to some of the magicians and soldiers that he had overheard,- as someone of immense power and wisdom in it. After a few minutes he had gotten there to find Saphia having a mental conversation with Harry, which caused Harry to break into fits of laugher, next to them stood Orik and Hrothgar, both wearing their full battle armor and Orik keeping a bag full of what he would take with him for this trip, a little away stood Ajihad and behind were the entire Varden council.

While Ajihad and Jormundur were wearing armors and beneath them the costumary balck clothes, the council was wearing colorful robes and the female members wearing jewels, thus trying to show that mourning was beneth their station. Eragon was tempted to blast them off but he steeled himself not wanting to make enemies with them because they had quite a bit of influence with the Vardens but that didn't mean that he couldn't show some contempt at them after their countless attempts at bribing him to swear an oath of loyalty to the Vardens and thus indirectly to them and not Ajihad, they were lucky he hadn't told Harry that they wanted or he would have blasted them from the face of the earth, he was protective like that.

Gathered around Saphira, Murtagh and Harry stood the stoic elves, wearing their customary leather armors and in honor of the Vardens mouring periods they had Harry change the colors of their clothes into black. They were eying the Varden council with concealed contempt, their facila masks nigh-impenetrable but any magician that knew how to open his minds for threat could feel the emotions coming from their minds, - the most disgusted seemed to be Aria. Upon seeing him approach Aria gave him a courteous but still cold, - nod, he guessed she might have been a bit angry at the fact that he had kissed her before he went to face the Shade seeing as he might have died during such a battle. The other elves did the same gesture as Aria but still theirs didn't convey the same frostiness as Aria's gesture.

"Welcome Shade slayer" said Hrothgar with a genuine smile on his face.

"I hope you had a good time here with the Vardens?" asked Ajihad, clearly not liking this formal pleasentries.

"Well as good as you can get after a battle with the Empire" replied Eragon with a straight face, while laughing within at the faces the council made.

"Show some respect boy, you're talking to the Leader of the Vardens" spoke one of the members of the council name Falberd.

"Watch your tongue councilor, you to are talking to the leader of the Order of Dragon Riders" answered Eragon with a tone that demanded respect and a stern facial expression "_Oh boy I'm enjoying this to much and apparently so are the elves_" thought Eragon seeing the red faces of the councilors and the faces of Ajihad and Hrothgar that were barely restraining themselves from laughing.

"You still need us as allies" said Umerth.

"Please you need me not the countrary, as for allies, the Dwarfs, Elves and the people of Surda will suffice, no offense to you Ajihad" said Eragon.

"None taken" replied Ajihad his eyes twikling with mirth at the situation that they found themselves.

"_Eragon, stop playing with the vermins its time to leave_" said Saphira projecting he thoughts for all present to hear.

"Eragon we're late, Saphira's right" said Harry, semding thus a veiled insult at the council who upon realizing grew an interesting shade of red.

"You're no longer welcome with the Varden" said Elesari to Harry.

"This is not your decision to make Elesar" warned Ajihad.

"But he…" Elesar started to justify herself but was cut off.

"He simply pointed at the fact that they are late for their journey" said Ajihad leaving no place for discussion.

"Ajihad-Elda, thank you for your hospitality but we must leave now" said Aria with a slight bow to show her respect for Ajihad.

"It was our pleasure Aria Svit-kona, i hope you enjoyed your time here and will return with us soon enough" said Ajihad meaning "_Return as soon as possible because you're the only elf my people are comfortable with_"

"Of course Ajihad-Elda, I will return as soon as I can, in the meantime a friend of mine will replace me as ambassador, he will be here any day now" replied Aria meaning "_as soon as Eragon has finished his training I will be back in the meantime another elf will come to keep them in check, until I'm back_"

"That's great news" said Ajihad with a smile.

"Aria come here and will you please bring Orik here, you're the only ones that I have yet to cast the Feather-light charm on" shouted Harry.

"Of course Harry" said Aria with a smile and "lightly" pushed Orik forward.

"So Eragon have you had any luck breaking through the "Ice Queen" façade yet?" asked Harry as Aria left to leave the last orders to the elf magicians.

"I somehow don't think that that is a façade" replied Eragon.

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Aria having sneaked upon them with her elven speed.

"Now we are" said Harry casting the charm upon her.

"Good we will fly directly to Elesmera, the outpost have been warned of us but we will have to stop three miles from the city, from there we will proceed on horseback" said Aria.

"That means we will fly through the desert?" said Orik.

"Yes but don't worry, we'll be there in five days give or take one day" said Harry.

"I don't think it will be that quick unless Saphira can fly faster than last time" said Aria.

"_I can_" replied Saphira with the draconic equivalent of a smug grin.

"I am still faster than you" said Hary levitating himself

"You'd wish" replied Saphira as with a single push of her wings she lifted herself from the ground and shot in the direction of the desert at breackneck speeds.

Laughing Harry propelled himslef at the same speed as Saphira and after a few seconds he caught up with her and waving his hands as to say goodbye he shot forward leaving Saphira and the rest of the party surprised at the speeds he could fly at. Trying to keep up with Harry, Saphira increased her speed becoming a blur to any outside watcher, causing Orik to curse at every Dwarf god in existence for forcing him to go with a band of lunatics. That was answered with laughs from both Aria and Eragon.

Four days later they were finally but an three miles from Elesmera and luckily Orik had stopped complaining by the third day of their trip, although he had pushed even the stoic Aria, to actually snap his neck so that he would stop complaining, and that was in three hours since they started their trip, luckily Harry told them to use magic to drowned all noises around them to stop his constant nagging. Aria was actually mortified that she hadn't though about that herself but when someone is shouting at the top of his lungs you can't exactly think very well, they weren't emotionless machines that thought only using logic.

Orik, when he wasn't complaining about flying, - was a very nice person a tad sarcastic but still nice. Harry got to know him better since Eragon already knew him from hanging around in Tronxheim, while Harry was to busy staying in his laboratory or fliring with the red haired beauty that was Saelihn, - and Aria had already known him for quite some time in her quality as Ambassador for the elfs, albeit she hadn't known that he could shout (read scream) so loud as to damage even Eragon, less sensitive, human eardrums. He was a pretty good dancer, at least when it came to dwarven dances,- he was a master, even by his clans standarts and boy they were high,- when it came to creating devices, whether they were made of wood,stone or metal. Orik had given them a few rings of gold that when properly arranged formed a full gold ring, nedless to say that Harry and Aria solved it within a few minutes but Eragon no matter how many combinations he tried didn't solve it.

A good thing that came form this trip was that Eragon and Aria finally reconciliated. She didn't even last the full day, initially she pretended to do that because she didn't want to interfere with her position as an ambassador for the elves, but she couldn't ever stay angry with Eragon especially after he took her aside for a talk. Harry didn't know what he told her but it clearly worked as his empathy stopped acting up at Aria's negative emotions. When Eragon returned he was a bit bruised and justified himself by saying that he had a bit of sword practice wit Aria, he didn't lie, Harry knew that much but Aria must have lost her composture to give him those kind of brusises. Harry was just glad that Brom wasn't there or things would have been worse with his whole "you're-a-Dragon-Rider-and-not-a-kid" thing, he didn't want Eragon to end up scarred from Brom's overly serious attitude, could you imagine an overly serious Eragon, just the though sent shivers down Harry's spine.

What really had Harry worried was the dreams that Eragon had started having premonitory dreams, only this time he wasn't seeing his battle with Murtagh on the Burning Plains but instead he saw a shady figure in an apocalyptic background, a city reduced to nothing more than rubble, unnatural flames burning in the streets and a shadowed dying man, blood spilling from his mouth as he said one sentence "_fools you have no idea of what you have done_", his dream was interrupted before the shadowed man could say more but it was still troubling because he had never seen such a thing before. To mke up for the bad news Murtagh's egg was about to hatch, at most within two days but if they were lucky in a few hours, the magic of the woods was too active all the time making his prediction of such an event a bit hard but then again life wasn't supposed to be an exact science.

Landing with inhuman grace Harry waited for Spahira to land with a big thud to and he wasn't disappointed as true to his prediction Saphira landed with a big thud, she liked to show off… a lot. He looked around the clearing where they landed, totally ingnoring Saphira, he really like to mess with her, - there was a small creek with crystal clear water passing through, the grass and trees were the same shade of green as the rest of the trees and grass in Du Weldenvarden and in the ege of the clearing stood four white horses, intelligence shinning in their eyes as thet eyed him and his party, before coming forward. An elf came forward introducing himself as Aeson and then proceeded to introduce them to their horses, Harry not having taken one preferring to run instead, - stayed aside waiting for the formalities to be over because even if he was very skilled when it came to politics and knew how to appear respectful and well-mannered very well he avoided it as much as possible, he hadn't changed in that regard and would never change.

After mounting their horses they started to travel toward Elesmera on foot as entering Elesmera on Dragon back was unwise because while Elves and Dragons had became allies after the end of their war, most protective wards had never been taken down and unless you had a ring that pronounced you as a friend of the elves, going anywhere near elesmera on Dragon back was very dangerous unless you were the first Eragon and his Dragon, those two were tied to the very forest and the wards wouldn't do anything to them. After one hour spent talking about the story of Du Weldenvarden, between the five of them, - they came to a clearing where a very oppressive magical pressure was situated and Aria gestured for them to stop and they did so. From the shadows of the trees an elf came forward, the elf was wearing a white, flowing robe, in his forehead he had a silver circlet and his face radiated Wisdom, earned through ages, - wisdom and nobility.

"Eragon show him your palm and whatever you do, do not try to deny him access to your mind, the same goes for all of you" said Aria whispering.

Eragon did so and smiling the white robed elf locked eyes with him and for a moment Eragon felt an overwhelming presence enter his mind, a presence that dwarfed even the presence of Togira Ikonoka by a great margin and was tempted for a moment to close his mind to it but Aria's warning stopped him from doing it and luckily a moment latter the presence left seemingly satisfied from what he saw. The same process was repeated on everyone, not even Aria was exempted from such a procedure but when he looked into Harry's eyes and the elf failed to enter his mind he simply rasied his eyebrows to Harry, who with an impish grin lowered his mental defenses. As the elf peered inside Harry's mind his posture changed from a relaxed, smiling posture to an awed and respectful postur, which totally surprised Aria who had never heard or seen Gilderien lose his composure like that, not even in the presence of the might of Vrael and his Dragon, which were pretty awe inspiring in their own right.

Moving his eyes from Harry the elf proceeded to bow to Harry and then gesture for them to pass. The group moved along the path and when Harry passed right next to Gilderien, the elf spoke.

"Welcome to Elesmera" said the elf before adding "Wandering Sage"

"I'm not much of a Sage really" said Harry rubbing the back of his head.

"Perhaps, am I to assume that this must remain between the two of us?" asked the elf.

"If such a thing is possible" said Harry.

"Of course, though I would advise you to meet Rhunon and forge new sword for the new Dragon Order" said the elf.

"And where is the catch?" asked Harry.

"She has made an oath to never forge swords so you'll have to make them yourselves and because of your capacitites you would be the best suited for this task" explained the elder elf.

"If you say so" said Harry shrugging and then moving forward to catch up with the rest of them.

It didn't take him a long time to catch up with them as thye had been going at a slow pace. Once he caught up with the group Aria fixed him with a glare that tld him to explain or a lot of hurt would come to him.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Harry although he knew what she was going to ask.

"Who are you that even Gilderien himself bows to you?" asked Aria with a puzzled look, a change from her stoic façade she ususaly kept.

"Let's say someone who has earned his respect and leave it at that" said Harry clearly showing that he was unwilling to elaborate further.

"You must have done something big, I mean even more so than rescuing those eggs or defeating a Shade for him to give you that treatment" said Aria her face returning back to her usually stoic look.

"Why, isn't that enough to earn such a respect?" asked Orik.

"No, Vrael himself had fought and destroyed dozens of Shades, he was the greatest leader of the Dragon Riders except the first Eragon himself and yet he wasn't given such an honor" said Aria "the only person except Harry to have been bowed to by Gilderien has been the first Eragon himself and that was many years after becoming the first Dragon Rider"

"What happened to Eragon" asked Eragon interested to know more about his namesake.

"He disappeared, just like that, the night before he was among us and the next morning he and his Dragon were gone" said Aria "thought here is no doubt that was he to come back he would be powerful enough to defeat Galbatorix and his Dragon with great easy"

"So he might be alive?" asked Eragon.

"He is, if he was dead I would have known" said Harry referring to the Deathly Hallows, a reference that Eragon understood, having been told about them "but he is hiding very well since I have yet to detect him"

"Wait why would you have known?" asked Orik.

"Orik don't bother he won't tell you, I'm the only one who knows how and no I'm not going to tell you either, I would never betray his trust" said Eragon.

"Dwarf I would recommend that you keep your curiosity to yourself especially since we are very near to Elesmera" said Aria coldly, clearly not content at Orik's attempt to pry information from Harry that had shown to be a shrewd man that had many secrets and the fact that he would trust only a small circle in which he had absolute faith.

"No offense Orik but this information is not one that I can't and will not divulge easy to any other person unless such a person has my absolute faith not to give it away" said Harry, stopping for a moment before saying "we're here"

"Indeed we are" said Aria dismounting from her horse "dismount everybody, you'll no longer need them and other elves will take care of them and your belongings"

Doing as Aria said they dismounted and immediately four elves appeared to take the horses away while Aria led them toward the residence of her monarch. Along the way, they began to see more and more elves as they gathered around Saphira and began giving her titles which didn't help her ego get any smaller. The city itself was magnificent, their infrastructure preefectly interwined with nature to such an extent that it was very hard to differentiate between them but what really stunned Eragon was a presence that his empathy picked up first, a presence so old and wise that he doubted it could be considered human or elfish anymore despite there being no doubt that it was once either an elf or a human he couldn't fully understand,- having by now transcended human comprehension nad was well on its way to became something akin to a minor deity, it had access to all the magic of the forest after all.

After ten minutes they found themselves before what could be described as a palace made of trees and their branches interwined in such a way that made it seem otherworldly, elves were very given into making their living places the most mesmerizing as possible. Two guards opened a door and they entire group found themselves inside an enourmous room, the roof of which was made of interwining branches,- on the sides of this room stood twelve thrones on each side and in the middle of these thrones stood another throne made of roots. The thrones on the sides were occupied by twenty four elves, half men and half women and in the middle of them stood Queen Islanzadi, her face greatly resembling that of Aria, well for Harry at least since he knew who she really was.

As soon as they entered the entire ecouncil bowed as one toward Eragon and his friends and so did the entire group and they began with the pleasentries which Harry really hated once the pleasentries were finished Islanzadi moved forward and hugged her saying "I'm glad you're back home my daughter". Causing Eragon, Murtagh and Orik to stiffen at the news, as for Harry he couldn't care less, in fact he tuned out the apologie talk since he already felt that it was seventy percent fake and once it was over he focused back as Islanzadi moved forward toward Eragon.

"I apologize for my disregard toward you who are our more honored guests"said Islanzadi

"Islanzadi Drotning. Astra esterni ono helduin" said Eragon as he knew he must have talked first.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda" replied Islanzadi, her face betraying her surprise at Eragon's knowledge at their etiquette.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" said Eragon completing the ritual and Sapira then did the same ritual mentally.

"What is your name Dragon?" asked Islanzadi after the ritual was over.

"_Saphira_" replied the Dragon mentally.

"Welcome to Elesmera, Saphira, and what's your name Rider?" asked Islanzadi.

"Eragon Shade slayer" answered Eragon eliciting a great deal of murmurs from the elves present.

"A powerful name , rarely given to our own children" said the queen clearly surprised at his name "welcome to Elesmera Eragon Shadeslayer, I've not had the pleasure to be aquitaanced with the two of you" said the queen referring to Murtagh and Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter but some cal me also Harry the Shade slayer" said Harry eliciting even more murmurs at the proclamation of his feat.

"Incredible for such a human to gain such a titlte at such a young age nonetheless" said the queen, her poker face totally gone as she openly stared with incredulity between Eragon and Harry "and what might your name be young one" asked the queen referring to Murtagh

"My name is Murtagh Morzan son" replied Murtagh causing the murmurs to increase and even some signs of hostility to show between the elves and even Islanzadi's eyes hardened.

"He forgot to metion being a future Dragon Rider and the person who saved Ajihad's life during the battle of Tronxheim and one of the finest swordsman I've ever meet" said Harry with a warning tone toward the counciland the queen whi was further surprised at the news.

"I didn't know that another egg was stolen from Galbatorix" said the queen.

"Both have been taken, not stolen because it was him that stole them in the first place" said Harry nonchalantly.

"How did that come to happen?" asked the queen.

"Well, I'll let Eragon and Saphira tell it, they can explain better and for further detail you can ask Murtagh, he was there with me" said Harry.

"Well, in that case you Eragon can tell us your story and then I would like to hear your story as well Murtagh, Harry and I would like to hear the reason of your stay here dwarf and for last Aria you will tell us your story since your ambush and subsequent capture" said the queen softly

Eragon began to tell the story since the moment the egg had appeared and sometimes he left Saphira to continue in what parts of their journey she remembered better and with every passing moment their incredulity increased especially as he recounted his part in resuing Aria and burning half of Gil'ead down. After he finished his story, Murtagh began recounting his life story and when he ended Harry could swear he saw some elves look at him in appreciation but mot kept their neutral expressions. When Harry's turn came he said that he would like to keep his story to himself and that was gracefully accepted from the queen although he understood they didn't like not knowing about him.

Then Aria's turn came and she recounted all what had happened with details, even her tortures. Harry's empathy warned him at the immense rage that the elves present were in and even Murtagh and Orik were enraged at her treatment albeit in a smaller degree. Afterwards some elves spoke to thanks Aria for not revealing her secrets and express their sympathy for her situations and Harry noticed the grateful looks every elf in the room were giving to Eragon and Harry. The queen then announced they would have a banquet and once the banquet started she ordered one of the guards to leave and the guard left immediately. Sensing a familiar magical signature, Harry approached the queen unnoticed by anyone.

"Is there any were-cat in here by any chance?" asked Harry maing the queen jump and grasp a hidden knife.

"It isn't very wise to sneak up on an elf" said the quen as she calmed down "and as a matter of fact there is one, how did you know?"

"I've meet one before and I wanted to meet him or her because they're fun to hang around with" said Harry smiling at seeing Saphira puff a small stream of smoke toward Bladgen and the elf's began to laugh.

"You find them amusing, most find them annoyingly cryptic" said the queen rasing an eyebrow.

"They don't know the true value of a good riddle" replied Harry.

"True and here she comes" said the queen gesturing at an approaching figure that seemed like a cross between a child and an old woman.

"Did someone call me?" asked the were-cat.

"Yes this young man claimed to have "felt" your presence" said the queen surprising the were-cat.

"Hello, what name can I call you by?" asked Harry cheerfully.

"Well you can call me Mod, what about you?" asked the were-cat.

"My name is Harry" replied Harry "do you know a were-cat going by the name of Solembum?"

"Yeah I have" replied Mod.

And so Harry continued to talk with the were-cat for the entire duration of the party until Islanzadi took them away to sow them their new rooms and awarded Eragon and Harry with a ring similar to Aren, proclaiming them Friends of the Elves. After that they all were given their rooms, Eragon, Murtagh and Aria were placed in the old accomadations of the Dragon Riders, with Eragon getting the old quarters of Vrael,- while Harry and Orik were both put in a tree house not very far from the tree house were the rest of their party was residing. Harry decided that he was going to visit Rhunon tomorrow, right after Eragon was to meet his new teacher but before he could fall asleep (trance-like state) he felt a massive flare of emotions and reckonizing the source of them he stood up from his bed and flew outside of the tree house and headed toward the source.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Training**

Eragon couldn't slepp, his mind filled with the new information that he had gained that day but what really worried him was the way Aria acted around him. While they had made peace, after Aria kicked his ass, - with her, she distanced herself from him even more. The others didn't notice it but he did, before she talked with him, gave him advice, laughed with him but now she all she talked about their duties, warfare, diplomacy, politics and magic but never since he had kissed her,- had they once talked about personal matters. After staying in his bed for a while he stood up and got out of his room and headed for Aria's room decided to resolve this matter right then and there. Upon entering in Aria's room he saw her writing on a piece of parchment and she rose her head from where she was writing as soon as she heard his footsteps.

"Aria we need to talk right now" said Eragon softly but his tone didn't leave room for argument.

"Of course, please sit" said Aria gesturing to one of the chairs in the room "whats the matter?"

"You, the way you act around me more exactly" said Eragon sitting in a chair right across where she was sitting.

"What disturbs you about it?" asked Aria in a neutral tone.

"There's it, right now, you have distanced yourself from me" said Eragon.

"It is only logical, you must focus on your training and so must I" replied Aria.

"Why?" asked Eragon "why are you so afraid to get close to people?"

"I'm not afraid it's simply that…" said Aria before Eragon cut her off.

"You are, initially I thought it was just the torture making you less inclined to getting closer to people but I know it isn't that or else you would have started to get closer to people especially Brom who you have known for quite some time now" said Harry cutting her off.

"You wouldn't understand" said Aria her shoulders slumping down, her posture gone.

"Try me" said Eragon.

"I lost my mate, his name was Faolin, and he had been my mate for twenty years, you have no idea what it feels like" said the elf on the brink of tears.

"And now it feels like everyone you get close to is going to leave you?" asked Eragon.

"We are at war now, anyone of us can die at any time" replied Aria.

"True but that is no excuse for not having friends, if we went by that line of thinking I shouldn't have bothered to make any human or dwarven friends seeing as they will die before me anyways or they will die in the war _I_ caused" said Harry.

"You don't want me to be your friend" replied Aria.

"I'll have to make do with that" said Eragon chuckling bitterly.

"Are you sure you'll be content with just being my friend?" asked Aria.

"_I will be your friend if that is what you desire_" said Eragon in the Ancient Language.

"It is" replied Aria "if you can excuse me, I still have a lot of paperwork to finish"

"Of course" said Eragon, knowing she needed time to think about this new development.

Once Eragon was in the hallway, trekking down toward his room, he couldn't help but feel angry at himself, for not realizing sooner that pressuring Aria would only lead to this, him being stuck in the friend zone. In his anger he punched the wall of the tree house… very hard, seeing his now bleeding knuckles he muttered the word for "_Hea_l" and as he saw his knuckles heal, he heard the sound of footsteps and locked up to find Harry staring at him.

"What?" asked Eragon.

"You should clean the wood, I doubt the elves will appreciate you staining their precious trees with blood, even if it is your own" said Harry calmly.

"I though you would give me some wise advice that would resolve all my problems" said Eragon chuckling bitterly.

"In this situation, I can't give advice, I'm not that good with this whole sentimental stuff so I am as qualified as you are to give advice on this" replied Harry with a shrug.

"Wow, something the great Harry doesn't know" said Eragon laughing.

"Yes and you might want to go out and speak to Saphira, unless you want her to caw her way in here, again"said Harry.

"Yes, mom" said Eragon smiling as he wnet downstairs to meet Saphira.

"Good luck boy you'll need it" said Harry as he disappeared while saying "and finally nap time"

Harry found himself staring at the entrance of Rhunon's workplace for lack of a better word to describe it,- as the rest of the party had gone to some rock to meet Oromis, whom he wasn't supposed to know even existed,- and start their training in being Dragon Riders. He entered the workplace and saw hundreds of different tools, all of them made to do different task and created through millennia's of forging objects out of metal and magic. Standing upon a pile of burning coal,with a pincher which hed a small ring, which Harry reckonized to be a part of a chain mails rings,- stood an elf whose face showed immense age through delicate wrinkles, such expression of age wasn't something he expected from elves unless she was well beyond he three thousand years and had already been nearing her old age when the blood oath had been created. Upon seeing him the Old elf turned around with inhuman speed,- and stuck the ring in its place in the armor and with a hit of a hammer upon the anvil where the chain mail was placed,- she melded the ring with the rest of them.

"So you are Rhunon, you certainly live up to Aria's praises" said Harry smiling.

"You don't respect the elfic etiquette" said the old elf after eyeing him for a few moments "I like you"

"Good because I want you to teach me how to make Riders swords" said Harry.

"Why should I do that?" asked the elf.

"Because you have sworn an oath to never make any swords again and there are three new Riders in Elesmera right now, though of the three only one has a fully grown Dragon, Aria's has just hatched yesterday while Murtagh's is going to hatch any time today" explained Harry.

"How do you know when the eggs are going to hatch, Dragons are and like to be unpredictable even when they are but eggs" said the elf.

"The magic of the world, it sings at the birth of a new member of such a noble if a bit arrogant, race as the Dragons, it ripples in anticipation" explained Harry causing Rhunon's eys to go wide.

"Such a connection to magic is impossible uless you are a Dragon yourself" said the elf in eveident shock at the revelation.

"You can ask Gilderien, he can vouch for me" said Harry.

"Ahh my great-great nephew, he was always a good judge of characters" mused out ud Rhunon before turning toward the heap of buring coal "come here, you have a lot to learn about being a blacksmith"

"I already know a lot, maybe a bit more than you but still I just need to know how to make this particular brand of weapons" said Harry.

"Is that right, show me" said the elf gesturing to Harry for him to forge a weapon for her.

For three hours straight Harry proceeded to forge a sword by mixing different metals to create a new alloy that even Rhunon didn't know. When he was fininshed he presented Rhunon a sword a hand and a half, analmost perfect replica of Za'rock, except that the blade was made out of silvery metal alloy instead of crimson Brightsteel and the handle didn't have the red ruby in its pommel. Afterwards Rhunon toke the blade aside and analized it for more that two hours before declaring it as a sword that was even beyond what she herself could make, much to the chargrin of Harry. Rhunon than kept Harry there and began discussing alloys and ways to make swords and in the process she explained how to forge Riders swords.

Harry then excused himself and flew toward where he could sense Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, the yet to be named green Dragon hatchling and Aria standing besides a unknown elfish presence whom Harry guessed was Oromis and an immensely old and powerful albeit crippled Dragon, whom if he rembered correctly was called Glaedr. After a few minutes of travel he landed in front of Oromis Hut and was stopped by the massive golden Dragon from going there and was instead forced to have a staring match with the golden Dragon. After ten mnutes of staring each other Glaedr broke eye contact and started laughing outloud which drew Oromis and his new students outside.

"_A human that can fly, that is a first_" said Glaedr.

"A Dragon that can make a joke, oh my, the apocalypse is coming" replied Harry eliciting laughs from everybody in the clearing.

"Ah the mysterious Harry Shade slayer Potter" said Oromis "welcome"

"Not mysterious but since the queen didn't invite me I paid a visit to Rhunon and learned how to make Riders swords" replied Harry casually casuing Oromis to rise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You want us to believe that you learned how to make Riders sword within a day?" asked Oromis.

"What can I say I'm a fast learner" answered Harry with a shrug "now we need to find some Brightsteel and have you all forge new swords except for you Murtagh, your dads sword is a good fit, since your Dragon is also red"

"I don't want something from that man" said Murtagh angrily.

"I get it, you have daddy issues but grow up, Za'rock is but a sword, a tool, its you who decide to do with it and if you have some spare Brightsteel, give it to me and I'll make you a new sword" replied Harry silencing Murtagh.

"Wise for one so young" said Oromis.

"Okay pleasentries aside, I'm here to propose something to Glaedr and you" said Harry.

"And what might that be?" asked Oromis.

"I'll fix the mental damage that the Renegades caused you and replace Glaedr's missing limb with Hesthius prosthesis' said Harry.

"You can do that?" asked Glaedr.

"What's the catch?" asked Oromis.

"The thre of them are going to sparr with me and me only, I have free reign in their swordsmanship training and you speed up their training because we have five moths at most before Galbatorix strikes" relied Harry "I bet he is already amasing his armies for a strike against Surda"

"What about when you leave to help the Vardens?" asked Aria.

"I'll leave a being that has taugh me, he is trustworthy and an even greater swordsman than myself" reassured Harry.

"If that is so, we accept…" said Oromis before stopping mid-sentence.

"_But we'll always be in your debt_"finished Glaedr mentally.

"Good, it'll take three days for the prosthesis to be finished while your therapy will take bit longer about a week or so, the brain is very fragile" explained Harry before turning around and adding "when you start the mediatation you might want to focus on the inside, instead of outside, much like when you tap into your magic but stop short of accessing it and stay like that, I expect that with this method it'll take a week or two before achieving what Oromis wants"

With those word Harry disappeared, with no warning signs whatsoever,like he never was there to begin with and reappeared in his room in Elesmera deciding to rest seeing as tomorrow he would leave to the Vardens as soon as he finished the kids morning tort… err training session and with that though Harry slipped into his "sleep" mode.

Harry was officially tired of transporting personal belongings and animals, one would figure that with the Varden would have very little in the way of personal belongings and even less in domestic animals. He could have sworn that in the three days that he had been teleporting those to Surda he had seen pretty much every object and domestic animal in Alagaesia. With a tired sigh Harry slumped down in the still warm,- rock blocks that made up the castle of King Orrin, the last batch of personal belongings he had transported belonged to the council, Ajihad and Nasuada, whom as leaders got their belonging transported for last,- something to do with the fact that they as leaders must place the needs and comfort before their own comfort and needs, though Harry suspected Ajihad had done that to piss the council off and by the way they reacted, in private off course though the whole Varden community learned about it,- Ajihad succeded.

As soon as the magician sneaking around the corner left , Harry dropped the illusion that he had cast in the hallway, revealing Harry standing in the middle of the hallway, not tired in the least. He moved quicly through the hallways of King Orrin's castle following the magical signature of the permanently enchanted,- communication ring that he had given to Ajihad, Nasuada and Orrin. It took him a few minutes to get through the castle to the courtyard where Ajihad and Orrin were currently in. When he got there he found the two leaders deep in conversation over maps of Alagaesia, with yellow, blue, green and grey flags representing the Surdan, Varden, elves and dwarf armies respectively. Over various cities of the Empire multiple red flags stood, obviously representing the Empires armies.

As soon as they saw him the two leaders interrupted their talking and got up. Ajihad grasped Harry's forearm as their version of a handshake while King Orrin made a slight bowing of his head, the same gesture used to reckonize the presence of someone of great standing and a polite way to welcome such an influential and helpful person, albeit one that he barely knew himself,- such as Harry. Repeating the gesture of King Orrin, Harry wouldn't bow to anyone not in the least petty human kings, - and sat in a chair that was brought by some servants once the saw him enter the courtyard.

"I'm finished, everything is here" said Harry.

"Incredible, this new ways of transport could revolutionize the way wars are fought" said King Orrin smoking from a clay pipe.

"Still wards mess up with my way of transport and the only reason I even got in here was because your wizards, lowered the wards in the area of your palace for me to come here" said Harry lying to them about the way portkeys and "Slipping" worked "in addition to the fact I must see the place first and only I can use this type of magic, as I have already told you"

"Yes, yes such a shame" replied Orrin "so what do you think Galbatorix is going to do?"

"You already have a council full of generals and commanders, why ask me?" asked Harry.

"Because I have seen your eyes and I have seen the glint in them" replied Orrin "and they have the glint of somebody used to planing and fighting"

"Well if you put it like that, if I were in Galbatoric shoes, I'd attack Surda with all that I have before they could join forces with the Varden but leave enough soldiers to protect the northen and western provinces by any surprise attack by the elves and dwarves respectively" replied Harry.

"We though that too but if he really does what you say he could bring upon us about seventy to eighty thousand soldiers in a matter of two to three month" said Ajihad "and that would be disastrous without the dwarven help"

"If I remember correctly Hrothgar is already mobilizing his armies" said Harry.

"True but he would still need at leat four months before he fully mobilize all the clans" explained Ajihad.

"I think you'll have at least as much" said Harry.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Orrin.

"If he bring the numbers estimated by Ajihad there will be a small chance that his forces can be defeated if the dwaves and Vardens flanked them while dealing with the resistance that Surda will undoubtedly provide" reasoned Harry "If he wants to be sure that Surda will fall he'll bring a hundred thousand, in the least and probably two or three Shades if he doesn't want to ride to the battlefield himself"

"That would still be distratrous" replied Orrin terrified at the prospect of facing such a large army.

"There is a solution to their numbers" said Harry.

"Guerrila warfare" said Ajihad "while tempting as an idea it will be hard for thirty thousand Varden and Surdan people to hide in open plain and the rare forest of Surda not to mention the damage done to the land would make sure that Surda can not serve as a staging ground on the Empire anymore"

"Who said that you'd have to fight a guerrilla war in Surda" replied Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Orrin intrigued.

"Open plains don't have wards" replied Harry.

"Oh, that could work" replied Orrin.

"Let the Vardens train your men and prepare for war in five months and if we are extremely lucky, six" said Harry.

"Galbatorix would need at least six months to prepare such a military force, seven if he wants them to be a bit more than cannon fodder" said Ajihad perplexed.

"If he had started when the battle of Tronxheim was finished that would be true but he has started since he razed his capital city to the ground and almost destroyed his greatest fortress in the north" explained Harry.

"Shit" was all that Ajihad could say.

"Couldn't have been more eloquent myself" said Hary as he got up and headed for the spot where the wards were still down, it wouldn't do to give them a glimpse of how powerful he truly was or how his magic truly worked.

During his trip he was stopped by a familiar voice shouting and when he turned around he saw Lorenzo, the unofficial leader of the magicians from Uru'baen and the best magician that the Vardens had, well except the Elven spellcasters but they didn't count as those guys were monsters when it came to pure power and had had centuries to hone their skills. Lorenzo was wearing a white trousers and a short sleved, white shirt, in his neck a medallion that he reckonized as imbued with protective spells, - and for the first time since he had meet him, his blck hairs weren't blocked by any sort of helmet or hat and his green eyes were different from those of the tortured young man that he had meet in Uru'baen.

"Harry, glad to see you here" said Lorenzo clasping Harry's forearm in gretting.

"Glad to see you to, how have thing been here?" asked Harry smiling.

"Well, the usual, the Du Vrangr Gata, trying to recruit us, we refusing, them throwing a temper tantrum" replied Lorenzo laughing.

"So all good then" said Harry.

"Yeah, we heard you keep defying all that we know of magic" said Lorenzo.

"Bah, that just means you still have a lot to learn" replied Harry.

"True, I still remember what Galbatorix and his pet Shade could do with the same amount of energy needed to lift a pen" said Lorenzo shuddering at the thought.

"Moving on from depresing topics, have you found a girl for yourself yet?" asked Harry with a meschievious griin.

"No but I wouldn't mind getting to know Trianna better, if she would stop trying to recruit me and my fellow deserters" answered Lorenzo and then with a mischevious grin of his own he asked "what about you, found one yet?"

"Got my eyes on one, currently" replied Harry not showing any distress at the personal question.

"The red haired elf?" asked Lorenzo and when he got nod from Harry, he continued "she won't accept because your're mortal"

"Who said I was mortal" replied Harry before turning around and with a wave of his hand he said "Bye, I've got to go to a date now"

"Lucky bastard" said Lorenzo once Harry turned around the corner.

"Yeah, so true" echoed the voice of Harry from around the corner

Harry woke up to the sight of the battered Eragon, Murtagh and Aria, covered n bruises and their faces swollen,- coming to their rooms holding onto each other for support as their legs could barely carry them. Smiling Harry returned to his "sleep", thinking "_Eorr has done a great job_". As to who Eorr was, well he was Harry's swordsmanship teacher, a Demigod of War from a world that Harry had visited. The two had meet at what had been later named the _Assault of the Endless Storm, _where he had been almost killed from one of **the Three Great Storm Emperors** and only Harry's help had saved him from being charred by an uber-lighting bolt. The assault had ended with their world all but destroyed and their entire pantheon of gods fallen to the hands of the **Protogenoi of Storms **but succeeded in taking him down with them in a massive explosion of godly energy. Harry had then taken him and the survivors of his world in an uhabitated world and he proceeded to swear a blood oath to him to come to his aid everytime he needed.

Now Harry had called him to aid in training te three of them but most of all Eragon because he was a prodigy that would have made Eorr's dad green from envy, and that guy was the greates warrior of all times in his world (Yep they had a Goddess of War in that world) and what swordsmen they had in Alagaesia wasn't enough to cultivate such a talent, he already was on the same level as Brom and Aria only won because she knew how to read him and that was one of the lessons Eorr was going to teach Murtagh and Eragon. Sensing danger Harry jumped from his bed, Willbreaker unsheathed as a spear perforated the spot where he was slepping a moment ago, across the room stood a young man, 185-190 cm tall, with a lean and muscular built, tanned skin, hairs that were an interesting shade of blue that made them look almost black, crooked nose, high checkbones, red eyes (courtesy of his mother's heritage).

"Still as sharp as ever" said Eorr.

"Still as much of an idiot as ever" replied Harry sheathing Willbreaker.

"Ouch, you broke my heart" said Eorr with an expression of mock hurt "what's up, a war to be fought"

"No, you will not fight but you'll train those three" said Harry.

"Ah, yes Eragon was all that you promised me but the other two, are good but they will never be as good as Eragon" said Eorr.

"I already knew but stll I wasn't that much according to you" replied Harry with a smug grin.

"And you aren't" replied Eorr with a smug grin of his own.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is" said Harry.

"What do you want to bet?" asked Eorr.

"If I win you'll use your godly powers to procure Brightsteel, enough to make hundreds of thousand of sword, as a material used to make weapons of war, its within your realm and if I called meteors they won't still become Brigthsteel ore, they need some special conditions that are a bitch to recreate" explained Harry.

"And you're to lazy to do that yourself, good I'll do that if you win but if I win you'll give me Winterthorn, The Etcher Of Crowns, I've wanted it for over half a century now" said Eorr.

"You're on" said Harry before the world around them ripple and they found themselves in a barren wasteland with a blue sun shining overead.

"Always one for the dramatics" said Eorr taking out a falchion that burst in scarlet flames upon touching his hand.

"If you do something, do it in the most grandiose way possible" replied Harry taking out Willbreaker.

"Well said" replied Eorr as he sprung forward in speeds spurapssing that of the sound.

Harry blocked, Eorr's blade with Willbreaker, locking their swords together, the ground beneath them started to crack at the titanic force that both combatants were using and then in a blurr of motion they got away from each other. Not losing a moment Eorr closed the distance between them and attacked with a flurry of stabs and swipes, Harry blocked all of them if just barely, Eorr wasn't an oponent to underestimate because he thrived in combat and his mastery of every weapon of war and his grasp of strategy was unequaled except for that of a full-fledged War God. Harry counterattacked with his own flurry of attacks but none of them got even close to touch Eorr, his skill still superior to Harry's own.

After a few minutes of fighting back and forth, Eorr sprang forward with a roar that reverberated across the entire wasteland where they were fighting and when Willbreaker met his Falchion, a crater was formed and a massive cloud of smoke rose over it. The clouds of smoke soon disappeared as the movement of air from the strength and speed the sword of the two combatants were being swung were very powerful. Within aminute Eorr got through Harry's guard and gave him a slash across his torso and then retreated. Harry didn't move but with an overly sweet smile healed his wound with a silent spell and then he started reciting the words of a spell that made Eorr's eyes go wide in shock and then disspaear in a blurr of speed toward Harry intending to stop him before he could finish it.

He didn't make it as just before he could hit Harry with a stab, Harry disappeared becoming so fast that not evn Eorr's demigod eyes couldn't follow him and reappeared behind Eorr's back and slashed at his back. Eorr dodged and overhead swipe only to get kneed in the somach and sent flying a few hundred meters away. Eorr got back up on his feet to avoid an attack from Harry that would have him cut in half, normally he wouldn't go that far into a sparr but Harry knew that he could handle him and the moment it became clear he could no longer fight he would stop. Deciding to take the offensive Eorr stabed at Harry, or he tried at least as Harry ducked beneath his arm and grabbing it he flipped Eorr with such strength that when he touched the ground another crater was formed. Eorr tried to get up but as soon as he tried he knew the sparr was over his aprenice had defeated him with a move that any amateur at martial arts would know; he had taught him too well.

"I got you good this time" said Harry offering his hand to Eorr.

"Yes, I see you have fully perfected your body-enhancement spell" said Eorr taking Harry's hand and feeling healing energy wash over him restoring him to the condition he was before the fight.

"Yes, I did and it is awesome" replied Harry with a wide grin.

"I agree" said Eor involuntarly twitching from a phantom pain in his previously pulverized ribs.

"So whe are you going to start making BrightSteel?" asked Harry cheerfully.

"Never, you cheated" said Eorr pouting.

"No, I didn't, I defeated you by using body-enhancements of which you have never complained until now when they gave me the strength and speed of a true god" said Harry.

"Whatever" said Eorr, meaning he would do it.

"Good boy but if you wanted the Etcher of Crowns you could have asked" said Harry off-handedly.

"So, can I have it?" asked Eoor.

"Of course, next time ask before you make me kick your sorry ass around" said Harry pulling Winterthorn from his personal pocket dimension and gave it to Eorr.

Winterthorn was fifteen centimeters longer than Za'rock, its blade was made from a metal that was the same color as ice, its handle made of Ravenswood, almost as sturdy as the metal of the blade itself and on the pommel stood an onyx black diamond, a gem that as one of its kind in its world and was used as the sign of royalty and if the king didn't have the sword with the gem in it he wouldn't be a legitimate king. When Harry took it, the line of kings had died and he took it to stop further wars for the sword, that and because the gem held immense magical power and the metal used on the blade was the fabled ever-changing Adamantium, which Harry learned to replicate easily after a few years of study.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Vault of Souls**

The Agaeti Blodhren celebrations were about to begin, after four months in Elesmera, - the day of the treaty that began the Order of Dragon Riders had come. In those four months Eorr had kept his word although it had taken him almost the entire four months to produce the amount of Brightsteel that Harry had asked of him, after he had finished they had a small mountain of the metal. Also during these four months Eorr had broken his three students down and had reformed them into three of the best swordsmen and woman in the whole of Alagaesia, with the best of them being Eragon, having surpassed the skill that Brom had had in his prime and had even come close to Harry's own level, which in turn propmpted Harry to train his swordsmanship even further.

In their magic studies, all the thre of them had made great steps. In the beginning Aria held the advantage as she had more knowledge of the Ancient Language and experience in using magic than any of them but they had finally caught up to hear and in some areas they had surpassed even Aria's skill and power.

The three new Dragon Riders had grown closer during the tort… err training that Eorr had putt them through, their teamwork was impressive though even combined they couldn't evencome close to even sctratching Eorr but they could force Harry into a stalemate and that was something in and on itself. Aria and Eragon had become close friends, the same thing had happened with Murtagh, but she was more comfortable with opening up to Eragon and the two of them had often assaulted the different pubs of Elesmera after days of especially hard training. Their two Dragons, Saphira and Firnen, had also mirrored the blooming relationship between their two Riders.

With the arrival of the celebrations all the three young riders and their dragons had meet less and less outside their training to prepare their gifts for the Agaeti Blodhren. The Dragons had started a competiton on whom would present the greates gift of them all, well except for Glaedr, he was above such petty competitons among hatchlings. Oromis himself was thrilled at the possibility to finally use his full magical capacities in order to make a gift for the Agaeti Blodhren, his mental and celebral damge healed though it was way harder than Harry himself had foreseen, taking a full three weeks to heal, his other disease interfering in the healing process, so Harry eliminated it too.

Harry himself had a batch of surprises in store for the whole of Elesmera and was giddy in anticipation of the apex of the celebrations for the time to reveal his gifts. The night when the celebrations started Harry felt the magic concentration in Elesmera go up, a hundred fold but what surprised him was the activity of the Eldunari's hidden in Vroengard. Oromis and Harry had discovered about them after almost four months of research, while Harry knew the approximate location the exact location was discovered after Harry found the book entitled Domia abr Wyrda, - in the elven library but they came to a dead end as everybody he told the secret to always forgot it a second later, which was really frustrating for Harry until it developed a counter to it which took him a full two months and that spoke volumes for the complexity of the enchantment. After the celebrations were over Eragon would travel to Vroengard and enter the vault, - as the next Head of the Dragon Rider Order the current head being Oromis due to both power and seniority.

The powerful magic that dulled the senses was something that even himself would have been incapable of escaping unscathed, eighty years ago but now it was merely a bother, - but for everyone else it would be impossible to escape and even Oromis whose mental control was admirable to say the least, - would have to cast protection spell again and again to ensure he wouldn't fall to the magic-iduced folly. That was what made Harry even giddier at the prospect of the emotional release that would happen tonight, especially if his prophetic senses were right, which they were in almost every case, - then Aria and Eragon would finally move out of the friend's zone, or they would become distant once again, there always existed that possibility.

He saw Brom appear in the middle of the clearing with a small crack, the elves already used to portkeys being used by different members of their society for quick transportation to Surda in preparation for the final push against the Empire, - didn't pay much attention and only upon the light of the lanterns on his face the elves reckonized Brom and whispers and murmurs broke among the normally clollected elves as Brom meet the queen and Oromis. Upon finishing his talk with both the queen and Oromis, Brom joined Harry under the tree where he was currently sitting and sat alongside him.

"How is everyone doing?" asked Brom.

"Well, they're on the same level as a fully-fledged Rider, their Dragons have grown stronger and faster, especially Saphira, I've healed Oromis and replaced Glaedr's missing arm with a prosthesis" said Harry emotionlessly "but is that all you want to know, Brom?"

"No, I want to know how Eragon has been" replied Brom.

"That's more like it" said Harry with a smile "He is the most human of us all though that is not saying much with the screw ups we all are"

"That isn't much indeed" said Brom with a chuckle.

"I will deny I've ever said this but Eragon has what is needed to be the greatest leader of them all" said Harry with a mischevious smirk "moving from boring topics, he has become quite a heartbreaker among the elves"

"Really" asked Brom with a raised eyebrow "has he found someone he likes?"

"Yep, he is but like his father he is to blind to see the looks the female elves give him or he is just to infatuated with Aria to really care about other females" said Harry, the last part accompanied by a shrug.

"Oh boy, Aria?" asked Brom.

"Yep" replied Harry.

"She is going to break his heart" said Brom.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, I've got this feeling she won't do such a thing" replied Harry.

"This time your little feelings are wrong, I know her, I have for seventy years, she will reject him" stated Brom.

"We'll see" said Harry with a knowing smirk "so did you bring Za'rock"

"Yes, its here, why?" asked Brom showing the sword.

"Good, give it to me" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Brom.

"Because it belongs to Murtagh" stated Harry calmly.

"Say who" challenged Brom.

"Me" replied Harry "you'll have your own sword back by the end of the celebrations, I swear"

"Really?" asked Brom.

"Yes, hand it over" said Harry.

"If you don't deiver on your promise…' Brom started to threaten but he didn't get to finish it as Harry disappeared in the shadows of he trees, even faster than any elf.

As soon as he took the sword Harry vanished in to the forest and with his magic augmented speed he entered Rhuon's workshop, the wards welcoming him in,- and uncovered a stash of weapons, singing with pure unbridled power as the Za'rock joined them. Afterwards he returned to a piece of metal waiting for him, waiting for him on an anvil, red from the heat. For almost two days Harry was lost to his work as he shaped the piece of metal into a work of art, his true gift for the Agaeti Blodhren. When he was finished, he looked one last time at his handiwork before packing them into his personal pocket dimesion and dissaperared in a burst of speed toward the clearing where the celebrations were still going on.

He got there just in time to see Oromis present his gift, a picture of Ilirea before Galbatorix invaded it. The picture showed the city in the middle of the day, with people walking in their daily businesses, children playing, Dragon flying overhead and Dragon Riders walking among the crowds of people with smll smiles adorning their features but the most important thing was that in the right upper corner stood Vrael and his white Dragon. The gift was really welcomed especially as it was a piece of magic that was though as nigh-impossible before this.

Thorn brought a piece of rock, as tall as a fully grown man,- covered in a type of musk, that grew only in the highest mountains of Du Weldenvarden and whose color changed every moment, not once being the same, shapd to look as a small Dragon. However the most impressive thing was the quantity of the musk, as it was incredibly rare for one to see more than a handful at a time. Firnern came next and he presented to them a black pearl the same size as Eragons head, this particular pearl could only be found in the depths of the Lake Eldor, which was so deep that most elfs couldn't even make it half way to the bottom,- and even then it was very hard to find one so large and the fact that Firnen found it within such a short notice, was a testament to his speed, resilience, to make it to Lake Ealdor and back every day,- and to his skill as a hunter and a diver, to find such a rare pearl in such a difficult place to find something.

Sapira came last, she brought a rock that was as tall as three fully grown men and in its center it had a hole the same size as a mans head and in that hole stood another rock, this one perfectly smoth, unlike the larger rock, that was filled with curving lines that formed such intricate patterns that following one line form the top of therock to its bottom was impossible and this could only be achieved through licking an almost molten rock with a Dragon tongue. As people finished admiring the rock she touched the rock in the middle of the larger one, - with her nose and with a sound like breaking glass, the smaller rock was transformed into diamond. Ignoring the surprised shouts of the elves, Sapira that blew a large column of fire toward the larger rock, making it became red with heat and what was more important the light from the rock reflected on the ball of diamond and the clearing was filled with a mesmerizing light show. Once it was over the elves clapped as one at the great show that Saphira gave them, totally ignorin the burning grass or its stench in favor of admiring Saphira's work.

Then it was Harry's turn and as he walked to the podium the entire clearing fell silent, waiting to see what the human had brought to this celebration.

"Now before I present my gift to this celebration, have a few gifts for the Dragon Riders claimed Harry, producing a bundle of cloth from seemingly nowhere. "To you Murtagh, I return he sword that was of your father before you, with the wish that you can reddem its name and use it to bring an end to Galbatorix's reign"

"Thank you for this gift" said Murtagh, eyeing the blad as the elves cheered at Harry's proclamation.

"For you Aria, I have forged a new sword whose name is up to you to decide" said Harry as he produced a sword the same length as Za'rock but with a thinner blade and with the same shade of green as the trees of Du Welddenvarden.

"_Sverd abr Welden_, that its name, thank you Harry-Elda" said Aria after staring at the sword for a minute, while the elves were murmuring about the fact that a human made a Rider's sword and at the same time the symbol symbolizing the name of the sword was etched in tis pomel.

"For you Brom, I have reforged your old blade to its former glory but as it will never be the same so I leave it to you to choose if it needs to be given a new name or not" said Harry as he produced a sword identical to Za'rock except that its blades color was a shade lighter than Saphira's scales.

"Thank you, Unbidtr was its name and Undbitr will be the name it will keep" said Brom deciding not to rename his sword.

"Eragon, my friend I tried to make a sword for you but it seems that the Deep Magic wants you to forge it yourself" said Harry eliciting more murmurs at the mentioning of the Deep Magic "however for you I tried to recreate something I have seen during my travels, not a weapons but a tool of peace, this staff or scepter whichever name you decide to use." said Harry as he produced a metalic staff, 150 cm long, the same shade of color as Saphira herself, a gem encrusted in the top of it.

"This staff has the power to heal and rebuild, it can heal any wounds for as long as it has enough energy, which its provided from the very magic surrounding us and your willpower to reign it, it also can rebuild boken towers, houses, castels etc. the rule of its previous power also serves" explained Harry "knowing that you will also have to fight I enchanted it to change its shape to fit your needs in battle for as long as the chosen shape doesn't require more material that the staff already has,unfortunately I'm not very good at giving names so I leave that part to you"

"_Du Blothr abr Andlat_, for its power will serve to save many lives from Death in the forthcoming war" said Eragon earning cheers from the elves and as with the Aria's sword, the glyph symbolizing tis new name was etched upon it.

"Now for this celebration I have brought a gift that I hope elves wil appreciate" said Harry producing a brown wooden flute that didn't look like anything special "I know it doesn't look like much but if you play it, plants will sprout all around you and whatever plantlife exists already will grow stronger and healthier, I would give you a demonstration myself but flutes aren't really my strong suit, though I have heard that her majesty plays it very well"

"Thank you, Harry-finiarel" said Islazadi as she took the flute and began playing.

As soon as the music started, plants began to sprout from the queen's feet and the music of the flute seemed to posses a hypnotic effect that had nothing to do with the queen's skill with it. The music continued for about half an hour before she stopped to see the clearing heled from the scorching that Saphira had given earlier, the posium covered in flowers with some trees coming growing in it and the plantlife around them looking healthier than ever. The quen proceeded to thank him and so did the entire members of the elf council and for an entire hour Harry had to deal with diplomacy, which nearly drove him, mad. Afterwards all the elves moved near the Tree of Menoa, where to identical elves, except for the different hair colors, - began to strip and dance.

As the dance began he felt the massive amount of magic that the elves gave to the painting of the dragon on the two elves, the three young Dragons bega to give their own magic instinctively and after making sure nothing bad would happen if he gave some of its own, he allowed his core to finally give energy to the tattoo and the clearing was filled with oppressive amounts of magic as he channelized magic at fifty percent of his total magic capacity and then the Dragon rose, looking solid and alive and headed toward Murtagh and Eragon. Acting on instinct the two raised their palms showing the Gedwya Ignasia, which the Dragon touched and upon touching the two Riders collapsed and before their eyes they were transformed to look like elves and he knew that it wasn't just the appearance that was changed. The Dragon apparition then turned toward Harry and locked eys with him.

"_Thank you young one for the help you have given to our race in its darkest hour_" said the Dragon apparition "an _egg awaits you after the war is over_"

"_You know I will not stay here for long_?" asked Harry.

"_We glimpsed it, yes, however an egg has already chosen you and once the war finishes it will hatch for you_" replied the Dragon apparition.

"_Oh, okay I don't know what to say_" replied Harry.

"_Unfortunately there is no gift we can give you_" said the apparition.

"_Bah, don't worry I'm doing this to help my friends not to get some gifts_" said Harry "_after all a companion that will stay with me for all eternity is no small thing_"

"_Hahaha, we didn't give it to you he choose you himself_" replied the Dragon apparition laughing.

"_Still, I consider it the greatest gift this world could ever give me_" answered Harry.

"_I suppose you're right_" said the Dragon "_good luck on the trials ahead of yo_u"

And with those words the Dragon returned to being a tattoo on the two elf twins and the rest of the elves resumed their dancing and singing while Thorn and Saphira took their respective Riders to a saf place to recover while Aria and Firnen followed them, to make sure their friends were okay. Harry stayed there for a few hours before heading toward the tree house where the three Riders and their Dragons were. When he got there he saw Eragon kissing Aria and when the kiss was over Aria slapped or punched in depends on the popint of view,- Eragon with enough force to hurl him across the room and left in a hurry, her eyes clouded from doubt.

Deciding that Aria was the one who needed him the most, Harry followed her. Upon noticing him Aria tried to get away from him but eventually Harry cornered her in an empty clearing.

"Harry, leave me alone" said Aria in a tone that promised pain if he didn't obey.

"Foolish girl" was all that Harry said as he sat cross legged in the middle of the clearing.

"What did you say?" asked Aria.

"You're foolish, to deny yourself love for fear of losing it" said Harry calmly while Aria shot a glare toward him.

"You know nothing" replied Aria.

"I too have lost a person that I loved and went through the same situations you're in right the only difference was that I didn't have somebody who loved me and whose feeling I returned" said Harry his mood considerably darker.

"I don't return Eragon's feelings" said Aria.

"Of course you do, Empathy remember" said Harry tapping at his forehead " I know that you feel like you're betraying Faolin's memory but if he really loved you he would want you to move on"

"You can't know that" replied Aria even angrier than before.

"Fair enough, ask him yourself" said Harry as he tossed her a small black stone

"What is this supposed to do?" asked Aria perplexed by the innocuous looking stone.

"Find out for yourselve, think of Faolin and turn it thrice" said Harry getting up "I'm leaving now, I suppose I must pay my respect to the old Aria"

With those words Harry left the clearing and a few minutes latter he felt the same cold sensation at the base of his neck that he felt when the resurrection stone was activated, - and with a smile he hastened his pace toward the tree house where Eragon was staying currently, his smile getting wider when he felt an explosion of emotions from the clearing where he left Aria. Hopefully this celebration's power to lower the inhibitions, would allow Aria to change better and faster than she would have normally done.

As soon as he arrived there he saw a downcast-looking Eragon and Murtagh and Saphira trying to comfort him.

"Cheer up, Eragon, its time to go and build you a new sword" said Harry.

"Let's go" said Eragon, after a few second of silence, - getting up.

"Come on, then let's see how fast you are now" said Harry breaking into a run, Eragon following suit.

"You know what happened between Aria and me, you must have felt it"said Eragon.

"What makes you think that, I might have been overflowing with the emotions of countless elves celebrating in Ellesmera?" asked Harry.

"As if, you seem to know everything at times and while I know that isn't true, you do know almost everything happening around you" reasoned Eragon.

"Good, I see that training with Oromis has done you good and yes I know, I already talked to Aria" replied Harry.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" asked Eragon.

"Hate you, no, confused about her own feelings, yes" answered Harry "I think you should give her some time and I know a perfect way to kill some time"

"What?" asked Eragon.

"You remember Solembum's message?" asked Harry.

"Yes but te tree holds no weapon" replied Eragon.

"I wasn't talking about the tree and while it didn't hold any weapon it held the ore needed to make Rider's swords" said Harry.

"The Vault of Souls, I suppose you know what it is and where it is" said Eragon.

"I do, though what it is I knew from my empathy" said Harry.

"So it holds living beings?" asked Eragon perplexed.

"Yes and no, it holds Eldunari" said Harry.

"Hearts of hearts, what are they?" asked Eragon, though he already had an inkling of a doubt on what an Eldunari was.

"I see that you already have some doubt on what their true nature is" said Harry "Dragons are truly the only immortals being in Alagaesia because of them because when their body dies their concsiouness is transferred in this gem-like organ of theirs"

"But there is something more isn't ti?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, you see the Eldunari keeps the extra energy that the Dragon had at the moment of its disgorgement and in a few years that energy grows to unparalleled heights" explained Harry "this energy can be accessed by anyone in possession of the Eldunari and with it you can also gain extra mental power"

"So that's how Galbatorix grow stronger and stronger with each passing year?" asked Eragon rhetorically.

"Yep but even if we were to get all the Eldunari in the Vault there will still be not enough to counter the thousands of Eldunari Galbatorix's has but it will be a damn good start" explained Harry.

"Is there a way to take those Eldunari from Galbatorix?" asked Eragon.

"Perhaps but you would have to be near him as he keeps his Eldunari in a pocket of space, I'll teach you the spell to make one during the trip" replied Harry "oh, before I forget, start figuring your true name, you'll need it"

"More work for me" said Eragon as they arrived in front of Rhunon's workshop where she was waiting for them

"She will forge it but you'll have to let her posses your body" said Harry "she means no harm to you, I vouch for her"

It's good enough for me" replied Eragon as he entered the workshop.

In a few minutes the workshop was ready and a Rhunon-possesed Eragon began to work on his sword, the process accelerated by the use of magic. After a few hours the environment became thick with magic, so much that most creatures would find oppressive, unless they were Dragons in that case they would find it welcoming,- and Harry got out, so that his magic didn't interfere with the forging process and sat on a nearby tree's branches and entered his trance-like sleep state.

He was woken the next morning by Aria standing above him with the resurrection stone clutched in her right hand. Her eyes were red from crying and her hairs looked disheveled but in her eyes she could see gratitude directed to him. She stood there, silent,- as he got in a sitting position, the sound of Eragon working echoing around them.

"Thank you, Harry-Elda for the opportunity you gave to me" said the elf with a slight bow.

"It wasn't done entirely done for you" said Harry.

"You want me and Eragon to be in a relationship" stated the elf.

"No, I want you to make decisions not based on guilt or fear" said Harry "you know, if you would have continued down this path, you would have realized your feelings for him only when he was about to leave Alagaesia"

"He will?" asked Aria.

"Yes, but hopefully this time, you'll leave with him" replied Harry.

"Why?" asked Aria.

"You already know the answer Aria, the true question is whether you will join him or not" said Harry.

"I need to talk with him" said Aria.

"Not now, when he returns, so you'll have the time to reflect upon your feelings and find your new true name" said Harry "you did notice it has changed?"

"Yes but I didn't have the time to find out my new name, yet" said Aria.

"That would explain the insecurity that I feelt in you" said Harry laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Aria.

"Because, you are now essentially a human, just a bit better in the physical department" said Harry causing Aria to chuckle a bit.

"I suppose" said Aria" when will you return?"

I suppose we will meet you in Feinster, in three weeks, if Eragons is delayed n finding his true name, two or three days earlier if he doesn't" answered Harry.

"You have so much faith in him" said Aria.

"So do you" replied Harry with a small smile.

"That is different, I'm his comrade its normal I would have a lot of faith in him, if I didn't I wouldn't let him guard my back" said Aria.

"I have fought alongside him too, I have personally trained him, I have seen his potential and many of his potential futures so I know he is destined for greatness" explained Harry.

"You can see the future?" asked Aria surprised.

"Of course, you can, Eragon can, your mother can, mine is a bit stronger than yours" said Harry and then he turned to see the workshop in which there was no more noise "I suppose you must leave now but remember my words, for his and your sake you must have reached a conclusion by the time we return"

With those words Aria left, just as Eragon was coming out of Rhunon's workshop, smiling brightly as he spun a blue sword in his hands, Opening his mind to Harry's contact, Eragon let him know everything about _Brisingr_, his new sword and its special ability. Saphira landed next to them a minute later wearing the saddle Brom had given him, on her sides stood provisions, Harry hoped on her back and getting his message, Eragon did so to. With that Saphira gave a mighty push of her wings and deatached from the ground. Once they were nearby the clouds, Harry let himsell fall from the saddle and began flying nearby Saphira, never being more than a hundred meters away.

After a week they finaly made it to Mount Erolas where the entrance of the Vault was found, there they stopped for Eragon and Saphira to continue their quest to find their True Names as Harry already knew his own. Two dasy later Saphira found her own name but Eragon still couldn't, it wasn't his fault Dragons had always been more adapt at finding their own True Names even more so than Elves. It took Eragon another five days to finally find his True Name and then the three of them converged on the Rock of Kuithan where the three of them spoke their names and the door opened for them. Following the tunnel that the rock revealed they found themselves in the doorway to a room from which Harry could feel the emotions of the Eldunari come from.

In front of the door stood a metallic man with the head of a Dragon, from within he sensed the presence of an Eldunari, which confirmed his position as guardian of the Vault of Souls. Upon nearing the door, the Guardian touched their minds, perhaps a bit more forcefully than needed and when he was finished, he spoke.

"Welcome, Last of the Free Riders, Saphira and Wandering Sage" said the metallic Guardian in a voice resembling the mental voice of the male Dragons.

"Thank you Guardian of the Vault, we seek to enter it" said Eragon with a slight bow of his head.

"Of course all of you are welcome to enter the Vault but remember when you go out you'll forget everything about the Vault and what you will see inside" warned the Guardian before stepping aside.

"Thanks but you never told what to call you" said Eragon having learned to never ask for a name as it would get him a lecture about the importance of True Names.

"When I was still a Dragon, I was called Cuaroc" answered the ex-Dragon.

"It was an honor meeting you Cuaroc" said Eragon as the three of them moved to enter the Vault itself.

"As well" replied the Guardian returning to his post the door of the Vault closing in his back.

The sight that greeted them when they entered the Vault was one that surprised even Harry, he definitively wasn't expecting a few hundreds eggs besides the Eldunari. Eragon and Saphira were at the brink of tears seeing that the Dragon race was far from extinct. Harry on the other hand was to busy admiring a five feet tall black Dragon egg, that his Aura Sight, told him had bound itself to him and he was wondering why a Black Dragon of all things, he would have figured a blue or a white Dragon based on his Aura's color (bluish white) and then it clicked to him "_Death, I swear if you keep messing up with my Aura I'll find a way to permanently destroy you, Creator's first creations be damned_" was the though that Harry send through the barriers that separated the worlds of all Existence and into the Void that housed them.

"_Welcome, we've been waiting for you, you can call me Umaroth_" a voice said, this voice emanating from a white Eldunari.

"_Umaroth, you're Vrael's Dragon?"_ asked Harry turning toward the Eldunari.

"_It's Eldunari, technically_" replied the Eldunari.

"_You are Vrael's Dragon because you're his consciousness thus making you essentially your past self but without a body_" said Harry.

"_Technicalities aside, I suggest that you sit because its going to be a long story_" said the Eldunari

"_Well, I always was for a good story_" said Harry conjuring two chairs with a wave of his hands.

And so both of them sat down in their chairs and heard the story of how the Eldunari's and eggs came to be in the Vault, of how the enchantment worked and how it was created etc.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: Feinster **

It took them another week to cross the distance between Vroengard and the plain ten miles south of the city of Feinster where the whole Varden and Dward army was gathered, under a massive amounts of wards to obscure their presence, - just a two miles from the eighty thousand soldiers of the empire camped nearby Feinster, waiting for Eragon's arrival to start the battle (ambush was more like it), hidden by some of the most powerful wards Harry had had the time to create that could be used in conjuction with the Alagaesian brand of magic without causing a massive explosion,- making them practically invisible to anyone even if that someone entered their camp and walked right next to them, which had actually happened once or twice.

This attack was a gamble beause if they failed most of the army could retreat to Feinster to regroup and wait for the other twenty thousand warriors coming from Uru'baen and what was more important wait for Galbatorix himself to come to the battlefield. No one had any illusions that Galbatorix would wait for them to thin themselves out, not with the likes of Brom and Oromis by their side, which they were sure that once Galbatorix learned of Oromis he would focus on them prioritizing them as the biggest threat, instead of three upstart Dragon Riders. They were actually counting on that, since all three of them were easily capable of defeating Oromis and Brom in a straight up fight, especially Eragon now empowered by one undred thirty one Eldunari, making him easily the most powerful magician in Alaegasia, right behind Galbatorix, Shades right now being mere bothers for him. Plus that once his armies were focused on the South, the Elves would come from the north and force Galbatorix to divide his forces or hole up in Uru'baen to wait for them.

As Saphira was about to land she was met by Firnen and Thorn with their Riders, ready for battle, seemingly they had forgot to lower their mental barriers and due to Harry's own being what could be called a mental blank for anyone Harry didn't intentionally allow to touch his mind, coupled with Eragon's own bosted mental defenses and his mental signature slightly altered by the Eldunari's, - they must have though they had been found and were being attacked from Galbatorix. Once the saw them they were gretted by the friendly mental nudge of the two Dragons. Murtagh and Aria were engaged in a mental conversation with Eragon, for a few minutes before heading down toward the camp.

From the height in which they were the camp looked like a small town sprawling toward the horizont, the Vardens and Dwarves in the camp moving around, looking like small ants. Once they touched the ground they were awaited with the cheers of hundreds of present Vardens and Dwarves, at the return of Eragon, which in his newly repaired armor (done by Rhunon herself) and body enhancements looked, like every bit of the savior he was supposed to be not forgetting Spahira who had grown bigger since the last time the Dwaves and Varden had seen her and a bit more muscular from the weight training that she had followed for the entire duration of their stay in Elesmera, resuming it from when they had been traveling toward the Varden.

They were greeted by Jormundur, who told them to follow them toward the tent where the leaders of the rebellion were gathered. The road was sometimes blocked by people wanting to watch the hero of the Battle under Farthen Dur and his Dragon, not that Haryr blamed them, the sight of three Dragons walking side by side accompanied by their Rdiers, clad in full body armor, was a sight to behold,- but threats of doubled guard duty were more than enough to disperse the occasional crowd. After a few minutes they arrived before a massive tent, clearly built to allow for the Dragons to at least poke their head in without having to destroy the whole tent, not that a Dragon needed that with their enhanced hearing and telepathy.

The guards at the door bowed before the three Rdiers and Harry and lifted the edges of the tent for the five people to enter and allow the Dragons to peer inside. When the entered inside the found Ajihad, Brom, King Hrothgar and King Orrin athered on a set of maps discussing strategy, although King Orrin was merely listening while the rest discussed. At the sound they made when entering, the people inside the tent lifted their heads to see the newcomers and when their faces registered their faces lit up. Brom straightened up and when for a hug toward Eragon, he looked better now, his hairs no longer a wild mess like during their travel, his beard trimmed and wearing chainmail, he looked like he was in his early fifties and the fearsome and wise warrior he was,- which Eragon returned and Harry was confused for a moment from the emotions coming from them before it clicked, Brom had told him the truth and he hadn't told him, he was practically beggin for a prank.

"Welcome back, I hope your trip was fruitful?' asked Ajihad.

"Very" replied Eragon shortly with more confiudence than he had had in his entire life.

"Good, because we're going to attack tomorrow" said Hrothgar.

"What's the plan?" asked Harry.

"We're going with a pincer maneuver , Orrins cavalry leading the first charge, then the Varden and Dwarf infantry will strike from the sides, here and here" replied Ajihad pointing at the map in front of them.

"Yes and on the way you give them a large enough hole for them to retrat quite easily and without much looses, at most they'll have to abandon their siege engines" said Harry "why don't we just tell them to nicely call for Galbatorix, because it'll have the same effect"

"Told you so" said Brom looking with a triumphant grin toard Ajihad.

"And what do you suggest we do?" asked Ajihad.

"The Empires generals won't expect the Dwarves so we send them to circle them and hit them in the rear once the battle is in need of a little swing in our favour, so even if they try to retreat they will suffer big losses and quite possibly either disband or desert to save their skin" replied Harry at which Brom's grin got wider.

"Great minds think alike" said Brom.

"Where's the other great mind" replied Harry causing all present in the room to laugh.

"Oh, come on, you can't be mad at me for that" said Brom with an exasperated groan.

"You could have told me at least" Harry shot back.

"It was a personal matter" replied Brom.

"Yeah but at least could have saved me the trouble of scheming up over a dozen different ways for him to learn indirectly" said Harry.

"What are we talking about?" asked Hrothgar confused, as did everyone except for Brom, Harry, Eragon, Aria and Murtagh.

"Brom is my father and Murtagh my half-brother from my mother" answered Eragon with a small smile at Harry's murderous glare.

"You knew this too?" asked Harry turning toward Aria and Murtagh.

"I learned of it after you left" answered Aria.

"I knew since Eragon did but it was fun seeing you plot on how to reveal this information to Eragon without violating your oath" replied Murtagh with a laugh.

"You're just begging to be pranked" said Harry smirking, everybodies smiles falling, except for Aria, Ajihad and Orrik, Hrothgar having already pranked once thought that was an accident as Orik was the true target.

"What's so terrifying about his pranks?" asked a clearly confused Aria.

"Its better for your mental integrity, not to know" replied Eragon.

"Okayyyy" said King Orrik at the akward situation.

"So, since when?" asked Harry.

"Since after Farthen Dur, after you healed me" replied Eragon.

"Traitor" muttered Harry before turning toward Ajihad "so what do you think of my idea"

"There is still the problem of them retreating while the Dwarves are circling around them or how they won't be seen" said Ajihad.

"I've already planned for it" replied Harry "I've made this stones that are a portable variant of the wards currently hiding us and they won't retreat because they have numerical superiority on us and because Aria and Murtagh won't be making an appearance until later on"

"Were will they be posted?" asked Ajihad.

"Destroying the Empires siege engines, the only things that can actually harm a Dragon, while under an invisibility enchantement" replied Harry happily.

"How long have you been planning this battle?" asked Brom.

"Three months give or take a week" answered Harry.

"That's impossible, you couldn't have known" said Ajihad surprised.

"I didn't so I prepared for over a hundred different scenarios and locations" replied Harry happily.

"You're sure he is fully human?" asked Hrothgar.

"Yep, pretty sure, at least I was last time I checked" replied Hary causing everyone present to laugh.

"Good, we'll consider following your plan but I want every detail laid out, before we execute it" said Ajihad.

"Of course, has Angela prepared enough hallucinogenics, Solembum?" asked Harry to the shadows a corner of the tent.

"Indeed she had, you know her to well" said Solembum emerging from the shadows of the room in his human form.

"Good, the plan is coming together" said Harry rubbing the palm of his ands together.

Afterwards Harry proceeded to explain his plan to Ajihad down to the smallest detail, surpising everyone at the amount of precesion that the plan held, it was as if he knew exactly everything about how the battle would swing and they were pretty sure that unless Galbatorix himself came to battle they had this in the bag. Afterwards the three Dragon Riders left the tent to discuss what had happened during their trip, at least what he remembered of it (conveniently forgetting to mention that he found out his true name)while Harry got stuck dealing with pleasentries with the rest of the people in the tent, at one point he almost blew up the tent when the Varden council joined them, although the looked more docile, like a whipped dog.

After separating from Mutagh, Aria led Eragon outside of the camp, their Dragons flying away, leaving them alone to talk. Aria sat on one of the stones that littered the plains before them,- Eragon following suit. After a few moments of silence Aria spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you since Elesmera" said Aria.

"I know Harry told me" replied Eragon his tone secure and at peace with himself unlike the boy who left Elesmera.

"Than you also know why I didn't talk to you fter you finished forging your sword" said Aria.

"I do and I thank you, it would have distracted me from my pursuit of finding my true name, whichever way it had ended" said Eragon.

"So I was right you did find it" said Aria with a shocked gasp.

"Do you want to know it?" asked Eragon.

"You know what it implies?" asked Aria surprised.

"I do, me and Saphira know each others true name" said Eragon, as Aria gasped in shock as such type of bonding between Dragon and Rider was accomplished only once between Eragon I and his Dragon, Dragon Riders normally keeping such a knowledge hidden from anyone even their Dragons.

"Didn't it cause problems?" asked Aria knowiung that their bond had now become something even deeper.

"Initially, yes but after a few days of flying we got over it" replied Eragon "back to the matter at hand, what is your answer"

"No' said Aria "not right now, its not the right time"

"You know there will never be a right time for it for itswe that decide when the right time is" said Eragon.

"You have grown wiser, if I had known that finding your true name would have this effect, I would have helped you to find it earlier" said Arya with a chuckle.

"I would like to claim that it was all me finding myself but I had help from the Eldunari, I found in this quest" replied Eragon.

"But there are no Eldunari outside of Galbatorix grasp" said Aria, shock evident in her face, as according to Harry's deal with Oromis he had accelerated their training to the point it revealed the true source of power that Galbatorix had.

"There were but as to where they were, I don't remember, Dragons magic prevents me from doing so" said Eragon.

I understand, how many?" asked Aria.

"One hundred thirty five, I asked for at least some of them to help you and Murtagh but they refused" said Eragon.

"I get it, Galbatorix has thousands, the best chance would be for them to be in the hands of the best of us" replied Aria.

"I'm not the best, I like the rest, its just that circumstances made me look better than I truly am" replied Eragon.

"What you say just proves my point further" said Aria with a mischevious grin.

"I think Harry is getting to you" replied Eragon with a grin of his own.

"I suppose he is" replied Aria with a shrug "you know he is going to kill us for leaving him to deal with formalities?"

"Kill no, make us regret that we were born yes" said Eragon laughing at her question "so I asked a question that night, what is your answer?"

"You already know it, Eragon" said Aria.

"I still want to hear it from you" answered Eragon.

"Yes, I do love you" replied Aria.

"Now what?" asked Eragon.

"Now we see where this goes" replied Aria.

"You're not going to back down later, are you?" asked Eragon.

"Never, _Vel einradhin iet ai Alfakyn_" replied Aria, swearing an oath in the Ancinet Language.

"You know, I belive in you without the need of an oath" said Eragon getting closer and kissing her.

"That was better than the one in Elesmera" said Aria after the kiss ended.

"You didn't like it?" asked Eragon raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, its just that this was way better" said Aria as she kissed Eragon again.

As the morning came the Varden army moved forward to meet the encamped army of the Empire, thousands of soliders moving silently under the cover of a fog summoned by Harry,their footsteps silenced with an advanced version of **Silencio**, that affected multiple targets at once, in someone of Harry's level it affected thousand at once. The Dwarves had already left, intending to circle behind the army and minimize the amount of soldiers that could leave for Feinster, the only dwarves left in the army being fifteen dwarves serving as bodyguards for Eragon.

At the same time, two Dragons, their Rdiers and a man clad in a white armor, were flying above the positions of the Empires armiy and were heading for a spot in the back of the army, waiting for an opportune moment to attack the siege engines that the Empire held. From above the saw as the Varden army approached the Empires camp unseen and unheard until they were but half a mile away when the fog couldn't hide the numerous army, - from sight. Trumpets and calls of alarm sounded all over the camp, as the soldiers of the Empire hastily exited their tents and hastily put their armors on, archers run to take their positions, soldiers running to the stables to get their horse etc.

From their position in the sky, the saw two large groups of cavalry bearing both the standards of Surda and those of the Varden,- crash into the sides of the Empires camp. The initial assault was so unexpected that hundreds of soldiers fell without realizing what happened but in a few moments they got out of the shock at the silent cavalry assault and took the counter-offensive. The cavalry would have been crushed under the weight of numbers had it not been for the intervention of the Surdan and Varden infantry that once again broke the Empires lines and caused even more deaths among their ranks. This assault was meant to take out the groups of archers, that were becoming a bother even thought the battle had just started, - but even though the Vardens made a valiant effort they were mostly unsuccessful for even thought they eliminated a few groups of archer in the initial rush, - they failed to eliminate the majority of the archers.

The Empires forces began to gather their forces for a counter attack but it wasn't meant to be as an entire regiment of soldiers of the Empire fell to the ground lifeless, causing panic at such damage since the beginning of the battle. To further demoralize them a roar came from the Varden line as Saphira rose above their ranks, covered in the dwarven armor,- Eragon sitting atop her, wearing his Dwarven armor. At the same time a part of the fog around them was lifted, by the massive currents generated by Saphira flapping her wings, - and the sun shone on her scales, that weren't covered in the Dwarven armor, - and part of the battlefield was bathed in blue light, just before she breathed a majestic column of sapphire colored flame, of the same shade of her scales, - incinerating a group of nearby soldiers, eliciting cheers from the Varden and Surdan warriors.

Saphira then landed right in the front lines and began attacking furiously any soldier of the Empire, unlucky enough to be anywhere near her. Dismounting her, Eragon too, began attacking the nearby soldiers, becoming nothing more than a blue and silver blurr as he cut through the ranks of the Empires army. It wasn't long before both sides were fully engaged and the battlefield was filled with the sounds of metal clashing against metal and the occsinal sound of men taking their last breath but through the entire chaos of the battlefield nobody noticed three figures descend behind the enemy lines, using the still-present heavy mist as cover.

Landing silently, the two Dragons arched their necks so that their Riders could dismount easily and most importantly, silently. After the two Riders dismounted, Harry took out to glass vials, filled with an orange liquid that glowed with an inner light that illuminated Harry's face with an unearthly glow. Murtagh approached Harry, his steel armor, covering every inch of his body except his head and a part of his neck, - not making any noises, though it should have had. Aria was right behind him, walking with feline grace, further enhanced by her bond with Firnen, - wearing the traditional, for elves, - leather armor, enchanted to be harder to pierce than steel.

"Give this to your Dragons and remember five hours, if it passes you came back to me to get more" said Harry in a whisper.

"Good, Thorn has been itching to breathe some fire for quite some time" said Murtagh with a smile.

"Firnen wouldn't mind either" said Aria "he really liked the taste of the potion from back in Elesmera"

"Of course he did, he is a Dragon and this is Liquid Fire Potion, Its like love at first sight" said Harry chuckling lightly.

"More like at first taste" said Murtagh chuckling himself.

"Shouldn't we move, those catapults and ballista will be ready to fire soon enough" said Aria.

"Of course we won't let your boyfriend get hurt" teased Murtagh.

"Harry, you're so dead" threatened Aria.

"I didn't tell anything, I swear upon my magic and soul" said Harry his magic responding to his oath.

"He didn't but you have this glow that I have seen only in the ladies of the court when some young knight was courting them" explained Murtagh dodging a cut on his head by Aria and silently running toward the postion of the siege engines.

"He is right, you know, you seem happier than in a long, long, long time" said Harry following Murtagh.

"Because I am" replied Aria quietly though she was sure that Harry heard it, judging by the way he nodded.

Silently moving through the heavy fog, she saw two human guards protecting their rear and drawing_ Sverd abr Welde_, the blade glowing slightly in the mist. The two guards didn't knew what hit them as Za'rock pierced the heart of one while Aria's sword, _the sword of the forest (Sverd abr Welde)_, separated the others guard head from his shoulder, at the same time. Harry continued to move forward, his white armor helping him further blend, his **Silencio** charm and his stealth skills not hurting his chances either,- until he came upon a group of five soldiers. Harry landed in their middle and swinging Willbeaker, two of the five fell to the ground a head shorter,- while the other three didn't have the time to regain their bearing as one was cut in two by Willbreaker while the other two were decapitate by Aria and Murtagh.

The continued to approach the position of the siege engines, avoiding sentries and killing them where avoiding wasn't an option. The guards around the first catapult weren't even paying attention to their backs, instead focusing on the battle ahead of them, which was their undoing, as they didn't even notice the blades that cut them down, coming out of the mist. The rest of the engineers didn't even stand a chance against the trio as they were ruthlessly cut down. With two sings of his sword, Harry made that catapult worthless, as any attempt to fire it would casue it collapse in a shower of wooden shrapnel. This was repeated for another three catapults until a guard noticed through the thick mist and sounded the alarm. Harry quickly cut him down but the damage was done as the rest of the guards of the siege engines turned around and rushed toward them.

Smiling, Harry speed forward to meet them midway. He killed two of the approaching guards before the knew what was happening, his armor Ice Spyre, making his moves less visible throught he thick mist,- the rest didn't get out of their stupor soon enough as three more fell at his feet. More guards rushed toward him, leaving the siege engines alone, after all their enemies were before them, right? Smiling as Aria and Murtagh joined him, he continued to cut through them, his flanks covered by Aria and Murtagh, whose elfic enhancements made him a fearsome swordman surpassed only by Harry, Aria, Eragon and probably Galbatorix. There is a fact that is rarely know about elves and that is that they are the best swordsmen and swordswoman in the entire continent, one of them being capable of holding at least thirty human swordsmen on their own but unfortunately for them they were facing probably the best elfic swordswoman, an human-elf hybrid, swordsman that was even better than most elves and Harry himself, while own mastery over the art of swordsmanship were unparalleled in the whole Alagaesia even without his body-enhancing spell, that he was currently using and they were only two hundred average human swordsmen.

The wave of soldiers was easily pushed back as the trio cut througt their ranks as a hot knife through butter. What deal the final blow to the remaining soldiers, was the roar of two Dragons, right behind them. In a show similar to Saphira's, two Dragons rose in the air, covered in Elfic armor, forged and enchanted by Rhunon herself,- the silvery armor shining because of the sun that shone throught the-now dissipating mist,- but not more than their green and red scales. In a matter earily similar to Saphira's opening attack, the two Dragons breathed fire of scarlet (Thron) and green (Firnen) colors, that created a massive wall of fire in the rear of the Empires army and withint that wall stood the charred remains of their siege engines and their engineers, who were unlucky enough to be near them when the two Dragons attacked.

Breathing fire the two Dragons incinerated the soldiers surrounding their Riders and Harry and let them hop into their back while Harry took to the skies and headed toward the Varden forces. The resolve of the Empires army shaken by the appearance of two new Dragons, their rider and the destruction of the only things that could even dent the nigh-impenetrable scales of the Dragons,- their fighting became sloppier and first signs of desertion began to show. Decciding to add to that effect Harry located one of their magicians, one defending a group of archer and a small cavalry regiment, -and killed him, then with three words in the Ancient Language, the soldiers under his protection fell to the ground dead.

This caused the Varden/Surdan army to gain more ground but after an hour of continued fighting, their advance was halted by the superior numbers that the Empire army had, despite the fact that the Empire had lost more soldiers in this battle. Eragon was beginning to get tired from all this fighting, for every soldier he killed ten more took his place, apparently trying to swarm him with numbers and while he knew that that tactic wouldn't work against him, he was too skilled, he also knew tht he could only go on fighting at this level for another good four hours before he was forced to draw power from his surrounding. He only hoped one of the magicians of the Varden could find a magician of the Empire soon enough for him to defeat him and then use a spell, he and Harry had created, to draw energy from other people at incredibly fast rate replenishing his energy stores, fill the diamonds on the belt of Beloth the Wise, a gift of Oromis, - and the gem on _Brisingr_.

Brom cursed his own old age, as he felt a soldier of the Empire wound him on his arm. With a quick stab of _Unbidtr_, the soldier died of a pierced heart. Looking at his arm, he saw that it was a shallow cut at most, so it wasn't worth wasting any energy on it and returned to his job, cutting down any soldier that tried to get anywhere near Ajihad. He didn't mid it but he clearly saw the frustration showing on Ajihad's face at the fact that he had only gotten to fight a few soldiers of the Empire that had "accidentally" slipped through Brom's legendary defense. What frustrated Ajihad further was the fact the he had been given a bodyguard, seriously he could fight at least eight Urgals or two fully grown Kulls on his own and win and the council and Orrin thought that he needed extra protection, so they saddle him with Brom, who would be of better use in the front lines causing havoc.

Aria was bored, her stamin as an elf made so that she wasn't really tired, she could go own like this for three hours and still have some energy left but still fighting persons that couldn't even give her a true challenge was boring. Don't get her wrong, they had given her a few superficial cuts but they weren't a challenge like Eragon or Murtagh and they were even further that the slippery Harry or the immovable Eorr, whise mastery of the blade was unparalleled even by elves who had had centuries to hone their skills. Avoiding an overhead swipe with feline grace she let Firnen tear the man in two as she decapitated the next one. With those thoughts she threw herself further into the fight.

Murtagh was excited, not beasue of the fighting or killing, he wasn't a monster or a sadist but he was excited by the fact that the Vardens around him weren't shying away from him like they used to do even after they learned he was going to a Dragon Rider, fearing that he would become like his father, - but were right now fighting alongside him, without any hesitation to lay their lives down for him, if such a thing was needed. He really hated killing people that were forced by Galbatorix, to fight against them being threatened with the safety of their families, he wasn't naïve to think that everybody here was being forced, as they were some that either liked Galbatorix's rule or were enchanted by is charisma,- but still it felt bad. Moving with his newly gained speed, he intercepted a blade meant to hit one of his Varden bodyguards and with a fluid motion he cut the owner of the blade in two. The Varden he just saved gave him an awed gaze but he couldn't focus on him as one of Thorn's wings was pierced by an arrow. His eyes narrowing to the source of the arrow he disappeared in a blurr of speed, even faster than any horse in Alaegasia, and stopped right in the middle of the group of archers, Za'rock becaoming nothing more than a crimson blur as they fell without even realizing what was happening.

Harry was worried, not by the soldiers running toward him, their skills were mediocre at best and his body-enhancing spell was activated, making him even faster and stronger than an elf, so they didn't even stand a chance, no, what worried him was a naggin sensation he had missed something but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall what. A mounted soldier of the empire came toward him at the full speed of his horse. With a mental scoff, he sidestepped at the last moment, putting Willbreaker right in front of his heart. The rider's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Willbreaker pierced his heart and the light left his heart. Hearing a boming noise from the sky above them, he expanded his senses and ignoring the pain and death he felt around him, he focused on the clouds overhead and then he felt it, a presence even stronger than that of the three young Dragons combined and right next to it stood the another presence stood, this presence had nothing special except the fact that he was empowered by an Eldunari.

From the the clouds a metallic Dragon came, the metallic Dragon was three times larger than Saphira, it was made purely of steel and his eys were made out of a redish glass that shined with an inner light. Atop it stood a man covered by a hood and Harry's magical senses warned him that beneath the robe stood a magician empowered by an Eldunari. Raising his hand a beam of violet color shot toward the Varden side of the battlefield and Harry's eyes widened as he realized who the target was. _**Brom**_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: Betrayal**

Ajihad saw the beam impact Brom in front of him and he saw in slow motion as his body impacted the ground, his eyes still transfixed on the man who had launched the assault. Overcome by rage he launched himself against the nearest soldier of the Empire. He was so overcome by blind rage that he didn't notice another bright violet beam that impacted his chest. He felt the energy burn through the wards that had been placed upon him and felt the icy cold energy touch his chest, his life energy leaving him, falling to the ground he faintly heard Trianna and a few other sorceres of Du Vrangr Gata scream as their life energy was janked from their bodies. Unlike most Kings and Leaders, he didn't tie most magicians and sorceress powers to his personal wards leaving them free to put their power to better use not that tying them all to his wards would have changed anything as the enemy magician was to powerful.

With a shout of anger Eragon hopped on Saphira's back and flew toward the enemy magician while assaulting his mind. He found himself unable of powering through the magician's mental defenses even when he added the Eldunaris extra mental powers, he was too well trained to let his mental defenses down. Saphira crashed against the metal Dragon but her claws merely scratched the surface as the metallic dragon hit her with its tail, sending Saphira crashing down. Stopping her free fall Saphira tried to gain altitude but she couldn't as the metallic dragon had closed the gap between the two and was now bearing down on Saphira trying to hit her with his tail, while Saphira dodged. As a last resort Saphira used a trick that she had perfected with Harry exactly for this kind of situations when she was to close to use a column of fire, - and with a breath she unleashed a fireball the size of Eragon's uperbody, blowing the metallic contraption away, his metallic body slightly melted in the chest area where the fireball impacted.

Saphira reasumed the altitude even faster than the metallic dragon, she was the fastest flyer of the three, thanks to her extensive weight training,- and blew a column of fire toward the metallic contraption. This one was expected and the magician cast a spell to defend himself and the metallic dragon. The metallic dragon opened his mouth to show his metallic teeth and from down his throat light of different shades and colors came but they didn't have the time to admire the view as a wave of force, originating from the metallic dragons mouth, - hit Saphira squarely in the chest, sending her back and slightly dazing her. Wondering why the other two Riders hadn't come to his help, he drew upon the power of the Eldunari as he cast a spell that caused a part of the steel scales to rust, the good thing about this spell was that it didn't even cost that much energy and he only needed the power of the Eldunari to make sure that in that his opponent couldn't capitalize on that moment that he wasn't fully focused.

The other magician stopped the spell but that left him and his metallic dragon open to an attack especially as the damge to the metallic body caused something within the metallic dragon to stir up and he had to quell it down. Saphira tried to roast him again but he stopped it with a simple spell, the only problem, it wasn't meant to roast them and when the flames died down, Saphira was standing next to the metallic dragon and clawed at him with magically enhanced claws this time scoring more than mere scratches and causing the metallic dragon to once again shake uncontrollably. Eragon jumped in the metallic dragon back and taking out_ Du Blothr abr Andlat_ and transforming it into a spear, with that he stabbed the metallic dragon and transforming the upper half of the spear into a whip made out of metal; - he launched himself forward toward the magician with_ Brisngr_ in his hand. Whispering its name the sword burst into sapphire flames and the magician lost his hand before he could react. With his other hand the magician blasted Eragon away with a violet blast but the metallic whip stopped him from falling down.

The magician quickly grabbed his arm and whispered a short verse he reattached it and then turned toward Saphira and with a spell froze her in mid-air. His victory was short lived as Eragon got back up from the side of the metallic dragon and with a swipe of _Brisingr_, he damaged the metallic dragons wing, once again causing it to shake and the magician had to abandon his spell on Saphira to reign the dragon and raise a protective spell to defend from a downward swing of Eragon. While the spell to protect from a Riders sword should theoretically take a lot of power the magician barely flinched but when he saw a familiar green glow emanate from his robe he understood, Galbatorix had given one of his magicians, a pretty good one if withstanding his mental assault was any indicator of it,- an Eldunari and this metallic contraption that was probably powered by Eldunaris like Cuaroc was.

With a spell the magician pushed him back and shot a beam of violet energy against him. Batting the beam of light away using the flat of _Brisingr_, he rushed the magician but at the last moment he slid underneath, avoiding another beam of violet light but before he could impaled him the magician hit him with a wave of force, hard enough that he could swear he heard one of his ribs crack and he had to let go of the whip. The magician watched with glee as Eragon fell with a look of dread until his face changed into a smile and he understood that something was wrong as Eragon threw a piece of cloth that ripped itself until it was a whip wrapped around the metallic dragons throat and he pushed himself towards its head, where he stabbed the metallic dragon in the right eye.

Using the momentum provided by the thrashing of the metallic dragon, he hopped on its back and ran toward the magician. Seeing him the magician quickly raised a shield upon which _Brisingr_ was stopped but instead of being frustrated Eragon smiled as he punched him in the nose with all his strength. Normally a punch to the nose wasn't deadly not even with elven strength but Eorr hadn't just taught them swordsmanship, he also taught them to use a variety of weapons and hand to hand combat and this was one of the twenty ways to kill a man into a single hit that he had taught them, by hitting them on the nose hard enough to sent the bone in the nose straight to the brain. He cursed as he felt the pain in his knuckles, he had put to much strength behind that blow, carried away from the adrenaline in his body and he had most probably broken his knuckles.

Pushing that though away he slammed Brisngr down on the metallic dragons back, he also called back _Du Blothr abr Andlat_ to him and transformed it into a blade identical to Brisingr, minus the unearthly glow that all Riders swords had and than he stabbed that too into the metallic contraptions back and with a spell he sent them in opposite direction, creating a cut that spanned the entire length of the metallic dragon. With a noise like that of massive amounts of water rushing back into the bed of a river or a sea, the metallic dragons back exploded into a shower of multi-colored lights as the body was melted by the lights though no heat came from them, the contrary actually as the air around him became colder as the anger and wrath emanated from the now melted metallic body.

Eragon should have fallen, now that that there was nowhere to stand but the two hundreds globes of light kept him levitating in mid-air. He immmediatly realized what the globes of light were, Spirits, though he assumed them to be all golden colored but apparently he was wrong in his assumption, it was just that Harry only summoned golden colored Spirits. He could feel them go through his mental defenses but since he also felt that the Eldunari let them do so he relaxed, the Eldunari would never let them hurt him, for no reason in the entire world. After a few moments the voices spoke to him within his mind.

"_It seems that once again we owe you our fredomm_" said the collective voices of the Spirits.

"_Apparently, though as you may understand both occasions it was in fight for mine and Saphira's life_" replied Eragon.

"_Nonetheless we still owe you and we always pay our debts_"said the voice.

"_Thank you for your consideration_" said Eragon.

"_Don't worry young one, we wills end you down momentarily but now we give you this flower, it possesses the power of peace, it will help solve any quarrel fought in its presence, it can also be planted anywhere so more can be born_" said the Spirits as a golden lotus appeared in his hands "_once the war is over, you'll need our help once more, summon us again and we will answer your call, Spirit Friend_"

"_This gift is invaluable, I don't know how to thank yo_u" said Eragon.

"_Just stop the Darkness from winning_" said the Spirits as the put him on Saphira's back, her wounds from fighting the metallic prison all healed and her armor repaired.

Loking at himself Eragon found that all his wounds were gone also, his armor repaired and his energy reserves replenished. Looking down at the battlefield he understood why no one came to his help, his mind had been to clouded by rage at his father death and then he was solely focused on the battle to understand that they Vardens and Surdans would have been demoralized by Ajihad's and Brom's death, they had been to euphoric so their sudden losses had been even harder to accept and had almost fully destroyed the Varden morale and it had been only the presence of Murtagh, Aria and Harry what had stopped them from being routed completely. The good news was that the Dwarves were finally there and their arrival had once again helped the morale as another war hero was there with a pretty large and what was more important fresh army.

The bad news, it wasn't enough to defeat the Imperial army as while they were pretty much even on the numerical side their position was more favorable. While the magician wasn't Galbatorix, the death of two the two Varden legends hadn't been planned and the effect on the morale had been the same as if Galbatorix's himself had come down raining fire and destruction on them. Anything could swing this battle in the favor of one side or another. Gaining altitude Eragon saw it, a large host of Kulls approaching quickly toward the rear of left flank of the fighting. This hadn't been planned at all, this Kulls could truly shift the fate of the battle in the favor of the Imperial army, though how Galbatorix had achieved to enslave them again was beyond him, as they would have surely put wards to block that.

Saphira flew toward them at her top speed, they were many but he wasn't the most powerful and skilled of the three new Dragon Riders and that was without putting the Eldunari in the equation, speking of which, the magicians Eldunari had been absorbed into the pocket of space by the other Eldunari and he could feel the newly added strength, apparently it was pretty big and powerful so it meant the fool hadn't even been capable of creating a proper pocket of space. A few minutes later the Kulls saw him and he felt the minds of their magicians try to touch his but stangely he felt no ill intetn and was motivated to open his mid to them, albeit partially, then again even if they tried to overhelm him he could always use te extra power of the Eldunari to overcame them all and easily kill them.

"_What?_" asked Eragon mentally.

"_Our chieftain Nar Gazhvog is here to help you, o mighty Firesword, in defeating the lying and treacherous scum of the Empire_" said the magician, hate seeping at the mention of the Empire.

"_Why didn't you come earlier then?_" asked Eragon, suspicious at this turn of events.

"_We couldn't go to Surda or to the Dwarves, or they would have killed us on sight, and when you came within the Empires territory, our magicians lost you from their sight until a few hours ago_" replied the magician.

"_Umm, that makes sense, I totally forgot about Harry's wards_" said Eragon "so what is it that you are going to ask, in exchange?"

"_Land, for our tribes, so that we no longer need to fight over land_" answered the magician.

"_I shall do my best, you have my word as a Dragon Rider but before I let you go, I must control your minds for any betrayal_" said Eragon.

"_I expected no less and as show of goodwill our leader Nar Garzhvog is willing to be the first to be controlled_" said the magician.

Not wasting any time, he entered the minds of over thirty different Kulls, at the same time, the Eldunaris enhancements making it a piece of cake. What he found there surprised him quite a bit, the Urgals and their stronger brethren, the Kulls,- weren't evil beings, warriors and hunters by nature, yes but not evil per se. Of course he had read about their culture in the elven libraries but he was reluctant to believe it but before him stood the proof that he was wrong. Before finding his True Name, he wouldn't have accepted it and would be paranoiac nearby any Kull but now that he fully knew himself he could truly accept it and would only be wary when around them. When he was finished, he sent a mental message to the other two Dragon Riders and the magicians of the allied forces.

With that done Saphira lifted of the ground generating a small dust cloud and then fly at her top speed toward the battlefield, the Kull company following her with glutural shouts of battle. His return served to put more fear into the remaining Imperial soldiers. As Saphira shot fire to anywhere she could do so without damaging their allies, Eragon opened his mind searching for any enemy magician, in doing so drawing upon the power of the Eldunari further boosting, his already massive mental powers. It took him a full ten minutes to find one, his defenses were at this point a mere bother as he took over his mind, found what troops he protected and killed them and the magician with a few words.

The Kulls arrival had already tipped the battle in their favor, the Imperial forces leaving, having already realized that they couldn't win, tried to escape but upon finding their escape route totally blocked by the Dwarven forces, many deserted and the rest scattered in the plains surrounding Feinster. Not many would make it out alive, as Orrin dispatched his famed knights to take care of them, accompanied by a large portion of the Varden cavalry led by Harry. As the fighting died down, a portion of the Varden tried to kill the Kulls, on their defense, they didn't even blink at their threats, - but a massive wall of fire and three really pissed off Dragons changed their minds and forced them to begrudgingly accept their presence. Not finding the metal strength to join the Varden council, King Orrin and Hrothgar in the commanders tent,- he continued to heal all the wounded he could, those that he couldn't, he drained them of their energy, giving them a quick and painless death,- and used their energy to save even more lives. After a few hours of healing all that he could, he feel tiredness settle over him, not having used any energy from the Eldunari in the healing but only his own and what he absorbed by those he couldn't help,- that was totally normaly.

Deciding to walk back to where the camp was placed, he took off at a leisured pace, finally allowing himself to mourn for his father and Ajihad, though he had know the man for a relatively short time, he liked him well enough. He knew that he couldn't have done anything for his father from the distance at which he was but at least he had avenged them, by killing the man who had done this to him. While he had never taken pleasure in the death of other people, the death of this man awoke in him a sadistic pleasure that frankly scared Eragon, though knowing himself, that was natural, his base instincts had required him to extract revenge on someone harming those close to him and that's why he was content to have taken his life.

In fifteen minutes, Eragon found himself in front of the entrance of the command tent. Slowly he entered and found the entire Varden council, King Orrin and Hrothgar, deep in argument over the successor of Ajihad, while Aria and Murtagh stood to the side, covered in grime and blood. As soon as they saw him enter, they were by his side, faster than the human eye could follow,- placing their hand on his shoulders, the look on their eyes told him everything, the knew each other well enough not to need words. The other occupants looked at him, their faces expressing sympathy but he knew that each and everyone of them was calculating the best way to profit from his grief too gain a better position for their people.

"Our condolences to you, Shadeslayer, Brom was our greates leader and most devoted supporter of our case and his death pains us all" said Falberd.

"So do the people of Surda mourn the loss of such a great man" said King Orrin, Eragon beliving him a bit more because he was almost inept at such kind of deception and his mind leaked that his emotions were true.

"Our people give their their condolences to you" said King Hrothgar, his eyes showing true grief for the loss of Brom and Ajihad, them having been true friends and not some vassal of his trying to gain his favor.

"Thanks to all of you but we have other matters on which to focus on right now" said Eragon surprising everyone except for Aria and Murtagh, who knew him well enough.

"Yes, we have come to the conclusion that the one best suited to lead us would be you" said Umerth.

"_They want to tie us to the Varden and by consequence Aria and Murtagh too_" said Eragon to Saphira mentally.

"_I agree, so what about disprupting their plots a bit_" replied Saphira enraged at the though of being binded by a bunch of meat sacks.

"I'm afraid that the Order of Dragon Rdiers must keep their neutrality" said Eragon casuing the elders to seethe in silent rage and looks of triump appear on the faces of Orrin and Hrothgar.

"Do you have anyone in mind, Eragon?" asked Hrothgar.

"Nasuada, I think would be perfect" replied Eragon, causing the council to mentally cheer thinking they won, while Hrothgar and Orrin who knew that Nasuada had been grommed for years now by Ajihad to take his place,- smiled lightly.

"_They think they have won a puppet_" said Saphira.

"_But they have only won a ruler as strong or stronger than Ajihad_" added Firnen.

"_I'm going to love seeing their asses handed over to them_" said Thorn with the dracoic version of a smirk.

"_Me, too_" replied the three Dragon Riders at the same time.

"If there is nothing else, I will be retiring to my tent, the battle is taking its toll on me" said Eragon.

"Of course, rest, you'll need your strength, but before you leave when do you want for Broms funeral to be arranged?" asked Jormund.

"I'll make the arrangements myself, you don't need to worry" said Eragon going out of the tent.

Walking through the rows of tents stretching through the entire field, he caught the admiration the humans and dwarfs in the camp had for him and he was disgusted with himself, because they admired him for taking the lives of other people, for destroying the potential that everyone he had killed possessed, the worshipped him for healing those that he had directly or indirectly had caused to be harmed in the first place. His mind caught the presence of Angela and Solembum approaching him and stopped in a deserted part of the camp.

"Your prophecy was right you know" said Eragon.

"How?" Angela asked cofused at his statement.

"Brom promised to me in Tronxheim, that he would live until the war ended and we would be a true family afterwards but he died as his promise was broken, he betreayed me" said Eragon laughing hysterically as tears run down his face.

"Prophecies have the strangest way to come true" said Solembum as he shifted into his human form.

"That they do" said Eragon.

"I suggest not showing any weakness in Brom's funeral" suggested Solembum walking away.

"He is a bit excentric but I suggest you head his advice" said Angela.

"That is weird, a were-cat giving such a clear advice" said Aria walking out of the shadows as Angela and Solembum left.

"The situation must be dire indeed" said Eragon.

Eragon was supporting one of the shields upon which Brom's body was being carried on, toward his last resting place. To his side stood Harry, his face showing regret at the fact that he didn't save Brom's life during the battle. Behind him stood Orik, as in Ajihad's procession a dwarf was present to show the great respect their race held for the two great leaders and Orik was chosen because he and Brom ad grown to be great friends during his stay in Tronxheim. Next to him stood the elf named Tehlmar, his stance was abit crouched so as to allow for Orik to touch the shields, well that and he was the tallest of them all. Behind the Orik and Tehlamr stood two human warriors, one from Surda the other a Varden, thus making sure that all races were represented in the funeral.

Behind Brom's procession came another procession, this ne belonging to Ajihad. After hours of discussions the Vardens had come to the conclusion that Brom's funeral procession would go first as he was the founder and the first leader of the Varden and then Ajihad procession would come behind. Holding the shields were Jormundur, Blodhrgram, a dwarf Fildrul Gravelson, a memer of the Durgrimst Ingetum and a distant relative of Hrothgar,- and three other human males, all of them having at one point served under him or had been saved by Ajihad during various occasions.

Before the procession stood two pyramid-like structures that the Dwarves had carved out of the rock present in the plains. Inside the structure stood a small room large enough to fit four people inside and in te middle of the room stood a coffin carved out of rock, the coffin was rooted to the ground as the rock had just been carved in the semblance of a human coffin but the rock was never digged out of the ground. The stone slab that would cover the body would require at last four strong men or dwarves to move it, lifting it would require at least twenty strong men or dwarves. In the doorway were engraved a small dedication to the two leaders,- written in three languages, Dwarfish, the Ancient Language and the human language.

On the side of the two stone structures, stood Aria, Murtagh, Nasuada, the Varden council, Horthgar and Orrin. Behind them stood the three Dragons, all the three of them having decided to attend the funeral and stay immobile for hours on end in their positions, which went in direct contrast to their draconic nature, which required them to be free to move whenever they wanted. This was, according to the elves and Eldunari, one of the greates shows of respect that Dragons could give to a being not of their own race, there having only been three other occasions that this had ever happened in the entire history of Alagaesia. The road leading to the stone structures was filled with people mourning the death of Brom and Ajihad, among them stood even the Kulls, their heads and horns discernible even in the massive crowd gathered around them,- and only a narrow corridor was clear of any person. On the sides of this corridor stood Varden guards dressed in full body armor, only their head being exposed,- holding spears to block people from approaching the procession thought hat was only for show as nobody would even think of disrupting the procession in any way.

After placing their bodies inside their final resting places, Harry activated the two runic arrays inscribed around them to forbid anyone wanting to defile the bodies of Brom and Ajihad from approaching while the second array gave a similar protection to the graves of every Dwarf and human who had died in the battle, thus allowing them to protect the Vardens, though dead ones, - even in death as they did in life. Afterwards for two hours straight, speeches were given by all who knew Brom, even Harry, who normally hated this kind of things,- gave a speech in Brom's and Ajihad's honor. Then the unimaginable happened, though Eragon knew he should have expected something like that anyway.

The three young Dragons, moved forward and unison they touched with their snouts, the top of Brom's and Ajihad's graves. Before the eyes of everybody present, the rock started to change with the sound of breacking glass. The stone blocks that made up Ajihad's grave became transparent amethyst and even his stone coffin became of amethyst and was thus forever sealed by the Dragons magic, which would preserve the body until the end of times. Brom's grave became a pyramid made out of transparent sapphire, just a shade lighter that the shade of Saphira's scales, matching the color of the scales of Brom's Dragon,- his coffin, like Ajihad's,- was transformed into sapphire and forever sealed to never be opened until the world ended.

The entire people present began to cheer or in the case of elves just clapped politely (which was the equivalent of wild cheering for them) at the piece of nigh-impossible magic performed in front of them to honor their fallen the confusion nobody noticed a young-looking man, wearing a vest and a loincloth, the young-looking man was also missing two fingers. The man passed unnoticed among the crowd and even bypassed the guards surrounding the procession unnoticed until the three Dragons turned their heads around and so did their Riders while everybody seemed oblivious to the mans presence except for Harry who had been watching him since when he first appeared.

While the other two Riders took out their weapons from their scabbards, Eragon looked calm while Harry smiled slightly as Eragon approached the young manwith a neutral face.

"Welcome, Grimmr" gretted Eragon surprising the other two Riders "If I may ask, what is your business here?"

"I'm here to offer the help of the were-cats in this endavour" replied Grimmr.

"What is it that you want in exhage for your help?" asked Eragon.

"Armors" answered Grimmr.

"Armors?" asked Eragon surprised.

"Yes, you see we might be capable of chaging shape but we are still vulnerable and no smith accepts to make armors for shagy cats or weird looking men and womans" explained Grimmr.

"That can be arranged though you would have to negotiate it with the new Varden leader" said Eragon.

"Ahh, young Lady Nasuada, she is going to be a tough negaotiator, that's for sure" said Grimmr.

"You can call you bodyguards out Halfpaw" said Harry approaching the were-cat.

"So you're the Traveler, the Wandering Sage?" asked Grimmr amused at Harry sneaking up on him.

"Yeah, I've been called that too, though I prefer Harry Potter"replied Harry with a smile of his own.

"Seriously, what does that mean, they call you that all the time" said Eragon referring to the Eldunari calling Harry the Wandering Sage.

"They are referring to my world-hopping tendencies" answered Harry not even bothering to hide it from the were-cat, which he was sure already knew about him.

"Ohh that makes sense" said Eragon.

"So you're the one holding the Eldunari's" said Grimmr looking with interest at Eragon's form.

"They know?" Eragon asked directing it at Harry.

"We were-cats and Dragons share a similar connection to the world and a such they know us and we know them, though I still am a bit hurt they didn't trust us enough not to cast a spell upon us" answered Grimmr before Harry could "Now when are we going to meet your mortal leader?" aked Grimmr as two other human-looking were-cats joined his side.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Conquest**

True to Grimmr's prediction, Nasuada proved to a very good negotiator, accepting to equip the were-cats with armors for only one of their forms. After a few days of debate, Grimmr accepted the deal with a bit of amusement at being outdone by a human, when it came to a battle of words. The were-cats however did get a gift from Harry who enchanted their human form armors to transform with them and to never rust or be damaged from the ravages of time. That earned Harry a lot of goodwill with the were-cats unlike Angela who while not disliking every were-cat,-she couldn't stand staying anywhere near Grimmr, nor did he like staying within four hundred feet of her.

After the negotiations with the were-cats were over, Harry teleported them to Tronxheim so Saphira could keep her promise and keep she did, as she repaired the Isidar Mithril as she promised. The Dwarves offered them to stay there to party with them the restoration of their national treasure but they refused as they had a war to win and left a teleportation spell in the Ancient Language, with which Saphira's own magic didn't interfere with. For the last two weeks, the Vardens had laid siege to Feinster but it had yet to fall. Harry said he needed a bit more time until he could offer them Feinster in a silver platter with no need for bloodshed.

Mulling over these thoughts Eragon and Saphira entered the clearing where Harry had called them all for a demonstration of his newest invention. When he entered the clearing he saw that all the leaders of the faction and the other two Dragon Riders were already there and Grimmr was occupied playing a game of riddles with Harry, who was laughing at the face that Grimmr was making at the riddle he just gave him. Waving at him Harry stood up and approached a pile of clay pots, like those that were filled with oil and launched with catapults.

"Okay, since everybody is here we can begin to show you the mightiest siege weapon" said Harry.

"We do have oil pots" said Lorenzo, the newly appointed leader of Du Vrangr Gata after Trianna died.

"Yes, but they don't have oil but a special sleeping concoction" said Harry.

"How can that help us?" asked Orrin skeptically.

"It will put everyone in the vity to sleep" replied Nasuada catching up.

"It is impossible" commented Orrin.

"It is possible if this pots explode in mid-air releasing an odorless and colorless cloud of sleeping potion alongside shrapnel and fire, since wards don't stop siege engines projectiles" explained Harry.

"Astute as always" complimented Grimmr.

"Thanks, now eight of them should be enough, anymore and people might die of overdoze" said Harry "ohh and before I forget, your cousin Roran is here"

"What? When" Eragon asked confused.

"During the week I was leading the scouring of those who escaped during the Battle of the Feinster Plains, I opened my empathic senses to their maximum capacity and felt them escaping from Carvahall through the sea with our old friend Jeod, so I got there and teleported them to Surda and once they were settled he insisted to see you" said Harry.

"And you didn't tell me" said Eragon irritated.

"You didn't tell me anything for four months, consider yourself lucky I told you two weeks late" replied Harry.

"Damn you can hold a grudge" said Eragon.

"You're damn right I can" said Harry "now go to your tent, he is waiting there for you"

Eragon was really happy that he had finally made peace with his cousin after he had told him everything, though Roran had given him a punch or two, though with his newly found elfic resistance, it didn't even hurt that much. Carvahall had been razed to the ground, he had used scrying to make sure of it,- and he knew it was his fault, though he also knew that he would do it all over again, even if he knew the stakes. Right now they were travelling toward Helgrind, to save Roran's fiancé, Katherine from the clutches of the Ra'zack. He had never liked Sloan but doing what he did just to avoid going into the Spire was just crazy but he understood him, especially as he knew his True Name now. Apparently him finding his own name had made it easier about him to find the true name of other things, the facts that Saphira helped him with her draconic intuition and he knew Sloan since he was kid did not make things harder.

Using his newly acquired knowledge, he had cast a spell allowing him to see through his eyes and he found darkness, though he knew that he was alive and with Harry's help he had located him in Helgrind the home of the Ra'zack,- and was right now headed for Dras-Leona, accompanied by Roran and Harry, Roran because he had insisted to come with them and wouldn't give up no matter what and Harry because he told him that he had unfinished business in Dras-Leona that had been long overdue. He had an inkling of what he was about to do but unlike his capacity to read other people around him Harry had and still was a complete mystery despite being completely open about his past, at least with the people he trusted.

The attack on Feinster was going on as they were travelling to Helgrind. Initally they were planning to delay the attack, which they did for three days as he tried to locate Kathrine but the Ra'zack were smart enough to keep her in a place that was totally immersed in darkness, probably in the deepest part of their lair. Gil'ead had fallen and so had Ceunon, both cities having been attacked at the same time, the attack on Gil'ead having been led by Oromis while Ceunon had been taken by Queen Islanzadi which had then moved what part of her army she could safely move away from Ceunon, toward Gil'ead though she had been to far away from the city when the Empire counter-attacked with soldiers that couldn't feel pain and could only be killed through decapitation and another metallic Dragon. The magician and the metallic dragon had been no match for Oromis and Glaedr, which were back to the level they had been in their prime,- though both Oromis and Glaedr had been wounded, this version of the Spirit trapping mechanism having being stronger than the one sent against Eragon. The Spirits had undone the curse the magican commanding their prison, - had cast upon their wounds but their time upon the mortal plane had ended too soon for them to fully heal them.

Queens Islanzadi's army had joined them the next day and had personally healed both Glaedr and Oromis. The message of the weaknesses of these new warriors the Empire had deployed had been passed to the Varden and their magicians were working around the clock to find a counter, especially Lorenzo, who as one of the most powerful and talented sorceress under Galbatorix, - had from time to time encountered some of Galbatorix's notes on such subjects. Harry had helped by supplying them with Voidflame potion for their experiments and helping with what he knew of Necromancy, as that kind of spells entered in the realm of Necromancy. The Elves would move directly toward Dras-Leona, as would the Varden and the Dwarves and upon merging their forces they would strike at Uru'baen, thus ending the war the quickest they could.

Normally the ride from Feinster to Dras-Leona would have taken a day and a half but Saphira was going at her fastest without the fear of growing, tired as Harry had brought with him some Energy Replenishing potions, Dragon-level,- and they would be there in four hours tops. Harry was flying alongside Saphira wearing his white armor, steel determination showing on his face, he had seen that look on his face before and that scared him, even more that facing a company of Kulls on his own or facing the wrath of the Eldunari and Glaedr. The last time he had seen that type of look had been during their little skirmish with the Empire in Teirm, when he had killed so may soldiers of the Empire so they could escape and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Ra'zack and whatever person in Dras-Leona that had pushed Harry to that degree.

Upon arriving at the mountain of Helgrind, Harry had tossed a vial of clear green liquid in Saphira's mouth before shooting an invisible wave of energy toward the mountain, which dispelled the illusions that protected the lair of the Ra'zack and their monstrous parents. Apparently Harry had decided to throw caution to the wind and just storm the place, throwing spells left and right. Drawn by the surge of energy, the two Lethrbraka had come out to investigate and Saphira had quickly engaged them in an aerial battle. The two Lethrbraka, bolstered by their superior numbers had not hesitated in engaging Saphira, thus making their biggest mistake as Saphira drew them further away fro the mountain, with a series of seemingly desperate aerial maneuvers before turning around and lighting the skies up with her sapphire flames.

The Lethrbraka dodged the column of sapphire flames but they weren't time to recover from their surprise as Saphira descended down on them, trying to take chunks of their bodies using her claws and fangs. Moving quickly, the Lethrbraka split, surrounding, Saphira but made one big mistake, one of them positioned itself right in the path of Saphira's tail and was sent crashing into the ground. The other Lethrbraka tried to take advantage of that moment of distraction but you didn't learn to fight Galedr without knowing how to split your attention,- and with a swipe of her claws she turned the still airborne Lethrbraka's head, into a shower of brain matter and blood. The other Lethrbraka didn't have but the time to screech in anger as a column of fire came down on it, turning it into nothing more than a charred stump and filling the mountain with the smell of charred meat.

As Saphira engaged the two Lethrbraka, the trio ented the inside of the Ra'zack lair. It wasn't long before the two Ra'zack attacked them, Roran engaged one of them while Eragon took on the other one, Harry leaving further into their lair. Roran avoided a swipe from the creature's poisoned dagger and lashed out with a lighting fast strike of his hammer and it was only the Ra'zack superior speed that saved it from having its head turned into red mush. The Ra'zack began attacking Roran with fast swipes of his dagger and Roran was forced to retreat until he came to an enclosed space. Finding his hammer useless in the enclosed space he threw it away and so did the Ra'zack with its knife, its features morphing into a twisted and cruel smirk as it approached the unarmed Roran. Smiling Roran, became a blur as he attacked the surprised Ra'zack that now found itself into the defensive and it wasn't long before Roran gave it a potent haymaker that launched across the enclosed space and slammed it into solid rock with a sickening sound. Moving quckly Roran wrapped his arms around the downed Ra'zack's neck and with a heave he broke its neck. Spitting on the Ra'zack's corpse, he turned around to face his grinning cousin.

Eragon had reacted to the Ra'zack's surprise attack with his inhumanly fast reflexes and had stuck Brisingr inside its left shoulder. With a screech of pain the Ra'zack backpedaled a bit, surprised at the speed and strength of his prey, speed and strength that he had lacked months ago. Eragon quickly closed the distance between them, Brisngr shinning faintly in the darkness of the cave,- and attacked him with lightening fast thrust and swipes, which not even their inhuman speed could help them escape and the Ra'zack quickly lost his right arm from the elbow and down. The Ra'zack tried to say something but Eragon silenced it with a quick thrust of Brisingr, piercing its skull and immediately ending the wretched creature's existence. Having already dealt with his share of Ra'zack's, he turned to watch Roran deal with the newly born Ra'zack, his studies with the elves ad allowed him to recognize their age from the differences in their exoskeleton,- and grinned as he saw Roran use the effect of the Brew of Titanic Energy, a potion capable of enhancing a normal human's abilities to the point where the were physically superior even to elves and only matched by Dragons,- to snap the younger Ra'zack's neck.

Roran was about to say something but he was frozen in his tracks as he heard a voice that he had missed so much, since she was taken from him. From the deepest part of the cave came Katherine, wearing the same dress she had on the day she was kidnapped, albeit a bit dirtier and behind her trailed Sloan, with his eyes healed.

"Roran" shouted Katherine as she slammed into Roran's chest.

"Sloan" said Eragon coldly as he approached Sloan, cold fury radiating from him.

"Eragon, is that you?" asked Katherine, at hearing Eragon's voice.

"Yes, good to see you that you are okay" said Eragon as he finished telling something to Sloan who nodded numbly and left toward the exit of the cave.

"Ohh, my gods you look…" Katherine trailed off, not finding the proper words to describe Eragon's appearance.

"Elfic, would be the word you are looking for" said Eragon chuckling.

"What did you do to my father?" asked Katherine, after not seeing Sloan anymore.

"I sent him to live with the elves for the rest of his life and before you ask I put a few spells that will make sure he is goingto make it there safely" said Eragon, surprising Katherine.

"You have grown so much" said Katherine.

"We all have" replied Eragon as he left toward the exit of the cave, from which the smell of charred meat came from "are you coming, or do you have a better method of transport than on Dragonback"

"A Dragon? Is he gone mad?" asked Katherine.

"Him, no, the rest of the world, yes" replied Roran urging her toward the exit of the cave.

Harry had freed Katherine from her chains and with a confundus charm had made her not ask any questions, with that done he turned to Sloan, who was missing his two eyes. That was nearly always impossible to heal but for him it took exacty fourteen seconds to cause them to start regrowing back, in another minute they were fully regrown. Knowing Eragon, he cast a few wards of his own on the man before sending him o follow his daughter, using a powerful confundus charm to make him question nothing until he meet Eragon and Roran. Finishing with the two of them, he walked calmly toward the bowels of the mountain where a small stash of Ra'zack eggs were hidden, well except for a pair of them in the city.

He felt Saphira leave the city, accompanied by three people, Eragon, Katherine and Eragon, well if you counted the unborn fetus inside Katherine, - four. He filed that knowledge in the "tease Roran" section of his mind and continued toward where he felt the yet unhatched eggs. He arrived there in ten minutes, he had to give it to the Ra'zack, they knew how to built incredibly intricate mazes. Upon arriving to the stash made of thirty or so eggs, he unlashed a more controllable version of Fiendfyre, and incinerated them, he wasn't going to take any chances with such foul creatures. At the same time he ordered his cruiser in space to turn the continent, which was near Alagaesia and was overrun with hundreds of thousands of Ra'zack's and Lethrbraka,- into a volcanic wasteland. He felt their foul presences flicker and he smiled sadly knowing that in one fell swoop he had exterminated an entire race and though the race was twisted and corrupted beyond saving it didn't make it any easier absorbing their Deaths.

Afterwards he started digging, or more exactly he dusted whatever rock that blocked his downward path. In two hours he was deep enough that he felt the heat of magma scorch his sin, or trying at least as his power totally defies the rules of physics and logics. Creating a podium of umelted rock and casting a few spells so that it stayed that way, he began to formulate the most powerful and complex spell that Alagaesia had seen, since the Ancient Language replaced the old method of waving magic,-through a massive ritual created and used by the Grey people. The spell itself was used to scan the minds of everybody in the city and through a set of criteria given to it, it would teleport those deemed worthy from the city before it was totally annihilated by the second part of the spell.

Chanting relentlessly a massive magical circle was created in the stone podium create by Harry, the circle was made up of three parts, the first two containing arcane symbols and runes inscribed in them, while the third innermost part of the circle was filled by dozens of smaller patterns intertwining with the other patterns to create a single, larger pattern, overflowing with natural magic. The circle began to pulsate with every color know to man and a few not know to man as a massive gathering of natural magic was forcefully created by the Harry's magic and will. Weaving the last parts of his spell, Harry stopped chanting, his brow furred in concentration as he moved the last strings of his massive enchantment to their proper places, least he ended up sinking half of Alaegasia.

After he was done he waited for the spell to charge up. The power of the spell was powered by emotions, a prime example of his skill in Empathic magic, - and in a few hours it would have sorted those worthy and would teleport them in the north of Alagaesia with a warning from the "gods" to never fall in such depravity. The rest would literally be destroyed by the weight of the evil in their hearts, the city forever lost to the world. Had even prepared for the occasion where the people of the city tried to escape the city once they understood people were disappearing from the city in mysterious ways, a force field was erected and it would be their own negative emotions to power it and make it impenetrable to any of them.

Five hours later he hear the rumbling of the mountain, signifying that the first part was over and that the second part was about to begin. With a though he touched a string of wild magic and was transported outside of the dome around Dras-Leona, where hundreds of disfigured people were trying to get through. He lifted himself in the ground as smoke began to come out of Helgrind and forced himself to see the city be destroyed without turning off his empathic powers. With a massive groan the top of Helgrind exploded in a shower of molten rocks and the largest fragments hit some of the towers and tallest buildings obliterating them, while thousands of the smaller fragments hit the civilians in the streets or made holes in the walls of the homes which they hit.

It didn't take long before a cloud of smoke covered the city before coming to a halt to the limits of the invisible dome, which began to glow a soft blue as it contained the destruction within its confines. A massive earthquake began in the middle of the city as Helgrind began to rain pieces of itself toward the city. The earthquake caused the earth to crack and create massive chasm that crossed the city and showed the rivers of magma in their bottoms and in the panic hundreds fell into the chasm, most dying by their bodies being broken by the fall into some rocky protrusion of the chasms, their bodies littering the sides of the chasms,- while some unlucky one fell into the magma, feeling indescribable pain before their bodies died, not from the heat but because the pain caused their hearts to burst and the blood in the brain to clot, at least the didn't suffer for long.

The sounds of scrams reached into the heavens as the spell neared completion as the chasms suddenly disappeared, spitting the bodies back up and Helgrind stopped spitting molten rocks against the city. Then the unimaginable happened, a part of Helgrind melted before their terrified eyes and became a river of magma, to further add to their horror the magma moved at speeds superior to that of their fastest horses. More magma joined the initial river as more of Helgrind melted away and from the tunnel Harry had excavated massive amounts of magma came up to join the initial river. Some of the people with the weakest lungs were lucky as the sulfuric smoke released by the mountain, killed them before the magma ever got anywhere near the city but those with the strongest lungs weren't so lucky as the magma swallowed them alive.

Ironically the magma didn't kill nowhere near enough people as those killed by their co citizens, being trampled in their way to climb into the highest places possible or jut killed because they weren't fast enough and were impeding the fastest from getting to a place where the could hope to survive. Their despair and malice juts made the magma go faster and become hotter. Within a quarter of an hour the magma reached the limits of the dome, surprisingly it didn't melt the buildings, in fact it merely heated the rocks making them up,- where it stopped before from the bewly formed magma lake, small waves of magma began to raise toward those hiding in the high places, the spell forbidding it from just consuming the buildings on its way to the domes limits, as a way for their hopes toget up and then get crushed when the waves of magma came for them. Hundreds of waves of magma were formed and consumed every survivor and any the buildings they were on before most of the magma retreated back underground while the magma created by the melted parts of Helgrind cooled down impossibly quickly forming a forest of stone protrusions that made the former city of Dras-Leona look like a forest of stone, straight out of some horror story, the remaining rubble of the buildings of the city encased in stone and partially visible to the world to show them what once lay there..

Harry flew down in the place where the center of the city once was, tears trailing down his cheeks as he felt everything the people of Dras-Leona felt during the cataclysm. The extent of destruction and the cruelty, with which it was dealt, surprised even him. The spell fed on the dark side of the people of the place, the more dominat and twisted that dark side was, the more destructive and cruel the result was but this was beyond everything he had ever encountered for it had never happened that the spell had allowed them to feel hope for them to rip it away from sat in one of the obsidian stones left from the destruction of the city as he processed the passing away of all this people. Out of Thirty five thousand people the city held only seven hundred had been saved the rest were all dead in the cataclysm he had summoned.

It took him two hours to process all the death in this place and then taking a deep breath of sulfuric air he "Slipped" away, tears still staining his cheeks. As soon as he was within the city of Feinster he felt the death of thirty –two soldiers hit him, and even they were accidentally killed by the shrapnel of the explosions of the clay pots. Theirs deaths had been quick and painless unlike those of the inhabitants of Dras-Leona. He saw Eragon look at him before rushing by his side, Aria and Murtagh quickly joining their side. Chuckling, Harry sat down, he knew he looked like shit, last time he had been forced to do something on this proportions the empathic backlash and his ability as Mater of Death left him a looking like he was dead. Conjuring a mirror he looked at himself, his skin had taken a grey color, his eyes had lost all their previous shinning and his magic was threatening to change their color to midnight black for a while, his hair sticking to his forehead and the clothes to his body because of the amount of sweat his body had produced under the empathic stress. All in all he looked like he was dying.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Eragon as he began to check his body for any injuries or damage but came up blank.

"It's just the backlash" said Harry.

"You didn't" said a shocked Eragon.

"I did, though seven hundred of them were saved" replied Harry calmly.

"Do you mid of informing the slow ones over here" said Murtagh sarcastically.

"The Empire has a city less now" said Eragon getting up.

"But how? The amount of energy would kill anyone no matter what kind of magic you use" asked Aria, with a shocked look on her eyes.

"I didn't destroy the city directly, I just used their sadism and depravity as a source of power for the spell, technically they supplied the energy needed to kill themselves" answered Harry with a bitter chuckle.

"Then why do you look like you're about to die any moment now?" asked Murtagh worried about the way Harry looked.

"He didn't turn off his Empathy while they died so he felt everything they did before dying and then he felt all their souls passing in the afterlife" explained Eragon giving a reproachful look at Harry.

"They deserved as much and it isn't like it is going to kill me, I'll live longer than any of you" said Harry with utter conviction.

"I don't know what to do with him. Hug him or cuff him in the head" said Aria with an exasperated tone.

"I would prefer if you chose the hugging option" said Harry laughing.

"Of course you would" said Aria hitting him "lightly" in the head before hugging him.

"Oi, check your strength next time, you're an elf remember" said Hary after Aria finished hugging him, - rubbing his head.

"I did" replied Aria checkily.

"That's it, you have officially started a prank war" said Harry with a strained grin, making Eragon and Murtagh groan in exasperation.

The news of Dras-Leonas destruction had spread like wildfire, the tales ranged from Helgrind having being a inactive volcano awakened by the depraved magical rituals performed near it, to tales of the wrath of the gods descending upon the city and smiting it with their Divine power, however the truth was only known by three humans, one elf and three Dragons but they didn't spread the truth least Galbatorix decided to come down there himself to eradicate them all, before the extra training the Eldunari were giving to the three young Riders was finished.

Roran and Katherine had had a quick wedding, after learning she was pregnant,- though that didn't mean it was less luxurios than the wedding of a King, as Harry himself had arranged the wedding. Before the entire village of Carvahall and the leaders of all races, except the elves queen who was to far away at that moment ,- Roran married Katherine. Among all the gifts they received from everybody present, two were the ones they gave the greatest value, a pair of rings, - enchanted by Harry to always allow them to teleport near each other when they wanted, to communicate mentally no matter how far they were and to always save them from mortal danger by teleporting to a remote mountain in Vroengard, already warded by Harry and once the danger was gone or when they felt it was safe it returned them back to where they were teleported from.

The Elfic, Varden/Surdan and dwarven army would meet at the location where once stood the city of Dras-Leona now renamed by the Elves as _Du Stenr Welden_ (The Forest of Stone) after the cataclysm transformed into the resemblance of a twisted forest made out of stone spires, the tallest of the stone spires reaching up to fifty meters tall. The Empire hadn't been quiet either; various assassination attempts were done against all the leaders of the Anti-Galbatorix Alliance, all them failed of course but such a thing had prompted Glaedr to disgorge his Eldunari and send it to Eragon via teleportation. Harry could feel something dark and dangerous would came in the following days and he knew it had to do with Eragon's visions, the boys ability to see the future was only inferior to Angela's prophecies and Harry's own prophetic powers,- he just didn't know in what way the vision would come to pass but he could only hope that it never came to pass as he had felt the malice that had sepped through the vision and that wasn't something normal even by his standards.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Storm Comes**

Two weeks later, the armies of the coalition had finally converged in a plain just a mile away from_ Du Stenr Welden_, the stone spires visible from their camps. Some of the most superstitious people though that was a sign that the gods favored them and that they should press forward toward Uru'Baen itself. The Dwarves boasted that it had been Helzvog himself, to destroy Dras-Leona, as he was the great god of Stone and thus it stood to reason that it was im who did that. On the other hands humans refused to believe that as they had their own god of Stone and thus religious debates could be heard every night around the campfire, well until Saphira threatened to roast everybody who spoke of any gods nearby her or her brethren, this proclamation was also supported by Firnen and Thorn who had just started to breathe fire and were very happy to show that off.

Currently Murtagh, Harry, Eragon, Aria and Roran were staying around a campfire, the three Dragons having gone hunting in the nearby plains. Murtagh was lying in the grass looking at the sky, finally at peace with himself because he had finally found his true name when Eragon, Harry and Roran had gone to rescue Katherine. Aria was sitting in Eragon's lap, talking with Eragon about her people and experiences during her time as the ambassador of the Elves. Harry was reading a worn book, while from time to time he looked upon the stars as if wanting to uncover a secret hidden in them. Roran was lying in the grass, on Murtagh's side, - exhausted from his training from Harry, to whip him into a formidable warrior.

What really bothered Harry was what he discovered a few days ago when he entered the astral realm of this universe, it was empty except for the life forms on the planet where Alagaesia was situated. That should be impossible unless some really powerful cataclysm happened or in the worst case scenario a being of untold power destroyed all life. The only problem with the second scenario would be that if a being was powerful enough to do that, then why stop in Alagaesia? The Omnipotent beings who created single Multi-verses, rarely interfered in the workings of the mortal races for there were rules that even them had to obey and they had more important things to do that micro-managing mortal races, so that an Originator would have stopped it wasn't a possibility so that would rule the second possibility out. So right now he was trying to understand what kind of cataclysm would have caused that much widespread destruction of all life forms, the cataclysm wasn't irreversible as he felt some life forms beginning to grow back in different part of that Universe but still it was a good riddle and he loved a good riddle.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when a large shadow flew overhead and everybody grabbed their weapons and the three Dragon Riders had spells at the tips of their tongues, well except Harry who continued to read his worn book. The moment they looked overhead they lowered their weapons as the recognized the gigantic frame of Glaedr, his metallic prosthesis softly glowing in the darkness of the night, with a faint silvery color. Before Glaedr could fully touch the ground, Oromis jumped from the Dragon's back and into the ground, with his newly returned elfic physical capacities.

"Greetings, young ones" greeted Oromis.

"Greetings, Ebrethil" said the three Dragon Riders at once.

"What's up, Old Man?" asked Hary finally lifting his head from his book.

"You should show respect to your elders" said Oromis chucking lightly.

"But then I wouldn't be Harry Potter, anymore" said Harry innocently.

"I suppose" said Oromis, sitting cross-legged near the campfire.

"Why didn't Glaedr tell us you would be coming here earlier?" asked Eragon.

"I need to keep you on your toes" replied Oromis.

"Meaning that you wanted to play a prank on us" said Harry.

"That is just a bonus" said Glaedr.

"Seriously, you guys must have learned by now not to start a prank war with me" said Harry raising an eyebrow, causing everybody's face to contort in horror at the memory of their own prank wars with Harry.

"It was meant for the others, we knew you would have sensed us, empathic and all that" defended Glaedr.

"Nice, save" commented Harry, back to reading his book "so what took you so long?"

"Rebellions" replied Oromis.

"I think that after the first two, they would have got it that rebellions against people that can take on a hundred men on their own, are kind of foolish" said Eragon.

"You'd be surprised at how charismatic Galbatorix can be when he is not in his demented state" said Murtagh.

"You forgot brilliant" said Harry.

"Unfortunately he is, I trust Harry has already broken through the illusions that Galbatorix's has cast upon his army" said Oromis.

"Yes a week ago, he is getting better, it had been a long time since I fought somebody so adaptable" commented Harry.

"We have seen his army, seventy thousand strong of which we suspect at least five thousand are of his near immortal warriors" said Aria.

"Meaning that our numerical superiority is useless against people who can't die unless they are stabbed in the brain or are decapitated" commented Murtagh.

"We do have a company especially designed to fight them" said Roran.

"That would be eight hundred against five thousand, kind of unfair" countered Murtagh.

"Numbers don't win a battle" replied Roran

"But they sure do help" replied Murtagh.

"You guys forgot one important fact" said Harry.

"What?" asked Murtagh.

"A single strike from Willbreaker or Lazarus and they're dead, magic spell or not" said Harry.

"And you can fight off five thousand immortal warriors?" asked Murtagh sarcastically.

"I have faced worse" replied Harry.

"Yeah, like what?" asked Murtagh sarcastically.

"Have I ever told you of this Demon Lord, Argus if I remember correctly, attempt of escaping his prison? No, well he brought two hundred thousand demon soldiers, I went against them and it suffices to say that none made it through" stated Harry calmly.

"Your powers are severely limited here" pointed out Eragon.

"True but still they'll rely too much on their immortality so they won't even try to doge Lazarus, not that that will matter much" said Harry making everybody cringe at the memory of the sickening noises that the bodies of Kulls made when hit by Lazarus.

"You're still one man, and some are bound to get through" commented Glaedr.

"True but eight hundred men armed with weapons that can kill them will be enough to clean up what escape my onslaught" replied Harry.

"That is enough for me" said Eragon and when he noticed the looks Roran was giving him, he added "when he says he'll do something he usually does no matter how crazy it may sound"

"So how did you do that?" asked Oromis pointing at the stone spires of the _Du Stern Welden_.

"What makes you think I did it?" asked Harry innocently.

"When impossible things happen, I'm inclined to believe it is your hand behind it" replied Oromis

"I have lost my touch then, if people discover my secrets so easily "said Harry.

Afterwards Harry began explaining the workings of the spell/ritual he performed in Dras-Leona and Oromis and Galedr became more and more amazed at the complexity of the spell and the way it was executed, after all it was the most complex spell/ritual since the Grey people gave the Ancient Language its properties.

The two armies were arrayed against each other in the massive plains right beside the newly christened _Du Stern Welden _in fact the right sides of the two armies could actually touch the stone spires by simply reaching for it with their hands. On one side stood the Imperial army, seventy thousand soldiers, twenty thousand on horseback the rest were infantry, their grey armors looking even duller in the dim light that penetrated through the blanket of clouds that covered the sky, - above them towering the various flags, decorated with the standards of the noble houses which had contributet with soldiers in the army. Among the grey sea of armors stood out a large group of soldiers wearing black armors and carrying the personal standards of Galbatorix's, they were the "Laughing Dead", Galbatorix's own personal forces,- soldiers that could only die by decapitation or massive organ damage.

On the other side of the plain stood the combined armies of the Vardens, Surdans, Dwarves and the Elves, plus a small contingent of were-cats but they were still in their cat forms. The Varden and Surdan soldiers wore the same armor colors and held the same banners, colored brown and gold, - as a show of the unification of human factions against Galbatorix's rule. The Dwarves armors colored, silver glinted even in the dim light of that day, fourteen spears carrying fourteen flags rose from their ranks. Thirteen flags held the standards of the thirteen clans and the fourteenth flag held the standard of the King of Dwarves, the king's standard stood ten centimeters taller than the clan's standars symbolizing the Kings final authority over all dwarves. The elves side on the other hand was multi-colored and only one color was the same, the brown color of their leather armor as very few elves chose to wear metallic armors as it impeded their agility from being used at its fullest. Only one flag came from the side of the elves and even it was nothing more than a branch of dried wood enchanted to serve as a spear of sorts, upon it stood the official standard of the elven kingdom and no noble families standards could be seen in their ranks, as a show of total respect and obedience toward their ruler.

None of the two armies had brought any siege engines because in a battle between multiple Dragon Riders of great power, they more of an encumbrance than any help, as you had to post at least a magician to protect them from magical attacks and a Dragon could easily skip past all soldiers and burn it down thus killing the magician posted there by draining his/her energy through attacking the wards. Of course against a single young Dragon, it was quite effective as you simply focused fire on the area where the Dragon was and one projectile was bound to hit it sooner or later but against four, it would be virtually impossible to even coming close to hitting one. Shruikan was far from young and Galbatorix had used magic to increase his growth rate and right now it was even large than Glaedr himself, thus no one brought any siege engines.

From the sky above them, the sound of a pair of massive wings beating came and the wings parted in a rush to reveal the titanic frame of Shruikan, sitting atop him stood Galbatorix, wearing a golden armor, though every experienced soldier on both armies, that it was a steel armor coated in a thin layer of gold for appearances sake. The gigantic Dragon neared further to the ground, enough to cause the flags to wave harder by the strong currents of winds generated by Shruikan's wings beating,- but still far enough for no arrow to reach him or any magical attack to be fully effective for that matter.

"Come on little Riders, I don't bite" taunted the voice of Galbatorix's reverberating through the entire plain, causing a part of the Imperial soldiers to laugh at his jibe.

"Why don't you come down here or are you afraid of four little Riders?" asked Eragon tauntingly using a similar method to make his voice heard through the entire plain.

"I just don't feel like touching the ground to talk with the little insects that call themselves kings and leaders when we are the true Kings, rulers of the everything we wish to" replied Galbatorix, his voice calm though the spell made it possible to be heard through the entire plain.

"Those insects have conquered half of your mighty Empire" said Eragon.

"No, their armies did, you did, but those who call themselves leaders have no power of their own" said Galbatorix's calmly "How do they even know that their thoughts are their own?"

"The can protect their minds, genius" replied Eragon.

"Don't make me laugh, we both know a skilled magician can break through mental defenses and make you his puppet without one even realizing it" said Gallbatorix laughing.

"Magicians aren't all the power hungry monsters you make them out to be" said Eragon.

"Some aren't but the majority are, hadn't I defeated the Dragon Riders and killed a great deal of the magicians of that era, the entire Alagaesia would have fallen to utter chaos as magician's fought each other for power and not even the old fools could have stopped them but if I makes you feel better keep believing fairytales" taunted Galbatorix.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night" said Eragon.

"Nice strategy, undermining the authority of the rulers and the credibility of all magicians but raising you prestige for later on" said Harry.

"A double edged blade, if we win" said Oromis.

"Not truly, he sowed discontent about magicians and whichever way this ends stability will be brought but magicians will be always subject to blind fear and harassment " said Harry "Brilliant if you ask me"

"He always was smart, a bit amoral during his training but bright, in fact there were talks that if he hadn't lost his Dragon in two or three hundred years Vrael would have stepped down in his favor" reminisced Oromis.

"So Vrael trained him personally didn't he?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, he did, we're lucky he wasn't patient enough to fully complete his training with Vrael" answered Oromis

"Very true and that would also explain why Vrael hesitated in the duel against them" said Murtagh shuddering at the though that Galbatorix would know how to absorb energy from his sorroundings or to use non-verbal magic.

"We should go" said Eragon.

"We'd be playing his game" commented Murtagh.

"If we don't people will say that we were only interested in fighting and not negotiating…" said Aria.

"Which will be a cause for further rebellions in the future" added Eragon completing Aria's reasoning.

"You two are kind of creepy when you do that" said Harry laughing.

"It's your fault" Eragon pointed out.

"True, I've created a monster" replied Harry laughing.

"So are we going to leave or not?" asked Oromis saddling Glaedr.

"Hell, yes, let's go talk with the crazy bastard" said Murtagh grinning as he saddled Thorn.

"Is that guy bipolar or what? One moment he is against it and all broody the next he is grinning and totally accepting it" asked Harry as he started levitating.

"I ask myself that all the time" replied Eragonas he saddled Saphira.

"Let's go" said Oromis as all the four Dragon Riders launched themselves into the air toward Shruikan's titanic frame.

"What are you terms?" asked Aria once all the five of them were at the same height as Galbatorix's and Shruikan.

"Unconditional surrender, the Elves, Surdan and Dwaves must join the rest of the Empire and stop this idiotic rebellion" said Galbatorix's calmly.

"Anything else, our souls perhaps?" asked Murtagh sarcastically.

"Murtagh, what a big surprise, ohh, wait it isn't "said Galbatorix's mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Murtagh.

"Why did you think I kept you in Uru'Baen all those years?" asked Galbatorix "I saw in you the potential of a Dragon Rider"

"He is the son of another Dragon Rider and that coupled with his strong personality makes him a perfect candidate for one of the eggs to hatch for him" said Eragon "that isn't exactly hard to figure"

"Eragon, such a powerful name, even before the elves came to Alagaesia" said Galbatorix's "I guess I'll have to test the power of such a name today"

"You know, if you abdicate peacefully, we can avoid all the sensless bloodshed and go straight to the part where we win" said Harry with a bored tone.

"So you are supposed to be the Conqueror of Uru'Baen?" asked Galbatorix's.

"Nope my name is Harry Potter not Conqueror, however I did burn your palace a bit" said Harry with a shit-eating grin.

"You made me order a new throne" said Galbtorix with an annoyed tone.

"It was a bit old-fashioned" replied Harry grinning.

"I guess" said Galbatorix shrugging.

"So will you do it?" asked Harry.

"Do what?" asked Galbatorix innocently though from the glint in his eyes he knew exactly what.

"Abdicate, I mean" said Harry.

"Why should I do it?" asked Galbatorix's tauntingly.

"I don't know, so that a better form of rule can come along" answered Harry.

"You have guts alongside brains but still the five of you won't be enough to defeat me, it's a fact" said Galbatorix calmly.

"Because of the Eldunari you have, raw power isn't everything" said Oromis.

"Oromis, long time no see" said Galbatorix; in the same way one would great an old friend.

"You have grown more insane I see" said Oromis.

"It depends on your definition of insanity" replied Galbatorix.

"To define it into a single word, you" said Oromis.

"Then, yes, I'm a bit more insane" said Galbatorix laughing.

"No, shit Sherlock" said Harry.

"Watch your tongue child, when your betters are talking" snarled Galbatorix's.

"My betters, where" said Harry making a show of looking around for someone.

"By the end of the day, you'll know your betters child" said Galbatorix, back in his calmer demeanor.

"I do recognize them and still I don't see anyone who is my better here" said Harry as he approached Shruikan's eye.

"His wards won't allow any magic to be performed on him and this wards I won't give you a chance to bring them down" boasted Galbatorix.

"I don't want to cast any magic on him, I'm just seing if your insanity has seeped into him too" said Harry looking eyes with Shruikan and after a while he turned to his previous position and said "Yep, he is as insane as him, such a shame"

'I see you have come here to mock my vision of a better future" said Galbatorix.

"Which one, the one where everybody is your slave?" asked Eragon sarcastically.

"The one in which magicians aren't free to harm anyone they want just because fate decided they could access magic, one in which Elves don't get to act superior on any other race because they have more magicians or are immortal, where all races and beings have equal rights' said Galbatorix with such a passion that it left no doubt that he truly believed it.

"Even the Urgals?" asked Eragon.

"Even them, if I truly wanted them destroyed I could have destroyed them a long time ago, they are no Elves or Dwarves, they have the least magicians of all races and they would have been no match for me and Shruikan" explained Galbatorix.

"Still your rule sucked" said Murtagh.

"I was a bit busy" replied Galbatorix.

"Yes, controlling the Eldunari, that isn't exactly a great excuse" said Aria.

"What would you know elf, I was also cleaning up the mess made by your race" said Galbatorix's, disdain for the elves dripping from his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Aria surprised at this information.

"You wouldn't understand, return to you allies and prepare to meet the end" said Galbatorix as he flew toward his army.

"A storm is coming" said Harry.

"I only hope that we will make it out of it, the same beings we were before it" said Oromis as he Galedr went toward the ground.

"The Laughing Dead", were the first to move as they went toward the elves, faster than any human being could run. Their special regiment, meant to specifically kill "The Laughing Dead" tried to intercept them but were stopped by Harry, which with a wave of his wand replaced the swords of eight hundred elves, with the violet-glowing swords of the special regiment. With the sound of waves crashing against a cliff, "the Laughing Dead" clashed against the elfic army momentarily pushing them back but the elves recovered and the special weapons that Harry transported to them were put to great use, though it wasn't the normal massacre because the new version of "The Laughing Dead" were almost as fast and strong as the elves themselves.

Next came the cavalry, though this time it was the Allies cavalry that moved intending to strike at the flanks of the army. The left flank of the Imperial army suffered devastating losses in the initial charge of the cavalry but the intervention of archers and cavalry moved from the center of the Imperial army, least they lost the left flank completely, - stopped their advance. The right flank was another matter altogether as the infantry, using their proximity with the stone spires maneuvered the cavalry into fighting in a closed space and thus the infantry had the upper hand as knights were dismounted from their horses and killed easily by the infantry.

The entire infantry of the Allies, not engaged already moved to help their cavalry; this move was mimicked by the Imperial army which wanted to further reduce the mobility of the enemy cavalry while the rest of their cavalry engaged in the left flank. Both armies clashed right next to the stone spires, many archers from both sides climbing them for a better shot at the enemy's forces, the fight quickly degenerating into a battle between archers, trying to kill each-other with arrows while also stopping the enemy's soldiers from climbing the spires and thus killing them.

Two hundred elves made it out of the lock with "the Laughing Dead", as Harry plunged in their ranks, swinging Lazarus around and cutting a swath into them. The Elves quickly joined the Allies cavalry which was by that time outnumbered and was slowly being decimated by the superior numbers of the Imperial cavalry and infantry. Their arrival was stealthy as they intended to neutralize the archers and succeeded into eliminating a large portion of them before they were noticed. The remaining archers focused their fire on the newly arrived elves, well they tried at least as fifty of them took the bows of the fallen Imperial archers and with the accuracy that their elfic nature gave them, they began killing the immobile human archers as they themselves run across the fields in a seemingly disorganized pattern, though they never got in each other's way. The rest of the elves, who weren't using arrows to cause mayhem quickly, took on the Imperial infantry and a few occasional knights, lifting the overwhelming pressure from the Allies cavalry blocked there.

Harry cut through the ranks of "the Laughing Dead" with ease, not as easy as he had foreseen but still easily for him. The elves were relieved of the pressure of holding back an army made of five thousands nigh-immortals by themselves. Ironically it were the elfic archers that had done the greatest damage in this battle and not the swordsman, with whom they prided themselves as making them the most formidable army. The elves had the advantage of nigh-perfect accuracy and "The Laughing Deads" learned that the hard way as their arrows pierced their brains thus killing them immediately. The sound of Lazarus connecting with flesh soon filled their own isolated pocket of the battle, as Harry's swings became faster and faster to the point where it seemed as it was raining broken human bodies.

From the Imperial army's rear, Shruikan rose with a defiant roar which was matched by the roar of four other Dragons as they took the skies. Internally laughing at the fact that he had now officially removed every advantage the so called coalition had, he urged Shruikan to head toward the center of the _Du Stern Welden_ and the four Dragons followed him. The four Dragons unleashed their flaming breath at the same time, once they were near enough to Shruikan's form,- their four torrents merging into a single white torrent of flames that melted te stone spires nearby partially revealing what was left of the ruined building of Dras-Leona. Shruikan turned around and spit out a massive column of orange-colored fire that clashed against the white fire column forcing it into a stand still. That continued for at least ten minutes before the Dragons stopped spitting fire and broke their formation and started circling around Shruikan waiting for an opening.

Seeing a possibility, Galbatorix whispered a spell that casued the rock spires all around them in a hundred meters radius to be broken in smaller pieces and then propelled toward the four Dragons. As the four Dragons tried to avoid the rubble, Shruikan speed toward Galedr intending to split him in two with a strike of his claws but Galedr avoided it into the last moment, Oromis recovering from the surprise within a second used his sword to give a small cut into Shruikan's paw but Glaedr was still sent crashing into the ground by a blow of Shruikan's tail.

The wound didn't have the time to bled more than two drops of blood before it healed. The other three Dragons attacked Shruikan and forced it to move further away from Galedr, until Shruikan turned on them and began striking with lightening fast strikes of his claws. The three Dragons achived to dodge Shruikan's claws for a full two minutes before he finally managed to hit Firnen across the chest, ripping his armor, giving him three deep slashes across the chest and sending him crushin into the ground, breaking a few more stone spires. While Firnen was crashing through stone spires, - Glaedr had managed to flank Shruikan and proceeded to cover him in golden flames. Shruikan emerged from the flames with a few minor burns before he spit more of his fire toward Galedr who dodged the column of fire before joining the two young Dragons who were still airborne,- in their assault on Shruikan.

The battle had moved toward where the right flanks of the armies stood. The knights had abandoned their horses, the closed space making them an encumbrance, - and had began to fight on foot. The battle of archers was still going on though; it was right now tipping on the side of the alliance as a group of were-cats led by Grimmr had scaled the spires in their cat forms and had then proceeded to kill all the archers posted there. The spires had also become a fighting place for normal infantry as some of them were low enough that some soldiers made it up there and began to fight there and quickly the lower spires had been tinted red by the blood of soldiers on both sides dying on there, most of their bodies falling between the spires, slowly filling the empty space between them, allowing for more people to go up there.

The left flank had been masterfully maneuvered toward the tight space of the stone spire by Jormundur, forcing them to abandond their horses and thus giving the advantage to them as the elves had an even easier time cutting through the soldiers on foot while the elfic archers while firing slower now that they were so tightly interwined, though they still didn't miss a single shot. The fight against "The Laughing Deads" had degenerated into a stalemate as none of the two sides could cause enough damage, fast enough to the other side for them to be of any help against the other part of the enemy army. Harry' s attacks having been restricted as they had become to intertwined with the elves forcing Harry to switch back to Willbreaker least he harmed his own allies.

Shruikan was picking them apart, easily pushing them back; Saphira's body was covere in wounds, Thorn wasn't faring any beter as apart the dozens of claw wounds one of his legs had been broken by a swing of Shruikan's tail, Firnen's shoulder was ripped by the claw it he had taken in the beginning and while Aria had tried to heal it Galbatorix and Shruikan hadn't given them any time to do that, Glaedr was the one faring the best only having a few minor claw wounds. Shruikan was undwounded, don't get it wrong they had wounded him plenty of times but Galbatorix healed him immediately. Deciding he didn't have a choice, Eragon jumped from Saphira, using his elfic strength and magic, - to land on Shruikan's back.

As soon as he landed Galbatorix turned around and rushed at him with Vrangr in his hands. It was only his training with people like Eorr and Harry that enabled him to avoid the swipe Galbatorix sent toward him and lock their blades together. Eragon found that Galbatorix was even stronger than him, physically as he threw him away toward the ground and it was a quick use of the _Du Blothr abr Andlat_ to transform into something Harry called a parachute that stopped him from becoming a red splatter on the remains of one of the buildings of Dras-Leona. He got up immediately to find Galbatorix waiting for him with a smile and in his hands Vrangr was dyed in blood as across the building laid the prone form of Oromis as he laid there dying.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty- Seven: Progenitors, Ancestors and Epilogues**

**Okay, this is the last chapter. A little heads up, Italdaxr is a way to explain various plot holes into the Inheritance cycle, i hope this hasn't ruined the entire story, either way enjoy**

Overcome by rage, Eragon attacked Galbatorix with all his strength and speed driving him back despite Galbatorix having the edge in speed and strength. Galbatorix cursed silently as he couldn't find an opening in Eragon's defense even though he was angry, normally any swordsman fighting in such a fit of rage would leave plenty of opening but not Eragon as he continued to have a perfect defense and his attacks were so perfect that hadn't he been in the middle of a battle he would have stopped to admire them. Deciding to use a more brutish approach to this duel he whispered_ Garzjla_ and light exploded between Eragon and Galbatorix, scorching the ground between them. Acting on instinct Eragon said _Brisingr _and pushed a part of his energy within his blade, which was wreathed in a massive amount of flames even more than usual, which formed a wall of fire that upon contact with the light exploded throwing both Galbatorix and Eragon a great distance away.

Recovering first, Eragon run toward Oromis and used a short spell to heal him but then he felt a piercing sensation in between his ribs. Looking down he saw the blade of Vrangr stick out of his chest, he knew it wouldn't be fatal, no he couldn't afford to kill him but it would cause him to slip into unconsciousness for him to heal and than take him away easily. Eragon heard Oromis use a spell but Galbatorix didn't even move as a transparent shield was formed around him which stopped the spell, taking Vrangr he met the old Rider and engaged him in a duel of swordsmanship but it was at that moment his eyes felt to heavy and his mind began to wander toward the Void. He chuckled internally as he realized that Oromis spell was what had ultimately killed him as it had moved Vrangr, while inside him, - merely a millimeter but still enough to damage his heart.

As he slipped further into the Void he felt the Eldunari in the pocket of space, stir. The magic's presence was heavy and even if he was going toward the Void, he could feel it latch into him but this was different, the magic wild, chaotic as it entered him and with it was the pure force of will that was molding it, shaping it to the will of the Dragons. They were trying to save him but it was already too late, he could no longer feel his body, though he knew that he had moments before his body failed and not even their magic would be capable of saving him at that point. "_You won't leave, return to us now_" said the commanding voice of Umaroth, inside his mind, right before everything exploded in a shower of multi-colored lights.

A wave of force exploded outwards from Eragon's body as his body repaired itself at an inhuman pace. When he got up, Oromis and Galbatorix finally saw his eyes, they were now slitted like the eyes of a Dragon and burned with undeniable power and wisdom. Even Galbatorix was taken aback from Eragon's new look and he was frankly afraid of him, even though he had faced wild Dragons without fear, he had fought Umaroth and Vrael without fear but the boy was something else. Spitting a globule of blood mixed with saliva, Eragon fully focused on Galbatorix. Galbatorix in that moment got a look at Eragon's mouth and he saw his tongue had become like that of a Dragon, filled with hooked barbs and his teeth were sharper than that of any other being in Algaesia other than those of a Dragons.

"**I have finally become what I was meant to be**" said Eragon in a voice that seemed like the amalgam of hundreds of different voices, the only thing in common among the being the deep tone and the power they conveyed.

"Eragon?" asked Oromis looking at him with wide eyes.

"**Its still me just I became what I needed to be to save the entire of Alagaesia**" replied Eragon as he began to move toward Galbatorix. "**Now if you excuse me I have business to finish**"

With that he attacked Galbatorix with even more speed and strength than he had ever had; the power the Eldunari gave him was beyond anything he had ever imagined. "**Thrusta Vindr** "shouted Galbatorix causing a sphere of compressed air to hit Eragon in the chest but instead of sending him flying he moved a few steps backward before looking at Galbatoris with a look that said "Really" and attacked him again this time scoring a few cuts along Galbatorix's abdomen. Panicking Glabatorix accessed the power of all his Eldunari, tens of thousands of Eldunari began pouring energy toward Eragon who simply laughed within the torrent of energy and added to it all his power and that of his own Eldunari, causing a shockwave that destroyed every rock spire in the _Du Stenr Welden_ and freezing any human and elf in the battlefield near the _Du Stenr Welden_, the only ones not affected were the five Dragons fighting overhead and their Riders.

"**Dragons, hear my voice and remember who you once were**" commanded Eragon as the torrent of energy grew larger, more powerful and more chaotic as Galbatorix felt the Eldunari he had spent forty years taming bend to the will of the young man before him and he wasn't using any spell or the Ancient Language, he was just speaking plainly.

"**Free your self from the chains of man and join your kin once more**" continued Eragon as the pocket of space where Galbatorix kept his Elsunari ceased to exist and thousand of Elduanri came out before disappearing in another pocket of space.

"**How does it feel to be stripped of your all the power it took you so long to gather, Galbatorix?"** asked Eragon staring at him with a glare that scared even Oromis which knew was a friend of Eragon let alone Galbatorix to whom the full brunt of the glare was directed.

"Who are you?" asked Galbatorix afraid of him.

"**My True Name, I no longer now but the Eldunari call me **_**Du Skulblaka Könungr**_" replied Eragon as he plunged Brisngr just below Galbatorix's heart, ensuring that he would die of inner hemorrhage but it would take some time "**I also am your death**"

"**Shruikan, stop fighting right now and come here"** ordered Eragon, in a low voice and yet it was heard all over the plains and Shruikan obeyed him, the instincts of his ancestors telling him to obey the new King of Dragons.

Eragon sent the mental message of what he wanted to do as he used a spell to let everyone know that Galbatorix was dead. He felt as the battle stopped and turned around to see Galbatorix choking on his own blood, his upper body laying in the shadows but his eyes pierced the veil of shadows and saw him choking on his own blood trying to say something. This thing reminded him of something he had once seen and when he took a few steps back his eyes widened in horror as he saw as the skies became red, the ground shock and unnatural flames exploded everywhere in the city as his draconic senses told him to move away from where he was but not before he heard the last words of Galbatorix's.

"Fools you have no idea of what you have done he is free now" those were the last words Galbatorix said laughing bitterly, before his body shut down.

They didn't have to wait long before they knew of whom, Galbatorix was speaking about as all the shadows from the city elongated and merged in one spot barely fifteen meters away from him. From the shadows a black liquid came from and took a humanoid shape made out of black liquid, then the liquid became skin, revealing a boy who looked barely fifteen, yet his draconic senses told him to both fear it and destroy it at the same time. The boy had midnight black hair that stood at shoulder length; his skin was so white that one could think he was dead; his eyes were the same shade of blue as the sky, well before it became red, and he was wearing normal shirt and pants. He looked at him with curiosity before motioning with his hand and Eragon and all the present Dragons and Dragon Riders were slammed into nearby rock walls. A bright beam of multi colored energy came from his right and impacted the "boy" but it didn't for anything as it fizzled out millimeters before touching his skin.

"A Progenitor of all things, you must be kidding me" said Harry as he came near him from his right side.

"You know of me and you are not of this Multi-verse, interesting" said the "boy" in a monotone voice.

"So you are the reason why there is no life in this universe except for Alagaesia?" asked Harry.

"No, the Grey people are the cause, if it was for me there wouldn't be any life left in here" replied the "Boy" for the first time showing emotions, hate.

"How you're a Progenitor?" asked Harry surprised.

"Okay let me tell you a little story before I blast you all from Existence, in the beginning we were two, me and my younger brother, the Creators knows why he had to be the strongest of the two and he used his powers to create and I helped him but after a few millions years it got boring so I took on a new hobby, destruction but in a few thousand years he noticed and we fought, he even limited his powers not to fully destroy me and I still lost and he imprisoned me into the nearest world available, using the presence of life in it to bind me, one day one of the Grey People did one big mistake and it opened my prison , Free Will's power and all that jazz" explained the "Boy" glee appeared in his eyes when he talked about destruction.

"So I got out and destroyed every life form in the Universe and almost all life on Alagaesia including gods and just a few survived, so that I couldn't be imprisoned anymore but then the Grey people go and summon Little Brother and he puts me back into prison and the Grey People forge a new key, you know it as the Name of Names but their race was almost fully destroyed only a few dozens surviving the spell, the Ancient Language due to its use in conjunction with the power of my Little Brother it gained the properties of Truth and the rest were given to it by the Grey People to ensure there wouldn't be any more of those mistakes" said the "boy" his hate literally palpable as the earth groaned under the "weight" of his hate for them.

"It wasn't meant for me to be imprisoned, as an elf came very close to finding the Name of Names and slightly opened my prison enough for me to create the Ra'zack and Lethrbraka and slightly influence the outside universe but like cowards elves were they fled so I transported the Lethrbraka to another continent to kill another race, the humans but they too left. For millennia's I influenced events through the darkest of beings until I finally created an Herald of sorts in Durza, he taught Galbatorix dark magic, secrets of the magic arts meant to eventually corrupt him into freeing me but catching up on my plan he binded Durza to his command, with the magic he taught him nonetheless and destroyed the Riders and Dragons so that the agents I had placed within them wouldn't free me and started searching for the Name of Names with the help of two of my treacherous creations but I have to thank you for finding it first and stopping him from finding it and fully locking my prison once more, now I am free and I won't be imprisoned anymore" explained the "Boy" with maniac glee at the though of his freedom.

"Italdaxr" said the "Boy".

"What?" asked Harry still distraught that he inadvertently helped unleash a Progenitor from his prison.

"Its common courtesy to give ones name to someone that you're going to destroy" said Italdaxr sending a wave of pure power toward Harry.

Harry unleashed his own wave of power to meet his enemies' wave of power. The moment the two waves collided, Space, Time, Energy, Magic etc. in that area were warped as a side effect of two Nigh-Omnipotent being attacks colliding in that area. To the outsiders it would have looked like the space was being twisted and compressed into a single point but what was happening was thousands of Orders of Magnitude higher, far from human comprehension as the power compressed in those waves were more than enough to destroy that world a few times over. Italdarxr eyes widened as he felt the power that Harry was throwing against him and began to laugh as he increased the amount of power he was sending against Harry.

"You're powerful but nowhere near my Little Brothers level or mine for that matter" said Italdaxr as he pushed even more power.

"You… won't… win" said Harry as he struggled against the power of the Progenitor.

As a response the Progenitor launched one last wave of power that broke through Harry's wave and defenses, Harry's body being ripped down to the level of energy strings, his minds tethering on the abyss of total destruction, his soul being ripped, it would eventually reform but until then he would exist in a state of permanent pain. Then everything stopped as he felt himself being pulled through the barriers between worlds, to the void that housed all worlds in the Multi-verse. Waiting for him were three people, one looked like a carbon copy of Harry except he had higher check bones, hazelnut colored eyes and he was a few inches taller that Harry. The other was a middle aged man, he had brown hair and beard, both of which were littered with patches of white hair, - he had emerald green eyes that made even his look dull, his body was well toned like that of an athlete and stood at the same height as the other man. Next to them stood another young man, his face the exact copy of Italdaxr's own but his hair were gold colored, his eyes were a pitch black and he radiated an aura of power that was infinitely more powerful than that of Italdaxr's own.

"Hello, Harry, told you he'd be fine" said the man.

"Merlin, he was being torn to pieces by a Progenitor, who is only second in power to an Omnipotent being, you call that fine" said the man hitting him in the back of the head.

"Merlin, like in my ancestor Merlin?" asked Harry.

"Yes the one and only" said Merlin before he got a punch in the face from Harry "Okay I deserved that"

"That and a bit more but its not the right time now" said the man.

"Oh come on Time, let me know my great-great-great-great-great grandson" said Merlin.

"You should add a few more greats before grandson" said Time.

"I'm not that old, I'm barely a few billions years, biologically speaking" said Merlin.

"He is right" said Harry "Why did you chose me"

"Because I saw what you could become" replied Merlin with a shrug.

"And that gives you the right to mess with my life?" asked Harry very, very angry.

"Nope but even if I didn't interfere you would have become a Hero" said Merlin.

"I'm referring to the part where you blocked my ability to exit the world during the Vampire War" screamed Harry.

"Don't raise your face to me mister" said Merlin causing Harry to shrink down at the authority and power Merlin was excluding now" I did that because you are special even among us, you're the first Hero to be born, in the same world, heck in the same Multiverse as another Hero, so you needed to learn a few things fast, because the Creator must have big plans for you"

"He is right, He does have big plans for you" said Time.

"So do I" said the golden haired boy.

"This Multi-verse Originator" stated Harry in surprise.

"I've been called that but I still prefer Michael, it suits me better" said the Originator.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"We're here to give you this" said Merlin showing him an object that looked like a Dragon egg only this one was swirling with billions of different colors inside.

"Wow, a Chaos egg, that thing spawns entire Multi-verses what should I do with it?" asked Harry backing up a bit.

"You absorb it" said Life calmly.

"If I do that I become automatically Omnipotent" said Harry.

"So where's the problem here?" asked Merlin.

"I don't want to become Omnipotent, it is too much responsibility" said Harry.

"I am fifty-two levels of power beyond Omnipotence and I'm not complaining" said Merlin.

"But you are… you" said Harry.

"That is a lame argument, no one was powerful from the beginning we became so, I know you fear becoming like the little Progenitor you are fighting right now, if you grow that powerful but you won't become so, I know it, if that wasn't so you wouldn't be part of the Heroes" said Merlin.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes, none of us has ever succumbed to power and you won't be the first to succumb, now go on and kick that upstart cosmic entities ass" said Merlin handing the egg over to him.

"We'll be going now but is till want to ask a favor of you" said Michael.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Do not destroy him" said the Originator in a pleading tone "he might be the new incarnation of destruction but he is still my big brother and I don't want him to cease to exist, just return him to his prison, it still exist you just need to repair it, which ill be quite easy for your new powers.

"I understand, brother love" replied Harry as the trio just disappeared.

Harry focused on the Chaos egg, still fearing what that much power would do to him but remembering Merlin's words he touched the egg with his power and started absorbing it. His mind and body stopped existing for a trillionth of a second and only his soul and spirit existed. The power of the egg merged his spirit and soul to the ultimate level making them one, also ensuring that he could never be reincarnated or permanently die. Once the merger was over the power of the egg rushed in its new vessel and his soul was split in infinite pieces and then it merged back in a septillionth of a second. With that over the power settled down and his body and mind were recreated, his body nothing more than an amalgam of unimaginable energies and his mind was recreated to be limitless, his intellect grown infinitely, his memory increased to such degree that he would be able to house all the information his newly gained Omniscience would give him.

Once his Transformation was done, Harry willed himself back in Alaegasia, where Italdaxr was toying with the Dragon Riders and their Dragons as they tried to defeat him but they failed, his power being to much for even their skills to overcome. Italdaxr looked at him in surprise as he was unscathed and launched another attack even more powerful that Harry simply willed to not exist and it stopped existing. The Progenitor's eyes widened in realization before Harry ripped a hole between possibilities to where Italdaxr's prison laid, ripped and destroyed. With a thought, the prison was rebuild, while Italdaxr thrashed under his mental grasp, he wouldn't escape but Michael , and though they hadn't voiced it so had Merlin and Time,- had asked him not to destroy him so he was being gentle. When the repairing was done, Italdaxr was thrown through the hole, Harry had ripped and found himself once again in his prison bound by his old Meta-physical shackles, his powers drained and forced to do nothing more than to look at the Void that housed the worlds of this Multi-verse, for the rest of his life, which was infinite.

"Well that was the shortest prison break in the history of prison breaks" said Harry laughing as everybody was released from the power of the Progenitor.

"**What was he?**" asked Eragon "**I am supposed to be the strongest being in this world and yet he defeated me with barely a thought**"

"He is a Progenitor, as he said the only one superior to him is an Originator aka the guy who created the entire multi-verse, I have already explained what a Multi-verse is?" asked Harry after he explained.

"Yes, you haveThen how did you defeat him?" asked Oromis.

"I don't won't to lie to you so I'll just say that I had some help in the last moment, that allowed me to imprison him again" said Harry implying that the Originator of this world had come to his aid and given him the power to imprison the Progenitor.

"Good to know but what happened to you?" asked Aria looking at Eragon's new appearance.

"**Galbatorix almost killed me but right before I died the Edlunari used their semi-passive magic to merge our minds and powers, we are still physically separate but mentally we are one, making me technically the strongest Dragon out there and automatically the King and Saphira will be sort of a queen I suppose due to our bond**" explained Eragon.

"I think we should go back soon or they'll be more pissed at us than they alredy are" said Murtagh.

"**Before I forget**" said Eragon using a spell to heal all the wounds of the Dragons and their Riders "**Now we can go**"

"I hate politics, why isn't everything as easy as kicking somebodies ass, plain and simple" complained Harry.

"Yeah, that's why you are so good at it?" asked Murtagh sarcastically.

"Oii kid, hating politics and being proeficient at it are two completely different things" said Harry as he flew toward where two armies had been fighting.

The leaders of the various factions were pissed off, at the fact that they had totally ignored them and had went ahead and talked to Galbatorix. Than they had demanded recompensation for this silght against them, in the from of oaths of allegiance,- which caused Eragon to burst his draconic pride never allowing it and scaring the shit out of this guys, they were tamer afterwards. After two months of negotiations it was decided that the entire Alagaesia would join under a ruling council where all races were represented equally, the members of the council being chosen by democratic elections, - with the Eldunari and as an extention of them Eragon would watch over them, as the Eldunari were basically Dragons with no body which had no interest in power, their only interest being to secure peace, so that life could grow once more in this world, so that Italdaxr couldn't escape, Harry's Omniscience had informed him of the Dragons true origins, they were created by the Originator of this world at its begginign to watch over and reinforce Italdaxr prison.

Harry would open a magical school to train the new generations of magicians and sorcerers. Also the watchers would reside in a place outside of Alagaesia, a place which the Spirits had found for them once Eragon summoned when the war was finished while the new Oder of Dragon Riders would be moved also outside of Alagaesia but far from Eragon. The new Order of Dragon Riders would serve as a police force, once they had enough numbers, - under the direct supervision of the Eldunari and Eragon. Every new Eldunari of the Wild Dragons or the ones that bonded with Dragon Riders, - would be sent to Eragon to merge with him like all the other Eldunari, once their physical bodies died.

"So, you're leaving today?" asked Harry sad at his friend's departure.

"**Indeed but I do have a last favor to ask of you**" said Eragon.

"What favour?" asked Harry.

"**You must be the headmaster for at least sixty years and have your teachers recite one of the two oaths I'll give you while the students must recite another**" explained Eragon.

"You want to rob them of their free will?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"**I simply want to ensure lasting peace, read the oaths I gave you**" said Eragon.

"They are very good, it might actually work" said Harry after reading the oaths.

"**Good, I have already included the Dwarves and the Urgals into the Dragon pact**" said Eragon.

"What about the Urgals warmonger culture?" asked Harry.

"**Games of strength among all races every year in the begging of winter**" said Eragon.

"Nice one with the games but the very nature of politicians will cause your council and its government to fall apart in a century or two" said Harry.

"**Ahaha, sorry about that but you know how everybody swear oath when they enter the government and they recite new ones whenever they get promoted so by the time they become council members they won't be capable of doing much to disrupt peace or the way the government works and there are only two persons who know how to unmake oaths so that the government can be reformed and one is you and the other is me, it rocks to know the Name of Names**" explained Eragon laughing.

"But that means that this government wouldn't be capable of advancing without you changing their oaths" said Harry "and that will eventually lead to collapse"

"**No, it is capable of reforms but nothing truly major or changing anything major within the oaths and even then they will ask my opinion which thanks to the oaths they'll take as the final decision**" explained Eragon.

"And the elves just took it lying down?" asked Harry.

"**No they didn't but Islanzadi had to chose between either accepting this reform or risk a civil war adding on top of that fighting the single most powerful creature in Alagaesia and the rest of the Order of Dragon Riders and the Wild Dragons once they grow old enough**" answered Eragon.

"So, Oromis is the new Head of the Order?" asked Harry

"**No, Murtagh is, Oromis and Aria would have caused to much problems with their great connection to their race, while Murtagh doesn't have any connections, not since he was forced to kill Nasuada**" said Eragon, guilt showing in his face at what Murtagh had to do.

"She wanted to steal Dragon eggs and learn the Name of Names and possibly assassinate you, that is treason and nobody was forcing her to do anything so she had to face the consequences of such actions" comforted Harry.

"**I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about Murtagh's sanity, it isn't easy losing someone you love, I don't know what would happen if I lost Aria**" said Eragon.

"He'll be fine and will fall for an elf who'll love him back, I saw it, it will happen within this decade" said Harry refering to his prophetic powers.

"**That makes me feel better, so will you do what I ask**?" asked Eragon.

"I will for _Súndav's_ sake so he won't be torn between following me or his king" said Harry

"**Thank you, I'm forever in your debt**" said Eragon as he hopped in the back of a significantly larger Saphira, her bond to Eragon having accelerated her growth rate to beyond even that of what Shruikan's has under Galbatorix's spell.

As they left Harry sighed as he sat down in a chair in the newly built castle in the coast of Beirland, having raised it himself within one hour, in the resemblance of Hogwarts,- on the other side of the island from where Eoan caves were,- and saw as a ship left for the unknown ad five Dragons flew overhead. Sundav neared him from above trying to surprise him.

"_So Sundav we'll be staying her for another sixty years, It'll be fun to see what will happen in the future_" said Harry mentally, thus telling Sundav that he knew he was there.

"_You could learn it right now if you didn't actively block you Omniscience_" said Sundav, referring to the fact that after the battle in _Du Stenr Welden_ he had blocked his Omniscience, the knowledge was still there but he didn't allow it to consciously use it and only occasionally tapped into it.

"_Nah, were would the fun be then_" said Harry as Sundav lay in his side seeing the ship disappear behind the horizon, as the sun set down.

"_You're right, It wouldn't be as much fun but still I don't understand why don't you just split yourself, leave a part of yourself here and the rest of you can move on to new worlds?_" asked Sundavr.

"_I want to see how things will turn out with this new Eragon_" replied Harry offhandedly.

"_You mean that he didn't become the King, in the other timelines_" said Sundavr shocked, since he couldn't imagine Eragon being less then the being he had become.

"_I'm sure he did become the King of Dragons in one of the worlds of this Multi-verse but through other circumstances_" explained Harry.

"_Then what is new about Eragon?_" asked Sundavr.

"_The way he choose to handle the question of the post-Galbatorix government_" said Harry.

"_You think that he is too despotic?"_ asked Sundavr.

"_Not at all, in fact this is the form of government that is more likely to survive any of the challenges of the future_" answered Harry.

"_You unlocked you Omni-science for this, didn't you?"_ asked Sundavr with a draconic grin.

"_No, I didn't"_ replied Harry "_You forget that I didn't become what I became by just being lucky, modesty apart I'm one of the most intelligent beings in the whole Multi-verse, even without my Omni-science_"

"_I know I shared your, memories at birth but still its hard not to underestimate you_" said Sundavr "_You just don't look like one of the most powerful beings in the Multi-verse_"

"_That's the point_" said Harry "_You don't look like the cosmic entity you become when you were bounded with me but still you are_"

"_Okay, so shouldn't we be preparing for the new school year?"_ asked Sundavr.

"_No, everything has already been taken care off_" said Harry.

"So what are we going to do now_?"_ asked Sundavr.

"_You know, study magic further, getting used to being able to do anything with just a though_" said Harry.

"_Yeah, life is going to be boring from now on, you can defeat anyone with just a thought"_ said Sundavr.

"_Not exactly, there are still being superior to me in power, I doubt Merlin would have gained so much power for no reason"_ said Harrywistfully.

"_Its hard to think that there are being out there that are more powerful than Omni-potent _" said Sundavr, shivering at the though.

"_No use to think about that right now, we'll deal with it when we are faced with the problem itself"_ said Harry "_How about a race to the end of this universe and back_"

"You're so on, I'll defeat you this time" said Sundavr, launching himself toward the skies

"Dream on" said Harry jumping from the balcony where he stood/

In mid-flight, Harry transformed himself in a gigantic, white Dragon with emerald colored eyes. With a beat of his wings, he broke through the sound barrier toward Sundavr. Eventually both of them were outside of the planets atmosphere, at which point they sped into speeds easily surpassing that of light toward the end of the universe, or more exactly in the place where it continued to expand toward infinity. This was their attempt at creating as many good memeories of Alagaesia before having to leae this world and quite possibly not returns in quite sometime, even though Harry and Sundavr, were Oni-potent and Nigh-Omnipotent respectively.

The term, The Heroe's Curse, was correct, they would make friends, fall in love, probably even have children but they would have to abandon them, to continue their eternal mission. The thing Harry most hated about it, was the fact the he understood it, the need for them to move and help other worlds that needed them to balance things out. Still he couldn't help but feel sorrow t the fact that he would never get to stay with his loved ones for more than a couple of years before his mission whisked him away to other worlds and adventures.


End file.
